


Rise of the Champion

by PrettyFrog



Series: The Age of Dragons [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Hawke's Kids, Interrogation, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), M/M, Snarky Hawke, Warden Carver Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 153,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFrog/pseuds/PrettyFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An apostate mage rose  from the ashes of Lothering to become a rallying call for mages across Thedas.  Now the world is breaking apart, and the Right and Left Hands of the Divine must find the man behind the myth.   They've heard his story. His rise. His fall. His disappearance. But if they are to have a chance, they need more than a story. They need the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interrogation - Start at the Beginning

Cullen's suggestion had proved remarkably accurate. The dwarf was in the Hanged Man, at the table next to the fireplace, playing Wicked Grace. The only way it could have been easier was if the Champion had been there as well.

They'd taken over the Hawke Estate. They needed a base of operations and perhaps they'd get lucky and stumble over a clue. Guard-Captain Aveline had been all but hostile. Cullen had mentioned they were more likely to get cooperation from the dwarf, as Aveline was a remarkably stubborn and hard headed woman. Between the fact he'd made the statement respectfully and that Aveline was apparently the only thing keeping the fragile city-state together, they'd decided to focus their attention on Varric Tethras.

Cassandra had ordered him brought in by the guards. She'd instructed them to be rough, but to not actually hurt him. Leliana had argued for a polite invitation, but as Cassandra had pointed out, if Varric were inclined to cooperate, he'd have answered the letter Cullen had sent.

Leliana chose her place carefully. She could see and hear everything that went on, but Varric would not be able to see her. The guards threw him into a chair.

"I've had gentler invitations," he said, holding his head.

"I am Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry.” Cassandra gestured, and the guards left the room.

Varric watched them go. "And just...” He examined the back of his hand. “What are you seeking?"

"The Champion."

"Which one?" He rubbed his nails on his shirt front.

Leliana shook her head. Varric reminded her a little of Brosca. She wanted to signal Cassandra, let her know intimidation might not be the best tactic.

"You know exactly why I'm here!" Cassandra put a blade to Varric's throat. "Time to start talking, dwarf. They tell me you're good at it." She withdrew the dagger, and stabbed it through the book on the dwarf's lap.

Varric picked up the book, and looked at it. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Start at the beginning."

The dwarf shrugged, and started to tell a story. He did have skill at the art, Leliana had to admit. He and Brehan would have... She shook her head. She could not get bogged down by memories now. It was a good story. Spells. Swords. A dragon.

"Bullshit. That's not what really happened!"

"Does that not match the story you've heard, Seeker?" He would know. Most of the stories about the Champion could be traced back to him.

"I'm not interested in stories. I came to hear the truth."

Varric shrugged. "What makes you think I know the truth?"

"Don't lie to me! You knew him even before he became the Champion!"

Varric held up his hands as Cassandra advanced on him. "Even if I did, I don't know where he is now."

That much, at least, might be true. They'd tried hunting the Champion shortly after he'd initially vanished. She and Brehan had swept the Free Marches, even called in Brosca to aid the hunt. The trail had been cold.

"Do you have any idea what's at stake here?"

The dwarf smirked. "Let me guess: your precious Chantry's fallen to pieces and put the entire world on the brink of war?" He gestured. "And you need the one person who could help you put it back together."

His statement was more true than she'd like to admit. They'd tried to convince Lenore to come to the conclave. The mage's return letter had given her apologies, but she'd admitted that she would not come because she simply did not believe the conclave would work, and that her voice would not be enough to change that. But the Champion...

"The Champion was at the heart of it when it all began." Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "If you can't point me to him, tell me everything you know."

"You aren't worried I'll just make it up as I go?"

"Not at all."

Varric leaned back, folding his hands. His manner was more confident now. A born storyteller, in his natural element. "Well, then. You'll need to hear the whole story."


	2. Lothering's Lament

Leandra stumbled, tripped, and fell to the ground, panting.   All three of her children immediately turned around to defend her.  Part of her wished they'd just keep running.  They'd stand a better chance without her slowing them down.

"I think that's all of them."  Carver sheathed his sword and offered her a hand up.

She looked down.  She could just make out the remains of Lothering in the distance.  "Maker save us, we've lost it all.  Everything your father and I built..."

"At least we're alive," Gabriel said.  He even managed to smiled.  "That's no small feat."

"Yes.  You're right."  She swallowed, and tried to force the panic back down.

"We should have run sooner!"  Bethany shook her head.  "Why did we wait so long?"

Carver immediately got defensive.  "Why are you looking at me?  I've been running since Ostagar!"

"Not to interrupt..."  Gabriel stepped between them before the twins could start bickering again.  "But the Blight's not going to wait while we stand here pointing fingers."

"Please!  Listen to your brother."

Carver jerked his head.  "Then let's go.  Lead on."

#

They had not made it far when Bethany stumbled to a halt.  "Wait!  Where are we going?"

Carver put a supportive hand on her shoulder.  "Away from the darkspawn.  Where else?"

Tears welled in Bethany's eyes.  "And then where?  We can't just wander aimlessly!"

Gabriel reached forward and tweaked his little sister's nose affectionately.  "So long as we wander aimlessly away from the horde, I'm happy."

Wandering aimlessly wouldn't keep her children safe.  They needed a destination.  Walls to keep the darkspawn at bay.  As much as she hated to admit it, she saw only one choice.  "We can go to Kirkwall."

"Well, that wouldn't be my first choice."  Gabriel shook his head.

"There's a lot of Templars in Kirkwall, Mother..."  Bethany's voice was fearful.

"I know that, but we still have family there – and an estate."  They didn't have to stay long.  And with a Blight, surely the templars had larger concerns.  Her children knew how to stay out of sight.

Bethany sighed.  "Then we need to get to Gwaren and take ship."

Carver started down the path again.  "If we survive that long.  I'll just be happy to get out of here."

#

Speak of the templars, and one generally appears.  The woman with him was fighting off the darkspawn.  And doing so well.  The smart thing would have been to go around, let the templar serve as a distraction while they continued ahead safely.

That would definitely be the smart thing.

He called up fire, and directed it into the midst of the darkspawn.  Beside him, Bethany twirled her staff, and joined him in hurling spells.  Carver gave both of them an irritated look before drawing his blade and moving in.

The woman helped the templar to his feet.  "Stop squirming, Wesley.  You'll make it worse."

Wesley narrowed his eyes as they approached.  "Apostate, keep your distance."

"Well, the Maker has a sense of humor."  Bethany rolled her eyes.  "Darkspawn, and now a Templar.  I thought they all abandoned Lothering."

"The 'spawn are clear in their intent, but a mage is always unknown.  The Order dictates..." 

The woman tried to call him back.  "Wesley

"The Order dictates..."  Wesley took a step towards Bethany.  Gabriel stepped between them, eyes narrowed.  If the man really wanted to get himself killed that badly, he was happy to oblige.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Carver's hand on the hilt of the greatsword.

"Dear, they saved us.  The Maker understands."  The woman, at least, had some sense.  Of self-preservation, at least.

Wesley sighed, then stepped back.  "Of course."

"I am Aveline Vallen.  This is my husband, Ser Wesley.  We can hate each other when we're safe from the horde."

Smart woman.  Gabriel gave her a nod.  "For a while it looked like we were the only ones to escape the darkspawn."

"We aren't free of them yet."  Carver sighed.  "You didn't see Ostagar.  This is just the start."

"You were there?"  Aveline gave him a surprised look.  "Yes, I see it now.  Third company, under Captain Varel."

"Then you saw how the whole of the army was defeated."

"We fell to betrayal, not the darkspawn.  This arm of the horde will not have the same advantage."

Gabriel glanced protectively at Bethany before turning his gaze back to the templar.  "You're quick to offer your allegiance."

"Another blade between us and the darkspawn?  Yes please."  He hated that Carver had a point with that remark.

Bethany glared at him.  "So long as the horde is their first concern."

Wesley gave her a slight bow.  "My duty is clear, but that... is for another day.  If we are granted that opportunity."

"The wrath of the Templars is terrible, indeed."  Gabriel smirked.

"More so their wives."  Wesley met Gabriel's eyes, just a trace of amusement showing on his face.  Then he nodded.  "But as long as there is a greater danger, you and I have an accord."

"Thank you, Wesley.  For now, we move with you.  North is cut off.  We barely escaped the main body of the horde."

Carver shook his head in frustration.  "Then... we're trapped.  The Wilds are to the south!  That's no way out!"

"If the options are south or die, I'll take my chances with south." Gabriel started walking.

#

Wesley's sword arm was a loss, but he was willing enough to stay by Leandra and assist her, using Carver's crossbow to take shots where he could.  It took Aveline and Gabriel only a few moments to get a pattern going.  He would spray out ice, slowing or stopping the darkspawn, and she would come in with her blade, taking them down before they had a chance to recover.  Carver's longer blade kept the darkspawn from closing, and Bethany focused her magic on the darkspawn using ranged weapons.

For a brief moment, it looked like they might actually make it.

There was a thumping sound, and the ground beneath them actually shook.  Aveline glanced down, and started to raise her shield as the ogre charged up the hill.  Carver and Wesley threw themselves out of the way as the beast charged, narrowly escaping being trampled.

The massive beast whirled on Leandra.  Bethany summoned fire, causing the beast to step back.  Then it snarled and grabbed her, slamming her into the ground before tossing her aside.  Gabriel hit it in the face with another spell, and it turned towards him and Aveline, lowering it's head as it charged.

Gabriel signaled, and Aveline caught it.  She set herself, shouting to focus the creature on her.  As she did, he sprayed ice low on it's legs.  It stumbled, and slid.  Aveline brought her sword down, slicing into it's head.  It still managed to rise, knocking her backward.  Gabriel sent a second blast of ice into it's eyes.  It thrashed blindly, as Carver came, slicing open the back of it's legs with his greatsword.  It fell, and Aveline moved back in.  She sliced into it's neck, and Gabriel hit it with one more blast of ice.  It twitched, and fell.

He turned, readying a healing spell as he went to his sister.  Wesley was standing over Leandra as she knelt next to Bethany.  One look told Gabriel it was already too late.

"Bethany, wake up!  The battle's over!  We're fine!"

"I'm sorry, Mistress.  Your daughter is gone."

"No!"  Leandra cradled her daughter.  "These things will not take Bethany."

Gabriel knelt next to her, staring at his baby sister's face.  Were it not for the blood staining her cloths, he would have sworn she was merely sleeping.  His father would have known what to say.  "Bethany risked her life to save us."  They were less than a day from Lothering, and already the best of them had fallen.

Leandra looked up at him.  "I don't want a hero!  I want my daughter!"  She shook her head at him, and glared through tear filled eyes.  "How could you let her charge off like that?  Oh, my poor little girl.  My sweetheart."

Carver's voice shook slightly.  "If we stand here weeping, the darkspawn will take the rest of us, too."

The templar laid a hand on Leandra's shoulder.  "Allow me to comment your daughter's soul to the Maker, Mistress."  He waited for Leandra's slight nod before intoning the prayer.  "Ashes we were, and ashed we become.  Maker, give this young woman a place at your side.  Let us take comfort in the peace she has found in eternity."

The words seemed to give Leandra some small comfort.  "I will never forget you, Bethany."  She laid Bethany down, and managed to get to her feet. 

For the first time in his life, he was grateful to a templar.  "At least Father will have company, now," he said.  He exchanged a look with Carver.  Their tears would have to wait.

They'd barely stood up when Aveline drew her sword again.  "Flames!  We're too late."

Carver took up a defensive position next to him.  "There's no end to them...

Behind them, something roared.

#

The dragon turned into a woman.  First there was a dragon.  Then there was a woman.  Wonderful.  He was laying somewhere, with his guts hanging out, hallucinating as he died.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wesley stumble.  Aveline set him down gently next to where Leandra had collapsed.

"Well, well, what have we here?"  She dropped the dead darkspawn as she walked towards them.  "It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds, but now it seems they arrive in hordes!"

It was good to know even his hallucinations made bad jokes.  "Impressive.  Where'd you learn how to turn into a dragon?"

"Perhaps I am a dragon."  She smiled.  "If so, count yourself lucky.  The smell of burning darkspawn does nothing for the appetite."  She shrugged.  "If you wish to flee the darkspawn, you should know you are heading in the wrong direction."

Dammit, he wasn't hallucinating.  That did sound exactly like what he'd do.  She started to walk away.  Carver stepped forward.  "So you're just going to leave us here?"

She stopped.  "And why not?"  Slowly she turned back to face them.  "I spotted a most curious sight; a might ogre, vanquished!  Who could perform such a feat?"  She looked them over.  "But now my curiosity is sated, and you are safe... for the moment.  Is that not enough?"

Gabriel tilted his head at her.  For a moment, she reminded him of something he'd once encountered in the fade.  He didn't know what she might be, but he was sure she was testing them.  "You could show me that trick of yours.  That looks useful."

She laughed.  "I daresay it is!  Such a clever tongue for a mage.  Tell me, clever child: how do you intend to outrun the Blight?"

Carver spoke up.  "We're going to Kirkwall - in the Free Marches."

Something about the answer pleased her.  That made him nervous.  She raised an eyebrow.  "Kirkwall?  My, but that is quite the voyage you plan.  So far... simply to flee the darkspawn."

"And better suggestions?"  Gabriel shrugged.  "I hear the Deep Roads are vacant now." 

She laughed again.  "Oh, you I like."  She focused her odd golden eyes on him.  "Hurtled into the chaos, you fight... and the world will shake before you."  She turned away, tilting her head as if talking to something they couldn't see.  "Is it fate or chance?  I can never decide."  A moment later, she turned back towards them.  "It appears fortune smiles on us both today.  I may be able to help you yet."

This was going to end badly.  "There must be a catch."

"There is always a catch.  Life is a catch!  I suggest you catch it while you can!" 

"Should we even trust her?" Carver asked.  "We don't even know what she is!" 

It was Aveline who answered.  "I know what she is.  The Witch of the Wilds."

"Some call me that.  Also Flemeth.  Asha'bellanar.  An 'old hag who talks too much'."  She shrugged.  "Does it matter?  I offer you this: I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way.  Would you do this for a 'Witch of the Wilds?'"

Witch or no witch, she had a very good point.  He glanced at the others.  "Should we trust her?" 

Carver just looked uncertain.  Aveline sighed.  "Wesley is injured.  We'll never escape the darkspawn."

The injured man coughed.  "If you need to, leave me behind."

Yeah, like that was going to happen.  First halfway decent templar he'd so much as heard of, let alone met?  "No," Aveline said.  "I said I would drag you out if I had to, and I meant it!"

"What is a Witch of the Wilds, exactly?"  Other than woman who could turn into a dragon, that by itself was intriguing enough.

"A Chasind legend," Aveline replied.  "Witches that steal children."

Flemeth scoffed.  "Bah!  As if I had nothing better to do."

"Then you're an apostate."

She smiled.  "Yes, we have so much in common." 

Dammit, he was starting to like her.  Best find out exactly what he was getting himself into.  "How much trouble will this delivery be, exactly?"

Mischief danced in her eyes.  "About as much trouble as my saving your lives five minutes ago."

"Good point."

"It you knew my daughter, you'd know how seldom I hear that."

As badly as they needed her right now... he couldn't shake the feeling that she needed them even more.  Still, he saw no other choice.  "Roast a few more darkspawn, I'll do anything you want."

"Sadly, my charity is at an end.  There is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall."  She offered him a carved wooden amulet.  "Deliver this amulet to their Keeper, Marethari.  Do as she asks with it and any debt between us is paid in full."  She sighed.  "Before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter..."  She turned her gaze towards Wesley.

The veins under the man's skin were starting to show black.  He sighed, and walked next to Flemeth as she went to where he was laying.  Wesley's eyes met his.  The man knew.

Aveline rose.  "No!  Leave him alone."

Flemeth's voice was sympathetic.  "What has been done to your man is within his blood already."

"You lie!"

Wesley reached up, and took her hand.  "She's right, Aveline.  I can feel the corruption inside me." 

He looked at Flemeth.  Maybe she knew some way to help.  "This corruption is the permanent sort, I take it?"

"The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden," Flemeth said.

Aveline's face was bleak.  "And they all died at Ostagar."

"Not all, but the last are now beyond your reach."

Some hope, then.  Just not enough.  Wesley pulled Aveline towards him.  "Aveline.  Listen to me."

"You can't ask me this.  I won't."

"Please.  The corruption is a slow death.  I can't..."

If there was a way, he'd try.  "He's your husband, Aveline.  I can't decide his fate."  He touched her arm, and she met his eyes.  She saw his unspoken offer.  If she couldn't bring herself to do it, he would give her husband peace.  It was the least he could do for the man.  She shook her head, slowly.

Wesley caressed her cheek.  "Be strong, my love."

One clean thrust.  She dropped the blade as she rose.  He watched her a moment, then bent, picking up the dead man.  Carver immediately came to help, and they carried the body back to where Bethany was lying.  There was no time for a pyre.  He aimed his staff at some rocks, and called up a blast of fire.  The slide buried both still forms.  The darkspawn, at least, would not have them.

"Without an end, there can be no peace," Flemeth said.  "It gets no easier.  Your struggles have only just begun."

____________________________________________________________

"Flemeth."

"I thought that might interest you."  Varric's voice held a note of satisfaction.

"You expect me to believe a myth swooped out of the Wilds to save the Champion?"

"Oh, come now, Seeker.  Do I need to recite the tale of the Wardens as well?"

Cassandra glanced back at the door.  She knew Leliana was listening.  According to Brehan, the wardens had simply woken up in Flemeth's hut, with no idea how she'd gotten them from the tower.  She regretted that the answer to the puzzle had come too late for the man.  "No.  Perhaps I shouldn't be surprised to hear of her involvement."  She just wished she knew what that involvement was going to mean.

"I liked my version better, too."

"What else aren't you telling me, then?  Did she send someone with the Champion?"  She'd sent her daughter with the Wardens.  A daughter who had vanished mysteriously immediately after the death of the archdemon.  And the only other who might have had any idea about their plans had vanished only a couple of years later.  Could Flemeth perhaps be behind the disappearances of both The Warden and the Champion?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"So it's true.  Continue.  But if you tell me they all flew to Kirkwall on a dragon..."

"Nothing so fanciful, I assure you."  He sat back again.  "The witch kept her word, and got them to Gwaren, where they took ship..."


	3. Entering Kirkwall

Their mother had said few words since getting on the ship.  He and Carver took turns getting her to eat.  After he'd broken the jaw of the first man who'd tried to take her meal from her, the others had left them alone.  They'd been in the hold a week and a half before the storms let up.

Carver had lapsed into sullen silence.  Gabriel touched Aveline's shoulder.  "I could do with fresh air."

She nodded, and followed him onto the deck.  "There," she said.  "You can just make out the cliffs."

He shielded his eyes, then nodded.  As they got closer, he shook his head.  "Not the most welcoming of ports."

"Tevinter, I believe."  She sighed.

"Are you all right?"

"No."  She caught one of the ropes, then leaned slightly over the water.  "You?"

"Ask me again another day."  He saw a silver fish dart under the boat, and found himself wondering if the darkspawn could swim.  Maybe he should just find a nice island somewhere.  Coconuts.  Maybe turn to piracy.  He'd look dashing with an eyepatch and a feathered hat.  "Is there anyone we need to notify?  For you, or...?"

She shook her head.  "He shouldn't have come.  He didn't have authorization or..." She sighed.  "He shouldn't have come."

"He was a good man," Gabriel said.

"I know."

#

"They're not letting anyone into the city."

Leandra blinked.  "What?  That can't be."

"It's true.  Look at them all."  There were hundreds of refugees scattered around the courtyard in various stages of desperation.

"Are we really surprised?"  Carver kicked a stone into the wall.  "Everyone's fleeing the Blight, just as we are."

Aveline shook her head.  "And they would throw us all back to the wolves.  Unbelievable."

Gabriel shrugged.  "I'm only surprised they let us dock."

They spoke to two assholes, a buffoon, a drunk, and two fellows with three teeth between them, but eventually they were directed to someone who actually knew something.

Captain Ewald was currently being harangued by several armored men.  He was sympathetic, but not particularly helpful.  Gabriel sighed.  "If you find our uncle, Gamlen Amell, you might just have a few less refugees bothering you."

"Gamlen.  I know that name..."

Carver stepped forward eagerly.  "He's a nobleman here in the city.  Our family has an estate."

The guard blinked.  "A nobleman?  The only Gamlen I know is a weasel who couldn't rub two coppers together."  He shrugged.  "He comes back, I'll bring you to him.  But I don't have time to --"

The other refugees took offense to even that slight offer of assistance.  And in the interest of proving to the world that Fereldens were civilized, dignified, reasonable people, they promptly attacked.

Gabriel shook his head.  Calling up his magic in a templar stronghold would not be one of his better ideas.  He slammed the spiked butt of his staff into the face of one of the attackers, then twirled it and swung it into the legs of another.  He, Aveline, Carver, and the guardsman formed a defensive circle, backs to each other.  It took the rest of the guard almost a full minute to realize there was even a problem, and by that time, it was handled.

"Unbelievable," Captain Ewald muttered.

The buffoon came rushing up.  "Captain!  Are you all right?"

"I am, no thanks to you.  Where is everyone?  Go find them.  I want this kept under control."  He turned to face Gabriel.  "You have my thanks."  He hesitated a moment, then sighed.  "Look, I can't get you into the city.  It's not my decision, but I'll find your uncle and bring him here."

#

Their assistance to the captain may not have provided them with entrance into the city, but he did let them through the first set of gates, granting them a more secure place to wait.  And wait.  And wait.  And wait.

Aveline was pacing again.  "It's been three days.  This waiting has to end."

"I'm sure it won't be much longer."  Leandra tried to comfort the other woman.  "Gamlen must still be looking for us."

"And if he's not?"  Aveline asked.

Gabriel was about to answer with a suggestion of building a raft when he caught sight of a man looking around and heading in their direction.  The set of his jaw... there was just enough resemblance.  "Don't look now, but I think that's our man."

The man certainly wasn't dressed as a noble.  He actually looked worse off than some of the refugees.  But he smiled as he approached.  "Leandra!  Damn, girl, the years haven't been kind to you."

"Gamlen!"  Leandra threw her arms around him.

Gamlen returned the hug, then sighed.  "Let me say up front, I wasn't expecting this.  The Blight, your husband dead... I'd, ah, figured you'd pretty much be Ferelden for life." 

"Oh, Gamlen, we came too late.  My darling Bethany didn't make it, Andraste guide her."

"Oh, Maker save me.  Leandra, don't drop this on me here.  I don't even know if I can help you get in." 

The raft was sounding like a better idea all the time.  They could use a few of the empty barrels.  How deep was the water between the gallows and the city anyway?  Maybe he could just pole a raft across.  "Would it help if I said you were my favorite uncle?"

Gamlen gave a small laugh.  "It'd make me feel better, but that's about it."  He shook his head.  "I was hoping to grease some palms, but the knight-commander's been cracking down.  We're gonna need more grease."

"But..."  Leandra shook her head in confusion.  "What about the estate?  Surely Father left something when he died."

"Right, about the estate..."  Gamlen shifted nervously.  "It's, uh, gone.  To settle a debt.  I've been meaning to write you."  His mother was going to start crying again.  Maybe they could just use Gamlen as a flotation device, that should cut down on the number of barrels they'd need. 

"Then there's no hope."  Leandra started to turn towards Gabriel. 

Gamlen gestured as he spoke.  "Not quite.  I know some people who might help..."  He wouldn't quite meet Gabriel's eyes.  "If you're not too delicate about the company you keep."

He was an apostate.  It wasn't so much delicate as very, very careful.  "Mother said our family was wealthy.  You really can't help us?"  With a little coin they could build an even more seaworthy raft, maybe take it up river. 

Their newly beloved uncle actually had the nerve to look affronted.  "I am blighted helping!  I've got two offers of work from people who've got the coin to open those gates."

"I still can't believe you sold the estate."  Leandra shook her head, her expression crushed.  She'd spent most of the boat trip talking about the estate, the drapes, the little garden she'd wandered as a child.  The window she'd climbed from one evening to meet their father.  "Gamlen, how could you?"

"Well, I didn't expect your blasted family to show up on my doorstep.  I've got a nice place in Lowtown.  You'll see.  It'll all work out."

Maybe it would.  A job might be a better idea than a raft.  Giving the man a chance couldn't hurt.  "Let's hear it, Uncle.  What do you have in mind?"

"I talked to my contacts and I found some people who might be willing to pay your way into the city."  Gamlen hesitated, shifting his weight and eyes.  "The catch is you and your brother will have to work off the debt.  For a year."

"A year!" Leandra stared.

"It's the best I could do."  Gamlen stuck his jaw out.  "Trust me when I say a bunch of refugees won't get a better option anywhere else."

Leandra started to protest, and Gabriel gave her a confident smile.  "I'm sure we'll be free and clear before we know it."

Gamlen stood up a little straighter.  "I managed to convince my contacts to come to the Gallows to meet you personally.  Meeran heads up the mercenary company, the Red Iron.  They're looking for recruits.  Athenril... I guess you might call her a smuggler."  He shrugged.  "Either one of them can help you.  All you need to do is find them in the courtyard and convince them you're worth the trouble."

Gabriel nodded, then glanced over his shoulder at his brother.  "What do you think about this, Carver?"

Carver shrugged.  "What can I say?  Better here than nowhere."

He nodded to his brother, then considered a moment.  Smuggler's work would require subtlety.  Sneakiness.  He glanced at his brother again.  "What kind of a man is this Meeran?"

"He's a hired sword.  What do you expect him to be like?"  Gamlen shrugged.  "I wouldn't bring him home for dinner or anything, but he's got a decent reputation.  I wouldn't have asked him if I thought he'd cross you."

"Let's find them and see what they have to say."  Gabriel sighed.  He was a fair combatant with the staff.  Maybe he could get a spear or something.  What were those things with blades on both ends called again?

Leandra gave them a worried look.  "Oh Gamlen, I don't know about this."

Frustration mounted on Gamlen's face.  "It's a lot of coin, Leandra.  Don't go expecting our name to carry the kind of weight it used to." 

Aveline stepped forward.  "And what of me?  I will not allow others to incur debts on my behalf."

Gamlen's eyes went to a location a bit lower than her face.  "Can't see it makes a difference.  You look like a lady who can pull her own weight."

Leandra held out a hand to the other woman.  "Then you'll come with us."

Aveline blinked, clearly touched by the offer. I... have no real option.  Thank you."

#

Meeran knew he was a mage.  Maybe the raft was a better idea.  Carver, at least, seemed enthusiastic about the idea.  If the Red Iron could keep the templars off his back.  "I'm ready to prove myself."

"Noble bastard named Friedrich is here in the Gallows.  Gave us bad info, almost killed my men."  Meeran gestured.  "Now he's hiding out here, waiting for a ship.  He sees us coming, he'll run for sure.  But he doesn't know you.  Go kill him and his men.  We'll make sure no one asks why."

It took them only a couple minutes to locate Friedrich.  It took only a minute more for any misgivings they'd had about killing the man to vanish.   And then Friedrich helped things out further by actually initiating the conflict.  Good, he did rather feel like hitting something.

Then it was back to Meeran.  "Dead and buried.  Well, dead."

"Good.  May the bloody vultures feast on his corpse and shit him into the ocean."

If Carver did end up talking like that, mother was going to start feeding him soap.  They filled Gamlen in, and watched the man go off to make the bribes.

"I guess we did it.  We're here to stay, at least for a while."

Gabriel sighed.  "No more running for our lives unless we really have to."

"If only Bethany were here with us."

"And Wesley."

Two failures on his conscious, and they weren't even past the city gates.  "Well, we're off to a fantastic start.  Let's see what else this city has in store."  Probably rats as long as his arm, and some of those giant spiders.

#

"Aveline, you aren't bound by the year."

"Yes, but..."

Gabriel sighed.  "Any debt you incurred getting into the city has long since been paid."

She shook her head.  "After all you've done for me, it seems wrong to just walk off and leave you."

"If your new drinking buddy can get you into the guard, let him.  Kiss him for it.  Bring him over here and I'll kiss him for it."

A smile actually came to her face.  "You really don't mind?"

"Having a friend in the guard?  Why could I possibly object to that?"

She punched him lightly in the shoulder.  "Break the law, and I'll arrest you."

"Arrest me, and I'll pout.  No, better, I'll send Mother and let her pout."

"Take care of yourself, Gabriel."

"I will.  Try not to have fun without me."

#

It went wrong on what was supposed to be their last job.  For once, the trouble actually was his fault.  At least the templar hadn't actually seen his face.  Or Carver's.  But he'd seen the spell, and started yelling about apostates. 

"What did you do that for?" Carver practically growled at him.

"I should have just let the giant spider eat him?"

"You could have used something less flashy than a giant ball of fire."

"Something less flashy wouldn't have..."  He shook his head.  "Look, we finished the job.  Let's head back."

It didn't take them long to find Meeran.  The man congratulated them on the job and their freedom, then broke the bad news.  It seemed their templar friend had caught enough of a glimpse to give a vague description.  He could take care of it, he promised, if they wanted to stay on.  They told him they'd think about it.

"We aren't going to stay on, are we?" Carver asked.

"No.  I think I've had my fill."

"Good.  But what do we do about the..."

"I heard a rumor about a Deep Roads expedition.  That's far enough away from the templars, don't you think?"

Carver smiled.  "Tell me more."

________________________________________________________

Varric listed a few of the other events of that first year.  The Blight had been ended.  The Qunari had been shipwrecked.  Cassandra agreed to a short break, allowing the dwarf some water.  She stepped into the hall, and glanced at Leliana.  "Well?"

"He may be telling the truth."

"He has yet to tell us anything helpful."

"I am not so sure of that."  She sighed.  "I always wondered what happened to Bethany.  She was a sweet girl.  I never knew she was a mage.  Or that she and Lenore were cousins.  If I had..."  She shook her head.

"Perhaps we could contact Lenore, see if he reached out to her?"

Leliana sighed.  "Unfortunately, with everything... even if he did, I'm not entirely sure Lenore would tell us.  Not after what happened at Darsimund."


	4. Guard Captains

"No."  The dwarf was practically stomping away from them. "Andraste's tits, human!  You know how many people want to hire onto this expedition?"

 Carver clenched his fists.  "Look, we know you're going into the Deep Roads.  You'll need to hire the best, and we're--"

"No."

Carver tried arguing further before throwing up his hands and turning to Gabriel.  "You make him understand.  We're running from your bloody templars!"

Gabriel glared.  He'd rather than not be shouted through the square.  "My brother has a point.  It's on his head, but it's still valid."

Carver returned the glare.  "Oh, thanks for that."

"So what about it, Bartrand?"  Gabriel spread his hands.  "We're just what you need."

Bartrand spat.  "You're looking for a quick way out of the slums, right?  You and every other Ferelden in this dump."  He waved them away.  "Find another meal ticket."

"Well."  Carver kicked at the ground.  "Back to waiting for someone to turn us in."

"You can relax," Gabriel said.  "After all, the templars dogging us are 'mine'."

"Did I sound that bad?"  Carver sighed as they started walking.  "Maker, I'm turning into Gamlen."  He shrugged.  "Gamlen.  He's got the head for this garbage.  Maybe he can talk to Bartrand.  He knows some people.  After last week, we need all the coin and influence we can get."

The templars had actually been knocking on doors in Lowtown.  They'd been lucky.  Gabriel wasn't entirely convinced Gamlen wouldn't sell them out for some coin.  Or a plate of fancy cheese.  "You catch more flies with honey, but Gamlen's bullshit could work too."

"Well, he did get us into the city, right?"  Into the city, and nearly killed a half dozen times.  "What else can we do?  We're losing ground, and I don't fancy waking up in the Gallows."

Gabriel sighed.  His mother would likely get a light sentence for harboring an apostate, but his brother would end up on a work detail.  If he didn't get executed for actively trying to defend him.  He'd told Carver a dozen times if they did get caught, just let the templars take him.  Carver had made it very clear he had no intention of listening.  As usual.  He was about to say it again when he felt a hand brush his side.  A quick look down revealed his coinpurse was missing.  He whirled, catching sight of the red-haired thief.  "Hey."  He gave chase, Carver a step behind.

#

They turned the corner in time to see the thief take a crossbow bolt to the shoulder.  A dwarf retrieved the coinpurse, punched the thief in the face, then yanked out the bolt before sauntering towards them.  Gabriel liked him already.  "How do you do?  Varric Tethras, at your service."  He stowed the crossbow bolt.  "I apologize for Bartrand.  He wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw."

"But you would?"  Gabriel smiled.

"I would.  What my brother doesn't realize is that we need someone like you.  He would never admit it, either -- he's too proud.  I, however, am quite practical."

In Kirkwall, suspicion was a virtue.  "What makes you so certain we can help?  You know nothing about us."

Varric shook his head.  "On the contrary -- you've made quite the name for yourself over the last year."  He paced from side to side.  "Serving with the Red Iron is no mean feat; yet you not only served, you impressed.  The name 'Hawke' is on many lips these days.  Not bad for a Fereldan fresh off the boat."

How much did the dwarf know?  "You must have heard of my brother as well, then."

"A little, yes, but it is you they speak most of, messere."

"That figures," Carver said.  He shook his head.

"Your brother is certainly welcome to join us, by all means, but I'll leave that in your hands.

"Oh, I'm going."  Carver shook his head.  "Without this expedition, we won't last out the year."

It was too easy.  There had to be a catch.  Hopefully, this one wouldn't involve dragons.  Or weird amulets.  Come to think of it, he still needed to deliver that weird amulet for the dragon.  "You're going awfully far out of your way just to hire another guard."

"We don't need another hireling -- we need a partner!"  Varric sighed.  "The truth is, Bartrand's been tearing his beard out trying to fund this on his own, but he can't do it.  Invest in the expedition.  Fifty sovereigns, and he can't refuse.  Not with me there to vouch for you."

The coinpurse the dwarf had recently returned contains six coppers, two silvers, a shiny piece of quartz, and a tooth.  "I hope there's more to this.  Like how I'm supposed to get that much coin together."

"You need to think big!  There's only a brief window after a Blight when the Deep Roads won't be crawling with darkspawn."  Varric smiled confidently.  "The treasure you find down there could set you and your family up for life."

"Come on, the dwarf makes some sense."  Carver glanced at Varric.  "No offense."  He turned back to Gabriel.  "Look, you started this -- and it's a good idea.  Certainly better than ending up in the Gallows."

"We work together, you and I, and before you know it, you'll have all the capital you need."  Varric spat in his palm and held out his hand.  "What do you say?"

Carver had actually admitted he had a good idea.  Any moment now, cheese wheels were going to start raining from the sky.  Gabriel spat in his own palm, and shook the dwarf's hand.  "It's not like I had anything better planned."

"Perfect," Varric said.

#

Carver suggested they go find Aveline, see if she had any bounties.  It was as good an idea as any.  Varric walked with them, chatting as they walked.  Something he said caught Gabriel's attention.  "You named your crossbow Bianca?"

"And why not?  She's a beauty.  Isn't that right, sweetheart?"  He caressed the grip of the weapon. 

It was, actually.  The entire mechanism was fascinating.  A spring like it had could perhaps be built into a staff, letting a blade shoot out.  He'd probably end up cutting his own hand off with it, or worse, getting his hair caught.  Who designed the Keep, anyway?

"You can't miss the keep," Varric said.  "It practically screams 'nothing fun ever happens here."

Gabriel snickered.

#

"Aveline."

"Hello, Hawke."

He sighed.  "That's it?"

"What?"  She turned around.  "Oh, right.  Sorry, it feels like we just talked.  I've been keeping an eye on you.  Information is one of the few perks of this job.  Watch out for Bartrand -- he's a son of a bitch."

It was always nice to know that the city guard was watching him.  It wasn't like he was actively trying to hide or anything.  "You know I don't like it when you have people watch me."

"Saved me camping on your doorstep.  After what we went through to get here..."  She sighed.  "Well..."  She shook her head.  "You're no child, but I take care of my friends."  After a moment, she leaned on the wall.  "The places they have me patrolling, I've got time."

"A person in your position, seems like they might learn some profitable things."  He winked at her.

"You know better than to ask that."  If she'd thought for a moment he meant it, she'd punch him.

"One day you'll be frustrated enough to go for it." 

She looked almost frustrated enough now.  "It's like I"m sitting on my hands.  There are dangerous people in this city."  She glanced to the side, then back at him.  "In fact, I might have a job for you.  Let me know if you want me to do a favor for Kirkwall."  She shrugged.  "Otherwise, I'm here if you need me.  Maker knows I could use more satisfying work."

Work was good, it's what he'd come for.  Having Aveline at his back was always good.  She was family.  "All right, Aveline.  You have something worth doing?"

"My patrols may be empty walks in the dark, but there's something big coming up, and I could use you."  She lowered her voice slightly.  "An ambush.  Probably for a caravan, although I can't find any shipments that match up."  Her face set itself into determined lines.  "Doesn't matter, though.  Highwaymen waiting for someone to rob?  I'm putting a stop to it, my district or not."

It was going to be trouble then.  And likely trouble for her as well.  "All right, Aveline.  I'll play guard for you."

Her face lit up when she smiled.  "I knew I could count on you.  They're hidden up Sundermount.  Remote and rough, but we can make good time with a shortcut this side."  She started to walk away, then obviously remembered with whom she was speaking.  Her finger pressed against his chest.  "And no, you can't run off and do it without me.  I trust you, but I have to be there.  You're acting on behalf of the guard."

#

They brought Varric along.  Partly to get an idea of the man's capabilities, partly because an extra hand was always welcome, but mostly because Gabriel was starting to like the dwarf.  And inviting him annoyed Carver. 

Sundermount took them nearly two hours outside of the city.  Gabriel stretched, and took a moment to breath.  He glanced at Aveline.  "Doesn't seem to be a lot of potential witnesses out here."

She glanced at him, catching the question.  "A little fire would likely go unnoticed."

He smiled, and looked her over.  The Kirkwall guard uniform fit her well.  "Seems like Kirkwall suits you."

"It has been a challenge.  Lots of opportunity..."  She shrugged.  "If you're the type the locals want."

He wasn't.  "Are you?"

She sighed.  "If you argue enough, you kind of convince yourself."

"The Blight is over.  You could go back to Lothering."  He'd tried to convince his mother, but Leandra was determined to remain in Kirkwall.  There were too many memories back in Ferelden.

"That wasn't home for me.  It was just where the horde pressed us."  She put a hand on his shoulder.  "It wasn't the first village I saw fall.  But you don't get used to people losing everything."

Some nights he still woke up to the scent of those fires.  "It's not how I wanted to say goodbye, I'll give you that." 

"You can't go home again."  She looked up at the sky, and shook her head.  "That's supposed to be about maturity.  It's not the same if you don't have the option."

He glanced over his shoulder at where Carver and Varric were bickering about the merits and hardships of being younger siblings.  "This must be a very different pace from serving King Cailan."

"I loved that life, but there's a new king for a new Ferelden."  She shrugged.  "Seems cocksure, but I guess he was there when the Archdemon fell.  Can't fault an active hand."  One of her shoulders twitched.  "It's just one more change, though.  The real end for me was Ostagar."  She glanced back at the others.  "What about you, Carver?  You were there.  Do you feel something similar?"

"No."  Carver's voice was blunt.

She merely shook her head at him.  "All right, then."  She glanced back at Gabriel.  "Bit of a tit, your brother."

Yes, it was certainly always nice to work with Aveline.

#

They hit the first bandits halfway up the trail.  He called down a firestorm while his two sword wielding companions hit the second group.  Varric was certainly skilled with his crossbow.  And he had a better way of dealing with traps than Gabriel's usual method of 'send Carver in first, then whip out a healing spell'.  Which meant there was slightly less complaining from Carver.

There was another group before they found the main ambush party.  He called up fire to break their lines.  Carver and Aveline charged in as the bandits tried to run in all directions.  Varric disarmed the traps as Aveline began to check the bodies. 

"Well-equipped for bandits, but dead is dead and the road is clear."  Aveline was actually smiling now.  "Captain Jeven needs to know of this.  Back to the barracks for your just reward."

#

Things did not go according to plan.  He didn't know why he'd thought they would.  And was it so much to ask if things would not go according to plan in their favor?  It wasn't according to plan to stumble across a bag of sovereigns on one of their trips outside the city, or for Gamlen to suddenly develop ethics.  Pie wasn't according to plan either.  Especially not blueberry.  He sighed, and continued with his shameless eavesdropping.

"I don't know how they do it where you're from, Guardswoman, but I decide the patrols, not you and your whims.  You may have been put up for lieutenant in your first year, but I'll have no show-offs in my command.  Have I made myself clear?  Report to your post, before I have you and your Fereldan accomplice jailed."

Do a favor for the guard.  Go to jail.  A natural and logical progression of events.  Aveline stormed out of the man's office.  He gave her a moment to catch her breath and compose herself.  "Well, what a charming fellow."

"I don't have to like him, but he could at least listen.  Bandits are dead -- that's all that should matter."  He saw the concern in her green eyes.  "It's not the first time he's made me wonder like this.  Something is very wrong."

He agreed.  "This is probably a bad time to discuss my bill with him." 

"He'll jail you, I don't doubt that.  The rest, though..."  She sighed.  "Well, the duty roster will have my next patrol.  Sounds like I'll have plenty of time to follow you around."  She walked towards the roster, muttering to herself.  "Threaten my friends..."  She shook her head.  "Not letting that one go, Captain."

Neither was he.  And if this Captain was giving Aveline the evil eye... maybe he'd offer to accompany her on her patrol, just to be safe.  He was walking over to offer when another guard came up to her.  "Aveline."  She smiled at Aveline.  "I owe you for clearing that ambush the other night.  Saved me a mess of trouble."

"Brennan, that route was yours?"  Aveline blinked at the younger woman.

"It was."  Brennan nodded, and gestured at herself.  "Single patrol.  I'd have been dead for sure."

He exchanged a glance with Aveline.  "A lone guard isn't much of a patrol."

Brennan gave him an appreciative smile.  "Shouldn't need to be.  That route was clear for weeks.  First noise out of it was your big fight."  She looked back at Aveline.  "The captain reassigned me after he heard what you did, and I passed the satchel to Donnic for his patrol tonight."

"The satchel?"  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Pay and order assignments.  Captain has us run deliveries to the outposts during light duty.  It's usually just an updated copy of the roster.  The satchel for that night was heavy, though.  Anyway, thanks again, Aveline."  Brennan smiled at them before walking off.  "You're a good one." 

Aveline turned to look at him.  "So the satchel gets heavy the same day we discover an ambush."

He nodded.  "I bet there's a perfectly reasonable lie that explains why your captain arranged this."

"I'd be willing to hear it, but not while a guard may be walking into a trap."  She looked over the roster.  "Brennan said Donnic..."  She ran a finger down the roster.  "A good man, Donnic... Donnic.  I've got his route.  A night walk in Lowtown.  Let's go make sure his quiet patrol stays that way."

Oh, and he was being volunteered again.  Or was the fact that he intended to volunteer being taken for granted?  Well, might as well make it a party.  "Carver and Varric were heading to the Hanged Man.  We can grab them on the way."

"Thank you."

#

"What do you mean that wasn't the right group of bandits?"  Carver sighed.  He looked back in the direction they'd come from.  "How many groups of bandits are there in Kirkwall?"

"One less," Gabriel said.  He glanced at Aveline.  "Which way?"

"Towards the foundry."  She started moving, and he fell into step behind her.

After a minute, she held up her hand, then glanced back at him.  Donnic was on the ground.  He was moving, which meant he was still alive, but with that many around him... If they charged in, Donnic would either be killed or used as a hostage.  He met Aveline's eyes, then touched his staff.  She nodded.

He sent the swath of ice high, catching most of the bandits at the waist level and missing Donnic entirely.  Aveline and Carver charged the moment he flung the spell, taking advantage of the confusion to plant themselves on either side of the downed man.  As he'd already used one spell, he decided a few more wouldn't hurt, and brought down the group of archers with a small fireball.

Aveline moved to the downed guard's side as soon as the last of the bandits were dead.  She glanced up at Gabriel, and he wove a healing spell before going to investigate the satchel.  Donnic blinked up at Aveline.  "Who... Ave... Aveline?"  She pulled him to his feet.  "You're a beautiful sight."

"Guardsman?"  Aveline's voice was soft.  Gabriel focused on the satchel.  If Aveline saw the grin on his face she'd hit him with something.  Possibly her sword.

Donnic shook his head as if clearing cobwebs.  "I mean, I was on patrol, and they came out of nowhere.  I took a few down but there were too many at once."  He looked around, and his eyes widened slightly.  "The captain said this route was supposed to be quiet."

Gabriel began laying out the contents of the satchel.  Carver shook his head.  "The seal of the viscount.  Office details, city accounts."

"Valuable to a guild of thieves," Gabriel said.

Aveline narrowed her eyes.  "A sacrificial delivery with one of our own.  Captain Jeven will answer."

"Selling out his own..."  Gabriel put the contents back in the satchel.  "Forget guard captain, this man needs to be in government."

She gave him that look.  "Not now, Hawke.  Jeven needs to see how justice works."  She gestured.  "This goes to the office of the viscount.  This will be known."  She looked down at the dead.  "The captain likes his thieves so much, let's see if they welcome him in prison."

Gabriel stood, and nodded to Donnic.  The man returned the nod.  "I'll make it back to the barracks."  His eyes went briefly to Gabriel's staff.  "Thank you for your help."  Gabriel watched him go.  Nothing to do about it now but hope.

#

Aveline let him know when they were coming to arrest Jeven.  Naturally, he found an excuse to be in the keep.  He should have brought popcorn.  Jeven was practically throwing a tantrum.  "How dare you!  I am guard captain!  I won't be treated like this!"  He glared at Aveline.  "Fereldan bitch!  This was none of your affair!  I'll see you hanged!  Quartered!  This will not stand!"

More than a few of the guards were hiding smiles.  Some weren't bothering.  Captain Jeven, it seemed, was not a well-liked man.  Seneschal Bran turned towards Aveline.  "We found a number of debts to..."  He waved a hand.  "Suspect peoples.  Such poor character."  He gave Aveline a respectful nod.  "But you, Aveline Vallen, have proven your loyalty and ability."

"The guard deserves better than him, messere."

"Indeed.  The viscount would have you put your care for the men into direct practice.  You will assume the captain's job."

"What?"  Aveline could only stare.  Gabriel started to smile.

"In due time, of course.  There will be training, approvals.  Months, at least."  Seneschal Bran gestured.  "But who better than to rebuild respect than the woman who exposed this... embarrassment.  Resolve any outstanding business, Guardswoman.  You will be very busy."  Seneschal Bran left.

Aveline glanced over at him, and he gave her an encouraging smile.  He wasn't the only one.  Her one smile was a little bit trembling.  She looked around the office, a trace of wonder on her face.  He glanced at the other guards and made a shooing motion.  Brennan all but giggled as they all left the room.  He glanced at Aveline one more time before he followed.

________________________________________________________

 "It was a conspiracy that put Aveline into the Guard Captain's office, just not the one we thought."  Cassandra shook her head.

"Considering what she has done in that position..."  Leliana sighed.  "Even if she'd personally slit Jeven's throat, we dare not act against her."

"True."  Cassandra glanced back into the other room.  "Do you think he is telling the truth?"

"I will need to hear more."


	5. Meeting Fenris

The dwarf jumped about ten feet in the air when Gabriel called out his name.  "Sweet mother of partha!  You can't just run up on someone like that!"  He looked them over, his eyes going from Gabriel, to Carver, to Varric.  "Are you..."  He swallowed.  "The one that mercenary told me about?  The one looking for work?"

Maker.  The man was so jumpy and terrified it was strangely adorable.  Like a mangy squirrel.  "Did you think I was going to attack you?"

"Oh!  No, no!  Or I hope not, anyhow."  Anso sighed.  "My apologies, human.  I haven't been on the surface very long.  I keep thinking I'll fall up into that sky any minute."

Varric chuckled.  "Bartrand used to be like that.  Got jumpy every time he stepped outside."

"I'd pay to see that," Carver said.

Anso shook his head.  "But I digress.  I need some help.  Rather badly, in fact.  Some product of mine has been..."  He shifted his weight from side to side.  "Misplaced.  The men who were supposed to deliver it decided not to.  If you retrieve my property, I could reward you handsomely...?"

He did like handsome rewards.  "Just what did these men steal?"

"Did I say steal?  I don't know if I would go that far.  They seemed like perfectly reasonable smugglers.  They smiled and everything.  The goods are valuable, however.  And illegal.  Any my client wants them very, very badly.  You know how these templars can be."

Smugglers.  Templars.  Maybe it was a good thing Aveline had been too busy to join them.  "You're smuggling lyrium to the templars?" 

Behind him, Carver made a frustrated noise.  "Of course he is.  That's just bloody great."

"Shh..."  Anso shook his head.  "By the Paragons, not so loudly!"  Anso appeared very close to panic.  "My word.  I'm not cut out for this.  I should have taken that job sweeping stables like Mother insisted."

If he didn't need the coin... He'd probably go ahead and do the job anyway for the amusement value.  "Make it worth my time, and I'll help you."

"Oh, I will."  Anso nodded.  "Or I'll try to." 

"Practically a guarantee," Carver said, beating Gabriel to it.  Gabriel shot him a look, and his brother had the nerve to look smug.

"The gentlemen conduct their business at night in a little hovel within the alienage.  If you have to kill them, then I guess it can't be avoided."  Anso smiled reassuringly.  "But I'm sure they'll be reasonable."

Right.  Because if there was one thing Kirkwall had in abundance, it was reasonable thugs.

#

They found the hovel, dispatched the bandits, and found the chest.  Naturally, it was empty.  Varric kicked it.  "Waste of bloody time.  Who put us up to this?"

Gabriel ran a hand over his staff.  "I guess we have no choice but to go back to Anso and tell him."  Then hit him until he explained what was actually going on.  And possibly hit him a few more times after that, purely on principle.

He stepped out of the hovel to find it surrounded.  The soldiers weren't what he'd expected.  He'd figured on templars.  These looked... Tevinter?  He was fairly sure he hadn't pissed off any Tevinter recently.

"That's not the elf!"  One of them gave him a confused look.  "Who is that?"

"It doesn't matter."  The one in the lead shook her head.  "We were told to kill whoever enters the house."

The men began drawing their weapons.  Gabriel rolled his eyes, lift a hand, and called down fire as Carver and Varric drew their weapons.

Someone threw a spell at his brother.  Gabriel turned to see another mage.  He sent a blast of ice into the mage's face.  Nobody got to throw spells at Carver but him.  The other mage staggered, and Gabriel hit him with another spell before simply striding forward and bashing him in the head with the spiked end of the staff.

"I think that's all of them," Carver said.

"Well, let's see if they were carrying anything valuable."  Gabriel shrugged, and poked one of the corpses with his staff.

#

Another Tevinter soldier entered the alienage just as they were leaving.  "I don't know who you are, friend, but you've made a serious mistake coming here."  He called over his shoulder.  "Lieutenant!  I want everyone in the clearing.  Now."

A single man stumbled in at the command, bleeding heavily.  Gabriel found himself struggling to keep a straight face as the man called out to his captain before pitching over.

An elf in spiky black armor stepped over the corpse.  "Your men are dead."   He walked down the stairs.  "And your trap has failed.  I suggest running back to your master while you can." 

"You're going nowhere, slave."  The captain tried to grab the elf by the shoulder. 

That turned out to be a really, really bad idea.  A strange light erupted out of the elf, then he simply reached into the captain's chest and... well, the sound the captain made was fairly horrifying.  A moment later, the captain's corpse hit the ground.  "I am not a slave."  The elf turned back towards them.  He certainly knew how to make an entrance, Gabriel would give him that.

The elf glanced around at the scattered bodies.  "I apologize.  When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so..."  He shook his head.  "Numerous."

Gabriel shrugged.  "Don't worry.  We do this sort of thing often." 

"Impressive."  He met Gabriel's eyes.  "My name is Fenris.  These men were Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property, namely myself."  He gestured.  "They were trying to lure me into the open.  Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone."  He gave Gabriel a respectful nod.  "Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."

Gabriel glanced back over at the number of bodies strewn over the clearing.  "That seems like a lot of effort to find one slave."

"It is."  Fenris nodded.

Well, this night was shaping up to be a lovely morass of complications.  He gave Fenris an appraising look.  He was on the tall side, for an elf.  In addition to his hair being white, he was covered in white tattoos.  "Does this have something to do with those markings?"

"Yes.  I imagine I must look strange to you.  I did not receive these markings by choice.  Even so, they have served me well.  Without them, I would still be a slave."

Strange wasn't the word Gabriel would have used.  He shrugged.  "Anso's job did seem a little too easy."

"Perhaps the deception was unnecessary.  If so, I am sorry.  I have become too accustomed to hiding."  Fenris hesitated a moment.  "If I may ask:  What was in the chest?  The one they kept in the house?"

"It was empty."

Fenris looked disappointed.  "I suppose it was too much to hope for.  Even so, I had to know." 

"You were expecting something else?" 

"I was, but I shouldn't have.  It was bait, nothing more."

Gabriel shrugged.  "All that for an empty chest?"

"No.  There's more."  He kicked the body of the captain.  "My former master accompanied them to the city."  He met Gabriel's eyes again.  "I know you have questions, but I must confront him before he flees.  I will need your help."

Behind him, he was sure Carver was shaking his head.  They'd already been cheated once this evening.  Fenris had tricked them into walking into a trap.  Anso was a lying little liar who lied.  And... Gabriel smiled, and nodded to Fenris.  "Looks like it's going to be a long night."

"I will find a way to repay you.  I swear it.  The magister is staying at a mansion in Hightown.  Meet me there as soon as you can.  We must enter before morning."  Fenris turned and left the alienage.

#

"Why do I get the feeling the only coin we are going to see for this job is the money we stripped off the corpses?" Carver asked.

"Don't be silly.  We'll also get coin by selling off their gear."

Varric chuckled.  "See, Junior.  You've got to look on the bright side."

"Bright side?  We are heading into Hightown to fight a magister because some elf batted his eyes at my brother."

"What, you aren't intrigued by the mystery?" Gabriel asked.  He gestured grandly.  "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Carver was about to reply when a group of thugs stepped out of the shadows and started demanding they hand over their gold.  Gabriel just sighed, then glanced at his brother.  "Loser buys breakfast."

His brother grinned, and drew his blade.  "You're on."

#

Fenris was waiting for them.  "No one has left the mansion, but I've heard nothing within."  He looked up at the windows.  "Danarius may know we're here.  I wouldn't put it past him."

Gabriel smiled confidently.  "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I do not fear death.  That does not mean we should be reckless."

Despite saying that, Fenris almost immediately began calling out Danarius's name when they entered the mansion.  They hadn't gone far when shades manifested.  And promptly attacked.  Well, since the magic was already flying... Gabriel sent out a wave of ice, freezing several of the shades in their tracks.  His brother immediately followed up with his greatsword, shattering two before the spell faded.  Fenris looked startled by the spell, but quickly proved well able to handle his own greatsword.

"He sends spirits to do his fighting for him."  Fenris shook his head.  "Danarius!  Can you hear me?  Your pets cannot stop us."

Gabriel was starting to suspect that the elf was enjoying himself.

#

Several more groups of shades, a couple rage demons, and an arcane horror.  But no magister.  "Gone.  I had hoped..."  Fenris looked dejected.  "No, it doesn't matter any longer.  I assume Danarius left valuables behind.  Take them if you wish.  I..."  He shook his head.  "Need some air."  He pushed past, and left the house.

Carver and Varric immediately began grabbing valuables.  Gabriel stood there a moment, then followed the elf.  He found him leaning on a pillar at the front of the mansion.  "It never ends," he said when he noticed Gabriel.  "I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it hunt me at every turn.  It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul.  And now I find myself in the company of yet another mage."  He turned to face him.  "I saw you casting spells inside.  I should have realized sooner what you really were."  He looked Gabriel over.  "Tell me, then:  What manner of mage are you?  What is it that you seek?"

In another hour, he'd be seeking breakfast.  Then bed.  Then lunch.  Gabriel smiled.  "You want me to tell you and spoil all the fun?"

He heard Carver behind him.  "If you have a problem with my brother, you have a problem with me."

Fenris sighed.  "I imagine I appear ungrateful.  If so, I apologize, for nothing could be further from the truth.  I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt.  Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised."  He handed Gabriel what looked to be one gold, six silver and four copper.  "Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly render it."

Gabriel looked down at the coin, then offered it back to Fenris.  "You didn't seem all that thrilled with me a moment ago." 

Fenris blinked, then accepted the coin.  "You are not Danarius.  Whether you are anything like him remains to be seen."

There was clearly more to this.  Granted, he wasn't an expert on the slave trade, but the sheer amount of men this Danarius fellow had just lost would certainly put a crimp in most styles.  "Your old master must want something more than just a runaway slave."

"He doesn't want me at all, just the markings on my skin."  He held up an arm, showing the white tattoos.  "They are lyrium, burned into my flesh to provide the power that Danarius required of his pet. And now he wishes his precious investment returned, even if he must rip it from my corpse."

"Seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf."  Gabriel smiled.

Fenris's eyes widened, and he actually let out a small laugh.  He composed himself quickly.  "The truth is I know nothing of the ritual that placed these markings on me.  It was Danarius's choice, one he now regrets."

Gabriel nodded.  "I'm planning an expedition I might need help with."

"Fair enough."  Fenris gestured at the mansion.  "Should you have need of me, I will be here.  If Danarius wishes his mansion back, he is free to return and claim it."  He gave a small bow.  "Beyond that, I am at your disposal."

Well.  He did like handsome rewards.

#

"My children have been in servitude -- servitude -- for a year.  They should be nobility."

"If wishes were poppy, we'd all be dreaming."

Mother and Gamlen were arguing again.  Or possibly still.  Gabriel sighed, and walked over.  "You mean, this is real?  No wonder I can't wake up."

Gamlen threw up his hands.  "And here I thought that Ferelden you ran off with was a mage, not a jester."  He turned his focus away from mother and towards Gabriel.  Better that way.  "Your mother was supposed to marry the Comte de Launcet, and instead she ran off with some Ferelden apostate.  You don't get to stay the favorite when you do that."

Probably for the best.  Hawke was a strong name.  Launcet sounded like something that required ointment.  Mother, however, wasn't interesting in dropping the argument.  "Where is Father's will?  If I could just see for myself --" 

"It's not here, all right!  It was read, it went into the vault.  No one needed to look at it again."  Gamlen shook his head.

He made another attempt to distract her.  "I know the Amells were nobility, Mother, but not much else.  Why don't you ever talk about them?"

"The Amells have been a noble family in Kirkwall since Garahel drove out the Fourth Blight.  But we've always carried magic in our blood.  It's been a stain on our lineage.  No family of good standing would ever marry into a line with magic."  She sighed.  "When I married your father, I was bringing more into our family, not less."

Magic.  It all came down to magic.  Their cousin had been instrumental in ending the Blight with her magic, but apparently, she was still to be spoken of with a hushed, shamed voice where no one could hear.  And now he was irritated.  Fortunately, there was an available target.  "That touched a nerve."  He narrowed his eyes at Gamlen.  "What's in there that you don't want us to see?"

"Nothing!"  Gamlen glared.  "But you won't be seeing the bloody thing.  It's still locked up on the estate.  And that's long out of my hands."

Carver shook his head.  "What daft bastard leaves that behind?"

Gamlen waved a hand dismissively.  "It was old news.  You think I've been sitting here for twenty-five years waiting for Leandra to slink back?"

"Who bought the estate, Gamlen?  Perhaps I could speak to them.  Was it the Reinhardts?"

"No one you know.  Get used to Lowtown, Sister.  That's where we're going to stay."

Gamlen stalked off, slamming the door behind him.  Leandra blinked back tears, then went into the bedroom.  She was going to cry again.  He balled up his fist and wished there was something he could do.  Carver sighed.  "Maker, what I mess.  I want to make things better for Mother, but some of what Gamlen says..."  He shook his head.  "I'm having a hard time hating him."  Carver walked towards the fireplace.  "Playing caretaker for someone else's life, stuck in their shadow..."  He stared at the fire.  "That's no way to live."

As usual, everything was his fault.  "And there it is."

Carver turned towards him.  "Look, if you want to join the fight over who lost the most, fine.  But I never lived here.  Mother even gave me her old key to try and stir something.  But I didn't know Grandfather.  Finding his will doesn't matter to me."

He wished he knew what did matter to his brother.  Since Bethany had...  "You want a connection, this is where we'll find it."

"The once mighty Amells?"  Carver waved a hand dismissively.  "A bunch of slavers are squatting on that dusty glory." 

Gabriel blinked.  "What have you heard?"

"Uncle's a chatty drunk.  He was up to his neck and signed everything over.  That's who has the estate."  Carver shrugged.  "Apparently the most extensive wine cellar in Kirkwall is now a slave highway from the Undercity.  That's the family legacy."

Slavers.  And he was spoiling for a fight.  "That sounds like an arrangement that needs to change."

"And what if it does?  We still aren't important enough to actually live in the place."

He smiled.  "Baby steps, Carver."

After a moment, Carver shook his head and returned the smile.  "All right, Brother.  If the key works, we'll clear the estate from the Undercity up."

#

He stopped by the manor.  Fenris looked actually looked surprised to see him.  "You have a task?"

Gabriel nodded.  "There are some slavers that need to be made unwelcome.  I thought it sounded like something that might interest you."

Fenris raised an eyebrow, then nodded.  "When and where?"

"Darktown.  Tonight.  I'll meet you by the entrance to Lowtown."

#

The key worked, and they were in.  Since they were technically breaking and entering, Gabriel hadn't invited Aveline along.  He'd rather not get her in trouble when things were going so well for her.  The slavers tried to be intimidating.  They failed.  And then they died.  Tragic.

Varric disarmed the few traps they found.  "I expected a bit better security," Carver said.

Gabriel smiled.  "Come on, who'd be stupid enough to attack a slave cartel in their own hideout?"

Varric snickered.

The leader of the slavers made a comment about slitting Gamlen's throat.  Gabriel hit him in the face with a fireball anyway.

#

"There's the vault.  If there's anything to learn about the family, that's where it is."  Carver began heading up the stairs.

Gabriel unlocked the door with the key they'd taken from the dead cartel leader.  There was a chest containing some gold and other valuables.  Another chest contained a bunch of papers.  And old letter written to his father... and a copy of the will.  He scanned it, and narrowed his eyes.

"So this is it?  Grandfather's will?  Let's just take it back to Mother and be done with it."

He nodded.  "I don't think there's any point in delaying the news."

#

They found Gamlen trying to convince Mother to pay rent.  Apparently, the coins Gabriel regularly left on the table weren't sufficient.  "You should be paying us, Uncle."  Gabriel walked up to stand at his mother's shoulder.  "We found the will."

"Grandfather left everything to Mother and us."  Carver folded his arms.  "I guess he had some sense after all."  He handed the will to Leandra.  "See for yourself."

"Er, ah, I should..."  Gamlen began shifting his weight from one foot to the other.    "Maybe..."

"To my daughter Leandra and all children born of her..."  Leandra's eyes widened.  "The estate in Hightown and all associated revenues..."

Gabriel leaned over her shoulder and pointed.  "Check out the part where Gamlen is left only a stipend -- to be controlled by you."

"Gamlen, how could you?"  Leandra stared at her brother.

"You're the one who ran away, Leandra."  He gestured.  "What happened to 'love is so much more important than money...?'"

"It is." 

"You didn't even come home for the funeral."

"The twins were a week old."

"We all have our burdens.  Mine was looking after a life you abandoned.  How long was I supposed to wait?" 

Gabriel sighed.  He hated that the man had a point.  He set a hand on his mother's shoulder.  "If it wasn't for the Blight, would we ever have come back here?"

"I always thought I would.  But..."  She turned to look at her sons.  "I suppose you two are Fereldan to your toes."

"Look, Sister, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have done it, but I did.  And there's nothing I can do to get it back." 

"I don't expect that, Gamlen.  It's enough to know Mother and Father didn't die angry."  She set her shoulders, for a moment looking like her old self again.  "I'll petition the viscount for rights to reclaim the estate.  Maker willing, you'll have your 'house' back within weeks."

"You don't have the coin or standing to even get an audience with the viscount."  Gamlen shook his head.  "You've got to be someone in this city to live in that house again." 

She only smiled.  "Then I had better get started."

#

He sighed.  Gamlen had finally returned.  The man almost seemed sober.  He shook his head, and walked over.  Gamlen glared.  "So, what?  Are you here to gloat?"  He gestured.  "Gamlen's the idiot again. Gamlen's the fool who can't hold his money when it's given in a blood silver basket."  He shook his head.  "I tried, you know?  When Leandra left?  But no one was ever going to live up to her."

"What was she like?"  Gabriel leaned against the wall.  "As a girl?"

"We're only a year apart.  But that was time enough for Leandra to get our parents wrapped firmly around her little finger.  They showed her off at every opportunity -- the beauty, the scholar, the light of their lives.  As far as they were concerned, they should have stopped there." 

Two years separated him from Carver.  Two years and magic.  He'd considered going to Ostagar with his brother, fighting side by side.  Perhaps he should have.  But Carver... wasn't Gamlen.  "So the best way to make Daddy love you was to steal his money?"

"I changed their filthy sheets and wiped their chins through two bouts of the cholera and the last word Father said was 'Leandra'.  I'm not looking for love.  But at least I got the money."

Gabriel just shook his head.  He set a sovereign on the edge of the desk and walked away.

#

"Hello, Lord Carver," Gabriel walked to where his brother was standing at the fire." 

Carver rolled his eyes.  "We're still a long way from cowing templars with our titles, Brother." 

Gabriel glanced at where Leandra was actually humming as she sewed away, taking in a dress to fit her properly.  The finding of the will had done some good, anyway.  Their mother was actually going to have tea with an old friend.  "You could slap on a smile for a few days.  For her sake."

"She's not interested in what I think.  She wants to provide for us, and you're making sure it happens."  Carver shrugged.  "And when we're done, I don't know.  I guess we'll sit around thinking about how great we used to be?"  He shook his head.  "Mother didn't even want that life back until we got dumped here.  And you only care because we're under templar scrutiny."

"You hating everything I do is really losing its charm."  It wasn't like it had any charm to begin with.  Without Bethany to...  She'd always had a way of keeping him and Carver away from each other’s throats.

"Sure, make light.  Why take anything seriously?"  Carver waved a hand at him.  "You're the eldest, you lead by default."

By default made it his fault.  "I don't see you taking the reins."

"When should I do that?  When I'm following you around, or when I'm caring for Mother while you tame mighty Kirkwall?"  Carver gestured.  "Besides, we both know what happens when someone leaves dear brother's protection.  I'm sure Bethany would appreciate that you're keeping good humor."

Carver let out a grunt as he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall, his feet dangling a couple inches above the floor.  Gabriel stared at his own hands, then released his brother, letting him drop back to the floor.  He forced himself to take a deep breath.  "Feel better, getting that off your chest?"

"I..."  Carver swallowed.  "I suppose."

"Good.  Because I keep every death with me.  If you want that weight, be sure you're ready to take it."  Gabriel turned, and started to walk away. 

"Brother."  Gabriel stopped, but didn't turn around.  "I feel..."  Carver sighed.  "I don't know.  It's like Mother, taking everything out on us.  She was just scared.  I dont' have a place in the life she's trying to bring back.  I'm hear if you need me, but I must find my own way." 

Gabriel closed his eyes, then nodded to his brother before leaving the house.

#

He walked for some time, trying to clear his head.  Eventually finding himself in Hightown.  With a shrug, he knocked on Fenris's door.  The elf opened it a moment later.  "More trouble?"

Gabriel shook his head, then held out a small pouch.  "Sold the take.  Brought your share."

Fenris blinked, then accepted the pouch.  "You did not have to.  I still owe you for..."  He gestured for Gabriel to enter.

"Killing slavers?  That's always on the house.  Besides, we did alright selling off their belongings."  He let Fenris pour him a glass of wine.  "You've said Danarius is a magister, but little else."

"In Tevinter, the magisters hold all power:  over the Chantry, over the Imperial Court, over life itself.  It is nothing for one to own a slave.  Danarius had many, but none he valued so much as me."

He sipped at the wine.  "Then how did you get away?"

"Is it not enough that I did?"  Fenris poured himself a glass.  "I carved my path to freedom in blood.  I left that life behind, yet his bounty hunters follow me no matter where I go."  He sat down.  "I will run no longer."

Gabriel offered his glass for a toast.  "Well, then, may the next batch be carrying better valuables."

Fenris actually cracked a smile, then clinked his glass to Gabriel's.

________________________________________________________

 "I'd heard about the massacre of the slavers at the Amell estate, but..." Cassandra shook her head.  "You know, I always sort of thought that Brosca, Zevran, and Lenore were responsible for that."

"They said they weren't."

"They also said they weren't the ones who put those snakes in your bed."

Leliana sighed.  "Fair point."  She frowned.  "When we first went looking for the Champion, one of my scouts suggested we track down Carver instead, then either question him or hold him until the Champion came looking for his brother."  She shrugged.  "Brehan pointed out the obvious flaws in that idea, starting with 'good luck tracking a Warden that doesn't want to be found' and ending with 'if you have an uncontrollable urge to end up a greasy, charred smear on the ground I can find you a dragon'."

"Do we know where Carver is now?"  Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

They'd missed him by only a couple days.  What he'd been doing there at all was a mystery she had yet to solve.  "When he left Serault, he claimed to be going back to the Free Marches.  I..."  She shook her head.  "Anyone who would tell me is..."

Cassandra put a hand on her shoulder.  As much as Brehan’s death hurt her, she could only imagine what the other woman was feeling.  "I'm sorry."

She nodded.  "Let us see what else the dwarf has to say."


	6. Enter Anders

"I've..."  Fenris looked around at the Gallows.  "Heard about the Circle of Magi outside the Imperium, but I've never been in one."  He gave Gabriel a concerned look.  "Are you certain it's wise for you to be here?"

"Oh, I'm sure nobody will notice little old me, don't you worry."  He was carrying a sword, just in case, and his choice of garb was that of a mercenary rather than anything that overtly screamed 'look at me I'm a mage'.  But it was nice of the elf to worry.

"Very reassuring."  Fenris continued looking around.  "This seems more like a prison.  I wonder if it's more effective than the Circle I know." 

"How is the Imperial Circle of Magi different?"  There couldn't really be flying cows, could there?

"Once upon a time it was as it is here.  The Chantry watched the magisters closely for any signs of corruption or weakness.  Then it changed.  The magisters were permitted to watch over their own, and templars kept only to enforce the law.  What happened next was inevitable.  The magisters rule again, as powerful as they ever were."

Gabriel shook his head.  "According to everything I've seen, the Circle can't control mages anyhow." 

"And what is the alternative?  Freedom is a noble ideal, but I see no oppression here.  I see fear..."  Fenris nodded.  "And danger.  But enough.  I'm sure we came here for a reason."

#

He had to ask several of the mages before one could point him in the correct direction.  The mage he sought was an older man, with pale eyes.  Carver shook his head.  "More mages.  You talk -- I'm going to ask the guards about their training."

Gabriel sighed, then approached the old man.  The man spoke before he could.  "I know your face.  I am Tobrius.  You and that man are both Hawkes."  He smiled.  "I remember your father.  Malcolm was a good man."

"My father must have left quite an impression.  The letter I found was ancient."

"I needn't tell his own child how special he was.  As to the letter, it pained me to send news of the templar's death."

"The templar?"  His father had been friends with a templar?

"He allowed your father to leave Kirkwall.  'Rule is not served by caging the best of us.'  A wise man."

"Not what I would expect from a templar."

"There was a time when the rules of the Order could be... interpreted to suit a situation.  Unlike these days.  I will send the letters I held.  It seems fitting that they return to family."

#

He stood with Fenris, looking over some amulets.  He still needed to get to Sundermount, and take care of his debt to the witch-dragon.  Or the dragon-witch.  It was several minutes before the mage returned. 

Tobrius handed him a stack of letters.  "Such a friendship.  Few like your father remain.  Even fewer like the templar.  Rest well at the Maker's side, Ser Maurevar Carver."

Gabriel looked down at the letters in his hand.  Well now.

#

At the house, and he used the term loosely, Gabriel read through the letters.  Then he went looking for his brother.  "Here, I got you something."

Carver gave him a suspicious look.  "Why?"

Gabriel sighed.  "I'm not holding you back with generosity.  Just have a look."

Carver began to glance over the letters.  "These are by Father?  Are you sure they aren't meant for you?  I bet another mage could get more out of them."

He snatched the letters out of his brother's hand, put the one he deemed most interesting on top, then handed the entire pile back.  His finger tapped the relevant passage.  Carver glance at it, then began to read aloud.  "For your service that cannot be admitted, I ask that you accept this trinket, and know that I shall respect your name.  Thank you, conscience of the order, Ser Maurevar..." Carver was silent for a moment.  "Carver."  He looked up at Gabriel.  "Carver?"

"The templar who allowed Father to leave Kirkwall.  Your namesake."  He walked over to gaze into the fireplace.

"A templar?"  Carver walked over to stand next to him.  "Have we met a templar who isn't a colossal prig?"

He elbowed Carver.  "Well, there you go then."

Carver punched him in the arm.  "I wonder how it compares to yours."

He caught Carver in a headlock and began messing his hair.  "I'm sure someone thought far too long about my name.  Point is, this was a swordsman." 

Carver managed to hold up the letters.  "A man who let him look ahead.  It would always mean 'skill thoughtfully applied'."  Carver stuck his leg between Gabriel's and pushed sideways, sending Gabriel to the ground and getting himself free.  He stood, then set the letters carefully on the table.  "Not exactly 'master of all blades', but..."  As Gabriel started to stand, Carver tackled him.  "Father actually thought there was worth to a swordsman."

Gabriel twisted, nearly managing to pin Carver.  Carver managed to buck enough to off-balance him, but wasn't able to reverse the pin.  They continued until Carver's shoulder hit the washstand, spilling the bowl full of water on both of them.

Carver laughed.  "Thank you, Brother.  It's..."  He nodded.  "A connection I didn't think was there."

They both sat up, and looked around the room they'd effectively destroyed.  "Odds or evens?" Gabriel asked.

"Evens."  They began the gesture game to see who'd clean it up.

#

He found Varric at the Hanged Man.  With the exceptions of dignity and decent booze, you could find almost anything at the Hanged Man.  Varric was pacing around the table in his room.  "So, here's the thing:  we need to find a way into the Deep Roads."  He glanced up.  "Bartrand can lead us to the right place once we're down there, but we need a good entrance."

"Any entrance would do, wouldn't it?"  Gabriel considered a moment.  "Unless a dragon's sitting in it, I suppose."  Dragons were becoming something of an issue these days.  Even the ones that didn't turn into witch ladies.  He still had that amulet. 

"We need an entrance that's close to our destination but isn't already plundered or filled with darkspawn."  Varric leaned over the table.  "Fortunately, I've received some new information.  There's a Grey Warden in the city.  If anyone knows how to get down there, it'll be him."

Little birds told Varric all kinds of fun things, apparently.  "Sounds like you have it all planned out, Varric."

Varric gave him a small bow.  "And that, messere, is why I'm here."  He shrugged.  "Supposedly, this Grey Warden came in with some other Ferelden refugees not long ago.  A Lowtown woman named Lirene has been helping the Fereldens.  We talk to her, maybe we learn where he is.  I'll keep after my contacts --  see if I can drum up any other work."

#

"I've seen some of your abilities.  Do they come from those markings?"  Gabriel moved his piece on the board.

"Some."  Fenris moved a piece to counter.  "All I know is that, even in the Imperium, warriors such as myself are rare.  Perhaps they believe I should feel honored?"

"They do seem rather foolish."  He captured one of Fenris's pieces, removing it from the board.

Fenris's lips twitched.  "You are skilled for a mage not of the Circle."

"My father was skilled.  He taught my sister and I."

"I have not met your sister."

Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment.  "We fled the Blight to get here.  She didn't make it."

"I..."  Fenris looked a bit flustered.  "Am sorry.  I did not mean to..." 

He shook his head.  "I know."  He sighed.  "At least Mother has finally stopped blaming me."

"Care for another glass of wine?"

Gabriel frowned down at the board.  "I think I've had enough.  Yours in two moves."

Fenris smiled.  "I am growing fond of this game."

#

"Varric, no."

"You're the captain, or you will be.  It'll be easy."

"I'm not petitioning the viscount to help you steal ownership of the Hanged Man."

"Steal?  Madam, you wound me."

"I'm about to."  She gestured for Varric to get out.  The dwarf winked at him when he passed. 

Aveline might not have caught the gesture, but she did narrow her eyes at him suspiciously.  He, Carver, and Varric had been taking turns coming to her with absurd criminal activities.  Well, mostly absurd.  He thought Carver's idea of having Gamlen officially declared a public nuisance had merit.  "Big changes are coming, huh?  Captain of the guard." She sat on the edge of her desk.  "Thank you, Wesley."

The joke died on his lips.  "That you keep his memory speaks well of him." 

"He's not with me.  I know that.  Wesley's at the Maker's side, or he's not.  Either way, he knows no pain."  She met his eyes.  "What I keep is that moment.  I won't let anyone down like that again."

He still saw Bethany every time he closed his eyes.  "I don't see how you can take the blame for the darkspawn horde."

"I put him to the sword myself, Hawke."

"Well, there is that."  He came over and sat beside her.  He leaned his head on her shoulder.

She leaned her head atop his for a moment.  "I know in my head that it was right.  So did Wesley.  But in my heart, that cut was cruel." 

Gabriel straightened up, and turned to look at her.  "You clearly miss Wesley, but that's not the issue?"

"Or course I miss him, but he's not coming back.  Pining like a child serves no one.  So I remember him, but I let him rest."

As he let Bethany rest.  Sometimes.  A little.  And now he was lying to himself again.  "You're not so kind to yourself, though."

"No."  She folded her arms.

The room was growing entirely too silent for his tastes.  He elbowed her lightly. "I could get used to having the law on my side."

She elbowed him back.  "You'll behave yourself, is what you'll do.  I just sent Jeven to prison over corruption.  I won't go the same road." 

He sighed, and stuck out his lower lip.  "You never let me have any fun."

"I think that's best for everyone."  She made a motion like she was about to grab his lip.

"I look forward to working with you, Guard-Captain Aveline."  He stepped backward, and gave her an extravagant bow.

"Still strange, isn't it?"  She smiled.  "Captain of the guard. Thank you for helping me get here, Hawke.  It's where I should be." 

He grinned at her and started to walk away.  Then he snapped his fingers and spun back around.  "Ah, I forget.  I did have a reason to drop in other than pestering you."  He handed her a piece of parchment.  "One of the bandits that tried to rob me last night was carrying that."

"Well now, that is interesting.  The location of their base."  She grinned.  "Shall we call on them tonight?"

He put a hand over his heart.  "Why, Aveline, I thought you'd never ask."

#

They found Lirene's shop.  It was full of the desperate, seeking aid.  A few of the faces looked vaguely familiar, though he saw no one from Lothering.  A woman who must be Lirene looked up as they entered.  "If you're seeking aid, leave your name with my girl.  We serve everyone here -- no one came from Ferelden without trouble."  She gave him and his companions another look.  "But I can't give priority to anyone who's already found work and lodging."

"Is there a way I can assist these people?"

"If you've coin to spare, we won't turn it down.  Donations go in the box up front."  She pointed.

Gabriel made a note of the location, then got down to why he'd come in the first place.  "I hear you know where I can find a Fereldan Grey Warden."

"Only Fereldan Grey Wardens I know of are sitting on the throne.  We're out of the Blight's path now.  Why would you need a Warden?"  She looked him over suspiciously.

A gray haired woman spoke up.  "The healer was one of them once, wasn't he?  A Warden?"

Lirene shot her a glare.  "Well, he's not now.  And busy enough without answering fool questions about it."

"Then I'll only ask very smart questions," Gabriel said.

Lirene narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms.  "I do not joke, serah."  She gestured at the room.  "You see what our people face in Kirkwall.  They have no jobs, no homes.  Most can barely buy bread.  The healer, he serves them without thought for coin.  He's closed their wounds, delivered their children."

Aveline frowned.  "And yet he needs to hide?"

"He's a good man.  I won't lose him to the blighted templars."

Gabriel blinked.  That was interesting.  "You mean he's a mage?"

"Would I stick my neck out for some purveyor of hensbane and leeches?"  She glared again. 

"Oh, perish the thought.  Another delicate mage flower."  Carver just shook his head.

"He doesn't want to be locked in the Gallows just for using the gifts the Maker gave him."

"I can hardly blame him."  It was exactly the fate he was trying to avoid.

"I suppose it isn't my secret to keep.  Anders has certainly been free enough with his services.  Refugees in Darktown know - to find the healer, look for the lit lantern.  If you have need enough, Anders will be within."

They stopped at the donation box on the way out.  He threw in a sovereign, and was pleasantly surprised to see Carver, Aveline, and Varric all do the same thing.

#

They'd made it only a few steps before being accosted by armed men.  "Hey!  We heard you in there.  Asking about the healer."  The speaker narrowed his eyes.  "We know what happens to mages in this town.  And it ain't gonna happen to him."

It was Carver who stepped forward.  "You want him safe?  Don't pick fights with other Fereldans while the templars are after us all."

The man blinked, then sheathed his blades.  "Fereldan?  But..."  The man shook his head.  "You, your clothes."  He shrugged.  "I figured you for a Kirkwaller.  Sorry."  He gave a small bow.  "Maker bless the rule of our King Alistair and Queen Cathiel."  The armed men walked away.

Gabriel sent his brother a look.  Carver pointedly didn't meet his eyes, but the look on his brother's face was incorrigibly smug.  Next mud puddle they passed, Carver was going in.

#

"I'm surprised you still travel with us, Aveline."

Aveline sighed.  "Carver, don't."

"You're ever so busy with the guardsmen. It must be a burden to slum with the refugees."  Carver kicked a rock.

"It's oddly comforting that you insult me like I'm family."

"That wasn't..."  Carver shook his head.  "No, I didn't mean that."

"I know. But you should be glad that's how I took it."

Gabriel chuckled, earning himself a glare from his brother.  "Aveline, that reminds me.  Brennan is on the list."

"List of..."  She sighed.  "What happened?"

"I was walking through Hightown, minding my own business..." Aveline snorted.  Gabriel rolled his eyes.  Aveline was entirely too suspicious these days.  It wasn't like he gave her... well, he didn't give her that much cause.  "She and Maecon were doing fine until a half dozen more came around the corner.  I only helped a little."  He shrugged.  "I like Brennan."

"She left your presence out of her report entirely."  Aveline nodded.  "Thank you, Hawke."

#

It took a few minutes to find the lit lantern.  Gabriel held his hand up to halt the others.  A blond man was standing over a child, his fingers glowing with the white light of a healing spell while the child's parents looked on anxiously.  The child gasped, and sat up.  Immediately the woman threw her arms around him and began to sob.  The healer staggered slightly, and the father went to help him.  After a moment, the healer stood up straight, and waved the man away.  The family left.

Gabriel waited a moment, then entered.  The healer grabbed a staff and whirled around.  "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation.  Why do you threaten it?"

Rather than go for his own weapon, Gabriel tilted his head to the side.  "Strange occupation for a Warden.  Aren't you more about taint and death, not healing and salvation?"

The healer relaxed only slightly.  "Did the Wardens send you to bring me back?"  He gestured.  "I'm not going.  Those bastards made me get rid of my cat."  He shook his head.  "Poor Ser Pounce-a-lot.  He hated the Deep Roads."

"You had a cat named Ser Pounce-a-lot?"  What a silly name for a cat.  Ser Pouncamus would have been much better.  "In the Deep Roads?"

A defensive look came over the healer's face.  "He was a gift.  A noble beast."  He smiled fondly.  "Almost got ripped in half by a genlock once.  He swatted the bugger on the nose.  Drew blood, too."  He sighed.  "The blighted Wardens said he 'made me too soft.'  I had to give him to a friend in Amaranthine."

Gabriel opened his mouth to ask about the cat and heard Aveline cough pointedly.  He changed his question.  "So you came to Kirkwall just to escape the Wardens?"

"You say that like it's a small thing."  He shrugged.  "Yes, I'm here because there's no Warden outpost, no darkspawn, and a whole host of refugees to blend in with."  He looked away.  "And some reasons of my own."

"I'm part of an expedition into the Deep Roads.  Any information you have could save people's lives."  Like his.  Saving his life was always good.

"I will die a happy man if I never think about the blighted Deep Roads again."  He gestured dismissively.  "You can't imagine what I've come through to get here.  I'm not interested..."  Anders gave him a considering look.  "Although... a favor for a favor.  Does that sound like a fair deal?  You help me, I'll help you?"

"Let's be more specific.  I don't do anything involving children or animals."

"I have a Warden map of the depths in this area.  But there's a price.  I came to Kirkwall to aid a friend.  A mage.  A prisoner in the wretched Gallows.  The templars learned of my plans to free him.  Help me bring him safely past them, and you shall have your maps."

Gabriel glanced back at the others.  Both Aveline and Carver looked unhappy.  He sighed.  "Tell me about your friend."

"His name is Karl Thekla.  He was sent here from Ferelden when Kirkwall's Circle required new talent.  His last letter said the knight-commander was turning the Circle into a prison.  Mages are locked in their cells, refused appearances at court, made Tranquil for the slightest crimes.  I told him I would come."

"Are these accusations true?"  He'd heard the rumors himself, and heard them too often to simply discount them out of hand.

"Ask any mage in Kirkwall.  Over a dozen were made Tranquil just this year.  The more people you ask, the worse the rumors become."

"You want to make your friend an apostate?"

"That's such a weighted term."  Anders shook his head and gestured.  "Yes, Andraste said magic should serve man, not rule him.  But I've yet to find a mage who wants to rule anything.  It goes against no will of the Maker for mages to live as free as other men."

He had a point.  "Forcing mages into servitude is not the way to prevent the rise of another Imperium."

Anders blinked, and then smiled.  "That's not usually the response I get.  Perhaps we will work together better than I expected."

Gabriel glanced at his companions again.  The risk went further than just him.  If he came to the templars attention...  "I'm not sure about attacking templars.  I might rather take my chances with the darkspawn."

"If we fight the templars, it is because they decide that anyone who befriends a mage deserves death without questioning."

And that was precisely the problem.  Carver shook his head.  "Doesn't fighting them prove their point?  They don't need more reasons to hunt us."

"These are my terms.  If you want my aid with your expedition, meet me in the chantry tonight.  I have sent word to Karl to be there.  Maker willing, we will all leave free men."  Anders went to go assist other patients.

The others followed Gabriel outside.  He met Aveline's eyes.  "You can't be part of this."

"Hawke..."  She started to give him a disapproving look.

"I mean it, Aveline.  Besides, if this goes wrong, somebody is going to have to get Carver out of jail."

"Brother..."  Carver shook his head.

"Actually, Aveline, could you just go ahead and arrest Carver right now?"

Aveline let out a small laugh.  "I don't think he'll come along quietly."

"What if I knock him in the head for you?"

"You and what army?" Carver said, setting his face into stubborn lines.

"Varric?"

"We need those maps."  He hefted Bianca.  "I'm in."

#

Fenris wasn't thrilled at the idea of freeing a mage, but he agreed to help anyway.  He did, however, spend the entire walk to the Chantry helping Carver try to talk him out of the job.  Even getting jumped by another group of brigands didn't stop them.

"Look, we could always just hit the guy over the head and take the maps," Carver said.

"And end up with half of Darktown out for our blood?"  Gabriel shook his head.  "The templars are already after us."

"And you think bloodying their noses is going to improve that situation?"  Fenris asked.

"My point was that it isn't going to actively make the situation worse."  He stripped one of the brigands of valuables.  "Besides, with the trouble we keep finding, would having a healer in our debt really be a bad thing?"

"An apostate," Fenris said.

"He's a Warden, so, technically, not an apostate," Varric said.

"I'm sure the templars will care about that technicality," Carver said.

Gabriel sighed.  "You know, neither of you actually has to come along."

Carver narrowed his eyes.  Fenris actually looked insulted.

#

Anders was waiting for them at the Chantry door.  If he noticed the glares of Carver and Fenris, he gave no sign of it.  "I saw Karl go inside a few minutes ago.  No templars so far."  He looked Gabriel over.  "Are you ready?"

"I didn't see anyone suspicious out here."  Well, other than himself, Carver, Fenris, Varric, and Anders.  "Let's do this fast."

"All right.  I'll handle the talking.  You watch for templars."

Watch for templars.  Right.  He could do that. 

Anders pushed open the door.  "When we find Karl, just let me talk to him."

They found Karl on the upper level, facing the wall as if examining the tapestry.  When he spoke, his voice was odd.  "Anders.  I know you too well.  I knew you would never give up." 

Gabriel felt a chill go down his spine.  He glanced at Anders, and saw the other mage's face was pale.  "What's wrong?  Why are you talking like--” Anders cut off with a gasp as Karl turned around.

The sunburst brand stood out freshly on Karl's forehead.  "I was too rebellious.  Like you.  The templars knew I had to be..."  He gestured.  "Made an example of." 

"No," Anders said.

"How else will mages ever master themselves?  You'll understand, Anders."  Doors clicked open as templars began to emerge from their hiding places.  "As soon as the templars teach you to control yourself."  Karl gestured at Anders.  "This is the apostate."

"No."  Anders suddenly began to shake, and then blue light shown from his eyes as he reached for his staff.  His voice changed, deepening and resonating.  "You will never take another mage as you took him."

The templars moved to attack.  In for a penny, in for a pound.  Gabriel sent a spray of ice to the left before twirling his staff and calling down fire.  On either side of him, Fenris and Carver used their blades, preventing the templars from getting near enough to use their abilities against him.  Varric kept up fire from Bianca.  And Anders... well... he'd think about that later.  After several glasses of something very alcoholic.

#

"I-- Anders, what did you do?"  Karl's voice sounded almost normal.  Desperate and confused, but almost normal.  "It's like..."  He frowned.  "You brought a piece of the Fade into this world."  Karl shook his head.  "I had already forgotten what that feels like."

Gabriel gestured for Carver and Varric to strip the templars of valuables.  Fenris ignored the instruction and moved to stand at his shoulder, his eyes watching Anders carefully.  Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Anders.  "What did you do?  Not the Fade part -- the angry glowing bit."  His hand twitched towards his staff, wanting to call down a spell against the other mage. 

"It's like a gateway to the Fade inside you."  Karl was staring.  "Glowing like a beacon." 

"I have..."  Anders shook his head.  "Some unique circumstances, yes.  But, Karl, what happened?  How did they get you?"

"The templars here are far more vigilant than in Ferelden.  They found a letter I was writing you..."  Karl's voice was bleak.  "You cannot imagine it, Anders.  All the color, all the music in the world, gone.  I would gladly give up my magic, but this?  I'll never be whole again."  He held up a beseeching hand.  "Please, kill me before I forget again!  I don't know how you brought it back, but it's fading."

"Karl, no --"

Gabriel looked away a moment.  It was like staring at his worst nightmare.  He found his voice.  "I would rather die than be Tranquil.  Help him."  If Anders couldn't, he would.

"I got here too late," Anders said.  "I'm sorry, Karl.  I'm so sorry."

"Now," Karl said, practically begging.  "It's fading..."  His voice changed.  "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Goodbye," Ander said, and drove the knife up under Karl's ribcage.  He turned to them.  "We should leave before more templars come."

#

"So, let me guess."  Gabriel followed Anders into the infirmary.  "This is the part where you tell me you're an abomination?"

Anders sighed.  "You're wrong.  But not far wrong."  He shook his head.  "I..."  He looked down.  "This is hard to explain.  When I was in Amaranthine, I met a spirit of Justice who was trapped outside the Fade.  We became friends.  And he recognized the injustice that mages in Thedas face every day."

Well, that was a lovely little mess of crazy.  "So, you have this spirit of justice living in your head?"

"It's not like that.  He's gone now.  He's a part of me."  Anders' voice held a note of regret.  "It's not like we can..."  He waved a hand.  "Have a conversation.  I feel his thoughts as my own.  Not even the greatest scholar could tell you where I end and he begins."

Gabriel sighed.  "That really didn't look like a happy, benevolent spirit from where I was standing." 

"The templars will think the same."  Carver shook his head.  "We're friends with a monster." 

"Since when is justice happy?"  Anders gestured.  "Justice is righteous.  Justice is hard."

"Of course," Fenris said.  "No harm ever comes from good intentions, even when magic is involved."  He had a sneaking suspicion the elf was being sarcastic. 

Anders slumped.  "Normally I would argue that.  I wanted to do well by Justice, I really did."  He leaned on the pillar.  "But my anger..."  He took a deep breath.  "When I see templars now, things that have always outraged me, but I could never do anything about..."  He shook his head.  "He comes out.  And he is no longer my friend Justice.  He is a force of vengeance.  And he has no grasp of mercy."

Gabriel sighed.  "This is obviously difficult for you."

"For him?" Carver stared.  "We'll be hunted for sure now."

"I thought I was helping my friend.  He would have..."  Anders shook his head.  "Died, I guess.  If that even means anything.  And he wanted to help me.  He knew what mages have suffered."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Gabriel asked.  He could practically feel Carver's disapproving eyes.

Anders smiled.  "You're the first one I've ever told this.  Thank you for not running away.  My maps are yours.  As am I, if you wish me to join your expedition."  He stood up straight.  "I thought I was done with the Grey Wardens, but if you have any need of me..."  He met Gabriel's eyes.  "I will be waiting here."

________________________________________________________

 "Karl Thekla?"

Leliana shook her head.  "I've never heard of him."  She sighed. "So it was the same spirit from Amaranthine."

"I still do not understand why that was allowed in the first place," Cassandra narrowed her eyes.  "Leliana, you must know there were some rumors just after The Warden conscripted Anders."

"You mean the ones about Rylock's disappearance?"  She'd heard the same rumors. 

"Yes.  Specifically, that it was The Warden that killed her."  Cassandra raised an eyebrow.  "You knew him.  Do you think there is any truth to those rumors?"

"I think that if he killed templars, he had a reason for doing so other than simply 'they were templars'."  Leliana sighed.  "This is like putting together a puzzle with only half the pieces.  We need to hear more."


	7. Isabela and Merrill

"You owe us, Isabela."

Walking into the Hanged Man just as a fight was starting to break out.  Must be Tuesday.  Or Wednesday.  Or Thursday.  Or, maybe it was just the Hanged Man.

"Well, Lucky, I'll tell you what..."  She casually poured another drink.  "Since the information you gave me was worth nothing..."  She tossed the glass back.  "That's what I'll pay you."

"Me and my boys will get our money's worth, bitch."

Gabriel and Carver exchanged a look, and then started to walk over.  They needn't have bothered.  The woman gave the men accosting her a flirtatious look.  "Oh, you poor, sweet thing."  And then promptly began to kick the crap out of all of them.  The last made the mistake of reaching for his blade, and found her knife leveled at his throat.  "Tell me, Lucky, is this worth dying for."  The man fled, and she chuckled.  "I didn't think so."

#

Varric grinned as Hawke entered.  "So, I've been dying to know: what was going through your head when you fought that ogre?"

"For the first few seconds: 'what do they feed those things?'"  Hawke spread his hands to indicate the size of the thing.

"I don't know anyone else that's even seen one.  You're lucky to just be standing here."  He pushed a cup over.  "Somehow, Hawke, I imagine things won't be dull with you around."  He took a drink from his own cup.  "Not that I expect the Deep Roads to be boring, mind you.  Constant threat of doom does tend to keep you awake."

"A lot of things can keep you awake, you know.  I wouldn't reach for the doom first."

"Sure, I could have a cup of tea in the morning, but I hear it's bad for you."  Varric waited until Fenris and Carver has also taken seats at the table.  Carver he'd expected.  That the spiky elf and Hawke seemed to be getting along well was certainly surprising. 

After examining his hand, Hawke tossed in two coppers.  "Anything in particular I should know about your brother?"

Fenris folded.  Carver and Varric called.  Varric shrugged at the question.  "To understand Bartrand, you've got to understand the Dwarven Merchants Guild.  These are dwarves who would sell their mothers if they thought it'd get them a better share of the lyrium market.  Anyone who deals with them has to sleep with a knife under their pillow.  In my family, that's Bartrand."  Varric collected his winnings, then handed the deck to Hawke.

Hawke dealt.  "If we'll be working together, I should find out more about you." 

"True enough.  I suppose you ought to know my credentials."  Varric looked at his hand.  He'd been waiting for the questions.  Frankly, he was surprised at how long it had taken.  But then, killing templars in an ambush did have a way of bringing people closer together.  "My family came from Orzammar -- noble House Tethras -- until my father got caught fixing Provings."  He threw in a raise.  "He and our whole House got exiled.  No huge loss.  I was born up here.  Sunshine suits me just fine."

"Are you a merchant?  A mercenary?"  Hawke called.

"I'm a younger son.  It's a difficult and dangerous profession.  A lot of us die of boredom."  He saw Carver chuckle.  Good.  Junior was far too serious.  And being a younger brother really wasn't all that bad.  "Fortunately, being Bartrand's younger brother keeps me on my toes.  Maker knows he lacks subtlety.  I'm the one who pulls strings to keep the Coterie out of our hair -- keep us just a whisker ahead of the other families."

"What are your plans for this trip into the Deep Roads?"  Hawke apparently hadn't been bluffing after all.

"Bartrand's running the show.  Andraste's ass, he'd probably do that even if we weren't paying for everything.  The thaig we're looking for is supposed to be a week's travel from the surface.  So I hope you aren't scared of the dark.  We've got supplies, muscle, excavators..."  He tossed in an ante.  "The plan is to carry out everything that's not nailed down."

They continued to play.  Fenris lost steadily, but was starting to get the hang of the game.  Since he was playing with Hawke's money anyway, Varric didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about winning it from him.  Hawke shrugged.  "We should probably grab some crowbars, just in case anything interesting happens to be nailed down."

Varric smirked.  "I've spent my whole life in Kirkwall.  Dangerous enough most days, but it doesn't compare to the Deep Roads."  He collected his winnings.  "So, this will be..."  He shrugged.  "Let's just call it 'an adventure,' I guess."

"Great."  Hawke started to deal.  "Now we're adventurers..."

#

The woman was still at the bar when Gabriel came downstairs.  He shrugged, and walked over to her.  She turned at his approach, and gave him an appreciative look.  "My, and here I thought the only men in this place were besotted fools who couldn't hoist the mainsail."

He winked.  "When you talk about hoisting the mainsail, what do you really mean?"

"What else could it mean?  It requires strength, knowledge of rigging, and a small measure of sobriety."  She returned the wink. 

"I know my way around rigging just fine... and I'm good with my hands."  The small measure of sobriety part would have to wait for some other day.

"Oh my..."  She laughed, then gave a mocking bow.  "I'm Isabela.  Previously 'Captain' Isabela.  Sadly, without my ship, the title rings a bit hollow."  She raised an eyebrow at him.  "You're Fereldan, aren't you?  You have that look about you.  I was in Denerim not long ago.  Even got to... know... some of the Wardens that ended the Blight."  She smiled fondly at the memory.  "You know, you might be just what I'm looking for to solve a little problem I have."

Ah, Kirkwall.  What did this city do before his arrival?  "Can't anyone fix their own lives around here?"

"Must be something in the water."  She shrugged.  "Someone from my past has been pestering me.  I've arranged for a duel -- if I win, he leaves me alone.  But I don't trust him to play fair.  I need someone to watch my back."

If Carver watched her back any harder, it was going to catch fire.  Gabriel smiled.  "Who's this person you've arranged to meet?"

"His name is Hayder.  We worked together back in Antiva.  He's never liked me.  He's been asking about me all around Kirkwall.  Thought I'd get it over with and meet him face-to-face."

He considered for a moment.  Random damsel in distress asking him for help.  Did the world really work that way?  "What makes you think I'm right for this?" 

She set her cup back on the bar and gave a frustrated sigh.  "You saw me talking to Lucky, didn't you?  Those boys couldn't manage simple information-gathering."  She gave him a slow once-over.  "I can't trust the riffraff in this place to do anything right.  But you..."  She made a purring sound.  "You're different."

Gabriel nearly started laughing at the very irritated look on Carver's face.  He glanced at Isabela.  "I think I could manage watching your back."

She chuckled.  "I'll bet."  She finished her drink.  "I've arranged to meet Hayder in Hightown tomorrow after dark.  I'll meet you there."  She trailed a hand over his arm as she left.

Carver watched her go, his head tilted to one side.  "That woman is not wearing any pants."

"Really?"  He frowned at his brother, then shook his head.  "I didn't notice."

"I hate you so much."

#

Much as expected, the duel was a trap.  Not even a very good trap.  Random thugs had pulled off better traps.  But then, it was clear these thugs hadn't expected a mage, two swordsmen, and a dwarf with a crossbow.  Come to think of it, didn't that make them the ones setting the trap?  It was a fine line, anyway.  Gabriel imagined Varric could make the story work in either direction.

They followed Isabela into the Chantry.  A missing relic, and it seemed their new friend had freed a group of slaves.  Fenris and Gabriel exchanged a look.  Perhaps there was a reason to go along on this particular trip other than watching Carver nearly swallow his tongue every time Isabela moved in certain ways.  Though that part was certainly entertaining enough.  He was fairly confident he'd seen Varric nearly lose a finger to his crossbow when Isabela kicked that one man in the head.

"Castillion won't hear about me from Hayder, but he'll find me eventually."  Isabela shrugged.  "I just have to get him the relic.  It's simple as that."

"What's so interesting about the relic?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't really know what it is, except that it's ancient and worth my weight in gold."  She shook her head.  "Castillion has me chasing it down as payback for freeing his slaves."  She sighed.  "To be honest, I think he just wants me dead.  But that would be letting me off easy."

She'd freed slaves.  And, he had to give her credit, she had style.  "If getting the relic gets Castillion off your back, then I'll help you retrieve it."

Her smile was brilliant.  "I still don't know where it is, but you'll be the first to know if I hear anything."  She picked up a knife from one of the corpses, cleaned it, and added it to her boot.  "Anyway, thanks for helping me out with Hayder."  She gave him another slow look.  "I think I'll tag along for a while.  There might be something I could do for you."  She brushed against him as she walked to the door.  "And I have a room at the Hanged Man, if you're looking for..."  She smiled.  "Company later."

After she'd left, Carver turned towards him.  "Have I told you lately how much I hate you?"

#

He held the amulet in his hand, turning it this way and that.  If his information on the location of the Dalish was accurate, they'd be gone at least two days, and possibly be traveling through some dangerous territory.  That notice the chantry folk had been arguing about indicated some of the mercenaries were also located up on Sundermount.  Perhaps he'd see who else wanted to come.

Carver had gone, supposedly to get some repairs to his armor.  Gabriel was fairly sure he was off to the Blooming Rose.  He looked at the staff leaning in the corner.  Anders had been interesting company on that bandit run.  Carver and the former warden had spit at each other a bit, but Carver spitting at people wasn't that unusual.  And it would be nice, he supposed, to talk to another mage.  He grabbed the staff and headed for Darktown.

#

Anders smiled at him when he entered, and gestured for him to take a seat.  "I had a friend like you once.  Got in all kinds of trouble, dragged me along.  Didn't think I'd be doing that again."  He sat down across from Gabriel.  "I got a bit weighty the last time we talked.  Sorry for putting that on you."

Gabriel chuckled.  "You'd be surprised how people just tell me their darkest secrets.  I must look trustworthy."

"You..."  He gave Gabriel an appraising glance.  "Look something.  Proud.  True.  Like even if you don't agree with me, you'll be honest."  Anders's gave him a tentative smile.  "I just..."  He sighed.  "Hope I didn't seem to selfish when I told you about Justice."  He shifted slightly.  "I didn't know what would happen.  I figured a willing host, a friend..."  He let his hands fall to his sides.  "It had to be better than playing the demon and haunting some corpse."

For a moment, Gabriel wondered if he'd have made the same decision.  Maybe, without his father's guidance.  He did have a lengthy and considerable history of getting in just a little bit of trouble for his friends.  Well, friends and some folks he'd only just barely met.  "We can't always predict the outcome of our actions.  We can only make them with a true heart."

The smile he received from the other mage was warm, and just a bit flirtatious.  "Well.  Under that scruffy exterior, I think you've got a bit of a soft heart, yourself."  Immediately, Anders withdrew slightly.  "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't presume.  I just..."  He sighed.  "We've hardly met and I feel like I know you.  Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Gabriel shook his head.  "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Anders leaned back in his seat.  "Growing up in the Circle, everything is about order and rules and the templars.  The apprentices... we found ways to make that bearable."  He looked away for a moment.  "Karl and I... he was the first.  We could forget that out in the world we were nothing but templar slaves."  He shook his head.  "We hadn't been together for a long time.  But still... it hurt."

For a moment, his mind went back to Aveline, closing her husband's eyes for the last time.  Bethany, lying motionless.  "No one should have to go through that."

"It's the bloody templars."  Anders leaned forward.  "You know how it is."  He gestured.  "They don't see us as people.  They don't care that Karl was someone's son... someone's lover.  If you're born with magic, they hear about it.  They search your little rat-spit village and find you.  They tell your parents they'll be thrown in prison if they ever ask about you, stripped of their rights in the eyes of the Maker.  And if you run away, they hunt you down.  Again and again and again."  Blue light started to shine out of Ander's eyes.

"You're starting to glow again."  Gabriel fought the urge to reach for his staff.

The light faded.  "And since yours is the only head here and I don't want to rip it off, I should stop.  Yes.  Sorry."  Anders looked away, slowly getting himself back under control.

Gabriel remained silent, giving the other man the time he needed.  He thought back to Wesley again.  A templar... and yet he'd given Bethany the respect she was due.  Maurever Carver...  He feared the templars still, but he was no longer sure he hated them.  They were men, like any others.  Like mages.  "How did you become a Warden?"

"I'd been captured again, by the templars.  They stopped in Vigil's Keep.  That was the night the darkspawn attacked.  The Warden asked for my help, and I gave it.  And when the templars tried to reclaim me, he conscripted me to keep me from them."

"And then he took your cat?"  God killer and cat-napper.  Seemed an odd combination.

Anders shook his head.  "He gave me the cat.  Wardens out of Weisshaupt took over and..."  He sighed.  "I left a mess for him.  There were..."  He frowned.  "Templars there, when we left.  A couple former templars turned Warden..."  He closed his eyes.  "I think I killed them."  He shook his head.  "He believed that mages should be free, but he told Justice once that wouldn't happen unless the mages themselves choose to stand."  He stood.  "We have much to do before the Deep Roads."  A smile came to his face, almost reaching his eyes.  "Next time, I'll try to keep to more... pleasant... topics."

#

He skipped Lowtown, and headed into Hightown.  After talking with Anders, he needed... he didn't know what he needed.  He found himself at the mansion where Fenris was squatting.  Fenris let him in.  The elf was just slightly tipsy.  "Agreggio Pavali.  There are six bottles in the cellar.  Danarius used to have me pour it for his guests.  My appearance intimidated them, he said, which he enjoyed." 

Gabriel smiled.  "I can't imagine why they would be put off."  The elven man moved with an easy grace he rather enjoyed watching.

Fenris tilted his head slightly.  "You say what's on your mind.  I'll give you that."  He took another drink, then flung the bottle at the wall.  It shattered, and the remainder of the wine began to drip down.  Fenris gave the mess a satisfied look.  "It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things."

"You could have offered me a glass first, you know."  Gabriel took the seat next to the fire.

"There's more, if you're really interested."  Fenris sat down across from him.

He shook his head and held up a hand.  "Perish the thought.  How else would you redecorate the walls?"

Fenris actually laughed.  Gabriel wasn't sure who was more surprised by that, him or the elf.  Fenris shifted slightly in the chair.  "I've wanted to leave my past behind me.  But it won't stay there.  Tell me, have you never wanted to return to Ferelden?"

Constantly.  "I grew up in Ferelden.  It will always be my home."

"The Blight is over."  Fenris raised an eyebrow.  "You could rebuild what you lost.  Do you truly not want to?"

"My mother came from Kirkwall."  He could rebuild what she lost, in a place that didn't hold as many memories.  He wasn't sure he could stand to find himself in Lothering, with different streets and different faces.  "Our heritage is here."

Fenris looked down at his feet, and nodded.  "Having a place where you can put down roots.  I understand.  Still, to have the option..."  He nodded.  "Must be gratifying."

"Maybe it's just me, but it sounds like you want to stick around."  At least, he hoped he was.

"I could see myself staying -- for the right reasons."  The corner of Fenris's lips turned up in a small smile.  "I should thank you again for helping me against the hunters."

Gabriel smiled playfully.  "Yes, you should."

"Had I known Anso would find me a man so capable, I might have asked him to look sooner."

He really should send Anso a thank you card.  Some flowers.  Maybe a fruit basket.  Hand-knit scarf?  "You sound like you're about to ask for a loan."

"Well, this mansion does require some upkeep."  Fenris stood.  "Perhaps I'll practice my flattery for your next visit?  With any luck, I'll become better at it."

The man was joking with him.  Actual banter.  "I was planning a trip up to Sundermount tomorrow.  Want to come along?"

"I'd like that."

#

Varric raised an eyebrow.  "Sundermount, huh?  Why would you want to go mountain climbing?"

"Well, there was this dragon who turned into a witch..."

"Let me just cut you off right there," Varric said.  "I'm in."  Hawke had told him the story already.  He wasn't sure he could live with himself if he didn't find out how it ended.

"Should get this done before we head into the Deep Roads," Hawke said.  "I'm up to thirty sovereigns, even with Gamlen helping himself to the coin sent via letter."

"Yeah, sorry about that.  I told him next time send it to me and I'd pass it to you."  Varric started to mention a new job when Aveline walked in.

She strode up to Hawke, stuck her finger in his chest, and poked him backwards a step.  "I know it was you."

Hawke's face immediately became a mask of innocence.  "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."

"How did you get them up there?"  She glared.  "And where do you keep finding torn trousers anyway?" 

"I'm just trying to make sure they can be returned to their proper owner.  Aveline, as Guard Captain, surely you must be concerned that some poor man is routinely losing his pants."

"Then put them in a box or something.  The armor rack in front of my office is not the proper location.  Neither is the Chantry board, the beak of the falcon above the Viscount's keep, on the statue of Andraste, or on my duty roster."

"The Chantry board?"  Hawke shook his head.  "I didn't put any torn trousers on the Chantry board."

Aveline blinked, then slowly turned to look at Varric.

#

The mercenaries were dispatched easily enough.  It was actually almost comical to see them run out of hiding to find themselves facing no less than the Guard Captain herself, flanked by two swordsmen, two mages, a dwarf with a crossbow, and a pirate.  He was fairly sure one of the men had actually died of a heart attack.

Two Dalish elves stopped them as they approached the camp.  "Hold, shemlen!  Your kind are not welcome among the Dalish."

Gabriel blinked.  "What's a shemlen?"

"It is the elven word for human," Fenris said.

"It means you're not one of the People."  The Dalish man glared at him, stance hostile.  "And you should leave.  Now."

He sighed.  "Who are you people?"

"We are the last of the elvhen," the Dalish man said, his voice proud.

"So you say.  Frequently."  Fenris's own voice was dry.

The Dalish man turned to glare at Fenris.  "We remember who the People truly are, even as you city elves forget."

"I'm not expecting tea and cakes."  Gabriel sighed.  "I just need to see someone."

"There's nothing here for any human."

Gabriel was starting to wonder if he was going to need to reach for his staff when the Dalish woman spoke up.  "Wait!  This is the one the Keeper spoke of."

"A shemlen?  I thought he'd be an elf." 

The Dalish woman stepped back to let him pass.  "Enter the camp.  Keeper Marethari has been waiting for you."

A glance over his shoulder showed him equal confusion on the faces of Aveline and Carver.  So they were expected.  Interesting how that made him almost want to flee, screaming, back down the mountain.

"Cause trouble, and you'll meet our blades, stranger."

Gabriel sighed as he entered the camp.  He didn't cause trouble.  He just tended to be present when trouble presented itself.

#

The woman at the fire was older, heavily tattooed, carried a staff, and received many a nervous look from the young elves.  "Marethari?  I was told to bring you this amulet."

"Andaran atish'an, travelers.  Indeed, I am Keeper Marethari.  Let me look at you."  Her large eyes were piercing, making him feel almost as if she'd put him up on a scale.  "There is a light in your heart, human.  Don't let it go out.  You will need it."  She gestured at him.  "Tell me how this burden fell to you, child."

Another cryptic old woman.  "Your guards said you spoke of me.  How did you know I was coming?"

"I listened.  To the wind.  To the birds, as the hunters do.  To my dreams.  I watched the stars.  There is great wisdom to be found all around us, if you know how to listen for it.  But I was not certain.  Nothing is certain."

Why couldn't it have just been a letter?  Maybe a messenger.  "Exactly what have I been carrying around?  Is it magic?"

"It is a promise, child.  Made by one whose word still has weight.  And therefore it has terrible power.  There are few things in this world stronger than a promise kept.  Remember that."

He wanted this over with, and to be back in Kirkwall.  Head up to the Hanged Man.  Have some ale.  Watch his brother get drunk and make a fool of himself with Isabela.  "A dragon fell from the sky, charred some darkspawn, then asked me to bring you this amulet.  No big deal."

"You are blessed by luck, then.  I will pray that Mythal watches over your path."  Now why did that sound ominous?  "The amulet must be taken to an altar at the top of the mountain, and given a Dalish rite for the departed.  Then return the amulet to me.  Do this, and your debt will be repaid."

"Are you going to teach me this rite for the departed?"  He supposed he could make it up as he went along.  Or better yet, let Varric make it up.

"I will send my First with you.  She will see to it the ritual is done."  Marethari hesitated before continuing.  "And when it is complete, I must ask that you take her with you when you go."

"Who is your First?  First of what?"

"Your people would call her my apprentice or heir.  Merrill would have taken my place as Keeper."  Marethari shook her head.  "But she has chosen a new path.  Please, guide her safely from here."  She gestured.  "You'll find Merrill waiting for you on the trail just up the mountain.  Dareth Shiral."

#

There was a strange humming noise, and a glow.  Both vanished when the elf girl noticed them.  "Oh!  I didn't hear.  You must be the one the Keeper told me about.  Aneth ara."  She shuffled her feet nervously.  "I'm so sorry, I didn't ask your name.  Unless..."  She blinked.  "It's not rude to ask a human their name, is it?"  She twisted, looking at the ground before looking back at him.  "I'm Merrill.  Which you probably knew already.  I'm rambling, sorry." 

"You seem awfully nervous."  And water seemed awfully wet.  The girl was strangely adorable.  And strange.

"You're only the second human I've seen up close."  Merrill sighed.  "Last time was not a happy memory.  A Grey Warden took away one of our hunters to fight the darkspawn.  I heard he fought the Archdemon.  I wonder what's become of him."

"You'll have to work harder than that to offend me."  He saw Varric glance at him out of the corner of his eye, and realized the dwarf was probably going to take that as a challenge.  "My name's Gabriel Hawke."

"Thank you.  I'm afraid I'm not very experienced with your kind."  She shuffled her feet again, and her hands fidgeted.  "Have you been in the Free Marches long?  Do you like it here?" 

"I miss the cold.  And the dirt."  He waved a hand.  "Kirkwall's not brown enough for me.  But hey, no darkspawn!" 

She actually looked offended.  "Ferelden wasn't that brown!  The dirt and muck gave it character."  She glanced up the path, then back at him.  "We should go.  Your task is for Asha'bellanar.  It's not wise to make her wait."

"Let's get this over with."

#

They had made it a few hundred feet when they were attacked by corpses.  Anders sent a spell at one group, and Gabriel sent a spell at another.  Then blinked when a third spell entered the fray.  Once the corpses were dealt with, he turned to Merrill.  "The Keeper didn't mention you were a mage."

Fenris gave her a distasteful look.  "I imagine it's difficult to give away something nobody wants."

She gave them a defensive look.  "All Keepers know a bit of old magic."  She shrugged.  "The stories tell us that all elvhen once had the gift, but like so many things, it was lost.  It's a Keeper's job to remember, to restore what we can."

Gabriel glanced at his companions and decided the matter could be discussed later.  "Please keep turning skeletons into toads for us."

"But I never --."  She blinked.  "Right, not literally.  Happy to help."  She smiled.  "I've done a little fighting before, but it was with...  I'll try not to hit anyone.  On our side, I mean.  I'm babbling again.  Let's go."

They encountered another group of corpses, and then a scout.  It was beginning to appear there was a considerable undercurrent to the request to take Merrill with them back to Kirkwall.  She made an effort to defend her people, and Isabela and Carver, at least, seemed very sympathetic to her.  Or Isabela seemed sympathetic.  Carver seemed more fascinated.

After cutting through a cave, they reached a magical barrier.  Merrill hesitated, then glanced at him.  "I can open the way forward.  One moment."  She strode to the barrier, then took a deep breath.  Then she drew her knife, cut open her palm, and sent a spray of blood to dissolve the barrier.

Well.  Shit.

"That was a summoning!"  Anders gestured.  "That takes blood magic.  Are you crazy?"

Fenris shook his head.  "Blood magic?  Foolish.  Very foolish."

Merrill gave them a defensive look.  "Yes, it was blood magic, but I know what I'm doing.  The spirit helped us, didn't it?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  "Call it what it is.  You summoned a demon." 

She shook her head.  "Demons are just spirits.  Like honor or joy.  It's not their fault they are what they are."

"You know nothing of spirits."  Anders clenched his fists.  "Don't try to spread your ignorance."

"'Ignore he tiger.  Not it's fault that it's going to eat you'.  Sound advice."  Fenris moved to stand at Gabriel's shoulder. 

Merrill turned and began walking.  "Be careful up ahead.  Restless things prowl the heights."  She gestured.  "In the days of Arlathan, the elders came here to sleep.  Uthenera.  The endless dream, they called it.  But they don't sleep peacefully anymore."

This was a bad idea.  This was definitely a bad idea.  He had a feeling not going through with this would be a far worse idea.

#

He couldn't understand any of the words Merrill spoke at the altar.  For a moment, he considered asking Fenris if he knew, and then the altar suddenly glowed with a spiral of golden light.  And Flemeth got to her feet, stepping off it casually.

"Aaah, and here we are." 

"A witch!" Fenris's hand started to go for his sword.

Gabriel held up a hand to stop him.  Aveline did so as well.  "Calm yourself," she said.  "We know this one."

Merrill bowed.  "Andaran atish'an, Asha'bellanar."

Flemeth gave Merrill a considering look.  "One of the people, I see, so young and bright.  Do you know who I am, beyond that title?"

"I know only a little."

"Then stand.  The people bend their knee too quickly."  Flemeth turned, and took a step towards Gabriel.  "So refreshing to see someone who keeps their end of a bargain.  I half expected my amulet to end up in a merchant's pocket."

"No one wanted to buy it.  Maybe because it had a witch in side?"  Gabriel tried not to smile at the absolutely horrified look Merrill sent him.

"Just a piece."  Flemeth smiled.  "A small piece, but it was all I needed.  A bit of security, should the inevitable occur.  And if I know my Morrigan, it already has."

Gabriel blinked.  "Is that someone I should know?"

"She's a girl who thinks she knows what is what better than I, or anyone."  Flemeth laughed.  "And why not?  I raised her to be as she is.  I cannot expect her to be less."

"I'm not sure whether she's your daughter or your enemy."  Gabriel shook his head.

Flemeth smiled.  "Neither is she."

"You are no simple witch," Fenris said.

She folded her arms and gave him an amused look.  "Figured that out yourself, did you?"

"I have seen powerful mages, spirits, and abominations.  But you are none of those things.  What are you?" 

"Such a curious lad.  The chains are broken, but are you truly free?"

"You see a great deal."  Fenris looked disturbed. 

"What are you?"  Anders repeated Fenris' question.  "A spirit?  An abomination?  This is no magic I've ever seen."  It was Gabriel's turn to look disturbed.  An abomination didn't know what Flemeth was.

"And you would know of spirits and abominations."

"I'm a mage.  Of course I know of such things."  Anders lifted his chin.

Her yellow eyes watched him for a moment as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.  "Of course."  She spread her hands.  "I am a fly in the ointment.  I am a whisper in the shadows.  I am also an old, old woman.  More than that you need not know." 

"Why did you need me to bring you here?" Gabriel asked.  He saw Varric out of the corner of his eye.  Was the dwarf... taking notes?

"Because I had an appointment to keep."  She waved a hand.  "And because I did not want to be followed.  You smuggled me here quite nicely."

He shook his head.  "I don't understand.  Are you some kind of vision?" 

She merely laughed.  "Must I be in only one place?  Bodies are such limiting things."  She examined her gauntleted hand.  "I am but a fragment cast adrift from the whole.  A bit of flotsam to cling to in the storm."

"A fragment?" 

"You do not need to understand, child."  She stepped closer to him.  "Know only that you may have saved my life, just as I once saved yours.  An even trade, I think."

"You have plans, I take it?"  Exactly what had he gotten himself into?  This was probably going to come back to bite him.  Hard.

"Destiny awaits us both, dear boy.  We have much to do."  She smiled.  It wasn't a comforting smile.  "But before I go, a word of advice?"  She turned, and gestured at the view.  Half a world seemed spread out before them.  From here, Kirkwall seemed small.  "We stand upon the precipice of change.  The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss.  Watch for that moment... and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap."  She turned back to face him.  "It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly."

"Cheap advice," he said.  "From a dragon."

"We all have our challenges."  She shrugged.

Carver shook his head.  "Are we going to regret bringing her here?" he asked.  Gabriel was fairly sure someone was.  He hoped it wasn't them.

"Regret is something I know well."  Flemeth turned her eyes to his brother.  "Take care not to cling to it, to hold it so close that it poisons your soul.  When the time comes for your regrets, remember me."  Well, that was nicely ominous.  She turned to look at Merrill.  "As for you, child, step carefully.  No path is darker than when your eyes are shut."

"Ma serannas, Asha'bellanar."

"Now the time has come for me to leave.  You have my thanks..."  She nodded to him.  "And my sympathy."  A moment later, she'd taken the form of a dragon and was winging her way east.

#

He gave the amulet back to Marethari before heading back to Kirkwall.  The entire group was far more subdued than they had been on the trip up the mountain.  Most of them headed elsewhere as soon as they were back within the walls of Kirkwall, leaving only Gabriel, Anders, Carver, and Isabela to take Merrill to the alienage.

"Elgar'nan.  Is this..."  She looked around at the small, dingy huts.  "Is this really where the elves live?" 

Anders tried to smile at her.  "If you think this is bad, you should see where I live."

"I didn't think it would be so..."  Her lip actually trembled for a moment.  "So..."  She folded her arms and seemed to shrink.  "I've never seen so many people in one place before.  It seems so lonely."

"Working your way up will be fun."  He sighed.  "All right, that was a lie.  It won't be fun."

"Some adventurer I am.  Barely set out, and I'm already daunted."  She slumped, then turned towards him.  "Thank you for everything.  For all your help."  She gave him a hopeful look.  "Will you come visit me?  Now now, of course.  But maybe later?  I could use a friend."

He would.  If for no other reason than to make sure she wasn't summoning demons into fish.  "Or course.  But only because you used that 'you kicked my puppy' voice."

"Thank you.  I'm thanking you too much, aren't I?  I mean it, though."

__________________________________________________

"Marethari..."  Cassandra frowned.  "The name sounds familiar." 

"Sabrae clan," Leliana said.  When Cassandra raised an eyebrow, Leliana continued.  "Brehan's clan.  Marethari is the one that sent him with Duncan to become a Grey Warden."  She sighed.

"His Keeper..."  She nodded slowly.  "And Flemeth."

"And Flemeth met them in the wild, rescued them from the tower, and sent them on their way.  With Morrigan."  Leliana paced back and forth.  Flemeth again.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes.  "Lothering is where they met you?  So they arrived there very shortly after their encounter with Flemeth."

"And Lothering was destroyed only a few days after we left."  Leliana counted the days.  "Flemeth met Hawke less than two weeks after rescuing the Wardens."  She made a vexed noise.  "What did she fear would inevitably occur?  Clearly, it had to do with Morrigan."  And Morrigan had vanished the moment the archdemon had died.  Jerath hadn't been surprised.  And then a couple years later, he too had vanished. 

"You truly have no idea?"  Cassandra sighed.

Leliana sighed.  "Morrigan was a prickly woman."  Prickly was an understatement.  In the few conversations they'd had, Morrigan had just about bitten her head off.  "It was rare for her to speak pleasantly to anyone but Jerath.  She certainly never confided in me."  She wasn't even sure Morrigan had ever confided in him.

"Let us see what else the dwarf can tell us."


	8. Feynriel and Cullen

He waited two days before heading into the Alienage.  Merrill practically ran to greet him.  "I didn't think you'd come!"  She looked around the small house.  It was actually fairly nice by alienage standards.  "I'll find something relatively clean for you to sit on."  She led him to a chair.  "Can I get you something to eat or drink?  I have..."  She considered a moment.  "Water."

"It's..."  Gabriel looked around.  "Cozy."  He saw movement by one of the bookshelves.  "And your furry friends are charming."

She sighed and sat down.  "Oh, are the rats back?  I thought I found all their holes."  She fidgeted.  "I wanted to thank you for bringing me here, but I'm making a mess of it."

"If this is what you wanted, then I'm glad I could be of service."  Why anyone would actually want this escaped him.

"I can't say that I like Kirkwall, but I'm glad to be here."  She shifted nervously.  "I haven't exactly had many friends.  Not even among my own clan.  This is..."  She was all but wringing her hands.  "Tricky."

"What made you unpopular with the Dalish?"

"Being First to the Keeper, I was always..."  Merrill frowned.  "A bit secluded.  I studied magic and history while the others were learning the Vir Tanadhal."  She sighed.  "Brehan would study with me sometimes.  He was going to be the clan storyteller someday.  And he and Tamlen took me hunting a couple times.  After they..."  She shook her head.  "It's good that I left.  I'd have made a terrible Keeper.  I was never that good with people."

"It won't take long before you're the most popular girl in the alienage."  She really did have that puppy-eye thing down.  Next she'd be following him home and mother would be cooing over her.

"Mythal, I hope not.  I'd manage to say something stupid in front of everyone and embarrass myself."  Her smile was tentative.  "Thank you for coming to visit me, Hawke.  It..."  She looked up at him.  "Means a lot to me."

Dammit.  He'd adopted another one.  Why couldn't he make friends with any normal people?"

#

Almost reluctantly, he invited Merrill to accompany him.  They ran into Carver as they walked towards the gates of the alienage.  His brother had clearly been intending to stop in and see Merrill, and gave him an annoyed look.  Merrill, however, was happy enough to greet Carver, complimenting him profusely on his 'swording'.  While Carver was attempting to explain being a 'sworder' to Merrill, Gabriel noticed an elven woman talking to a templar.  He started eavesdropping.

"I am sorry for your loss, Mistress.  But I can offer your son mercy only if he turns himself in."

"I'm trying to find him, but --” The woman was practically sobbing.

"The templars cannot tolerate apostates."  Despite his words, the templar's voice was gentle, and he placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder before leaving.

Carver elbowed him.  "This will be mother if we're not careful."

Gabriel sighed.  Tears were streaming down the poor woman's face.  He walked towards her.  "I'm guessing that templar wasn't here to offer your son his good wishes?" 

She hesitated, then glanced from him to Merrill.  Merrill gave her an encouraging smile, and she turned back to Gabriel.  "I am Arianni.  My boy, Feynriel..."  She swallowed.  "He's all I have, all my family.  When I learned he had magic, I could not bear to send him to the Circle."  Tears started flowing again.  "But his connection to the Fade... it gives him nightmares, dreams of demons, speaking in his mind.  I would rather lose him to the Circle than to himself."

Before he knew it, he was offering to help her.  She suggested he talk to Thrask, or track down the boy's father, an Antivan merchant named Vincento.  All things considered, Vincento was likely the better option.  Though it seemed Thrask was a good man, at least.

#

They found Vincento near his stall in front of the Hanged Man.  At first, the man denied even having a son.  Gabriel called a small amount of fire to his hand, then asked him again.  Almost immediately, Vincento changed his tune, and suggested they go talk to a former templar named Samson.

Samson, at least, was easy enough to find.  The smell alone could lead anyone right to him.  It cost him some coin, but he got a name.  Reiner.  And it seemed the man dealt in slaves.  He gathered Fenris and Aveline before heading into the docks.  Fenris appeared cheerful... or at least slightly less broody... about the prospect of killing slavers.

They arrived too late to help the girl, but found no trace of Feynriel.  Aveline found a shipping manifest that mentioned the name of another man and a location in Darktown.  Gabriel found a letter addressed to Thrask, and tucked it away for later.

In Darktown, the man they were looking for immediately tried to capture them.  Gabriel shook his head, then glanced over at Fenris.  Might as well let someone else play a bit.  "Make him talk."

Fenris gave a small smile as he stepped forward.  "I can do that."  Blue light surrounded him as he stuck a hand through the slaver's chest, then moved it around a bit.

The man fell to the ground, gasping and choking.  "Andraste's great flaming ass.  How did you do that?"  He shook his head, then quickly began to talk.  "Never mind.  I-I've stashed the boy in a cave.  A smuggler hideout on the Wounded Coast.  Tevinters will be by the finish the deal today.  Now... c-can I go?"

Gabriel grinned.  "Sure."  Then he tilted his head to the side.  "Oh, wait... I meant 'no'."  He sent a blast of ice into the slaver's face.  Fenris was moving before the other slavers even began to respond, with Aveline and Carver only a step behind.  If this kept up, soon there wouldn't be any slavers in Kirkwall. 

After the slavers were dead, he found a map.  "Looks like they took him to some bolt hold in the Wounded Coast.  I wonder if that's near the Injured Cliffs?  Or the Limping Hills?  Massive-Head-Trauma Bay?"  He glanced around at the looks his companions were giving him.  "No?  Just me?  Forget I said anything."

#

He left Aveline with Carver and Fenris to finish up with any remaining slavers.  Anders, Merrill, and Varric headed out with him towards the coast.  On the way up, they rescued a dwarf from giant spiders, and as a rewards were given the task of hunting down and killing the Tal-Vashoth, apparently on behalf of the Arishok.  Then, they met a werewolf.  Well, former werewolf.  And a bunch of Dalish assassins.  He and Varric either managed to talk the assassins out of killing the man, or confuse their leader enough to send her on her way.  The man claimed to have been freed from the curse by Grey Wardens.  Anders confirmed a bit of the story, mentioning that the Grey Wardens had actually recruited at least one of the former werewolves.

They fought their way through another dozen slavers, then found Feynriel.  Unfortunately, Feynriel had a knife to his throat.  "Take one more step, and the boy dies."

Gabriel glanced at Varric.  "Tell this dirtbag who we are."

Varric's eyes twinkled.  "If I were you, I wouldn't be threatening the viscount's son."

"What?" the slaver asked.  Gabriel managed, through a heroic act of willpower, to keep a straight face.

"Oh, I suppose you just got a tip from a slaver that he was selling mage-flesh cheap.  You never thought to ask where he got it?  You never wondered if you were buying the viscount's well-known love child from his elven mistress, the boy he swore to protect even if it meant razing the entire Free Marches?"

"I seek no war with the Free Marches.  Take the lad to his father."  The slaver actually tossed them the gold before leaving.

Feynriel seemed oddly less than completely relieved at his rescue.  "Who are you?  Are you working for the templars?"

Gabriel sighed.  "Your mother sent me."

"Hrmph.  Hardly a difference."  Feynriel crossed his arms.  "I can't believe her.  My whole life, it was all, 'I'll love you and protect you.'  Then I have some bad dreams and it's 'off to the templars'."

"I'm here to help you, Feynriel."  Or stick him in a sack, that could work too.

"Why?  You don't even know me."

Gabriel held out his hand, and called up his magic.  "I am you."

Feynriel's entire body seemed to relax.  "You know, you're the first mage I've ever met.  Most are locked up like lepers.  Would..."  He hesitated before continuing.  "Is there any chance you'd help me reach the Dalish?  That's where I was trying to go.  See if they would take me in.  I'm as much Dalish as human."

He glanced at Merrill.  Then sighed.  He reassured the lad, then agreed to help him get to the Keeper.  Both Merrill and Anders seemed happy with that decision.

#

He let Arianni know what had befallen her son.  She was pleased by the news, and insisted on rewarding him with an antique Dalish ring.  He handed it off to Carver, and suggested Carver return it to Merrill.  There was still the matter of the letter he'd found on the girl.

On his way through Hightown, he was accosted first by a Ghyslain, who needed help finding his wife.  Then a girl named Macha claimed her templar brother had gone missing.  And apparently the Viscount's actual son needed to be rescued.  And a Magistrate needed help recovering a prisoner.  He stopped, catching his reflection in a polished statue.  Despite his best efforts, he could not locate the 'ask this person for help' sign someone had apparently placed on him.

And then he completely forgot what it was he was doing in Hightown in the first place.  He shrugged, and went to collect Fenris before heading in to see what was going on with the Viscount's son.  It occurred to him he should probably collect Aveline for that as well.  Couldn't hurt to get her on the Viscount's good side.  Varric was pestering Aveline again, so he grabbed the dwarf as well.

#

Killing all the Tal-Vashoth didn't take up too much of their time.  The four of them were starting to work very well together.  Fenris had picked up on the same rhythm Aveline had during their flight from Lothering.  He'd send out a spray of ice, then they'd come in before the enemy could recover.  Varric would pick off loners.  Aveline and Fenris would occasionally either let themselves get surrounded or drive enemies into a huddle, thus allowing Gabriel's fireballs to be even more effective.

He healed up the minor burns Aveline had taken in the fight with the Saarebas.  "I'm guessing the Viscount's son must be at the other end of the coast?"

"It would seem that way," Aveline said.

"Up for another bout?"

His companions smiled.

#

Saemus seemed rather upset at being rescued by the Winters.  After listening for a few moments, Gabriel could see why.  Really, her people skills were absolutely atrocious.  Fortunately, her dagger work was as well.

The young nobleman all but spat on her corpse.  "Dead and good riddance but..."  He glanced at them.  "She said she was waiting for more.  A lot more." 

"Then we ready ourselves," Aveline said. 

He loved it when she got all authoritative like that.  Made him feel official.  "Strip the camp, and we'll ready a fitting welcome."

As soon as the rest of the Winters started down the hill, he called up a lightning storm.  The few that made it down met the blades of Fenris and Aveline.  He called down fire on the other path.  Varric tossed a smoke bomb up the third path, then went to work with his crossbow. 

"Oh Andraste, I've never seen so many corpses.  So much blood."  Seamus was looking a little green.

"Soil yourself later.  There may be more."  He gestured for the young man to get behind cover.

The next batch faired, if anything, slightly worse than the first batch.  One man actually tripped over the body of one of his comrades and impaled himself on his own knife.

When it was done, he went to check on Seamus.  He found the young man kneeling next to the the dead Qunari.  "Ashaad never lied, never coddled.  You were worth his time, or you were not."  He rose, slowly.  "They are not the brutes others claim they are.  Take me to my father, and I will try again to make him see."

#

"Father..."

Years practically lifted off the Viscount's face as he saw his son.  "My son.  I thought I'd lost you."

"Enough, Father."  Saemus folded his arms.

Seneschal Bran forestalled the oncoming argument.  "Er, allow me to present one Serah Hawke, Excellency.  He fulfilled the bounty."

"You have my gratitude.  I hope you encountered no great difficulties on my son's behalf." The Viscount inclined his head graciously.

Gabriel shrugged.  "No problems to speak of, aside from the crowd that tried to kill us."

"I was told the Winters had involved themselves."  Viscount Dumar sighed.  "Was there no way to avoid an incident?" 

Seamus stepped forward.  "They murdered my friend.  Where is the concern for that?"

"It was my understanding you were captured alone, foolishly traipsing about the coast as you do."  Viscount Dumar's eyes narrowed.

"I was not captured, I was with Ashaad.  The Qunari.  They are not monsters to be feared."  Seamus gestured.  "If you would just try to understand, others would see as well."

"Better that you were thought abducted than to have their influence suspected in my own family... benign or not, it's too much."

And now they were both looking at him.  Wait... were they actually expecting him to take sides?  "A little too much insight into the office for me."

The Viscount nodded.  "Your actions are appreciated.  The seneschal will see you out."

#

The Magistrate might not be happy with the solution to the prisoner problem, but everyone else was.  A daughter reunited with her father, and Fenris got to tear a murderer's heart out.  A good day.  And back to the Gallows, which was sure to be a mood killer.

He needed to be subtle about questions regarding templars.  There was a group of three standing near the bronze statues.  He walked over.  "Do you know a recruit named Keran?  His sister is looking for him."

"We cannot speak to you, messere."  The woman who spoke folded her arms.

"Probably for the best, Brother,' Carver said. 

He was about to agree when one of the other templars spoke up.  "To the Void with that.  Keran and the others are missing."

Some judicious questioning revealed that Keran was not the only missing recruit.  And that it was supposed to be a secret.  And that the Knight-Commander was a little bit on the hard-assed fanatical side.  A few more questions revealed that a recruit named Wilmod had recently returned, then promptly left again to go walk around outside Kirkwall, followed by the Knight-Captain.

As they left the Gallows, he glanced at Varric.  "So, are we rescuing Wilmod, or the Knight-Captain?"

"Huh.  Good question."  Varric shrugged.

#

As they approached, it was starting to look like they were going to have to be rescuing Wilmod.  The Knight-Captain had actually drawn his sword on the recruit by the time they reached them.

"I thought templars only treated mages this badly.  Nice to see you're branching out."  And there went his mouth again.  He really should do something about that one day.

"It's the blasted Knight-Captain.  Don't."  Carver was staring at him in horror.

The Knight-Captain turned towards them.  "This is templar business, stranger." 

Whatever else he'd been going to say was lost as the templar recruit started laughing.  "You have struck me for the last time, you pathetic human.  To me!"

"Maker preserve us," the Knight-Captain said as Wilmod suddenly shifted, becoming an abomination.

Gabriel drew his staff, but hesitated.  If he started slinging around magic in front of the templar knight-captain, it was going to... One of the demons struck the templar, sending him flying.  He hit the ground, and lay unmoving.  Well, that solved that problem nicely.  Gabriel called forth a lightning storm to assist Fenris and Carver.

When the last of the demons had fallen, Gabriel went to check on the downed templar.  He was bleeding, and fairly badly injured.  "I'm..."  He shook his head.  "Probably going to end up regretting this."  He sighed, then wove a healing spell.  He immediately took his hands away as the templar opened his eyes and got shakily back to his feet.

"I knew..."  The Knight-Captain panted.  "I knew he was involved in something sinister."  He looked at the various corpses.  "But this.  Is it even possible?"

"Do you think he was possessed?"  Gabriel asked.  Stupid question, of course the man had been possessed, but he needed to get a better idea of what the Knight-Captain had seen.

"Normally, we only worry that mages will fall victim to possession."  He knelt next to Wilmod's corpse.  "I have heard of blood mages, or demons in solid form, who could summon others into unwilling hosts."  The man's voice sounded haunted.  "But I had not thought one of our own would be susceptible."

"You shouldn't have been out here alone with him."  It was sort of bad enough that he regularly made a habit out of rescuing guards.  If he had to start rescuing templars too, he'd never get any sleep.

"I am Knight-Captain Cullen."  He rose, and gave Gabriel a respectful nod.  "I thank you for your assistance.  I have been conducting an investigation of some of our recruits that have gone missing.  Wilmod was the first to return.  I had hoped to confront him quietly, out of sight."

Gabriel frowned.  "If you didn't know he was possessed, why draw your sword on a recruit?" 

"He had only been back a few days when he left again secretly.  It set off some warning bells."  Cullen gestured for them to walk with him as he began heading back to Kirkwall.  "I meant to scare him into a confession.  He had to believe my threats were genuine."

If Wilmod and Keran had run afoul of the same danger, than Keran's time was likely running out.  And he had promised Macha he would help.  "Do you know what happened to Wilmod while he was gone?"

Cullen shook his head.  "Obviously more than I had anticipated."  He sighed.  "Wilmod has never been fully..."  He shrugged.  "Convinced of the Order's rules.  Mages cannot be our friends.  They must always be watched.  I thought Wilmod might be meeting with some old friends who'd escaped the Circle."

He was a mage.  He was walking back to town, side by side with the Knight-Captain.  He had a staff strapped to his back.  Fortunately, it appeared the Knight Captain had taken it for a polearm of some kind.  Behind Cullen's back, Varric was just staring with a rather bemused expression on his face.  Fenris and Carver were both carefully expressionless.  Gabriel sighed.  The next time a hysterical teenage girl begged him for help he was going to...  He sighed again.  Probably help.  "Where there's one demon, there's usually more.  Where do we start digging?"

Cullen's smile was actually grateful.  "I fear it is time to widen this investigation.  My discretion may have cost me one of our best recruits, Wilmod's friend Keran.  They were last seen together at the Blooming Rose.  But I had no luck interrogating the, ah, young ladies there."  Maker, the man was actually blushing.  "I doubt they know anything about magic or demons."

Gabriel just shook his head.  "I'd be willing to search there."  He caught Carver's smirk.

"The Order would be truly in your debt if you helped us with this.  No one at the brothel will speak with me for fear I would shut them down for serving our recruits.  If you learn what manner of creature did this to Wilmod, please come tell me in the Gallows.  I will ensure you are rewarded."  Cullen gave him a slight bow as they entered Kirkwall before going on his way.

Rewarded.  Maybe he'd get purple curtains in his cell, or a fancier brand.  Or, perhaps if he did get caught, he'd at least have a favor to call in to keep his mother and Carver out of trouble.

Besides, he needed to visit the brothel anyway.  But first... well, if this was going to involved demons, he better pick up the closest thing he had to an available expert.

#

"If someone here tries to hire me again, I'm leaving," Anders muttered as they entered the Blooming Rose.

"Is that Gamlen, over by the bar?" Carver asked.

Gabriel sighed.  "Well, at least he's putting the silvers I gave him to good use.  Just think, he could have bought something silly like food, or clean trousers."

Varric laughed.  He was about to say something when a young woman gave him a broad smile.  "Varric.  I haven't seen you in ages.  When are you going to introduce me to more of your friends?"  She gave the rest of them a coy smile.

"Tomorrow.  Promise."  The woman trailed a hand over Carver's arm before going to talk to another client.  Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the dwarf.  "What?" Varric asked.

"So who would we talk to about who visited who when?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm sure I don't know..."  Varric shrugged.  "But if I did, I'd probably say Viveka."

"And which one is Viveka?"  Gabriel shook his head.

"I'm just guessing here, but the short haired brunette by the bar."  Varric pointed.  "The one that just slapped your uncle."

"I like her already."  Gabriel started over, and then shook his head and laughed when yet another of the ladies caught Varric's arm and promptly dragged him off.  He walked up to Viveka.  "A couple of templar recruits went missing.  They were last seen here."

"You'll have to be specific."  Viveka gave him a bored look.  "We do a lot of business with the templars."

He didn't miss Anders' smirk.  "The templars are the ones who want this information," Gabriel said.

"We make a lot of our money off of nervous templars that expect some privacy."  She shook her head.

"I'll be discreet."  That was probably a lie. 

She let out a long suffering sigh.  "Let me look through the books.  Wilmod... Keran..."  She traced a finger down the page.  "Here we go.  Wilmod came in here a lot.  You sure he had time to be a templar?"  She raised an eyebrow at him before going back to the book.  "The both of them last saw 'Idunna the Exotic Wonder from the East.'"

"That's quite the stage name."  He wondered what the Exotic Wonder from the West looked like.  The Exotic Wonder of the North was probably a Qunari.  Did Qunari even have prostitutes?  No wonder they were so cranky all the time.  Come to think of it, wasn't there a dwarf waiting for him at the Qunari compound.  Shit, he'd completely forgotten about Javaris.

"It sounds better than the 'Tramp From Darktown'.  You should hear what some of the others are called."  She shrugged.  "You didn't hear any of this from me.  We clear?"

#

She was pretty enough, but he wouldn't go as far as to say 'exotic'.  Or 'wonder' for that matter.  "You must be the 'Exotic Wonder of the East.'  Do you remember 'entertaining' a templar named Wilmod a few weeks ago?  Or Keran?"

Her eyes were coy, slightly downcast.  "Wilmod, Wilmod.  That doesn't sound familiar." 

Gabriel sighed.  "Do your clients like this charade?  It must get dreadfully tiresome."

"Wh-Whatever do you mean?"  She sashayed to the bed, then sat, smoothing the covers with one hand.  "Questions are boring.  Why don't we have some real fun?" 

"She may not know anything," Fenris said, staring at the woman.  Gabriel was finding it hard to look away from her as well.  He blinked.  Why was he finding it hard to look away from her? 

"You should listen to your friend," she said, her smile inviting.

"We have to ask her about Keran.  What's your problem?"  And for that matter, what was his problem?

Fenris's eyes suddenly widened.  "I don't know.  Be careful."

Shit.  Magic.  "As charming and relentless as you are, I'm here to investigate."

"Answer one of my questions first."  She bent forward.  "Who told you about little old me?"

He had every intention of making a smart remark.  It likely would have been clever.  Probably something about little birds.  "It was..."  He blinked.  "Viveka.  She showed me..."  What was he saying?  "Her books."  He couldn't make his mind focus.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"  She rose, and walked towards him.  "So Viveka sold me out, did she?  That drab, pathetic little sewer rat.  She will be dealt with."  Her smile widened slightly.  "Just do one more thing for me.  Draw your blade," she said.  He obeyed, pulling the knife out of its sheath.  "And bring it gently across your throat."

The knife raised.  He felt the edge touch his throat.  "I will not..."  He focused, calling a bit of his magic to him.  The spell around him broke.  "Be toyed with."  He stepped forward, placing the knife against her throat.

"Oh shit," she said.  Immediately she dropped to her knees.  "Spare me, messere!" 

He glanced at his companions.  They were blinking, coming out of it.  Carver looked a bit dizzy.  Fenris looked furious.  So, for that matter, did Anders.  "What foul magic was that?"  Gabriel asked.  He could still feel the edge of his own blade.  That had been a fair bit closer than he liked.

"Blood and desire, in equal measure.  An art I learned from..."  She hesitated.  "Elsewhere."

"Blood magic, then?"  He glared.

"Yes, messere.  Please don't kill me."

"You're going to answer all of my questions.  And if there's even a hint of magic..."  He tightened his grip on the blade, and saw Fenris's hands start to glow.

"Tarohne put me here.  To send biddable templar recruits to the sanctuary.  Three Spear Alley, in the Undercity.  I enchanted Wilmod and Keran weeks ago.  But after they left these walls, I know not what came of them.  Please, let me live.  It's not my fault.  It was all Tarohne's idea."

Until she said that, he'd been considering just handing her over to the templars.  What did she mean, not her fault?  Who uses blood magic to enchant people by accident?  "Tell me about Tarohne." 

"She put me up to this.  She said we can recreate the ancient Imperium.  That mages can rule again, not serve.  She says the templars cannot hold against us if we stand up and fight."

Fighting for freedom was a worthy goal.  Fighting for the right to be treated with dignity was something he could wholeheartedly support.  Fighting to become the Imperium?  "This base of yours -- how many other mages are there?  Any other defenses?"

"People go in and out all the time.  Sometimes a handful, sometimes more.  There are traps.  Magical traps.  There's a hidden switch at the front -- it turns them off.  Th-That's all I know."

He nodded.  Then he drove the blade up under her rib cage.  Quick, quiet, and relatively painless.  She fell limply to the ground.  He looked over to see Varric standing in the doorway, a bit wide-eyed.  "Blood mage."

"Right," Varric said.  "I'll go chat with the Madam."

#

Compared to the blood mage, Jethann was almost a breath of fresh air.  The flirtatious man managed to lift his spirits.  He managed to lift other things as well.  Maybe some other time.  Carver was starting to look like he was being traumatized.

Once again, templars.  At least one named Emeric.  Templars visiting the brothel, templars carrying on with married women.  Somewhere, a revered mother was shaking her finger in disapproval.

#

They fought their way through a variety of demons.  Shades.  Desire.  Risen corpses.  Even a rage demon got in on the act.  And then, it was time for the crazy.  "How wonderful, more vessels for our experiments." 

It had been a long day, and somewhere there was a drink with his name on it.  Gabriel rubbed his forehead.  "Where is Keran?"

"Perhaps the demons will find one of you suitable."  The woman smiled gleefully.

"She must be an abomination.  I think."  Leave it to Carver to state the obvious. 

"I am not some hopeless waif that ran crying to a demon -- I sought them out and embraced them."  She gestured wildly.

"Why have you taken the recruits?"  Gabriel asked, trying to keep her focused on him while his companions spread out. 

"Demons can inhabit much more than mages and corpses.  With assistance, they can control anyone I ask.  Any templar..."  She waved a hand.  "Any noble..."  She showed her teeth.  "Any well-meaning meddler."

He glanced over his shoulder, then back at her.  "You do know I cut a path through your abominations, right?"  Crazy and a little bit stupid.  He did know how to pick them.

"Good, good, the demons like spirit."  He almost winced at her comment.  Demons like spirit.  Even Varric couldn't make that kind of line up.  "If a few more templars fall to the demons, we can seed chaos in their ranks.  How many abominations can they discover amongst their own before it drives the Knight-Commander crazy?"

Oh for the love of... He couldn't help but wonder how many poor mages in the gallows had suffered because of this woman.  "Tell me where Keran is."  He felt the 'so I can kill you' was clear enough without being verbalized.

"The experiments need so much fuel, you see.  So many living vessels are found wanting.  Useless vessels can still feed the compost heap.  So it's not a complete waste."

"Good to know you're barking mad.  That makes things easier."

"In days of old, the Tevinter Imperium spanned the known world.  Demons were their allies -- held in check by power and knowledge.  With a wave of a hand I could do more than a templar can achieve in a lifetime.  Yet they command us?  Absurd.  We should be ruling them.  We should rule you all.  Kill the vessels only if you must."

He drew his staff, and hit her in the face with a blast of ice.  Her startled expression almost made sitting through her crazy speech worth it.  Next to him, Anders sent a fireball into the freshly summoned shades.  Gabriel turned, and did the same to the mages that had summoned the shades.  Carver moved in, his greatsword cleaving through the staff of one of the mages.  Fenris stood at his back, preventing the other newly summoned shades from coming up behind him.

#

It took him and Anders almost a minute to work out how to remove the enchantment binding Keran.  The man fell to the ground.  He slowly climbed to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck.  "Is it..."  He looked around.  "Is it over?"

"Keran?"  It really would be just his luck to go through all this and rescue the wrong templar.

"Yes, that's my name."  Keran nodded.  "Oh thank the Maker, I thought He had abandoned me."

Varric slowly shook his head.  "But is it only Keran?  It could be Keran plus one.  A very nasty plus one, at that."

"The cage has opened.  Thank Andraste."

Gabriel sighed.  Talk about statements subject to interpretation.  Come to think of it, would Keran actually know if he was possessed?  Well, this is why he'd called in the expert, after all.  As experts went.  He glanced at Anders.  "Any chance you can tell if Keran has an extra passenger?"

Anders nodded.  "Well, there's one sure way."  He shrugged, and hit Keran with a blast of magic.

The recruit yelped.  "What was that about?"

Anders shrugged.  "If there was a demon in there, it would have defended itself.  Looks like he's clear."

Keran glanced at Anders, then looked beseechingly at Gabriel.  "Don't tell the templars.  I-I don't know what they'd do to me.  Please, I need to go back, tell them I'm all right.  Tell my sister..."  He shifted his weight back and forth.  "I-I must go."

He sighed.  "Go ahead and leave, Keran.  You've been through enough."

"When you talk to Ser Cullen, maybe downplay the blood magic angle."  Anders shrugged.  "We don't need the templars cracking down even harder."

Gabriel's eyes went to Tarohne's corpse.  If it wasn't for mages like her, they wouldn't need templars in the first sodding place.

#

He waited until morning to head back up to the Gallows.  Anders offered to come as well, but Gabriel declined.  If it did go bad, well, better if it was just him.  He was halfway to the docks when both Carver and Fenris fell into step with him.  Varric joined them a moment later.  For a moment, he considered telling them he had it covered, then he just shook his head. 

Since he was here anyway, he stopped in to the Qunari compound.  The Arishok was certainly an impressive individual.  He heroically refrained from making any off-color jokes involving the word 'horny'. 

Gabriel blinked when Fenris greeted the man in what appeared to be the Qunari language.  "Friend of yours?"

"Friend of no one," Fenris replied.

Javaris shook his head.  "Yes, well, that said, I am here to report that your hated Tal-Vashoth were felled one and all.  Right?"  He glanced at Gabriel before turning his gaze back to the Arishok.  "Yes, they were.  So, I'm ready to open negotiations.  For the explosive powder.  As we agreed." 

"No."  Gabriel blinked at the Arishok's simple answer.  He was starting to get the inkling he'd stepped in another mess. 

"He's not getting it.  Make your chatty elf say something."  Javaris gestured at Fenris.

Chatty elf.  Gabriel sighed.  He wished he actually could turn someone into a frog.  Or a nug.  Not forever mind.  Just long enough for one good solid kick.  He glanced at Fenris.  "Any insight that would help?"

Fenris shrugged, and addressed the Arishok.  "Qunari do not abandon a debt.  I humbly request clarification from the Arishok."

The Arishok looked at him.  "I have a growing lack of disgust for you.  The dwarf imagined the deal for the gaatlok.  He invented a task to prove his worth, when he has none."

Fenris bowed his head.  "Then we have wrongly inserted ourselves in your affairs.  Would you have us kill this dwarf?"

"Wait."  Javaris turned towards them.  "What now?"

Gabriel had to admit, that idea was sort of growing on him.  The Arishok, however, simply waved dismissively.  "If you faced Tal-Vashoth, he is not worth of dying to you.  As he was not worthy of dying to them.  But you..."  The Arishok gestured at him.  "You keep good company."  Well, on that they could certainly agreed.  "Let him live.  And leave."

"He had big plans for your recipe.  I was supposed to get a piece of that."  Oh, look, there went his mouth again.  He really needed a spell he could use to shut himself up.

"Dwarf, did your imaginary bargain make promises on my behalf?"

"I..."  Javaris fidgeted.  "Expected your wisdom to be more profitable." 

The Arishok shifted, and the Qunari around him suddenly began to make it very clear they were both large and armed.  "Then you will pay, on my behalf."

Javaris threw up his hands.  "Sod it all, take your coin."  He threw a pouch at Gabriel.  "Take whatever.  Horn-head oxmen and mongrel dog lords.  Suck your own powder and blow your head off.  Sod it."

Gabriel watched him go with an amused expression.  He heard the Arishok speak again.  "You will leave as well, human.  There's no more coin for you here."

Gabriel gave the man what he hoped was a respectful bow, and departed.  He handed Fenris his share of the coin as they left, then passed the rest over to Carver to add to the expedition fund.  At the very least, if he got dragged off by templars, Carver could still provide for Mother.  He'd tried several times to give Aveline a share, but had finally stopped after she'd threatened to beat him with his own staff.  She seemed to think him routinely helping out her guards made them even.

#

He saw Cullen observing Keran's reunion with Macha.  The young recruit was back in templar armor.  His eyes widened when he saw Gabriel.  Gabriel sighed, and walked up to Cullen.  "I've got some good news, and some bad news..."

"What?"  Cullen turned towards him.  "What is it?"

"Good news, Keran is safe.  Bad news, half of your recruits may have been possessed by demons."  Gabriel shrugged.

"Sweet blood of Andraste."  Cullen stared, his expression horrified.

Macha's voice came, trembling and fearful.  "D-Demons?  Did you say something about recruits and demons?"

Keran tried to calm her.  "I didn't want to tell you, Macha.  They..."  He swallowed.  "They were horrible.  Those mages see the rest of us as ants to be crushed."  He shook his head.  "They won't stop until they've destroyed the Chantry and the templars forever." 

Well, this was going wonderfully.  But, sod it, the young man actually had a point.  "The templars have good reason to be vigilant." 

Cullen sighed, and nodded to Gabriel.  "At any time, any mage could become a monster, from the lowest apprentice to the most seasoned enchanters.  Mages cannot be treated like people.  They are not like you and me."  Well, that was delightfully ironic.

"Surely that's a little harsh," Macha said.

"They are weapons."  Cullen folded his arms.  "They have the power to light a city on fire in a fit of pique."

Gabriel shrugged.  Buildings maybe, but entire cities?  And he'd never once done it in a fit of pique.  His fits of pique usually limited themselves to putting snails in his brother's boots.  And he was very, very glad he hadn't brought Anders along for this meeting.  "I admit, that does reduce their bargaining position.  But there must be some middle ground."

"Perhaps you are right," Cullen said.  "Perhaps mages need better education as to why the Chantry functions as it does.  Perhaps they would not go against the will of Andraste herself.  I will look into it."  Cullen turned towards Keran reluctantly.  "Keran, I'm afraid I must relieve you of your commission.  If there is any chance he still harbors a demon in him --"

"No," Macha said.  She gave Cullen a pleading look.  "You can't really think that.  Keran's fine.  He's safe." 

"He is not to blame."  Fenris shook his head solemnly.  "But tell that to the victims if it turns out that our suspicions are correct."

"Please, ser.  I tried to resist.  I never took anything they offered."  He held his hands out.  "I-I need this position or my sister can't eat.  I've been training for five years."

Dammit.  And now he was going to start talking again.  "We conducted tests on Keran.  He's not possessed.  He can stay in the Order." 

"I hesitate to ask what methods you used that you are so certain."  Cullen gazed at Gabriel for a moment.  And then, to Gabriel's surprise, the man simply nodded.  "Still, you have done much for us by stopping these blood mages.  I will heed your request."

"A wise choice," Fenris said.

"If he has shown no sign of demonic possession in ten years' time, Keran will become eligible for full knighthood."  Cullen inclined his head towards Keran.

Macha stepped forward.  "Thank you, serah.  Again.  But without a full knighthood, Keran's pay is so small..."  She shook her head.  "I do not know if I can reward you as you deserve --"

He was about to tell her no reward was needed when Cullen stepped forward.  "I will handle that, miss."  He offered Gabriel a small pouch of coin.  "You have done the Order a great service.  We will not forget it."  He gave Gabriel a small bow before walking away, gesturing for both Macha and Keran to accompany him.

Gabriel looked down at the pouch in his hand, then handed Fenris a share before passing the rest to Carver again.  "That went..."  He shrugged.  "Better than I expected."

"Can we leave the place with all the templars staring at us now?"  Carver sighed.

#

Fenris and Varric parted ways from them as they headed back towards Gamlen's.  Carver shook his head.  "You know Keran at least knows you are friends with an apostate."  He waved a hand.  "And if the Knight-Captain thinks about what happened too hard, he's going to note that somebody healed him."

"Well, if they come for me, remind him of that."  Gabriel sighed.

"What?"  Carver blinked at him.

"I saved the Knight-Captain's life.  I rescued a templar and put down a plot that had already lead to the deaths of several."  Gabriel met Carver's eyes.  "That should be enough to keep you and mother from trouble."

"Brother..."  Carver met his eyes, then sighed.  "You could just try to remain unnoticed."

"Please."  He gave his brother a light shove.  "Unnoticed?  With everyone in Kirkwall drooling over the Hawke boys?"

"Noticed you doing some drooling over that elf at the Rose."  Carver shoved him back. 

"Viveka said you do so much drooling they named the mop after you."  He shoved Carver again.

Carver's shoulder caught him in the midsection, tackling him into some crates.

__________________________________________________

 "Cullen did say he knew the Champion," Leliana said.

Cassandra nodded.  "And it appeared that the Champion also had dealings with the Arishok far sooner than we originally believed.  As well as the Viscount."

Leliana sighed.  Then suddenly she laughed.  When Cassandra raised an eyebrow, she shook her head.  "Assuming that conversation actually did go the way Varric claims, I cannot help but imagine Cullen's expression upon learning that the Champion actually was a mage."

Cassandra rolled her eyes before heading back in to continue questioning the dwarf.


	9. The Trouble With Being Helpful

They found Emeric being set upon by thugs.  Gabriel sighed.  It was probably too much to ask that the templar not notice the amount of spells being thrown around.  Maybe he'd get lucky and this templar would also end up knocked unconscious. 

No such luck.  The man got back to his feet, and gave him a respectful nod.  "I thank you, serah, for coming along when you did.  I am Emeric."

Gabriel gave him an appraising look.  If he'd noticed the spells, he didn't seem to be inclined to try arresting him.  Of course, the fact that Gabriel was in the company of the Guard-Captain might have something to do with that.  "You're older than I thought you'd be.  Ninette seems to go for the young, pointy-eared sorts."

"What?"  The templar looked at him like he was insane.  He got that a lot.

Aveline stepped forward.  "Ghyslain de Carrac's wife, Ninette.  You were asking about her."

The templar nodded, then told them what he'd learned about the disappearance of Ninette and a mage named Mharen, as well as two other women.  He was clearly frustrated by the lack of progress he'd been making in searching for them.

"I had a friend who disappeared once," Varric said.  "Turns out he was under my bed, drunk."  Varric glanced up at the looks they rest were giving him.  "What?"

Emeric just shook his head.  "I think the disappearances are connected, and I suspect foul play is involved." 

Gabriel hesitated, then asked about the phylacteries.  It turned out that Emeric had already tried that, but Mharen's trail had gone cold at the foundry.  He'd been in Darktown trying to locate the sympathizers smuggling mages out.  Gabriel made a mental note to see if Anders had helped smuggle this Mharen somewhere.  Emeric mentioned something about white lilies being delivered to Mharen shortly before her disappearance.  That didn't sound much like Anders.  He seemed more the yellow carnations type.

"This battle showed that I'm no longer the warrior I used to be.  I know when to walk away."  He met Gabriel's eyes just briefly, then handed him over small parcel.  "Here.  Take my findings.  Perhaps you can make more use of them.  I'm going back to the Gallows.  I'm too old for this."

Gabriel watched him go.  "I think he might have noticed that I'm a mage."

Aveline sighed, and nodded.  "I think he may also have noticed you are trying to help."

"Shall we go look into this foundry, then?"

#

He caught sight of someone slipping away.  And then they were attacked by demons.  Shades and desire.  Exactly how thin was the veil around Kirkwall anyway? 

"Demons," Fenris said.  "Summoned by another mage, no doubt."

"Look around," Gabriel said. 

A few minutes of searching revealed a bag, dropped by whoever had fled.  Gabriel glanced inside, then recoiled.  "Well..."  He wrinkled his nose.  "That's..."

"Bones.  And a severed hand," Aveline said.

"We should take the ring to Ghyslain.  It may be Ninette's.  And let Emeric know what we found."

#

Emeric was grateful for their help.  And seemed to remain disinclined to report Gabriel's... unorthodox combat techniques.  Gabriel let him know he'd continue to render aid as needed.  Gabriel waited until the others were distracted before talking to Thrask.  He handed back the letter he'd found on the man's daughter, and assured him that no one would hear of anything from him.

Jethann did not take news of Ninette's death well.  It appeared he actually had been genuinely fond of the woman.

Ghyslain may have taken the news better.  He even managed to speak of Ninette fondly.  Gabriel decided not to tell him the actual circumstances of his recovery of the ring.

#

He saw Cullen wave him over.  With a slightly reluctant sigh, he went to see what the man wanted.  Cullen actually smiled at him.  "I have told the Knight-Commander of your service.  She commends your quick thinking and has agreed to keep the lad Keran around for observation."

Ah.  Exactly the person he wanted knowing all about him.  Well, how did that saying go?  Know your enemy?  "I've heard a lot about the Knight-Commander.  What's she really like?"

"She is not an easy taskmaster.  But it is not an easy task.  I would not have liked her when I was younger.  I thought mages deserved a softer touch."  There was a haunted look in the man's eyes.  "But Meredith is never fooled by a sweet face.  She always sees the demon behind it."

Well, this day was just getting better and better.  "You sound Fereldan.  How did you end up here?"

Cullen sighed.  "I was in the Circle tower in Ferelden when Uldred summoned his demons.  I was held in a cage for..."  He shook his head.  "I can't even say.  Weeks?  Months?  It was one unending nightmare.  I watched..."  His eyes took on a haunted look.  "What those mages did, what they became.  I would gladly give my life to avoid seeing that again."

He'd heard some rumors about what had happened there.  But from what he had heard, it had been a mage that had put a stop to it.  His own cousin, in fact.  "Well, once someone admits to consorting with demons, it's a little easier to take sides."  It was why despite liking Merrill, he was keeping the girl at arm's length.

Cullen actually looked surprised.  "That's a surprisingly unpopular viewpoint."

"Yet a sensible one," Fenris said. 

"It used to be that templars were welcomed wherever they went -- for defending people from dark magics.  Now the townsfolk are as likely to slam their doors as offer us a bed.  The image of the poor, chained apprentice is a powerful one.  And one the mages are more than willing to exploit."

Gabriel nodded.  If only it were also an untrue image.  He bid Cullen farewell.  Fenris was watching him as they left the Gallows.  After a couple moments, Gabriel shook his head.  "Denying that there are evil, power hungry mages out there is a lot like denying that water is wet."

"Why not go to the circle, then?"

"Because denying that there are evil, abusive templars out there is also a lot like denying water is wet."  Gabriel shook his head.  "Besides, I have you."

"Me?"  Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"Sure.  I start consorting with demons, you lop my head off, everything is fine."

"I..."  Fenris blinked.  "Would greatly prefer it if such a thing never became necessary."

"Me too."

#

Killing a dragon ended up netting him partial ownership of a mine.  The workers at least, seemed pleased to get their jobs back.  Leandra actually seemed more excited about it than he was, and began going over the copy of the ledger Hubert had provided.  She'd an appointment with the Viscount in a month's time.  It was good to see her enthusiastic about something.  A chance to reclaim her title, a start on a business, and they were very close to having enough coin for the expedition.

#

A trip to the Hanged Man resulted in them doing Isabela a favor.  Said favor ended up involving a former raider, smugglers, dock officials soliciting bribes, an imaginary fire, a lot of very stupid guards, and a deadly poison.  There was also a dwarf lord on the run and a lot of carta assassins, but that didn't involve Isabela.  At least, he didn't think it involved Isabela.  There was a mention of Rivain, so it could have involved Isabela.  It was probably a good thing Aveline was busy that day.

He sniffed at the ale after they'd returned to the tavern.  Then he sniffed again.  He was nowhere near drunk enough to get drunk on what the Hanged Man served.  Varric dealt a hand of cards, while Carver tried, and mostly failed, to flirt with Isabela.  The pirate seemed to enjoy riling up his little brother.

It was well past midnight when they left.  Gabriel started to head up to Hightown with Fenris in the hopes of finding something better to drink.  They were heading through the market when they saw a woman in chantry garb talking to a thug.  A moment later, the thug was leading the woman into a dark corner.

"She has chosen poorly."  Fenris just shook his head.

Gabriel nodded.  "Can you save someone so intent on being foolish?"

They exchanged a glance, then headed in to save the woman from herself.

#

"Well, thank you for your timely intervention.  I am..."  The woman looked down at her hands.  "Out of my element."

Gabriel shook his head.  "Surely you didn't realize that just now."

She gave him a somewhat predatory look.  "I had to come here to get the type of person I need.  Someone of bloody skill, but also integrity.  Perhaps the kind who might leap to someone's defense."  She took a step towards him.  "I have a charge who needs passage from the city.  If you are willing and capable, meet me at my safehouse nearby."

He exchanged a look with Fenris.  "I just saved you in an alley, and suddenly we're in business?"

"You're in Lowtown.  What grand scheme could I be interrupting?"

He exchanged another look with Fenris.  Considering what their day had been like so far... 

She walked past them.  "Varnell?"

A templar emerged from the shadows.  Gabriel blinked.  "Not so helpless, I see."

The woman nodded to them.  "I hope you will come.  This matter only grows more urgent with time."  She walked away.

Fenris narrowed his eyes as she left.  Gabriel nodded.  "You don't trust her either."

"It seems a strange sort of trap to set," Fenris said.  "But no, I don't."

Gabriel nodded.  "Let's grab Carver and Varric, and see what kind of trouble this is going to be."

"You know, you could actually head the other direction when you spot trouble."

"Where is the fun in that?"

#

Varnell stood with his blade drawn.  His stance was wide, ready to move on them.  Gabriel had the sneaking suspicion the man might be hostile.  "Nice to see you, too," Gabriel said.

"I thank you for coming," the chantry sister said.  "This matter is delicate, and I need someone of..."  She waved a hand.  "Limited notoriety who will not link this to me."  She adjusted her robes.  "It is an escort, but I think you will agree, the nature of the party makes this..."  She didn't quite meet his eyes.  "Unique."

He sighed.  Well, this was going to go horribly, horribly wrong in some horrible fashion.  "Time is wasting.  Who is going where?"

"My name is Sister Petrice.  I have assumed a burden of charity.  This is my charge."  She gestured as Varnell led out...

"A saarebas?  Here?"  Fenris shook his head.

"Would even a templar bind a mage like this?"  Sister Petrice went on about a bridge between worlds, peace, appeasement, and yet, he couldn't help but feel something in her words rang hollow. 

He agreed mostly to stop her talking.  "I can get him out of Kirkwall.  He's a bit conspicuous for the streets, though."

She babbled on a bit more about not coming to the notice of the guard.  He made a mental note to be sure to give Aveline a full report later.

#

The saarebas followed them indifferently.  They were almost out of the tunnel when a group of thugs accosted them.

"What the blazes is this?  Looks like a walking armory."  The leader of the thugs stepped forward.  Gabriel sighed.  It appeared that despite that astute observation, these idiots were still going to attempt a shakedown.  The thug walked towards him.  "Look at this.  Undercity's feared by all, but there's no shortage of fools with coin who want to test it."   The thug looked over at the saarebas, and narrowed his eyes.  "What is this thing, collared like a dog lord's bitch?  You some sort of Qunari lover?  Maybe I should get rid of you and see who'll pay the most for your pet."

The saarebas made a growling noise.  One of the other thugs shook his head.  "Uh, I don't think it likes you threatening its master.  Maybe we let this one pass."

Gabriel nodded.  "A voice of reason."  He shrugged.  "What's he doing with you?"

The leader of the thugs took another step forward, clearly trying to look menacing.  "You lot think you're so damned right, buying everything, running Free Marchers like me into our own sewers.  You want us bound, like this thing.  I'll see you dead first."  The thug started to draw a blade.

Fenris started to step forward, but before he or Gabriel could react, the saarebas threw out a spell that sent the thugs flying backwards.  And set the room on fire.  The thugs started screaming.  "By the Void!  Kill it!  Kill them all!"

Well, since the spells were already flying.  Once the thugs were down, Gabriel turned back to the saarebas.  "They get the idea, Qunari... Ketojan... whatever.  Calm yourself."  The saarebas growled, but the fire around his hands died.  Gabriel blinked.  "You did what I said.  Did I hit the right phrase or something?"

The saarebas merely growled again.  Gabriel glanced at Fenris.  Fenris shrugged.  "He may not know, himself."

That clarified things nicely.  Gabriel just shook his head.  "I'm getting you out of here before you 'help' again."  The saarebas growled in response.  "Still clear as a bell.  Great."

#

The tunnel led them out onto the coast.  And right into a heavily armed group of qunari.  A qunari in slightly different armor than the rest stepped forward.  "You will hold, basra vashedan.  I am Arvaarad, and I claim possession of Saarebas at your heel.  The members of his karataam were killed by Tal-Vashoth, but their disposal leads only here, to Saarebas and you."

Gabriel rubbed his forehead.  "How did I know this job would end in more Qunari..."  He had a sneaking suspicion that the sister had set them up.

"You speak as if ignorance is your natural condition.  The bodies of his slain karataam could only lead here.  I do not know how you come to hold his leash, but you have no claim in the Qun.  He will be returned and this crime cleansed."

Yep.  Definitely a setup.  "And if he doesn't want to go back?"

"Saarebas!  Show that your will remains bound to the Qun."  Immediately the saarebas knelt and growled.  Arvaarad gave Gabriel a smug look.  "He has only followed you because he wants to be led.  He is allowed no other purpose."

Gabriel tried, and mostly failed, to make sense of what was happening.  He glanced at the saarebas.  "The sister called him 'Ketojan.'  You are Saarebas?"

"Saarebas is his role and his name, as you understand it.  It is the accusation and acknowledgment of being a mage." 

"And you are Arvaarad?"  This was all just fine and dandy.  And likely going to end in violence. 

"My role is to hold the leash and hunt the gray ones who leave the Qun."  Arvaarad narrowed his eyes and tried to look intimidating.  Gabriel had to admit it was far more effective for the Qunari than the thugs earlier.  "Or bas who have not yet been enlightened."

"You don't care that someone abused your dead to get you here?"

"No doubt they were cast from your shoulders as you or your partner thieves grew weak.  It is a crime whose victims are beyond caring.  It will be dealt with, but the greater threat is clear.  It is my role to secure Saarebas.  It is the role of another to purge the perversions of your kind."

He was starting to think he and Arvaarad were not going to be drinking buddies.  "My job was to get him out of the city.  If he wants to go back to you, that's his business."

"You show an unusual ability to reason, basra.  Saarebas!  Nehraa aquan ebra kata Arvaarad."  The saarebas growled, and Arvaarad's eyes narrowed.  "You are certain?"  The saarebas growled again.  "Then we will do it here."  He held up some kind of rod, and a blue light glowed around both it and the saarebas's collar.

The saarebas turned towards him.  "Basvaarad, you led well.  I thank your intent.  Panahedan, as you find the Qun."  The saarebas walked to Arvaarad, then knelt.

Arvaarad met Gabriel's eyes.  "You should be honored by this action, basra.  It is his last."  With a single, swift motion, Arvaarad drew his blade and stabbed it into the saarebas's heart.

Varric shook his head.  "Knew it.  Can't trust a zealot."

Gabriel nodded.  He'd have tried to save the saarebas, but clearly, the man had not wanted it.  Better dead than tranquil, perhaps.  He started to gesture to his companions to be going. 

Arvaarad spoke before they could get moving.  "He lost his lead -- the risk of corruption was certain.  But he has owned his death by honoring you.  He knows the Qun once more."  He hefted the blade.  "As will you."

That was nicely ominous.  "You'd try to kill me after everything we've been through?"

"An uncollared Saarebas spoke to you.  You were already exposed, but there's no way to know what demon may have ridden his words.  Killing you is demanded.  But the respect of Saarebas has granted honor.  Be grateful.  Not every neck earns the ceremonial cut."

Be grateful.  He'd rather be alive.  And to demonstrate that little fact, he sent a fireball directly at Arvaarad.

#

"Bah.  Throwing their lives away for nonsense."

"Determined from the start," Gabriel said, nodding at Varric.  "Petrice set a trail."

They walked back into the tunnel, heading for the safehouse.  They found Petrice and Varnell in the process of stripping it.  "Leave nothing.  It must be clean with no ties.  It..."  Petrice turned to face him.  "Well.  My helpful associate from the streets.  You... took the Qunari from the city?  Without incident?"

He'd met some good liars.  She was not one of them.  Entirely too smug."Don't string me along.  You know that I know." 

"Whether you believe it or not, I wished you no harm.  That might have been useful for someone, but still regrettable.  A massacre of citizens, protecting a slave might have forced the Chantry to doubt appeasement, to see the Qunari for the monsters they are.  Perhaps finding the mage was a rushed opportunity.  If such a plot existed, I see how it might be... disagreeable to you."

Fanatics.  Zealots on both sides.  Find a nice little island somewhere and dump them all on it to leave the rest of them in peace.  "I want no part of your little war.  Pay me what I'm due."

She threw a pouch at him.  "Take your coin.  Disappear back into Lowtown.  Rest assured I will not make the mistake of looking for help outside the faithful again.  The stakes -- eternity -- are just too high." 

Gabriel hefted the pouch, then turned and left.  "We'll be hearing from that one again," Fenris said.

He nodded.  He opened the pouch, counted the coin, and handed Fenris a share.  Then he counted again, did a little mental calculation, did it again, and smiled.  "Well, at least some good came from this."

Carver grinned.  "We've enough?"

"We've enough."

#

He had every intention of heading straight to Bartrand the next morning.  Well, stopping by to grab Varric, but then straight to Bartrand. 

That had been the plan, anyway.  Right up until a message had been delivered.  He read it a couple times, then sighed.  Probably not a good idea to bring Fenris along for this one.  Or Aveline.  Or Carver, for that matter.  He considered a moment, then decided to see if Merrill would like a walk in the country.  He'd grab Anders and Varric as well.

Merrill was downright giddy at the thought of getting to come along on an adventure.  He was slightly concerned she was going to start to frolic.  He got a mental image of Fenris frolicking and nearly walked into a wall.

#

"Master Hawke," Thrask said.  He was standing just outside a cave, and looked to be carrying a hundred pound weight on each shoulder.  "Arianni tells me you sought a better path than the Circle for her son Feynriel."  He hesitated a moment.  "I thought perhaps you would be willing to show mages a kindness once more."

Gabriel tilted his head to one side.  "What, you can't be nice yourself?" 

"You are no templar.  You cannot know what a badge of shame that would be."  Gabriel almost laughed at Thrask's response.  Sod it, if this kept up he'd need both hands to count the number of templars that were decent people.  "There are a number of apostates hiding in those caverns."

"We are not going to kill apostates for you," Anders said, starting to step forward.  Gabriel held out a hand to check him.

"I was hoping you might speak to the group, convince them to surrender peacefully before my fellow templars arrive."

"Who are these apostates?  Where did they come from?"  Gabriel glanced at Anders, wondering if these were part of a group the healer worked with.  Anders looked just as confused as he was.

"These are the mages of the former Circle at Starkhaven.  It burned to the ground and their templars sent for us to relocate the survivors.  Unfortunately, they escaped on the journey.  With their phylacteries burned, it has been nearly impossible to track them."

He was beginning to see the problem.  "Do the other templars intend to do worse than recapture the mages?"

Thrask sighed, then nodded.  "Ser Karras is a knight-lieutenant of the templars, a great crony of Meredith.  Should he find apostates hiding from pursuit, Meredith will consider him justified in murdering the lot of them."

A look over his shoulder caught nods from all three of his companions.  He turned back to Thrask.  "If you've got this many mages escaping, you templars aren't too good at your jobs..."  He started walking towards the mouth of the cave.

"These mages have shown they attack templars on sight.  You have a better chance than I to convince them they are better off alive in the Circle than free and dead.  Ser Karras hunts them as well.  If they have not surrendered by the time he arrives, this will be a blood bath."

Oh.  Good.  As long as there was no pressure or anything.

#

They hadn't gone far into the cave when an apostate caught sight of them.  Almost immediately, the long dead corpses scattered around the cave got up and drew weapons.  The apostate began calling up spells.  Or tried to, anyway.  Gabriel imagined it was difficult to focus on magic with one of Varric's crossbow bolts sticking out of an eye.

"They've raised the bloody dead," Anders said.  "They must be truly desperate.  Please tell me we're not going to force these poor fools back into the Circle."

Gabriel sighed.  "Well, if these idiots keep attacking us, I assure you, that won't be their problem."  He shook his head.  "I can't do anything for them if they attack us on sight."

#

"Maker's blessing!  I thought I was going to die down here in this... this tomb."  The young man was clearly terrified.  Probably because the undead had been attacking him until they showed up.  "Are you with the templars?  Please, I need to go back to the Circle.  I never wanted to get involved in this."  He shuddered.  "Not when he started making those... those things."

First things first.  "Who is 'he'?"

"Decimus... it was his decision.  He kept saying the templars would label us blood mages if we fled -- why not use it if it's our best tool?"  He shuddered again.  "He slit his wrist, and the magic... it rose from the blood and woke the skeletons in the cave."  He gestured.  "I ran.  Decimus is wrong -- blood magic is a work of evil, not just a power the templars keep from us for spite."

Blood mages.  It was never a good day when the templars were the reasonable ones.  "Decimus is the leader of these mages?"

"He's crazy.  He said, with our phylacteries gone, no one could find us.  We would be free... I think maybe he set the fire.  There must be a demon working through him.  No normal man would profane the dead like this."

Why couldn't he have stayed home?  Had a nice celebratory drink?  Played a round of 'guess the color of Fenris's underpants' with Isabela?  "Someone starts raising undead and it's all downhill from there..."

"I've been at the Circle since I was six.  I've heard about demons, blood magic... they warned us, but I never thought I'd see it."  He gestured at the path he'd run down.  "The rest of them, they're still following Decimus.  He's gone mad.  I think he'd kill us all just to take the templars down."

"Ser Thrask waits outside."  The templar would protect the scared young man.  "You will be safe there."

The young mage nodded, then ran.

#

Deeper in the tunnels, the mages were engaged in a work of ritual magic.  A bearded man was directing the others.  He let the spell die when he saw Gabriel and his companions enter.  "They're here!  The templars have come to take us back to the circle."

Gabriel raised a disbelieving eyebrow and glanced at his companions.  How insane did one have to be to mistake the four of them for templars?  Three of them were carrying staffs.  A tattooed woman apparently agreed with his assessment.  "Decimus, no.  Stay your hand.  These are no templars."

"What do I care what shield they carry?  If they challenge us, the dead themselves will meet the call."

Oh for crying out loud...  Gabriel raised his staff and called down a firestorm as the corpses began to rise.

Only a few of the mages joined the fray.  Good to know not all of them were barking mad.

#

The tattooed woman knelt next to Decimus's corpse.  "You killed him.  Oh, Decimus, you should have listened to me, love..."  She glared up at him.  "I saw what you are.  How could you murder one of your own just for daring to defy the templars."

It wasn't exactly like the man had given him a choice.  Or maybe she hadn't noticed the man had tried throwing a stone fist at him.  "You think he brought those skeletons to life to serve me tea?"

"I warned him.  I told him, once he marked himself as a blood mage, that was all anyone would see."  She stood.  "Please... we only want our freedom.  Without your help, the templars will execute all of us for Decimus's crimes."

He looked up, and saw dozens of desperate faces looking back at him.  Merrill was watching him with huge eyes.  "If not in the Circle, how do you intend to live?"  Surely they weren't going to suggest the Dalish take them all in.

"I hear there are places, outside the Free Marches, where the templars are not so vigilant."

"Why not?"  He shrugged.  "It's not like I'll be joining the templars any time soon."  The smile Anders gave him was wide.

She gave him a relieved look.  "Then we must first throw off pursuit."  She glanced at the tunnel.  "There is a templar who followed us.  You must have met him when you entered.  Kill him, and we can get clear of Kirkwall before the templars send more men."

Anders sighed.  "Better the death of one templar than so many innocents."

Her face was desperate.  "Will you buy us time to flee Kirkwall?"

Thrask was considerably more innocent than these mages.  "Leave it to me.  By the time I'm done, these templars will swear the sky is green."  He and Thrask would think of something.

"Your confidence almost makes me believe you..."  She sighed.  "But I spent two weeks traveling with these templars.  They strike first and think after.  They are far easier to kill than to fool." 

#

The rest of the templars had arrived.  That... complicated matters.  Just a little.  A man he assumed to be Ser Karras was glaring at Thrask.  "Are you trying to tell me this boy is all that's left of the apostates?" 

"I ran away when they began to use blood magic, ser." 

"They are not in the caverns, Ser Karras."  Thrask was already trying to save the people who'd suggested killing him.  "I have thoroughly explored --"

Ser Karras noticed him, and began with the interrogation.  Gabriel sighed, then glanced at Varric.  "Tell him who we are."

"What's the trouble, Ser Thrask?"  Varric kept his voice casual.  "Did the knight-commander forget to tell Ser Karras that Enchanter Hawke came from Ferelden to help her root out rebel mages?" 

Thrask blinked, and then began to nod.  "Uh, yes.  Yes, I was just about to tell him."

"We've completed our investigation of the mages in those caverns."  Varric shrugged.  "There is no one left inside."

Gabriel nodded.  "One of the cowards ran out the back.  You should go after him."  A nice walk down the coast would give the mages time to flee the other direction.

"Right," Varric said.  "Their leader fled the battlefield ahead of us.  Bloody coward left his own people to die.  I caught only a glimpse, but it looked like the back passaged led out to the back passages led out to the coast.  I sent your men that way."

Thrask turned to Karras.  "We can still catch up if we go around the caverns.  That's the faster route."

And Karras bought it.  "The coast, you say?  Men, fan out, search the short.  We will retrieve these corpses later."  He actually bowed towards Gabriel.  "I will commend you to the knight-commander, Enchanter Hawke.  It is rare to see a mage cooperate with the authorities."

Thrask waited until Karras was out of earshot.  "Thank you, my friend."

Gabriel nodded, and watched him go.  Behind him, he heard the voice of the new leader of the former Starkhaven mages.  "I didn't think you could do it.  Truly you must be able to charm a miser out of his last coin."  She was staring at them.  "I did not think any of us would leave those caverns alive."

"If it makes you feel better, officially you were 'killed during escape.'"  He'd buy Thrask a drink later.

"I will do my best to seem cold and rotted, then."  She held out her staff.  "Please, accept my staff as a reward.  It has the mark of Starkhaven on it -- I dare not carry it now."  She smiled.  "It has served me well."  She gestured for the other mages to follow her.  "Now, we must flee as far as we can before nightfall.  Thank you, friend."

#

"Varric!"  Bartrand glared at him.  "Where did you get off to?  And what are you planning."

"Bartrand.  So suspicious.  I have, in fact, brought us our future partner."  He gestured at Hawke.

And, as expected, Bartrand didn't take the news well.  "What?  Partner!  You stupid, nug-humping dirt-farmer.  Why did you go promising something like that?"

They needed the coin, they needed someone like Hawke, and frankly, he needed someone along for the trip whose company didn't make him want to bash his head in with a rock.  "Because if we don't get this expedition moving, Brother, then we won't have any profits to argue about, will we?"

Bartrand glared, but relented.  "Hmph.  Maybe you have a point."

"There's so much love here," Hawke said.  "It's very comforting."  Varric tried not to smirk.

"What I'd love is the coin to back up my brother's confidence.  How about it, human?"

"I do have your coin, in fact."  Hawke gestured at his little brother, and Junior handed over the coin purse.

"You're joking."  Bartrand poured the coin out in his hand and just stared at it.

Varric was unsuccessful at trying not to smirk.  "What did I tell you, Bartrand?  Not bad for a human."

"All right, partner.  Full share of the profit between you, me, and Varric."  Bartrand held out his hand, and Hawke shook.  "Now we just need a decent entrance into the Deep Roads."

Hawke handed over the maps.  "These might be just what we need."

Bartrand spread the maps out.  "What's this?"  The look on his face was great.  "Three... four entrances into the Deep Roads, all in the Free Marches?  Where did you get these?"

"A wizard did it."  Varric almost started to laugh at Blondie's deadpan response.

"Well, color me astounded.  We just pick the most promising one and go."  Bartrand nodded to Hawke.  "Time to wrap up any business you have in the city, my friend.  We'll be gone for several weeks at least."  He started to walk away.  "Let me know as soon as you're ready, and we'll head out."

#

It was probably a stupid idea, but he stopped into the Qunari compound to talk to the Arishok.  "Why do you bother me, human?  The dwarf paid you.  There is no more."  He gestured.  "Your kind think selfishness and want are normal.  This city, all of it, leaves a bad taste."

Gabriel shrugged.  "You don't want to talk, we won't talk."  He turned, and started to walk away.

"Hold."  The Arishok's voice called him back.  He turned.  The huge man was looking at him contemplatively.  "Since we arrived I have seen nothing but greed and weakness.  Dwarves, humans, elves -- just... festering.  No order, no goal.  You are one of the few I have met with any ability.  And yet this too was random, a result of selfishness."  He spread his hands.  "I cannot fathom how a mire like this can be justified."  He shook his head.  "You turned from me.  Do you turn as easily from all this... chaos?"

On some levels, Gabriel was in complete agreement.  On others... he doubted his notion of utopia and the Arishok's were anything alike.  "My welcome to the city was not so different from yours." 

"And yet you suffer it."

"It's an opportunity to make a real difference."  In the past couple months, he'd wiped out three different groups of bandits.  Four, if you counted the Flint Company.  Five, maybe, if the Tal-Vashoth were... come to think of it, maybe the guard should be paying him a stipend.

"Karasten are soldiers.  The Qun made it so.  They can never vary from that assigned path, never be other than they are meant to be."  The Arishok rose, and paced the area in front of his bench, gesturing at the other Qunari as he spoke.  "But, they are free to choose within that role.  To accept and succeed, or deny and die.  Glory is clear and defined."  He gestured as he paced.  "Could you -- could not this entire city -- benefit from that certainty?  How else will you know when you have made 'a real difference'?"

"Sorry, I find myself distracted by 'deny and die'."

"And yet you accept the random violence that plagues this nation.  I wonder if the weaker of your citizens would be so closed to certainty?  Or role may have to change.  If the Qun demands.  I suspect we are done, human."  The Arishok sat back down on his bench.

That was definitely a dismissal.  He thought about taking it, but... he had come for a reason.  "I've had confrontations with others in your command."

"There have been a number of incidents, but you must mean Arvaarad, found dead after tracking Saarebas."  The Arishok was clearly no fool.  "I thought nothing could threaten Arvaarad."

"You are not angry?"

"A mage is dead.  That is what matters.  The rest is... impressive."  The Arishok nodded to him.  "But do not repeat it."

As long as the Qunari did not attack him, there would be no need to repeat it.  Though considering the Qunari's attitude towards mages, he thought the odds of it not being repeated were a trifle slim.  "I believe a member of the Chantry intended it to happen." 

"Friend and enemy blend together in this sea of filth.  I can barely discern one group from another."  The Arishok gave him a considering look, and then, oddly enough, a respectful nod.  "But as this clearly means something to you, I acknowledge the risk taken."

"Farewell."

"Panahedan, human."

#

Aveline was practically fussing.  He wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to come, because she was worried about him, or because with him gone there'd be nobody around to back up her guards.  As fond as he was growing of Isabela, he decided bringing her along would not be the best of ideas.  Merrill... taking a Dalish elf into the Deep Roads seemed a silly idea.  He'd bring Anders.  The man was a Warden, after all, and a skilled healer.  And getting him out of the city for a few weeks was probably a good idea.  If not for a timely warning from Emeric, Anders would already be in the Gallows.  Or more likely executed.

Fenris was coming, that was a given.  That would give Carver another sword to back him up.  Two swords, two staffs, and Varric's crossbow... that should be able to take care of most trouble.

#

"We've chosen one of the hidden entrances.  The Deep Roads there will be nice and virginal, ready for a good deflowering."

Varric and Hawke both covered their faces at Bartrand's words.  "Now there's an interesting image," Varric said.

Bartrand continued his speech.  "It'll take a week for us to get to the depth we need, and there are bound to be leftover darkspawn from the Blight."  He gestured excitedly.  "Big risks, big rewards."

"Risks, rewards -- what could be better?"  Hawke grinned and elbowed Varric.

"Exactly," Bartrand said.  "Now, before we... wait.  Who invited the old woman?"

Varric glanced to the side and saw Leandra.  He heard Hawke sigh.  "I'm sorry to interrupt, ser dwarf, but I need to speak with my children."

He watched Hawke gesture to Junior, then shamelessly took up a position close enough to eavesdrop.  Hawke was shaking his head.  "Mother, no.  We talked about how important this is."

Leandra sighed.  "I just want to know one thing:  are you planning on taking Carver with you?"

"I can't leave Carver behind.  I need him."  Varric saw tears begin to well in Leandra's eyes at Hawke's response.  He really wasn't envying his friend at the moment.  He'd helped Hawke make the arrangements regarding the Bone Pit.  Even if something did happen, Leandra would have enough funds to get by.

"I'm going.  It'll be fine."  Junior stepped up a bit to back up his brother against Leandra's tears.

"It's not fine.  You can't both go.  What if something were to happen to you?"  She poked Hawke in the chest.  "You I understand wanting to do this.  But leave your brother here, I beg you."

Junior stepped forward a bit more.  "I said I'm going.  Besides, if we're so bloody afraid of templars, I should go and he should hide."

"Carver, I beg you.  Don't go.  Don't do this."  Leandra clutched at her youngest son's arm.

"Don't worry about me so.  I can take care of myself, you'll see."  Junior tried to reassure her.

Varric saw Brennan walking by on her patrol.  Considering that Hawke had saved her no less than three times, he figured she owed at least one favor.  He gestured, and pointed to Leandra.  He saw Brennan's eyes widen, and she nodded.  As soon as the Hawke brothers had disentangled themselves from Leandra, Brennan stepped forward and gently drew her aside.  He knew she'd make sure Leandra got home safely.

__________________________________________________

"No, this can't be right."  Cassandra shook her head and gestured sharply.  "The Champion was an apostate who came to Kirkwall to spread subversion against the Chantry."  She glared at Varric.  "But you claim this wasn't the case.  The Champion just happened to have dealings with the Qunari, joined forces with a known raider, a blood mage, a rebel Warden... and for what?  Coin?"

Varric leaned back.  "Maybe it's not as simple as you imagine, Seeker."

"Simple?"  Cassandra's eyes narrowed.  "Do I need to remind you what your friends did?"  She stepped forward.  "Do I need to tell you how many lives have been lost, how many more will be lost?"  She clenched her fists.  "You cannot sit there and tell me he is innocent."

"I don't know if 'innocent' is the right word, exactly..."

Cassandra cut Varric off.  "He must have known.  Somehow, the Champion knew what was down there.  That's why he wanted to join your expedition."

The dwarf shook his head.  "No.  None of us knew.  If we had..."  Sorrow came over the dwarf's features.  "He wouldn't have let his brother step foot into that blighted hole."

She folded her arms.  "Is that so?  Then tell me your version of what happened on this expedition."

He leaned forward again.  "Well, we entered the Deep Roads as planned, but we didn't get very far..."


	10. Bartrand's Expedition

One of the scouts came running back.  "There's been a collapse -- the way forward is blocked."

Bartrand's face was furious.  "What?  Is there some way around?"

The scout shook his head.  "Not that I've been able to find.  The side passages are too dangerous."

"Useless."  Bartrand's response to that news was to punch the scout in the face.  "What am I paying you blighters for?"  He gestured angrily.  "Set camp."

Varric elbowed Hawke, and the two walked towards Bartrand.  "Problems, Brother?"

Bartrand kicked at a rock.  "Sodding Deep Roads.  Who knows how long it'll take to clear the path?"

"Shall we not try to find a way round, instead?  Seems like the logical choice."

"You think I'm an idiot, Varric?"  Really, Bartrand should know better than to ask him a question like that.  "The scouts say the side passages are too dangerous."

Hawke just shook his head.  "See?  This is why your bring someone like me along."

Varric smirked.  "We'll take a look.  If we come running back, screaming, you'll know staying put was the right decision."

"Fine.  Fine."  Bartrand waved his hands.  "Find a way around.  Just do it quickly."

He and Hawke were on their way to collect the rest of their entourage when Bodhan stopped them.  "Er... I hate to add to your burdens, my friends, but I fear I must."  Bodhan's face looked fearful.  "I fear my boy, Sandal, wandered off.  He's somewhere in those side passages, right now.  I beg you, keep an eye out for him.  He just... doesn't understand danger like he should."

Hawke nodded.  "We'll bring him back in one piece.  Or maybe two.  Hard to say, really."  Varric punched him lightly.

Surprisingly, the comment actually seemed to comfort Bodhan.  "Poor Sandal.  I can't believe he's done this." 

"Let's move quickly, then." 

"This is why I left the Wardens," Anders muttered as they walked towards the side passage.  "I hate the blighted Deep Roads."

#

Anders' warning that darkspawn were approaching was almost a trifle unnecessary.  He and Gabriel sent out fireballs, taking out as many darkspawn as they could before the blighted beasts reached the warriors.  They'd gone through three groups of spawn and a group of giant giant spiders when Varric suddenly started shaking his head.  "Well, I'll be a nug's uncle.  Isn't that Bodahn's boy?"

The odd little dwarf was standing in a group of dead darkspawn, scratching his ass as he looked out over some ruins.  He turned at the sound of Varric's voice.  "Hello."

Carver laughed.  "It is.  The great warrior stands victorious."

"I'd really like to know how you managed to kill all of them," Gabriel said, walking towards Sandal.  The boy appeared to be uninjured. 

"Boom."  Sandal held out a rune. 

Gabriel blinked, and took it.  He glanced to his right, where the ogre was frozen in place.  "And how did you do that?"

"Not enchantment," Sandal said.  He walked past them, heading back towards the camp.

Varric just shook his head.  "Smart boy."  He shrugged.  "Come on.  We still need to find a way past that collapse.

#

Varric had a running bet going with Anders as to who could kill more darkspawn, Fenris or Junior.  A moment later, he got a running bet going with Junior over who could kill more darkspawn, Blondie or Hawke.  So far, the Hawke boys were winning.  Junior had a slim lead over Fenris, but Hawke was more than making up for it.

He watched the combatants as he took pot shots.  Fenris might be doing a little better if he ever got more than a dozen feet from Hawke.  Blondie had to resort to hitting a couple spawn with his staff, but in the several battles they had not a single darkspawn got within spitting distance of their other mage.

It was a bit of a disconcerting experience disarming traps while his companions played tag with an ogre.  Hawke put a swath of ice under the beast's feet, and instead of its charge taking it into Junior, the beast hit the wall and got its horns stuck.  Junior and Fenris were almost laughing when they stepped up to finish it off.

The dragon proved a bit more difficult.  Hawke managed to slow the dragon while Blondie used his own magic to make the rest of them move faster.  Junior got the killing blow, and was positively ecstatic about it.  He was going to be very difficult to live with for the next few days.

"Ah, here we go."  Varric glanced down the corridor.  "This goes right where we want it to."  He glanced at the others.  "Let's go back and tell Bartrand.  He'll be so pleased."

#

The first sight of the thaig took their breath away.  The earlier deep roads had all been uniform.  These... half the angles and lines didn't seem to add up.  Gabriel found himself feeling a bit dizzy just trying to follow some of the geometry.

"Holy shit," Varric said.  The man did have a way with words.

They stood, wondering, for a few more minutes before Bartrand gave the order to make camp.  It seemed even the dwarves were of the opinion that these dwarven ruins made no sense.  No statues of Paragons, different wall markings, nothing in common with typical ruins.  Gabriel wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

He checked in on Sandal.  Bodhan's gratitude was effusive, despite Gabriel repeatedly assuring him that no thanks were necessary.  Sandal was an oddly sweet and a sweetly odd boy.

"Enjoying the Deep Roads?"  he asked Fenris.

"A few mugs of stale ale, and this would feel amazingly like an evening at the Hanged Man."

Gabriel chuckled.  "Shall we grab the others, get a head start on the exploration?"

"I admit..."  Fenris looked around.  "Being the first to explore something like this does sound intriguing.  There are Magisters who would happily give their left hands to unlock the secrets of a place like this."

"I look forward to waving our success in their faces."

#

"Hmm..."  Varric looked around.  "Whatever's through there, it seems still intact.  Think we'll find anything?"  Maybe level ground.  Daylight.  Daylight would be nice.

"Bartrand is far more enthralled with this place than you are."

Varric shrugged.  Half the reason his brother was down here was to reclaim the lost glory of House Tethras.  "Unlike him, I wasn't born in Orzammar.  I wouldn't even be down here if there wasn't profit in it."  He sighed.  "This entire place gives me the chills.  Let's hope it's worth it."

"Chances are we won't find anything but even more darkspawn.  And rubble.  Maybe bones?"

Trust Hawke to look on the bright side.  It was always good to bring along an optimist.  "Hmph.  I suppose we'll need to go down there to find out."

#

They had to clear out a few demons and a golem before they could actually make their way into the thaig.  The first room contained some kind of altar or table in the middle, up on an elevated platform.  Something on top was glowing.

Varric stared as they approached.  "You see what I'm seeing?"

Gabriel could almost feel the energy radiating from the thing.  He looked at it through the veil of magic, and saw it shimmer in response.  "Is that... lyrium?"

Anders nodded.  "It's definitely magic.  And not the good kind."

"Doesn't look like any kind of lyrium I've ever seen," Varric said.  Gabriel had to agree.  It was glowing red, rather than the normal soft blue.  And it felt... hungry.  Varric glanced back over his shoulder.  "Look at this, Bartrand.  An idol made out of pure lyrium, I think.  Could be worth a fortune."

Bartrand let out a low whistle.  "You could be right.  Excellent find."

Gabriel picked up the idol and tossed it to Bartrand.  He almost immediately wiped his hand on his jacket.  Maybe it was just that he was a mage, but the idol felt... off.  "Not bad." Varric said.  "We'll take a look around, see if there's anything further in."

"You do that." 

Something in Bartrand's voice made Gabriel turn towards him.  He saw the door starting to close.  "The door!"

It shut before they could reach it.  Gabriel began looking around, but saw no way to open it from their side.  Varric hit the door.  "Bartrand," Varric yelled.  "It's shut behind you."

"You always did notice everything, Varric."  They heard Bartrand's voice shout back.

"Are you joking?  You're going to screw over your own brother for a lousy idol?"  Varric kicked the door.

"It's not just the idol.  The location of this thaig alone is worth a fortune, and I'm not splitting that three ways."  Bartrand's voice sounded smug.  "Sorry, Brother."

"Bartrand.  Bartrand."  Varric continued shouting until Gabriel pulled him away from the door.  "I swear, I will find that son of a bitch -- sorry, Mother -- and I will kill him."  He sighed.  "Let's hope there's a way out of here."

#

They had to fight their way through several groups of demons.  Gabriel sighed as he let Anders weave a healing spell over him.  While Fenris and Carver had been dealing with a golem, more demons had manifested behind the mages.  He really needed to work on his barrier spells.

Varric busied himself looting the place.  Gabriel watching him with a look of concern.  His friend was clearly pissed off, but the constant fighting did seem to be taking a bit of the edge off for him.  Gabriel rose, and stretched before going to help with the looting.  He found a giant maul laying partially behind some rubble, and offered it to Carver.  Carver grinned as he hefted the thing.

#

They had nearly dispatched another group of shades when a voice interrupted them.  "Enough."  The voice was deep, oddly resonate, and echoed through the chamber.  In response to the sound, the shades immediately flowed backwards, ceasing hostilities.  Gabriel turned to where rocks were slowly coming together to create a form.  The effect was... disconcerting, to say the least.  It spoke again as it took a step towards them.  "You have proven your mettle.  I would not see these creatures harmed without need."

Oh.  Splendid.  They'd reached the negotiation portion of their little trip through demon land.  "I'd say being attacked on sight gives us plenty of need." 

"They will not assault you further, not without my permission."

"What are these things? They seem like rock wraiths, but..."  Varric shook his head.

"They hunger," the stone creature responded.  "The profane have lingered in this place for ages byond memory, feeding on the magic stones until the need is all they know."

"They eat the lyrium?"  Gabriel looked around.  The lyrium in this place was odd.  "Sounds like a healthy diet."

"I am not as they are.  I am..." The creature shifted slightly.  "A visitor."

"It seems mostly interested in their hunger," Anders said.  "It's a demon, come to feed."  Gabriel was glad he had someone along to state the obvious.

"I would not see my feast end."  The balls of light that seemed to serve as the being's eyes narrowed slightly, and apparently focused on Gabriel.  "I sense your desire.  You seek to leave this place, but you will need my aid to do so."

"Don't do it," Anders said.  "Demons will trip you up every time."  And still more stating of the obvious.  Gabriel wanted to turn and glare at the man.  This place was making him irritable.

"Could be a way out of here, I don't know..."  Carver shook his head.  Gabriel frowned.  His brother, actually suggesting dealing with a demon?  Now he knew something was wrong with this place.  Next Fenris would hug Anders or something.

"What are our options?"  Varric asked.

Gabriel drew his staff.  "I'm not becoming that thing's next meal."

"Most unwise," the demon said as it and the shades moved in to attack.

#

"What is this place?" Gabriel said as the architecture around them changed somewhat.

"This is the vault," Varric replied.  "The dwarves would have brought their..."  He trailed off as the sound of stone scraping came from behind them. 

Slowly, Varric and Gabriel both turned around.  Stones were tumbling into a pile of their own accord.  A moment later, the stone began to rise, becoming a much larger version of the profane they'd fought earlier.  It glowed with red light.

"Oh."  Varric said.  "That can't be good."

Several of the smaller versions began to move towards them as the larger one suddenly gave off a wave of energy.  It seemed to burn.  Gabriel grabbed Fenris and yanked the elf behind cover as he gestured for his brother to do the same.  Carver nodded, and hauled Varric to safety.  Anders ducked in with Gabriel and Fenris.  As soon as the wave of energy passed, Gabriel called up lightning, trying to pin the profane in place for the warriors before focusing his attention on the massive creature.

He was nearly exhausted before he saw a waver in the thing's magic.  He called up almost all the energy he had left, then hit it.  The creature exploded, and only the barrier Anders threw up kept him from getting hit by bits of rock.

Fenris helped him back to his feet, and gave him a worried look.  Gabriel assured the elf he was fine, then downed a potion to restore some of his lost energy.

"The rock wraiths are supposed to be dwarven legends."  Varric was shaking his head.  "They're not even supposed to be real."

"Looked pretty real to me," Gabriel said.  Felt pretty real as well.  The bruise on his arm looked remarkably like a dragon in flight.  Idly, he wondered what the bruise on his ass was going to look like.

"I suppose it doesn't matter."  Varric's voice became excited.  "Look at what it was guarding."

"Let's see if there's something that can help us get out of here."  Gabriel smiled at the sight of all the treasure.  He found the key quickly, and then with Varric's help, began picking out the best pieces, loading each of them up with as much as they could carry safely.

#

They hadn't gone far when Varric smiled.  "Hmm... I'd say this is our way back." 

Gabriel had to agree.  The architecture around them was starting to look... well, as normal as the Deep Roads could look, anyway.  "How long to get back?"

"If we're unlucky, maybe a week."

"And if we're lucky?"

"We stumble over Bartrand's corpse on the way."  Varric started moving.  Gabriel smiled, and followed.

#

They found the dead dragon right where they'd left it.  "We're back where we started, and in only five days.  Not bad, eh?"

"Think we could..." Carver's voice was odd.  "Take a break?  I feel... wrong."

"I think all our stomachs are a bit tender right now."  Deep mushroom and deep stalker stew did not make for a pleasing repast.  For that matter, once they reached the surface, Gabriel was never again going to consume anything with the word 'deep' anywhere in its ingredient list.

"I'll wager it was those deep mushrooms we found," Varric said.

"No, it's..." Carver trailed off as he fell to the ground.

"Carver!"  Gabriel ran to his brother's side.  He looked up at Anders.

Anders gave him horrified look.  "It's the blight.  I can sense it."

"Just like that templar, Wesley.  I'll be just as dead, just as gone."

"That's just like you, keeping this to yourself."  He was going to have a few strong words with Anders later about this.

"I thought it was nothing.  Hoped, anyway.  Idiot."  Carver's face was bleak.  "I'm not going to make it.  Not to the surface, not anywhere.  It's getting worse."

"There might be something we can do," Anders said.  He knelt next to Gabriel.  "I stole the maps from a Warden that had come to Kirkwall.  I wanted to know if he was looking for me.  He wasn't.  The maps were for planning their own expedition into the Deep Roads."

Gabriel cradled his brother's head and glared.  "Way to keep it yourself, Anders."

"I was trying to avoid them," Anders said defensively.  "And you just wanted the maps."  He sighed.  "If the Wardens are here, I know where.  We could bring Carver to them..."

Carver looked up at the mage.  "And, what?  Become a Grey Warden?"

"Is this even possible?"  Gabriel asked.  If Anders was trying to give them false hope, he was going to throw the man off the next cliff they came to.  "How does someone become a Grey Warden?"

"I can't tell you.  But it's not something you can undo once it's done... even if you want to."

Carver managed to sit up.  "This just keeps sounding better and better..."

"They might agree to it, however.  That's if we can find them in time."

Gabriel got his brother back to his feet.  "Is becoming a Grey Warden a cure?"

"Yes," Anders said.  "I suppose it is."  He sighed.  "But it's not without a price -- and not one everyone is willing to pay."

"What price?"  Gabriel felt his fists starting to clench.  "Maker's breath, spit it out."  His brother was dying, and the man was dissembling. 

"The process of becoming a Warden is... unpleasant.  And irreversible.  It also means you might never see your brother again.  He might survive the blight, but at the cost of becoming a Grey Warden.  It's not an easy life.  Trust me."

"What about you?  You're not a Grey Warden anymore?"  If Anders could run, so could Carver.  And if the Wardens tried to take him back...

"You think I got away?  Eventually they or the Circle will drag me back.  I've got no illusions about that."

Gabriel sighed, and looked at Carver.  "I don't see any better options."  He should have listened to their mother, and left Carver behind.

"Then I hope I'm right," Anders said.

#

Anders, Gabriel, and Fenris took turns all but carrying Carver.  They found the Wardens battling darkspawn. 

The leader of the Wardens narrowed his eyes.  "Anders."

"Fancy meeting you here, Stroud."

"I could say the same.  Aren't you supposed to be dead?"  Stroud folded his arms.

"That's the rumor.  But I didn't come here to swap stories with you."  Anders gestured at Carver.

"You..."  Stroud began to shake his head.  "Mean the boy as a recruit.  Of course you do."  Stroud turned towards them.  "I'm sorry.  I know this comes as no comfort to you, but we do not recruit Grey Wardens out of pity.  It is no kindness."

"Carver happens to be a fine warrior.  You'd be an idiot not to recruit him."  And if they did refuse, the Wardens weren't going to make it out of the Deep Roads alive either.

"Be that as it may, I cannot."

Anders stepped forward before Gabriel could say anything.  "Stroud, trust me when I say this one is worth your time.  With the Blight over, you Wardens don't have recruits lining up."

"This is no simple thing, Anders.  This may be as much a death sentence as the sickness, and you know it."  Stroud's voice actually held a note of compassion.

"He'll die anyway.  Take him and try... I'm asking you."

Stroud stared a moment, then nodded.  "If the boy comes, he comes now, and you may not see him again.  Being a Grey Warden is not a cure.  It is a calling."

"Are you sure about this?" Carver asked. 

"I'm not sure about anything," Gabriel said.  "But I want you to live."  Even if it meant never seeing him again.

"We must move quickly if we are to make the surface in time."

"Then..."  Carver managed a smile.  "I guess this is it.  Take care of Mother." 

Gabriel let the Wardens take Carver from him.  He stood there a moment, watching them take his brother away.  First Bethany and now...  He turned, and wordlessly continued back down their path.  He was only dimly aware of the others falling into step with him.

#

"Home, sweet home," Varric said when they reached the gates of Kirkwall.  "Finally."  He glanced over at his friend.  He wasn't used to a silent Hawke.  "I wonder if Bartrand came back to the city.  You think I'd be that lucky?"

"Luck hasn't exactly been our strong point so far."

"This is true," Varric admitted.  He wished he knew what to say.  Words didn't fail him often.  "I'm... sorry about what happened to your brother."  And his own brother had been responsible.

"He'll make it," Anders offered.  "Carver's stronger than he thinks."

"I should have seen Bartrand's betrayal coming."  Varric punched the wall as they entered the city.  "I'll find that maggot if it's the last thing I do."  He glanced up at Hawke.  "I imagine you'll be heading home to... tell the family."

"I don't have much choice."

"You'll be a wealthy man, Hawke.  It wasn't all for nothing."  Varric sighed.  He was fairly sure his friend would throw every scrap of loot they'd carried out of that thaig to get his brother back.

#

Fenris offered to come with him.  Gabriel shook his head slowly.  As much as he appreciated the offer, he needed to do this by himself.  Carver and Bethany had been his responsibility.  And he'd failed them both. 

He stood outside the door for almost a full minute before he could make himself open it.  Leandra turned towards him immediately.  "Oh, my baby.  You made it home."  He saw her face start to fall.  "Carver isn't with you?"

"No."

"Is he... coming back?"

"I don't know."

Leandra fell to her knees and started to sob.  Gabriel knelt on one side of her as Gamlen went to the other.

_____________________________________________

Cassandra glanced at Leliana.  The other woman sighed.  "So they did know Anders was in Kirkwall, or at least in the Free Marches."

"So it would seem," Cassandra asked. 

Leliana considered a moment.  "Stroud was an Orlesian Warden.  But Carver ended up in Ferelden, and Stroud recognized Anders on sight."

"Were there not Orlesians within the ranks at the Vigil?"

"Just one.  Keenan.  According to my information, he died a year ago."

"So we cannot question him, either."  Cassandra shook her head.  

"Let us see what else the dwarf knows," Leliana said.

Cassandra nodded, and headed back into the room.  "So the Champion's brother was a Grey Warden."  

"Yes, but that's not the connection you're looking for."  Varric gestured.

"Isn't it?  The involvement of the Grey Wardens makes perfect sense."  It really didn't, but then again, she'd only really known one Warden and there were... rumors... about others within the order.  "And the Champions' companions?  Merrill, Aveline, Isabela... and that Warden, Anders?"

Varric actually hung his head.  "Don't remind me.  I introduced them." 

"We thought they all came from Ferelden together, but now it makes sense.  Motive and opportunity."  A plan put together on the fly rather than a carefully thought out conspiracy.  That did actually make more sense.  There had been too many variables for it to truly be something meticulously decided.

"It's still not what you think," Varric said.

"Then I need to hear more."

"Unless you've already decided.  I can always go if you don't need me anymore..." Varric gave her a hopeful look.

The dwarf was going nowhere.  "Tell me what came next."


	11. Moving On

His mother's meeting with the Viscount had been a success.  She had the right to reclaim the estate.  It cost him about a third of what he'd brought back, but it was worth it to see the look in her eyes.

Bodhan and Sandal had fled Bartrand's group after Bartrand had apparently killed two of the scouts.  They'd left everything behind in their flight, but Bodhan didn't seem to care.  Sandal was safe.  He offered them some coin, and the next thing he knew Leandra was inviting them into the manor and Bodhan was taking over part of the servants quarters and calling himself their butler.  He left the wage negotiation to Leandra, and bought Sandal some enchanting equipment.  The boy promptly lit a tapestry on fire and seemed happy as... how happy were clams, anyway?  They lived in mud and muck and people ate them.

Fenris came by the day they moved in, presenting Leandra with a bottle of fine wine and telling her welcome to the neighborhood.  Leandra was amused by both the gift and the welcome, and insisted he stay for dinner.  Anders dropped by a few minutes later.  Well, dropped by was a strong word.  He'd shown Anders the secret entrance, just in case.  Leandra started to invite him to dinner as well.

Anders shook his head.  "I appreciate the offer," he said.  "But that's not why I'm here."  He smiled at her.  "I got a letter.  From the Wardens.  Carver survived."

Leandra threw her arms around Anders, causing the man to stagger slightly.  "Oh, oh that's wonderful news!"  She let him go, then hugged Gabriel.  Fenris was unsuccessful at escaping a hug.  She turned back to Anders, then suddenly frowned.  "Carver wrote you?"

"No... the letter wasn't from Carver.  Though it did say that he will write as soon as he is able, and is going to join the wardens in Ferelden."

Leandra nodded.  "So he... he won't be coming back here then?"  She sighed.  "But... he lives."  She looked around, then started fussing over the table settings.

Gabriel sighed.  "I take it that wasn't all the letter said?"

Anders sighed.  "It's more, well, it's more who sent the letter.  And who he sent it to."

"He?"

"Warden-Commander Tabris."  Anders passed the document over to Gabriel.  "He wrote the letter himself."

Gabriel glanced down at the page.

 

_'Justice,_

_You disappoint me.  I was not pleased to find the mess you'd left behind.  Anders needed only speak, and I would have dealt with Rolan.  He may be quicksilver, but you I expected to understand what an oath means._

_You've sent us a warrior.  Was this penance?  Three more and a mage, and the book may start to balance.  The boy lives.  He will come to the Vigil, and I will see to his training.  I'm certain he will write to his family when time is less pressing.  I wonder if this obligation you took on is what you desired.  I fear it may be._

_We put Kristoff's ashes beneath a walnut tree.  Fourteen others trees stand beside it.  The grove was named in the elven tongue, but we call it the Sanctuary.  The duty cannot be forsworn._

_-Jerath Tabris_

_Commander of the Grey'_

 

Gabriel blinked.  "An odd letter." He handed it back.

"Jerath was... an odd man."  Anders starred down at the letter.  "Even for an elf.  And he wasn't one for wasting words.  He and Justice... they spoke often.  Jerath and a couple other wardens were drawn into the fade.  The spell that ejected them caught Justice in its wake.  I remember being surprised to realize he wasn't a mage, as he walked the Fade like one comfortable in the domain of dreams."

"Who was Rolan?"  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"A Templar turned Warden, put there to watch me.  He showed up the day after Jerath left for the trip to Orzammar, along with a few others.  They took charge during Jerath's absence and made sure Rolan was with me constantly."

"And made you get rid of your cat."

Anders nodded.  "Jerath gave me the cat.  I'd heard he was back in command of the Vigil... I think Carver will do well there."

"I'd heard..."  Odd how it really hadn't been all that long ago they'd have to flee Ferelden.  "That he was there as well."

"Loghain?  Yes.  I'd imagine Carver would have an issue with that."

#

Fenris tried to refuse a share of the recovered treasure.  He pointed out that his coming along had been repayment for helping with the slavers.  Eventually, Gabriel settled the issue by letting Leandra guilt the elf into taking a couple hundred sovereigns.  Anders did accept a share, though Gabriel was fairly sure the mage simply funneled it all into his 'mage underground'.  Gabriel sent a few sovereigns that way himself.  He wasn't inclined to let Gamlen move into the manor, but he did arrange a stipend for the man.

And that still left him with a rather uncomfortably large amount of gold in the vault.  He dealt with the matter by shutting the door and leaving it up to Leandra.  She made a few investments, working mostly with Bodhan and Varric.  Somehow, she tracked down a few of their surviving neighbors from Lothering and helped a few out.

#

The gardens weren't large, but they were in rough shape.  Merrill endeared herself to Leandra by volunteering to assist.  He quickly learned to make himself scarce when they got their heads together, else he be called upon to pick which type of lavender was the best shade of purple.  Between his mother having spent many years as a farmer's wife and Merrill's own tendencies, he certainly ended up with the most practical garden in Hightown.  It would have been nice if he'd ever managed to enjoy the strawberries, but Sandal inevitably beat him to the ripe fruits.

Something about the garden seemed to make people nostalgic.  Merrill was sitting at the fountain, her feet dangling in the the water as she cooed over the fish.  "I miss Hahren Paivel's stories.  The creaking of aravels in the breeze.  This city is so busy and confusing.  And the elves here are not like my clan.  But I'll get used to Kirkwall in time." 

He sat on the edge of the fountain.  When had the fish shown up?  He was fairly certain none had been in the fountain yesterday.  "The templars haven't found you, have they?"

"I've been careful.  Even among the Dalish, Keepers never work magic in public."  She sighed.  "And I think the templars don't even see me.  I'm just another elf in the alienage."

"Have your friends come to visit you?"

She gave him a confused look.  "Which friends?"

"The ones you mentioned.  Brehan and Tamlen."  He frowned as he saw tears come to her eyes.

She shook her head.  "They... they're gone.  Tamlen... we never found him.  And Brehan, he got the corruption.  Like Carver.  The Wardens took him from us, and I never saw him again."  She leaned forward, trailing her hand through the water.  "But the cure worked."

"If you never say him again, how do you know it worked?"  He knew his mother didn't completely believe him, or the letter from the Wardens.  She wouldn't truly believe Carver was alive until she got a letter written in his hand.

Her smile became fond.  "You must have heard the story.  About the battle against the Archdemon at Denerim.  The Dalish elf who climbed Fort Drakon.  That was him."  She sighed.  "My clan has heard nothing from him since.  But then, he probably doesn't know where we are.  We left Ferelden before the Blight ended."

"Were he and Tamlen your only friends?"  Even having to hide his abilities, he'd had more than just two friends growing up.

"Tamlen was a woodcarver.  He made that chest in my house, the one with the carvings of birds.  Brehan was a storyteller.  I used to love to listen to him sing.  I always..."  She sighed.  "I was born in another clan.  The same one as Brehan's mother.  He and Tamlen were the only ones other than the Keeper who really welcomed me.  They were always getting in trouble together, so they spent a lot of time doing chores for the Keeper."  She giggled.  "I remember when they dyed the Keeper's halla green.  She was so cross, and Master Ilen tried to yell at them but he was having trouble not laughing."  Her smile faded.  "I miss them."

"What exactly happened?"

"They were off hunting.  Well, they were supposed to be helping Master Ilen, but claimed they'd seen some ironwood and Master Ilen let them go.  It was getting dark when the Grey Warden came back to camp, carrying Brehan.  Took him straight to the Keeper, then left again.  It was two days before Brehan woke up.  He, Fenarel, and I went back to look for Tamlen."  Her voice grew thick with emotion.  "The Grey Warden said Tamlen was gone, but Brehan didn't believe him.  It took Fenarel and I both to make Brehan leave the cave.  I think he'd have searched until he dropped dead, if we hadn't."

Gabriel gave her a minute to collect herself.  She took her feet out of the fountain, and turned more to face him.  "Brehan didn't want to go with the Warden, didn't want to leave us.  Do you know, when the Blight was over, he made the King of Ferelden give land to the Dalish?  They are building there.  An elven city."

"Perhaps someday, you could pay a visit.  Tell them of all your wonderful adventures."

She smiled.  "I'd have to have some wonderful adventures first."  She wrapped her arms around her knees.  "I remember... well, I always thought that I'd bond with Brehan or Tamlen.  It seemed so lighthearted then, back when my worst problem was trying to decide which to choose, the storyteller or the crafter."  She sighed.  "I'd give almost anything to have those days back."

#

There was no longer much of a secret about him being a mage.  Most of the city guard knew.  Thrask was a regular at their card games.  It seemed as long as he didn't go actively summoning things in the middle of the Gallows or casting spells in front of the Knight-Commander herself, everyone was content to live and let live.  He knew Thrask was technically keeping an eye on him, but since the man was a fair card player and willing to buy the occasional round, he had no objections.  Besides, he did actually like the man.

Varric dealt.  Merrill was still terrible at bluffing, but no one really seemed to have the heart to take all her coin.  And those that tried immediately lost all their coin to Isabela.  Merrill folded, then looked over at Anders.  "You were a Grey Warden."

Anders nodded to her.  "I was."

"Did you... did you ever meet a Dalish Warden?  Mahariel?"  Merrill leaned forward, eagerly.

"Brehan?  Yes.  Just the once.  He came by about three months after the battle of Amaranthine.  Do you know him?"

"We grew up together.  He was one of my clan.  I keep hoping to hear some news..."  She sighed.  "Can you tell me anything?"

"He was given the rank of Warden-Constable just after the death of the Archdemon.  But he never actually served at the Vigil.  I think he ended up traveling to Orlais."

Varric collected his winnings.  "The Vigil.  Isn't that where Junior is now?"

Anders gave a small chuckle.  "Did you know that the Wardens who served during the Blight called the Warden-Commander Junior?  I imagine he'll be happy enough to pass that particular nickname on."

"Why would he go to Orlais?" Merrill asked.

"I don't really know.  I think he functioned as something of a diplomat for the King and Queen, as it seemed he was traveling constantly.  He had a pet wolf, I can tell you that."

"Oooh, I would have liked to have seen that.  Was it fluffy?  Did it do tricks?"  Merrill began pestering Anders with more and more questions.

Isabela laughed and came to the man's rescue.  "I don't recall meeting the Dalish Warden.  I did meet a couple of the others."

Merrill turned towards her.  "Oh?  Which?"

"The other elf."

"You met the Warden Commander?"  Anders blinked.  "When?"

"During the Blight, a couple days before I left Ferelden.  He cheated me at a card game, then used me to distract a couple other Wardens so he could escape.  Not that I'm really complaining," Isabela grinned.  "The other Wardens and I got very well acquainted."  Abruptly she laughed.  "Brosca and Lenore.  Lenore is your cousin, right?" 

"You met my cousin?" Gabriel asked.

"She bites."  Isabela smiled fondly.  "And she does this wonderful little thing with electricity."

Gabriel stared.  "You slept with my cousin."

Isabela grinned.  "I don't recall the four of us getting any sleep."

"Why not?  Were you playing cards?" Merrill asked.

He started to deal, then blinked.  "Wait... four?"

#

"I already paid for the damages."

"That's not the point, Hawke," Aveline glared at him.

"And I will also point out that she isn't the one that threw the keg."  Gabriel gave Aveline a hopeful smile.

"Also not the point."  Aveline leaned forward.  "Her little duel ended up taking out almost a quarter of the lowtown market.  We had to arrest almost twenty people to put a stop to it."

"See."  Gabriel spread his hands.  "She's helping you establish a position of law, order, and trust with the populace of Kirkwall."

Aveline rubbed a hand over her forehead.  "Say that again with a straight face."

Gabriel sighed.  "I can't."  He shrugged.  "You've had Isabela in the brig for a week now.  Leave her there much longer, she's going to seduce half your guard and have the other half owing her their pay."

"Fine." 

He gave her a bow.  "Thank you."

"Hawke?"

He froze.  "Yes?"

"How involved were you in this particular duel?"

"Um..."

She sighed.  "I knew it.  You threw the keg."

"It was more cata..."  He cut off at the look she gave him, and sighed.

#

Varric snickered as he looked through the bars of the cell.  "Let this be a lesson to the two of you about wasting good ale."

Hawke shook his head.  "It was the Hanged Man."

"Fine.  Then let this be a lesson to the two of you about wasting bad ale."

Isabela laughed.  "So, is she going to let us out?"

"She wants a formal apology from both of you.  And a promise that you'll behave yourselves."  Varric grinned.  "Though I do think she understands that both of you are notorious liars."

#

Isabela was lounging in a chair across from Fenris when Gabriel dropped by.  "So the seneschal's tax collector won't be coming around again, like you asked.  Funny story."

Fenris glanced up at Gabriel, then nodded to Isabela.  "I'll pass, but thank you for the help."

"Spoilsport.  Why you want to squat up here in Hightown is beyond me."

"I like the view," Fenris said.

Isabela gave a coy smile as she looked from Gabriel to Fenris.  "So do I."

Gabriel laughed slightly as she left, and then claimed her chair.  Fenris leaned back in his own chair.  "Two years," Fenris said.  "There's still no sign of Danarius.  I'm beginning to wonder if he's finally given up."

"This is his mansion, isn't it?"  Gabriel glanced around.  Fenris had really only bothered to make a couple rooms in the place livable.  "He must know you're here."

"Would you be surprised to learn that it isn't, in fact, his mansion?"  Fenris shrugged.  "It belongs to a Tevinter merchant, one who has evidently given up on the place.  Perhaps he is dead.  Perhaps Danarius killed him.  Either way, if Danarius is aware of my presence, he has done nothing."

The corners of Gabriel's lips twitched as he refilled Fenris's glass.  "Don't tell me you're going to miss all the attention."

Fenris actually smiled in response before resuming his normal serious expression.  "Tell me: what do you do when you stop running?"

Running from or running to?  Does one ever stop running?  Gabriel shrugged.  "You take a breath and look around.  And start anew."

"I don't know how."  Fenris took a drink from the glass.  "My first memory is receiving these markings, the lyrium being branded into my flesh.  The agony wiped away everything.  Whatever life I had before I became a slave... it's lost."  He drained his glass, then rose.  "I shouldn't trouble you with this.  My problems are not yours."

Gabriel just shook his head and smiled.  "I might be able to help with your problems..."  He shrugged.  "Or give you a few more."

Fenris chuckled and raised an eyebrow.  "Only a few?"

Well, probably not.  Problems did seem to know exactly where to find him these days.  "It depends if I really work at it."

"Tempting."  Fenris gave him a contemplative look.  "You're a handsome man, Hawke.  Is there no one else who has your... attention?"

Gabriel gestured at the room.  "Do you see anyone else here?"

"I'm an escaped slave, and an elf, living in a borrowed mansion.  None of those things bother you?"

"Why do you think that would bother me?"  Considering the rest of his friends, Fenris was almost normal. 

"You are not most people, clearly."  Fenris refilled the glasses, and handed one back to Gabriel.  "You raise an interesting point.  I'll have to..."  He took a sip of the wine.  "Consider it."

#

He stopped by the barracks to pick up his mabari.  Aveline had taken to borrowing the hound to help train her guards, since it appeared at least one group of bandits was using hounds of their own.  Runt, for his part, seemed to enjoy chewing on recruits.  And if he found out which one of the guards was feeding the dog whatever made him emit that particular stench he was going to turn them into a guardsicle.

Aveline was in her office.  Glaring.  A hapless guard was withering under her eyes.  "We'll need to give them answers by tomorrow, Captain."

"I'll have them.  Dismissed."

"The seneschal was particularly vocal --"

"Dismissed."  Gabriel heard the testy note in her voice, and began to consider making his own escape.  No luck, she saw him.  "You'd think the captain of the guard could requisition a templar or two, but no, that would be demeaning.  Can't have them working for the people when eternity needs a nanny."

Aveline was being sarcastic.  He was so very proud.  "That's why I remain unimportant.  Less pressure."

She shook her head at him.  "As if the return of the Amells hasn't set Hightown on its ear."

"As long as it's off its ass."  The worst part about being nobility was he was now expected to attend salons and make polite conversation.  It was making him homesick for Lowtown.

"Sure, have your fun."  She leaned over her desk and furrowed her brow at some papers.  "But the coin you poured into Kirkwall tipped what balance there was."

"I didn't realize I was making it worse by getting ahead."  Making it worse by setting one of the warehouses in the docks on fire, sure.  But there had been extenuating circumstances, and a lot of bandits.  And all four guards with him had come out alive, and Anders had been able to deal with the light singing they'd suffered.  And Brennan had sworn not to tell Aveline he was involved.  What kind of a name was Kanky, anyway?

"I'm just harassing you."  She shook her head at him fondly.  "Although you are a bit like the center of a hurricane.  You've changed fortunes for many people.  Not always for the better."

"Sounds like you're spreading yourself pretty thin."  The crime in Kirkwall was bad enough.  He didn't want to even think about what it would be like without Aveline and her people.

"There are a lot of people in my charge.  Someone has to look out for them."

"You guard the guardsmen?"

"I don't turn people loose like Jeven.  There's additional training, doubled patrols."  She sighed.  "Costs are up, but I've halved injuries.  I'll take it, and argue with Seneschal Bran later."

Maybe there was some way he could help with the costs issue.  Varric could probably come up with some sort of 'anonymous donation' idea.  Or maybe he'd just haul over some of those fancy swords he'd collected and tell the guardsmen it was some sort of Ferelden tradition to give weapons as presents.  "Grouse all you want, but the Aveline I know doesn't regret a second as captain."

"They'd have to drag me out of here."  She folded her arms.  "And I'm sure some are lining up to try.  You among them, I bet.  Haven't had much time to follow you around.  Not that I need to.  I can trust that you at least try to do right."

He gave her a small bow before heading out.  He saw Brennan coming down the stairs.  "She knows."

Brennan sighed.  "I didn't tell her.  She just... always seems to know."

"Are you suggesting I'm predictable?"  Gabriel put a hand over his heart.  "Well, that settles it.  I'm going to need a half dozen nugs, incense, and some fancy Antivan wine."

"I can help with the wine.  You're on your own for the nugs."

_____________________________________________

 Cassandra raised an eyebrow at Varric.  "You are wasting our time.  Get to useful information."

"Just setting the scene, Seeker."  Varric settled back in the chair.  "I think it's time we moved the story forward.  Hawke moved up in the world.  Everyone knew who he was now.  Even the viscount was taking notice.  Two years later, the Qunari still hadn't left.  The Qunari insisted they were waiting for their ship.  But some of us knew better..."


	12. The Blackpowder Courtesy

The rain had finally stopped when he received a letter from the viscount requesting his presence.  He sighed.  Not exactly a summons he could ignore.  At least it wasn't the Knight-Commander.  The Viscount's door was open when he arrived, and the Viscount was talking to Seneschal Bran.  "The compound was not meant to be permanent.  There are concerns the Qunari influence is... no longer contained," Seneschal Bran was saying.

Viscount Dumar looked up from his desk.  "Was it ever?  Kirkwall has tension enough between templar and mage, but these Qunari..."  He stood.  "They sit like gargoyles, waiting for Maker-knows-what, and everyone goes mad around them.  Nearly four years I have stood between fanatics."  He looked down at a scroll on his desk.  "And now this."  He turned, and looked at Gabriel.

"Don't keep us in suspense," Gabriel said, entering the office fully.  He bowed.

"Leave us," Viscount Dumar said to Bran.  He waited until the other man had gone before turning his attention to Gabriel.  "Meredith at my throat, Orsino at my heels, and a city scared of heretical giants.  Balance has been held because the Qunari ask for nothing.  Even the space in Lowtown was a 'gift' to contain them.  But now the Arishok has requested you.  By name."  Viscount Dumar gave him a level look.  "What did you do?"

What did he do?  Well, he'd killed a bunch of them.  Probably not the answer the Viscount wanted.  "I can't help it if I make an impression."

"Apparently not."  Viscount Dumar paced the office.  "I remember how you helped my son.  It seems you are meant to have influence above your station."  He turned back to face Gabriel.  "Speak to the Arishok.  Give him what he needs to keep the peace.  Can you do that for Kirkwall, Serah Hawke?"

"I am always willing to assist."  And if he gave any other answer, Aveline would throw him in jail again. 

"That is an attitude this city has lacked for a long time."  Viscount Dumar actually looked relieved.  "Appease the Arishok.  Take his demand and let him return to dormancy."  He sighed.  "As awkward as this has been, it is better than the alternative."

#

He saw Saemus on the way out of the Viscount's office, and paused to give greetings.  Saemus smiled at him.  "You're here rather often, Serah Hawke.  A good influence, I think.  Even by not taking sides, you helped start something.  I still accept no blame for defending Qunari.  And I don't miss the kinship of people who oppose what I believe."

Gabriel returned the smile.  "You're determined to be a thorn in someone's side.  Good for you."

"I am the son of the viscount.  My actions are dissected no matter what I believe.  I may as well try to do some good."  Saemus shrugged.  "If I offend, well -- some people try very hard to be offended.  There are other ways to see the world.  The Qunari have shown me that."

Gabriel watched the young man walk away.  The kid needed some better role models.  Maybe he'd invite him out to the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace.   He sighed.  He'd head home, grab his gear, and see who wanted to come along to have a nice, polite chat with the Arishok.

#

Aveline was actually waiting for him at the estate.  She nodded when he entered.  "You've settled in nicely."

"It's just luck..."  He waved a hand.  "And skill."  And hiding behind people with lots of armor.  That part was very important.

She shook her head at him.  "Indeed.  Still, more coin never hurts, right?  Say, if someone wanted to pass some work your way...?"

He hated when she dissembled.  She was just so bad at it.  "So, how can I be of service this time?"

"Someone's trying to be a guard.  Poorly."  She raised her hand when he started to look insulted.  "Remember Emeric?  The templar?  He wants your help and some sort of official sanction."

Gabriel blinked.  "Official sanction?"

She sighed.  "For his 'investigation'.  He's convinced that every random murder in the past few years is connected, and he won't be quiet."  She started filling him in, and he agreed to help. 

"I'm about to go talk to the Arishok at the request of the Viscount," he said to her.  "Want to come along?"

"Who else is coming?"  She followed him up to his room and waited at the door as he gathered his armor.

"Fenris, most likely.  Isabela seems to be allergic to Qunari, and you know their feelings towards mages.  We can stop by the Hanged Man on our way to the docks, see if Varric wants to join us."

#

They were almost to the compound when a heavily armed Qunari stopped them.  "You are Hawke.  A patrol went missing along the Wounded Coast.  You have fought Qunari before and triumphed.  Arvaarad, no less.  So tell me, did you kill them?"

Varric nearly laughed at the expression on Aveline's face.  He was pretty sure Hawke hadn't killed any Qunari recently.  At least, he hadn't written about killing any Qunari in his journal.  Hawke just shook his head.  "I can't be your only suspect.  There's Coterie, Carta, templars -- take your pick."

"You think the bas in this city could fell a karataam?  Hardly.  You are another matter."  The Qunari shook his head.  "If you are not responsible, I waste my time here."  The Qunari walked away.

"They... have an odd and high opinion of you," Varric said.

Hawke shrugged, then glanced at Aveline.  "I didn't do it."

"Are you sure?"  She arched an eyebrow at him.

"I don't actually kill that many people.  I would recall."

#

"Serah Hawke."

"Yes?"

The Arishok watched him for a moment.  "Last we met, I did not know your name.  Did not care to."  He gestured.  "You have changed your fortune over the years.  The Qunari have not.  I offer a courtesy, Hawke.  Someone has stolen what he thinks is the formula for gaatlok.  You will want to hunt him."

Gabriel blinked.  "Excuse me, but this sounds like quite the feat." 

"It was allowed.  The stolen formula was a decoy.  Saar-qamek -- a poison gas, not explosives.  A small amount is dangerous enough to your kind.  But if made in quantity, perhaps by someone intending to sell it..."

Well, that made a disturbing amount of not the slightest bit of sense.  "That merchant..."  Gabriel frowned.  "Javaris?"

"Would he be cautious, or would he assume success and make enough to threaten a district?"  The Arishok gestured.  "A courtesy, Hawke.  You will want to hunt him."  

He turned to Varric.  "Any idea where we can find Javaris?"

"I heard about a sell-off.  Merchant territories and such.  They don't do that unless someone left in a hurry."  Varric shrugged.  "I'd have figured he rooked some noble.  He's sure not a burglar."

Hiring burglars was well within his capabilities, however.  "Just tell me where he is." 

"I haven't kept up on the squirt.  Ask the Coterie."

The Arishok settled back on his bench.  "Panahedan, Hawke.  I do not hope you die."

Oh, that was positively touching.  Soon, the Arishok would be coming to their card games.

#

A walk through Darktown lead them to a woman holding an auction.  "You're selling the assets of Javaris Tintop?"

She nodded.  "We are.  Limited districts, limited contracts.  Keeps territory clear and separate from the start.  He had a meager lot, but he's skipped with dues outstanding, so up it goes."

For a moment, he considered buying the lot for Aveline.  As a birthday present.  He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and saw her folding her arms.  She was just no fun anymore.  "Sounds like he's made a few friends.  Can one of them point me his way?"

"As that about anyone else, I'd have you thrown out."  Her smile held just a trace of evil.  "This one, he owes me, too."  She pointed.  "Javaris left in a hurry.  I'd put him at Smugglers' Cut, if he's avoiding patrols.  It empties at a cave outside town."  She gestured.  "Tell him I said, 'Don't come back.'"

He began heading in that direction.  Behind him, Varric was shaking his head.  "Not the trail I'd expect from a master thief.  Just saying."

"I wish you didn't make sense," Gabriel replied.  "But if he left in a hurry, could be he does know something."

#

He had every intention of a peaceful, quiet chat.  Maybe over an ale.  Might even get in a couple hands of cards.  But, apparently, he'd worn his 'attack me on sight' hat that day.  He should really get rid of the thing.

Javaris was cowering when the last of the mercenaries was either dead or fleeing.  Gabriel walked up to him.  "That any way to greet an old friend?"

"You?"  Javaris shook his head.  "Granny's garters, she would hire you.  I can't buy a break on discount.  You know what?  Go ahead.  Take my head and pike it back to that sodding elf.  I need the rest."

Someone here wasn't making any sense.  And for once, Gabriel was fairly sure it wasn't him.  She?  Elf?  How daft would one have to be to mistake the Arishok for an elven woman? "What in blazes are you talking about?"

"You don't know?  Then, what, you're tracking for the Qunari?"  Javaris's eyes widened.  "Then she did it, that elf got them after me for nothing.  Bitch-born."

Varric laughed.  "Ah, I knew he was no burglar.  We're not climbers."

"Look, I'm minding business, same old, and out of the blue some elf tries to kill me."  Javaris threw up his hands.  "Says she's got the Qunari powder and I'm her cover.  I slipped her, hired some bodyguards, and ran for it.  And now you're here.  Great."

Gabriel sighed.  "So far, all I see is you."

"Leaving the other person behind is the first step in running away.  Sorry if that's inconvenient."  Javaris shrugged.  "Here, you want to drag dark into light, I had a man follow her.  The elf's in Lowtown.  I just want to get out.  With my dead guards.  Thanks for that."

He looked at Aveline.  She shook her head.  He gave her a pleading look, and she shook her head again.  He sighed, then looked back at Javaris.  "Sounds like you have a long way to go.  Hopefully."

"Right.  Got me a rosy future to plan out.  Think I'll start by selling some boots."  Javaris bent, and started stripping the gear from the dead men.  "Sodding bunch of... take a long breath on a short shaft you... blasted dog-lord in-roaders."

He gave Aveline another questioning look.  She rubbed her forehead, but shook her head again.  He grumbled as they started back towards Kirkwall.  Fenris gave him a sympathetic look.    Aveline was just no fun anymore.

#

Lowtown was a fairly large area to cover.  There was the alienage, the Hanged Man, the Market, the foundry, and the warehouses.  But, if he had to guess where to find an elf with explosives and poison, he'd put his money on the alley where a guard was trying to deal with a lot of scared and angry looking citizens.

"All of you, I can't fight the damned air.  You want to live, stay out."  The guard saw them approaching, and gave Aveline a desperate look.  "Guard-Captain.  There's... I can't even describe..."

"On your time, son."

He nodded.  "Reports of some haze with the stench of rust and... throw up.  There was a cloud, then a... lingering mist.  Anyone caught in the cloud just went mad.  Then the others just retched themselves dead."

"All right, keep your post.  We'll take it from here."  Aveline started forward without even checking to see if they were going to follow.  Gabriel sighed.  Well, of course he was going to follow, but being taken for granted like that just sort of annoyed him.  She did glance at him once they got to the gate.  "He's a good man.  Trust that it's as bad as he says."

He opened the gate.  "How about we skip this one?  Send your man instead?"

She elbowed him as she went through.  "How about I shove a canary up your coal mine?  Let's go."

#

The mist burned his lungs.  Varric managed to find himself a high vantage point, out of the worst, as he fired Bianca into the attacking and more than a little insane mercenaries.  Gabriel alternated his attack spells with the occasional healing of himself, Fenris, and Aveline. 

Green haze poured out of a barrel.  He snatched up a metal latch, then used it to seal the lid.  "There must be others," he called out.  He coughed, and sent a wave of ice into a group of attackers.  Without knowing that the gas was, he hesitated to call up fire or lightning.  Especially as there may well still be civilians around.

Fenris and Aveline took up back to back positions, shielding him as he continued sealing the barrels and healing them up.  With the last of the barrels sealed, the mist began to settle.  Fenris gave him a concerned look as he downed one of his lyrium potions, and Gabriel gave him a reassuring nod.

Aveline gestured at another group came down from a high point in the alley.  Another group, led, coincidentally enough, by an elven woman.  One with a rather... interesting... glint in her eye.  Gabriel sighed.  "So... your fault, I presume?"

"Is that?"  She looked down at him.  "Serah Hawke.  You have enemies."  Good to know.  "I'm glad it's you, really.  These poor people.  You are a much better target."

He glanced at Fenris and Aveline, and they began to spread out a bit, getting ready for an another fight.  "So..."  He glanced up at the elf.  "Care to explain your particular brand of crazy?"

"Qunari take my people.  My siblings forget their culture, then go to the Qun for purpose.  We're losing them twice.  So, I get help from your people.  We'll take the Qunari thunder, make some accidents, and make them hated.  But this..."  She looked around the alley.  "This is all wrong."

"You were going to kill people anyway?  That's..."  Maker's breath, why couldn't anyone just live and let live in this bloody city?  "Not funny at all, really."

"It can still work.  They are hidden in your city.  They'll enrage the faithful, and make sure the Qunari are blamed."  She hefted her blade.  "Me, I'm finished.  I just need a few more bodies.  A few more."

She made the mistake of trying to rush pass Fenris to get to Gabriel.  Fenris's blade took her head clean from her shoulders as he and Aveline surged forward to meet the rest.  Gabriel and Varric both directed their fire around the warriors, disrupting the enemy and keeping them from being able to regroup.  It was over in less than five minutes.

#

The guard was relieved to see them survive.  Aveline left him in charge of settling the situation, and the four of them limped back to the manor, still coughing.  Bodhan immediately rushed down the passage, and came back up with Anders.  The mage almost immediately began fussing.  Varric smirked.  He was so busy fussing over Hawke he hadn't even noticed he'd also healed up Aveline and Fenris.

"Thank you, Anders."  Hawke settled back in a chair.  "I'm afraid I'm not all that practiced as a healer."

"Come by the clinic," Anders said.  "I'm happy to give you some lessons."

Varric didn't miss the glare Fenris shot the healer.  Did he detect a note of... jealousy?  Well now, that was certainly interesting.  Fenris hadn't seemed at all jealous when Isabela used Hawke as a chair.  But then, it was hard to imagine anyone getting jealous over Isabela.

#

He reported back to the Arishok the next morning.  The Arishok seemed somewhat less than surprised by the news.  "So, I was wrong about our thief."

"You'll get used to it."

"They say we were careless with our trap, that this is our fault.  But even without the saar-qamek, there would have been death.  This elf was determined to lay blame at our feet."  He shook his head.  "I admire conviction with a focus, but your kind are truly committed to weakness."

Gabriel glanced back at Aveline, who was glaring.  He turned to look at the Arishok again.  "Why aren't you more concerned about her supporters?"

"Our enemies strike from shadow because they cannot stand before us.  This is not a revelation.  And it doesn't matter.  I am not here to fight; I am here to satisfy a demand you cannot understand."

Bloody hell.  The Arishok had to be the only man in Kirkwall who didn't expect him to solve all problems.  "It's taking long enough."

"It will take as long as needed.  No ship is coming.  There is no rescue from duty to the Qun.  I am stuck here."

Well.  Shit.  "You could have built a ship by now, you know."  For that matter, the Viscount would happily have presented him with one.

"It is not about a ship.  Filth stole from us.  Not now, not the saar-qamek.  Years ago.  A simple act of greed has bound me.  We are all denied Par Vollen until I alone recover what was lost under my command."  The Arishok rose.  "This is why this elf and her shadows are unimportant.  That is why I do not simply walk from this pustule of a city."  He actually took a few steps towards them.  "Fixing your mess is not a demand of the Qun.  And you should all be grateful!"  It took a few moments for the man to regain control of himself, and he walked back to the bench.  He sat, then looked at Gabriel.  "Thank you, human, for your service.  Leave."

They beat a graceful retreat.  Varric glanced up as they left the compound.  "That's an oxman ready to charge.  The Viscount should know."

#

"It's like you haven't moved in two years," Gabriel said, walking up behind Isabela.

She smiled, and greeted him with a hug and a quick grab of his ass.  "It's easier for people to find me this way."  She leaned back on the bar.  "Do you remember the relic I told you about?  The one I need to find?  I've been following a lead.  I'm so close, I can taste it."

"Isn't that what you said last time?"  And the time before?  If he ended up stuck on the Chantry roof again...

"Oh."  She smiled innocently.  "You mean when I went digging for that stash."

"Yes, that turned out to contain several badly written poems and an old boot."

"It could've contained the relic."  She grabbed a couple mugs, then sat down at one of the tables, gesturing for him and Fenris to join her.  "I just thought I'd let you know that I may soon be taking you up on that offer of help."

He accepted the mug she passed him.  "And here I was hoping you'd forgotten."

"If I learn anything new, you'll be the first to hear about it."  She leaned back, then let her eyes travel over first him, and then Fenris.

Fenris shook his head.  "You keep staring at me.  Is it my eyes again?"

"You're very lanky, for an elf.  I like lanky."  She was all but purring.  Gabriel smiled into his drink.  He certainly couldn't fault her taste.

"From what I gather, you like a lot of things."

"Nonsense."  Her smile was mischievous.  "But when I see something I like, I go after it."

"I suggest keeping your distance."  Fenris just shook his head at her.

"Now you're just making it challenging."  She winked, then waved when she saw Merrill enter.  Fenris gave Merrill a distasteful look, but said nothing.  Isabela began dealing out cards.  She looked from Fenris to Gabriel again, then elbowed Merrill lightly.  "I'm craving sandwiches.  How about you?"

"Oh, I ate earlier," Merrill said.

Gabriel just rolled his eyes as Isabela nearly fell out of her chair laughing.

#

Varric handed over the small pouch of coins.  "Just tell me if you hear more rumblings from the Coterie about protection.  Blondie's got enough trouble..."  He waved the man away when he saw Hawke enter, and gave his friend a considering look.  "Let me ask you something, Hawke.  You made it into Hightown.  I'd expect anyone else to get complacent.  But you... you must have plans."  Other than helping out the city guard and driving Aveline bonkers.

"No plans yet.  I'm simply trying to look out for my mother."

Understandable.  He'd spent most of his life taking care of his mother as well.  Leandra was a sweet lady, and not just because she kept him supplied with cookies.  "I suppose after the whole business with Carver, it's a good idea to hang on to what you got."  He saw a cloud go over Hawke's eyes, and immediately regretted mentioning Junior.  "To be honest, I thought there might be a chance you'd want to go back to Ferelden now that things have calmed down.  It's good to hear you're sticking around."

Hawke smiled and spread his arms.  "What would I do without my trusty dwarf?  I'd cry myself to sleep without you."

Varric put a hand over his heart.  "Oh, don't get all teary-eyed on me, Hawke.  You know I can't stand to see a human cry."  He slung Bianca over his shoulder.  "So, we've got a whole city-state full of trouble to get into.  Shall we get started?"

___________________________________________________

Cassandra stood with Leliana, letting the dwarf rest his voice.  "The dwarf would have us believe the Champion was without ambition, that he was drawn in rather than that he sought out."

Leliana nodded.  "That might not change anything.  Look at Cathiel and Alistair.  Both of them were drawn in, and rather against their will.  Now they rule Ferelden."

She folded her arms.  "And their amnesty is causing no shortage of problems for everyone."  Cassandra shook her head irritably, then sighed when Leliana started to open her mouth.  "No, now is not the time for us to have that discussion again."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hawke.  The new scion of the Amell family... Congratulations."  Cullen greeted him when he entered the Gallows.  Gabriel wondered briefly if the man had figured out yet that he was a mage.  But Cullen's smile seemed friendly enough.  "I knew an Amell once.  She was a special woman.  Never met her like again."  He stared off into the distance for a moment.  "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Is Emeric around?"  Gabriel scanned the courtyard.

Cullen nodded.  "He was over by the Formari a few minutes ago."

"Thank you."  Gabriel gave the man a small bow.  Couldn't really hurt to be polite to the second in command of all the local templars. 

"Maker watch over you," Cullen replied before going back to his duties.

Gabriel found Emeric just as the templar entered the courtyard.  "Hello, Emeric.  The guard captain says you're still chasing disappearing acts."

Emeric gave him an irritated look.  "That's not funny.  I need your help, urgently."  He gestured for Gabriel to follow, and led him to a relatively empty section of courtyard.  "I've spent the past few years continuing my investigation into the murders of Ninette, Mharen, and the other women.  I believe I finally have a suspect, a man called Gascard DuPuis."

"DuPuis?"  Didn't sound Marcher.  "That's a funny name."

"It's Orlesian.  I believe he is descended from nobility.  When I became convinced of his guilt, I went to the city guard and demanded that they do something."

Aveline folded her arms defensively.  "My men raided that house.  There was nothing, and I've heard no end because of it.  You were reprimanded, I hope."

Emeric returned her stare, then turned his attention back to Gabriel.  "Meredith forbade me from continuing my investigation.  But she didn't say I couldn't seek outside help."

Gabriel sighed, and asked Emeric some questions regarding what he'd found thus far.  He nearly had to step between the templar and Aveline at a few points, but managed to get a bit more information than 'he's an Orlesian noble' to indicate guilt.  Not that 'Orlesian noble' wasn't a fairly good indicator on its own that this DuPuis was up to something nefarious.  Or possibly even dastardly.  "Very well, Emeric.  I'll be your 'outside help.'"

Emeric sighed, then gave him an apologetic look.  "My hands are tied.  I can't do this on my own."  He sent another glare to Aveline, then sighed again as he turned back to Gabriel.  "What if one of the women who died was someone you loved?  If Gascard DuPuis is guilty, he must be stopped before he kills again."

Next to him, Aveline sighed.  "Then we will investigate DuPuis, if only to put this to rest."

"If I'm wrong, then I'm wrong," Emeric said.  "At least I'll know for sure."

He just loved the combination of being guilt-tripped and voluntold for tasks.  It made him want to join the Chantry.  "If it means that much to you, I'll help."

"You'll need to go to Gascard DuPuis's estate after nightfall.  Please figure out what DuPuis is hiding.  If he's innocent, find evidence to prove me wrong."  Emeric folded his arms.  "It's just that simple."

Gabriel sighed as he walked away.  'Just that simple'.  Well, at least the man hadn't come right out and asked 'what could possibly go wrong?'

"Just that simple," Varric muttered.  "Right up there with 'what's the worst that could happen'?"

Gabriel snickered.

#

The answer appeared to involve demons.  But then, it was Kirkwall.  Everything seemed to involve demons.  He was thinking of hiring one as a maid, just so he fit in better around Hightown.  Even though he pointedly didn't look at Aveline, he could almost feel her defensive expression.  A few of the guards were going to be receiving quite the scolding.  Might even get sent to bed without desert.

A woman screamed as they entered the room.  A woman was kneeling, her expression frantic.  "Help me.  Please.  He's gone mad."

The man with her turned towards them, and his expression of surprise would have been comical under any other circumstances.  "You're not..."  He glanced at the woman, then back to them.  "You're not him."  He immediately held up his hands.  "Shit.  I..."  He glanced at the woman again.  "I know what this looks like, but I didn't hurt her."

"So the wild-eyed hysteria is just for show, then?"  Gabriel's eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed the staff.  Staff.  Demons.  DuPuis was a mage.

"You don't understand."  DuPuis wrung his hands.  "Someone is after her.  I had to keep her safe."  He shook his head.  "I don't know why you're here, but there's a killer out there, and I think he's playing us both.  Just..."  The man's face was desperate.  "Just let me explain."

Gabriel exchanged an amused expression with Varric.  He noted that Fenris had taken up a position by the door.  If the mage did bolt for it, he was going to end up with about five feet of steel through his gut.  "All right, we'll see if you can talk yourself out of this."

"Twenty silver if he says, 'it wasn't me.  It was the one-armed man," Varric added.  Aveline gave both of them an irritated look that suggested they weren't getting desert either.

DuPuis nodded.  "Several years ago, my sister was murdered.  The bastard's now in Kirkwall, killing again.  The same way he killed my sister."  He paced.  "It starts with a bouquet of white lilies.  He sends them to each new victim.  Alessa was going to be next.  I took her so he'd have to come to me.  I was finally going to face my sister's killer, but then you showed up..."

"He's lying."  Alessa was all but wailing.  "He hurt me."

"I've explained this.  I need your blood to track you down if he took you.  It was for your protection." 

"Let go of me." Alessa scrambled to her feet, and DuPuis stepped back to let her pass.  She fled past Fenris.  Aveline watched her go, then raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded.  Despite his situation, DuPuis had made no attempt to use Alessa as hostage or bargaining chip.  "Who killed your sister?" he asked.

"A powerful and experienced blood mage.  I believe he uses the women for some ritual.  His victims are attractive, healthy women with few social ties."

"Emeric was certain you were the killer."

"Of course he was.  But I was trying to find the killer, just like him.  Our paths crossed, and he just assumed I was the murderer."

"You really did make yourself a target, though."  Gabriel rubbed his forehead.  "Kidnapping people and all." 

"I suppose that's fair," DuPuis admitted.

"Can't you just tell the city guard what you told me?"  Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at Aveline. 

"Yes," she said.  "Can't you?"

"Why?"  DuPuis spread his hands.  "I don't want him arrested.  This isn't about justice; I need to be the one to bleed him dry."  Gabriel really hoped the man meant that metaphorically. 

Aveline stepped up, her fists clenched.  "Selfish little shit.  How many have you risked by keeping this to yourself?" 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her.  She met his eyes.  If she wanted, Gabriel would help her bring him in, or kill him.  All she had to do was give the signal.  It was a few moments before she shook her head.  Alas, being a selfish little shit did not appear to be illegal.  Maybe he'd have a chat with the viscount regarding the issue.  He glanced back at DuPuis. "Time for you to vanish.  Every man for himself."

Fenris stepped out of the way as DuPuis left the room.  DuPuis hesitated at the door.  "I'm headed to Darktown.  If you learn anything new about the killer, find me there.  I've a score to settle with him."

#

Gabriel waited until morning to head back to the gallows to talk to Emeric.  He didn't see the man.  After waiting a few minutes, he spoke to the herbalist, and ended up agreeing to find a few more reagents.  An hour later, there was still no sign of Emeric.  Asking some questions eventually directed him to a templar named Moira, who claimed that Emeric had gone to meet none other than Gabriel himself in some dark alley.  That... did not bode well. 

When Gabriel said the letter hadn't come from him, Moira had immediately chosen to accompany them.  She gave him a pointed look when he tried to talk her out of it.  It was rather disconcerting just how many templars seemed to know he was a mage.  No use worrying about it now.  Emeric was likely in trouble.

#

He finished the desire demon off with a blast of ice, then ran to check on Emeric.  The man's eyes were already glazing over, but he tried the healing spell anyway.  He rose, and kicked the wall in frustration. 

Moira's eyes were filled with tears as she looked down at the body of her mentor.  "Some mage sent that thing here to kill him.  Why would anyone..."  She shook her head.  Gabriel put a hand on her shoulder, and she buried her face in his chest for a few seconds.  "Oh, Maker.  The murders.  Emeric was right.  He was getting too close."  She looked up at him.  "He suspected a man named Gascard DuPuis.  Did he do this?"

Gabriel shook his head.  "It's more complicated than that." 

She nodded.  "Thank you for..."  She sighed.

"It's not over, Moira."  Gabriel glanced at Aveline, then back at the young templar.  "We'll find who did this."

#

The Seneschal was in Anders' clinic.  And Aveline groused at him for not understanding the meaning of the term 'low profile'.  Though, from the sound of things, Anders was doing an excellent job of accumulating blackmail material.  He heard a comment about docking in unsavory ports, and heard Isabela protest.  He didn't want to know.  She was undoubtedly going to tell him... wait a minute.  So that's why Fenris wasn't paying taxes.  He shot Isabela a look, and she winked.

Anders looked up when Gabriel walked over.  "Things just keep getting worse.  I had templars practically on my doorstep the other night."

"The templars are hunting you?"  Emeric's death had cost them a valuable ally, as well as a good man.

"Not me specifically.  They were just checking the refugee camps."  He gestured at the door the Seneschal had exited.  "But it's not like this place is a secret.  It's only a matter of time."

"I can't say you've been keeping a low profile."  He felt hypocritical just saying that.  It wasn't like Anders was the one fireballing bandits at midnight.

"The knight-commander is out of control.  Even her own people have been talking about it.  The curfews.  The midnight raids on mages' families.  Everyone I know, forced into hiding so they won't be made Tranquil."

Gabriel gave Anders a concerned look.  "Is that..."  He lowered his voice slightly.  "Making it harder for you?  With Justice?"

"In the Fade, there is no 'time'."  Anders leaned on the crate he used as a desk.  "Emotion rules everything.  Justice doesn't know how to sit idle until the right moment to strike."  He shook his head.  "And I can't say I have any greater patience.  I fear what my anger has made of my friend."

"What's the worst that can happen?  You turn into an abomination and start..."  He sighed.  "Never mind.  Bad joke."

"My control is fraying.  I cannot hold back Justice -- or wahtever creature he has become -- much longer.  I have not attacked the templars openly.  I've helped the mages here as best I can.  But this impasse cannot last."  He straightened, and stared at Gabriel for a moment.  "You're at as much risk as I am.  That's what I worry.  What if your money and position aren't enough?  What if the knight-commander turns on you?"  Anders shook his head.  "Everything I've done to control this... I don't care.  I would drown us in blood to keep you safe."

Well, that statement of friendship went to a rather dark place.  Gabriel put a hand on Anders shoulder.  "I won't lose you to this."  If he had to do a few more favors for templars, so be it. 

Anders smiled.  "Then come with me.  This is your fight, too.  One day, the world must see us as people, not just mages.  Help me make that happen."

#

"Last bottle of the Agreggio."  Fenris handed it to him when he entered.  "I've been saving it for a special occasion."

Gabriel took a drink.  It really was an excellent wine.  He should see about getting some, assuming Anders ever quit using his wine cellar as a hiding place.  "And what's that?"  He passed the bottle back.

"The anniversary of my escape.  Astia valla femundis.  Care to hear the story?"

It was always a bit entertaining when Fenris got tipsy.  Not all of his usual stoicism vanished, true, but some did.  "I enjoy listening to you talk."

"And I enjoy a man willing to speak his mind."  Fenris smiled, and offered the bottle again.  "Let's see.  You've heard of Seheron?  The Imperium and the Qunari have fought over the island for centuries, now.  I was there with Danarius during a Qunari attack.  I managed to get him to a ship -- but there was no room for a slave.  I was left behind.  I barely got out of the city alive."

"There's nothing like war for covering one's escape."  He drank, and handed the bottle back.

Fenris took a drink, and set the bottle on the table before settling back in his chair.  "I had no intention of escaping.  That time.  There are rebels in the Seheron jungles called Fog Warriors.  They found me and took me in, nursed me back to health.  I stayed with them for a time.  Until Danarius finally came for me."

One day, he'd get to meet Danarius.  And shove a fireball down his throat.  "He was relieved to see you'd survived, right?"

"Relieved to see his investment hadn't ended up in Qunari hands, perhaps."  Fenris's eyes became distant.  "I'd grown fond of the rebels.  They bowed to no master and fought for their freedom.  It was... beyond my experience."  He took the bottle, and looked down at it contemplatively.  "When Danarius came, they refused to let him take me."  He took a drink.  "He ordered me to kill them.  So I did.  I killed them all."

Gabriel looked down at the floor, and wished he knew what to say.  "Once a slave always a slave?" 

Fenris nodded.  "It felt inevitable.  My master had returned and this, this fantasy life was over.  But once it was done, I looked down at their bodies.  I felt..."  He took another drink.  "I couldn't..."  He sighed.  "I ran.  And never looked back."

After a moment, Gabriel reached out and took the bottle from Fenris.  He took a drink, then set it back on the table.  "Couldn't you have found other Fog Warriors?  Become a rebel?"

"Even if I did, I felt... unworthy."  Fenris leaned forward.  "I had no way of knowing if I could truly escape from Danarius then.  I didn't even know what that meant.  I simply had to get away.  I stowed aboard a ship to the mainland and moved south... chased by my former master every step of the way."

They sat for a few minutes in companionable silence.  Finally, Gabriel spoke again.  "I have to wonder why you stayed with Danarius as long as you did."

"You have not been a slave.  A slave does not dream of freedom, or wonder at possibilities.  You think only of your master's desires, and what the next hour will bring."  Fenris shrugged.  "It did not occur to me that I could be anything else until I had a taste of it."

"But there are stories of slaves rebelling all the time.  They did in Kirkwall."  And the last group they'd rescued, the folks captured by the slavers had been quick to grab up weapons and fight back.  He wondered how young Fenris had been when he'd been taken.  Had he been born a slave?

"The ritual that gave me my markings also stripped me of my memory."  Fenris examined the tattoos.  "Whatever I was before may as well have never been.  Perhaps if I knew, I might have felt differently."

They talked a bit more, with Fenris telling him of the Fog Warriors.  Between them, they emptied the Agreggio, something else red, and now each of them had a bottle of something pleasantly spiced.  He'd lost track of the hour.  Bodhan had probably locked up the estate by now.

Fenris watched him quietly for a moment.  "I have never spoken about what happened, to anyone.  I've never wanted to."  He smiled.  "Perhaps this is what it means to have a friend."

Gabriel met his eyes.  Isabela was right, the man did have pretty eyes.  "It might mean more than that."

"I..."  Fenris took a drink his bottle.  "Have never allowed anyone too close.   When my markings were created, the pain was... extraordinary.   And the memory lingers."  He leaned forward.  "But you are a man unlike any other, Hawke.  With you, it might be different."

"We could find out." 

"On another evening, perhaps," Fenris said.  He hefted his bottle.  "A last toast, then:  to the fallen."

He raised his own bottle, and they both drank.

#

He'd passed out first this time.  Fenris had apparently tossed a blanket over him before falling into his own bad.  It took him three tries to call up a healing spell and make his head stop pounding.  Tea was brewing by the time Fenris finally stirred, and Gabriel repeated the healing spell.  "Remember that prince?"  Gabriel asked after they'd both managed to clear the dregs.

Fenris nodded after a moment.  "The Flint Company, yes."

"He sent a note, asking me to meet him at the Chantry today.  Care to come along?"

"I enjoy following you."

Gabriel smiled.  "Breakfast first though."

#

Varric watched Fenris and Hawke enter the Hanged Man.  Since moving to Hightown, it was actually somewhat rare to see Hawke without Fenris somewhere nearby.  He saw Hawke purchase a bucket of water from the bartender and head towards Isabela's room.  The man's hand glowed slightly as they walked down the hall, and he saw the bucket frost over.  He snickered, and positioned himself better to see the show.

Isabela screeched like a wildcat when the icy water hit her.  Within seconds, she had her legs locked around Hawke's waist and was doing her best to beat him to death with a pillow, much to the entertainment of half the bar.  Varric glanced up at Fenris, who was doing his best to keep a straight face.  "Let me guess... Isabela got him stuck on another roof?"

"She made some decorating adjustments to the estate."  Fenris glanced down at him.  "And Leandra saw them first."

Hawke walked over to them, Isabela slung over his shoulder.  "So, we are heading to the Chantry.  Coming?"

"Sure.  Let me grab Bianca."  He tilted his head to one side.  "If she bites you, I'm going to laugh."

#

Sebastian was involved in a rather heated discussion with no less than the Grand Cleric herself when they arrived at the Chantry.  "I thought it would end here," Sebastian was saying.  "Young master Hawke destroyed Flint Company.  None remain.  Yet..."  He sighed.  "Now that I know who sent them, it's harder to see their deaths as justice."

"Death is never justice," Elthina said. 

"I --” Sebastian turned towards them.  "Hawke.  We were just talking about you."

"Carry on," Gabriel said.  "I love to eavesdrop."

"Hawke said sarcastically," Varric added.

"You know, I hate it when you do that."  Gabriel glared at the dwarf.

Varric's face was unapologetic.  "Hawke muttered in an angry aside to the dwarf..."

"If, ah, you two have a moment?"  Sebastian shifted his weight uncomfortably.  He waited until they were looking at him.  "I've learned who hired Flint Company -- the Harimanns, a noble family of Kirkwall.  They were my parents' allies.  It's hard to believe they betrayed us like this."

Harimann... wasn't that the one that was nearly assassinated due to helping out Ferelden?  "Tell me about this family."

"Lord Harimann used to be a good man, but he became rather strange in his dotage.  He died last year.  His daughter took over the family.  Lady Johane Harimann.  They say she's become quite reclusive of late."

Ah, politics.  "Any idea why they turned on you?"

"Money?  Power?  It's hard to say.  Lady Harimann was always jealous of my family for being royalty when hers were mere nobility.  But I can't imagine that pushing her into outright murder."

Mere nobility.  And the man said it with a straight face.  "This is why the cycle of violence never gets broken..."

Elthina folded her arms.  "You jest, but that's the truth."  Her face was set into disapproving lines, but the look she gave Sebastian was definitely maternal.  "Give this up, Sebastian.  Dedicate yourself to the Chantry, as you swore."

Sebastian shook his head.  "I must speak with Lady Harimann and find out what drove her to this madness."  He glanced briefly at Gabriel.  "But I am the last of my line.  I should not go alone and make myself a target."

Oh for... now the Grand Cleric was watching him too.  This was all about to become his problem.  And if he turned down a request from the Grand Cleric, his mother would change the locks on the estate.  "Why's everybody looking at me?" Gabriel asked.

Varric snickered.  "I don't know why Choir Boy here didn't yell, 'Hawke to the rescue.'  That's clearly what he was going for."

"If this allows Sebastian to make peace, it is worth doing."  Elthina nodded to Gabriel.  "You've taken on lesser causes."

"Please.  I have no one else to turn to."  Sebastian gave him a beseeching look. 

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder.  Fenris shrugged, and Isabela hadn't stopped staring at Sebastian.  "Alright.  Let's go."

#

"That's strange.  The door is wide open."  Sebastian shook his head.  "And not a single guard posted.  This is not the Lady Harimann I remember..."

Gabriel could sense a weakness to the veil.  Do a favor for the Chantry, end up with a demon trying to eat your face.  He unlimbered his staff, and saw his companions go on alert. 

Carefully, they moved through the estate.  They found the first of the Harimanns ranting drunkenly at a keg.  Sebastian helpfully stated the obvious.  "She doesn't even see us.  This is no normal wine."

Another Harimann was melting down some gold items, apparently with the intent of using the result to turn a serving girl into a golden statue.  Sebastian punched out the servant holding the girl at knife-point, and Gabriel used a spray of ice to douse the fire and resolidify the gold while the other man was distracted.  "We must end this madness," Sebastian said.

The third Harimann was engaged in... well, Isabela was clearly finding this entire adventure entertaining.  "I beg your pardon, Hawke.  I did not mean to expose you to such things."  Sebastian shook his head.  "He has no idea we're here."

They left to continue their exploration.  After a moment, Gabriel sighed, then went back into the room, grabbed Isabela, and dragged her along with them. 

#

All three Harimanns were waiting when they made it downstairs.  "Turn back.  There is nothing here for you."

"Odd."  Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  "When we watched you being a drunken ass, you ignored us completely."

"You shall not enter," Flora said.  All three Harimanns fell to the ground as though someone had cut the strings holding them up.  Shades began to form, coming out of the walls.

"Ah."  Gabriel said, as he called up a spray of ice.

"Ah?" Fenris asked as he drew his blade.

"I was rather wondering when the demons were going to show up."

#

They made their way through a rather extensive labyrinth.  When he got back to the estate, he was going to have Sandal search throughly for any secret doors in the basement, just in case.  How could something like this exist beneath the city?  Why did something like this exist beneath the city?  He was no expert on architecture, but it looked Tevinter.  And very, very old.  He'd ask Fenris about it later.  Right now, there were more demons.  The veil here was so thin it was almost like breathing the Fade.

Sebastian turned out to be fairly good with the bow he carried.  The man was clearly disturbed by what they were finding, but was holding up well enough.  He'd barely blinked when Gabriel had started tossing out spells.

Lady Harimann was near an altar, talking to a desire demon.  "Starkhaven will not submit.  I put that idiot Goran Vael into the prince's seat, but the other families won't heed him.  I must marry him to Flora and solidify our hold.  But I need more power."

"I've given you much."  The desire demon's voice was almost a purr.  "Your desires run deep.  You've already traded your husband and your children.  What more can you offer?"

"At the Blooming Rose, fifty silver's standard for a whore."  Isabela snickered at Gabriel's remark.

The demon turned towards them.  "You'll hardly find my services 'standard'."

"Who is this?  Who are you?  How did you get here?"  Lady Harimann's eyes narrowed at Gabriel, then widened when she saw the man standing a couple paces behind him.  "Sebastian...?"

"You were my mother's friend.  How could you murder her?"  Sebastian put his hand on his bow.

"Such an ugly word," the desire demon said.  "I prefer 'removed the only obstacle between her and her dreams.'"

Sebastian glared at the demon.  "This was your idea."

The demon smiled.  "I could create such desires if I wished.  But it's far easier to nurture those that already exist.  The desire for power is easy to find.  You and your friend both possess it, do you not?  You both wish to rise."

He'd had better offers.  She'd have been better off leading with some good pastries.  "Not if it meant selling out my family."

The demon focused her eyes on Sebastian.  "How loyal were your friends to you?  Everyone has a price.  Everyone wants something." 

"Do not listen to her."

"Oh, such a pious soul, masking so much ambition.  Are you so different from my lady?  You yearn for the same lands, the same power..."

"I am the rightful heir!  She is a usurper and murderer."  Sebastian shook his head.

The demon moved towards him just slightly.  "You swore to put aside worldly goods and ambitions.  But they couldn't stop you from wanting them."

Dammit, the demon was actually having an effect on the prince.  Arguing with such a creature was foolish.  Gabriel stepped forward, putting himself between the demon and Sebastian.  "I will hear no more from you."  He called up his power, and sent a jagged blast of lightning into her.

Behind him, Fenris drew his blade as more shades appeared, and moved to keep the lesser demons away while Gabriel dealt with the desire demon.  A heartbeat later, Isabela, Varric, and Sebastian had also joined the fight.

#

"Let us return to the Chantry."  Sebastian's face was tired.  "I must pray for Lady Harimann's soul."

Gabriel glanced at the corpse.  It might be a little late for that, but he wasn't going to say anything.

Flora met them as they left the underground ruins.  "Sebastian.  I am so, so..."  She sighed.  "Sorry is such an inadequate word.  When I think what Mother made us do..."  She shuddered.  "What those creatures made us do..."

"We were friends, Flora."  Sebastian just shook his head.

"It was like a cloud came down on me.  All I could feel or think was what the demon allowed."  Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Gabriel sighed.  "Don't blame your mother.  The desire demon made this happen." Sebastian actually gave him a grateful look.  It almost made him wish he was telling the complete truth.

She nodded slowly.  "I doubt many people will be so forgiving."  She turned her gaze to Sebastian.  "If it takes every last coin my family owns, I will make reparations to everyone we've wronged.  Starting with you, Sebastian.  We weren't the only ones vying for Starkhaven.  If you face more opposition, you have my support."

Sebastian sighed.  "It will not make up for what happened."

"No."  She shook her head.  "That's true."

"I will tell you when I need you."  Sebastian glanced back at him, and then they left the house.

#

He found Sebastian leaning against the railing in the Chantry, looking down at the foyer.  The man's face was bleak.  "I had hoped prayer might cleanse me of the desire demon's touch.  But I still hear her voice so clearly.  I feel like I've bathed in filth that will never come off."

Gabriel leaned on the rail next to him.  "Wash behind the ears.  Evil usually gets stuck there."

"The demon didn't lie.  I used to be bitterly jealous of my brother.  I wanted to be prince.  Now, everything he had is mine.  And he lies in ashes.  I keep asking myself, 'do I want this because it's right, or simply to have what I never thought I could?'"

"It's wisdom not to want power that lets you use it wisely."  His father had said that once.  He was still struggling to understand what it truly meant, but the words seemed appropriate for the occasion.

"You didn't feel what that demon stirred in me.  It cannot be right to lead any army to Starkhaven with such doubt in my heart."  Sebastian managed a smile.  "I owe you more than I can say, Hawke.  I will offer my service to you here before I move on."

Gabriel shook his head.  "If you want to help me, do it because we're friends.  There's no debt between us."

"You have a good soul, Hawke."  Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder.  "It was truly the Maker who led you to me."

___________________________________________________

 "Starkhaven," Cassandra said.

Leliana narrowed her eyes.  "If he has sought refuge with none less than the prince, there may be little we can do without destabilizing that entire region."  She shook her head.  "Though Prince Sebastian's loyalty to the Chantry is well known.  I am not convinced."

"You have people there?"

"Of course."

Cassandra nodded.  "Send some of your birds.  If we could just get the chance to talk to the man..."  She sighed.  "Or perhaps see what the Prince may know."


	14. A Bitter Pill

"Isabela, my dusky goddess.  You have buried yourself in the flesh of my heart, like a worm in a red, red apple."

Gabriel just shook his head.  One almost had to admire the man's sheer persistence and dedication to the destruction of language.  Isabela gave him a beseeching look, and for a brief moment, he entertained the notion of leaving her to the tender mercy of the lovestruck 'poet'.  Then he shrugged, and walked over, deftly imposing himself between Isabela and her erstwhile suitor.

"I have something for you."

"An apology for the ice water?"  The gratitude on Isabela's face quickly turned to suspicion.

"I think the lesson here is 'to avoid ice water, don't carve things into stairwells'."  Gabriel handed her the ship in a bottle.

"Ooh, what's this?  Oh, isn't that just the cutest thing?"  She took it from him and smiled.

"Baby animals are cute.  Ships?  Not so much."

"Thank you, Hawke.  This was a thoughtful gesture.  You are, however, still going to pay."  She smiled.  "Speaking of romance..."  She punched him lightly in the shoulder.  "You and Fenris, eh?  That taut, controlled body, the brooding demeanor and intense gaze..."  She gave him a lusty look.  "I hear he still wears the shackles from his life in bondage... under his clothes.  You know what they say about men like that, don't you?"

Maker's breath... did everyone know?  He sighed.  "I'm going to regret asking you to continue, aren't I?"

"He can't find a saw."  Isabela nearly fell off her stool, and caught herself on his shoulder.  It took her a minute to stop laughing at her own joke.  He just shook his head at her.  "I had you there.  You thought I was going to say something dirty."

"I'm leaving now."

She laughed, and smacked him on the rear as he walked away.  He just shook his head.

#

Sandal was barking at Runt again.  It certainly sounded like an interesting conversation.  He wondered sometimes if the mabari thought of the young dwarf as a brother or as a puppy.  Ah well, at least they had fun together.  He just wished he knew which one of them was responsible for the pile of sticks in the foyer.

Leandra was shaking her head fondly as she watched them.  She smiled when she saw him come downstairs.  "It's strange, living here again.  My childhood home, now owned by my child.  It's not something I could have imagined when I was a little girl staring out this window.  I'm still grateful you used your money from the expedition to buy back the estate.  I feel like an Amell again." 

He shook his head.  "Just don't go all pompous on me, all right?"

She laughed.  "I promise.  If there's one thing I learned in Ferelden, it's that good people can be born in a hut as easily as a palace.  Honestly, after so many years as a peasant's wife, it feels strange to have nothing to do."  She sighed.  "But I can't spend the rest of my life mourning Bethany and Carver.  They're gone and I can't bring them back."  She gave him a considering look.  "I guess I just need to start finding you a suitable wife."

For a moment, he just stared at her.  She managed to hold the straight face for a good thirty seconds before she lost her composure.  He just shook his head.  "I think some of my friends have been bad influences on you."

"Speaking of your friends, would you do me a favor and invite Merrill to tea tomorrow?  I want to get her opinion on a couple additions to the garden before I host a salon."

"I'll let her know."

#

He dutifully dropped by Merrill's house before visiting the Hanged Man.  She waved at him eagerly when he entered.  "I've got something to show you.  Come and see."  He followed her into the back room.  "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

It was, actually, in a disturbing sort of way.  "Of all the giant mirrors in your house, Merrill, this is easily the nicest."

She smiled at him.  "I knew, if anyone would understand, you would."  She caressed it gently.  "I've spent the last few years restoring this."  She turned back towards him.  "Two of my clan stumbled across it in a ruin.  We never found Tamlen.  And Brehan came back... poisoned by the eluvian.  Sick just from being near it."

"What are you trying to do with this mirror?"  He looked at it through the veil, but he could sense no corruption from the thing at the moment.  Still, something about it disturbed him.  Probably the fact that it was a mirror that reflected nothing.

"At first, I wanted to find out what happened to my friends."  Merrill sighed.  "I told you we never found Tamlen.  I hoped..."  She shook her head.  "But, it's been too long... Tamlen is probably dead by now, if he wasn't already.  But still, I know it can help my people.  I can at least recover this one small part of our heritage."

"What's an eluvian?"

She told him the tale, of Arlathan and mirrors that could communicate across vast distances.  He had to admit, it did sound rather fascinating.  "The Keeper wanted me to destroy the fragment I kept.  She said our ancestors meant it to be forgotten.  She's wrong.  This mirror could teach us so much about who we once were."  She rubbed her arms, and got that sad puppy look again.

"I almost forgot," he said.  "Mother wanted to know if you'd join her for tea tomorrow."

"Oh, tell her I'd love to.  That reminds me, I thought I saw some Prophet's Laurel last time we were on the coast.  It's lovely, and makes a splendid tea.  Could we go collect some seedlings?"

He nodded.

#

Fenris seemed up for a walk on the coast.  He ran into Sebastian on the way out of Hightown.  To his surprise, the man offered to come along for the possibility of collecting a few of the seedlings for the Grand Cleric and the Chantry garden.  Merrill seemed thrilled about getting out of the city.  She and Sebastian quickly got into a discussion regarding some apparent holes in the Chant of Light.

They were halfway up the coast when an arrow struck the ground in front of them.  Their eyes went up to the bluffs, where men in Tevinter style armor stood.  "Hunters." Fenris all but growled the word.

"Stop right there," one of them called out.  "You are in possession of stolen property.  Back away from the slave now and you'll be spared."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  "Fenris is a free man." 

"I won't repeat myself.  Back away from the slave now." 

"I am not your slave," Fenris shouted as his markings began to glow.

The men had bows.  He didn't bother to reach for his staff, and went straight for directing a fireball at their feet, exploding the edge of the bluff the men were standing on and eliminating their height advantage.  Merrill followed it up with a blast of her own.  Sebastian whirled, directing his arrows at the men attempting to come up on them from behind.  Fenris... well... apparently it was possible for an enraged elf to chop both a man's legs off with a single blow.  Good to know.

Fenris found a survivor among the wreckage they'd splattered all over the place.  "Where is he?"

"Please don't kill me."

Fenris smashed the man's face into the ground.  "Tell me."

"I don't know.  I don't know, I swear.  Hadriana brought us.  She's at the holding caves north of the city.  I can show you the way."

"No need."  Fenris snapped the man's neck.  "I know which ones you speak of."  He stood.  "Hadriana.  I was a fool to think I was free.  They'll never let me be."

"Then why are we standing around?"  Gabriel collected a couple arrows and handed them to Sebastian.  Whoever this Hadriana was, clearly she was in need of a good fireball to the face.

Fenris nodded.  "The holding caves held slaves in the old times, but apparently they are no longer abandoned.  We must go quickly, before Hadriana has a chance to prepare..."  He snarled.  "Or flee."

"Let's get Aveline, and get moving."

#

Varric insisted on coming along.  He claimed Bianca would feel left out if she didn't get to kill at least one slaver.  Aveline positioned a few of her guards to catch any slavers that tried to flee.  Gabriel hesitated a moment, then told Merrill to stay with the guards.  If the slavers had mages of their own, they'd need her.

"We must be careful," Fenris said.  "There were many such holdings once, especially in the mountains, where individual slavers kept private pens.  They were designed to protect against raids by fellow slavers.  No doubt it's why Hadriana chose this place."

"Hadriana won't escape us," Gabriel said.

"Let's hope this isn't a waste of time."  Fenris led them inside.

#

Varric heard Hawke actually growl when he saw the drained body of the elven man.  Fenris spat.  "See for yourself.  The legacy of the magisters." 

"Is this..."  Aveline looked appalled.  "Allowed in Tevinter?"

"In a society where mages rule, they find many ways to justify their need for power."  Fenris continued walking, Hawke a pace behind him.  Varric narrowed his eyes.  It was interesting how often the elf seemed to forget Hawke himself was a mage.  He glanced at the body again.  A very pissed off mage, at the moment.

He and Sebastian remained at the rear of the party, while Aveline and Fenris took the lead.  An arrogant slaver mage tried to use a fire trap as a defense against the warriors.  It was rather amusing when Hawke responded by lighting the slaver mage on fire.  With Choir Boy's help, he got the traps disarmed.

A young woman's voice cried out for help.  A few moments later, the bits and pieces of her attackers were strewn about the room.  Fenris walked up to the slave.  "Are you hurt?  Did they hurt you?"

Tears stained the girl's face.  "They've been killing everyone.  They cut Papa, bled him..."

"Why?"  Fenris shook his head.  "Why would they do this?"

"No wonder the Maker left his children," Sebastian said.

"The magister..."  The girl gestured.  "She said she needed power, that someone was coming to kill her.  We tried to be good.  We did everything we were told.  She loved Papa's soup.  I don't understand."

Hawke's voice was gentle.  "Is the magister still here?"

"I..."  The girl nodded.  "Think so.  The magister said they were to prepare for battle.  I think she's very frightened."

"She has every reason to be," Fenris said.

"Please, don't hurt her.  She'll be so angry if you hurt her."  The girl was close to panic. 

"This has been terrible for you," Hawke said.

The tears welled up again.  "Everything was fine until today."

"It wasn't."  Fenris shook his head.  "You just didn't know any better."

"Are you my master now?"  The girl asked Fenris.

Under any other circumstances, Varric would have found the expression on the elf's face funny.  "No," Fenris said, actually taking a step backwards.

"But... I can cook.  I can clean.  What else will I do?"

"If you go to Kirkwall, I can help you," Hawke said. 

The girl's eyes lit up.  "Yes?  Oh, praise the Maker.  Thank you."  She dashed off. 

Fenris rounded on Hawke, his expression furious.  "I didn't realize you were in the market for a slave."

Hawke's face was just as angry.  "I gave her a job, Fenris."

"Ah.  Then..."  Fenris shook his head.  "That's good.  My apologies."  He turned away awkwardly.  "Let's find Hadriana and be done with this place."

#

Hadriana seemed to have used the blood she'd drained to summon quite the host of demons.  Varric and Sebastian took up back to back positions, targeting demons to keep the warriors from getting surrounded.  Hawke simply rained down fire and lightning on everything that wasn't one of his companions.  The chaos prevented any of the demons from managing to group up, and kept Hadriana from being able to bring her own magic to bear.

Hawke got the magister with a blast of something, knocking her to the ground just as Aveline finished the last of the demons.  Fenris strode up to the fallen woman.  "Stop," she called out.  "You do not want me dead."

"There is only one person I want dead more."  Fenris raised his blade.

"I have information, elf, and I will trade it in return for my life."

Fenris smirked.  "The location of Danarius?  What good will that do me?  I'd rather he lose his pet pupil."

"You have a sister.  She is alive."  Varric lowered Bianca.  The effect of the magister's words on Fenris seemed to approach devastation.  She apparently realized the same thing, as she sat up and her expression started to become more confident.  "You wish to reclaim your life?  Let me go, and I will tell you where she is." 

Hawke moved to Fenris's side.  "This is your call."

Fenris nodded at him, then bent down toward the magister.  She gave him a hopeful look.  "So I have your word?  I tell you, and you let me go?"

"Yes."  Fenris's eyes narrowed.  "You have my word."

"Her name is Varania.  She is in Qarinus serving a magister by the name of Ahirman."

"A servant.  Not a slave."

"She's not a slave."

"I believe you."  Fenris's markings began to glow.  He shoved his hand into Hadriana's chest, and there was a rather sickening squishing noise.  The magister fell lifelessly to the floor.  Fenris stood.  "We are done here."

Hawke watched Fenris start to walk away.  "Do you want to talk about it?"

Fenris rounded on him.  "No, I don't want to talk about it."  The elf gestured.  "This could be a trap.  Danarius could have sent Hadriana here to tell me about this 'sister.'  Even if he didn't, trying to find her would still be suicide.  Danarius has to know about her and has to know that Hadriana knows."  He gestured at the corpse.  "But all that matters is I finally got to crush this bitch's heart.  May she rot and all other mages with her."

Varric blinked.  Hawke's face was expressionless as he watched Fenris rant.  "Maybe we should leave," Hawke said, reaching out to put a hand on Fenris's shoulder.

Fenris shoved him away.  "No.  I don't want you comforting me.  You saw what was done here.  There's always going to be some reason, some excuse why mages need to do this.  Even if I found my sister, who knows what the magisters have done to her.  What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?"  The elf went silent.  He stared at Hawke for a moment as if he was just starting to remember who he was talking to.  "I..."  He looked down at his hands.  "Need to go."  He all but fled.  Sebastian started to walk after him, but Aveline caught the man's arm.

Hawke stood, watching the other man go.  His face was still an expressionless mask.  Aveline put a hand on his shoulder.  "We should go."

"Right," Hawke said.  "Let's see how your guards did."  He smiled, but it failed to reach his eyes.

#

Aveline gave her guards a proud look.  They'd captured four escaped slavers, and three mercenaries.  They gave Merrill credit for the mercenaries, saying she'd made the plants entangle them.  Hawke joined the banter on the way back to the city, but he didn't seem to be putting a lot of effort into it.  "Shall we get some drinks?" Varric offered.

"I think I'll head home," Hawke replied.  "Before Aveline makes me write a report."

"Oh," Merrill said.  She glanced back at the coast.  "We completely forgot to get the plants."

"You and I can get them tomorrow, Daisy," Varric said.  "Just remember to bring your ball of twine."  He offered her his elbow.  "Come on, I'll walk you home." 

She giggled, and accepted his arm.

#

Gabriel checked at the mansion.  Fenris wasn't there.  He sighed, and went home.  His mother was waiting, with the slave girl standing next to her.  She raised an eyebrow at him.  He sighed, and then looked at the girl.  She smiled at him brightly.  "Greetings, Master.  Your home was difficult to find.  I've never been out on my own before.  But... I found it.  Many people know of you."  She glanced at Leandra.  "I hope I've made myself useful.  I've already begun cleaning, and I can cook... not as good as Papa, but a little.  Is there..."  She looked around the house.  "Anything else you'd like me to do?"

He smiled at her.  "What sort of skills do you have?"  Maybe he could find her a job at one of Varric's many businesses.  Or at one of the ones he apparently owned.

"Not many, I fear.  The magister bade me to clean, and sometimes fetch... but Papa told me to keep out of her sight as much as I could."  Her face was scared.  "But I can learn.  I'll serve you well.  Please don't hurt me."

The city would eat her alive.  "If you're staying here, Orana, it will be as my servant."

She blinked.  "You mean..."  She looked around uncertainly.  "I won't be a slave anymore?"

"You'll be paid, like anyone else."  Overpaid, if he knew his mother.

"I... a slave is all I've ever been, like Papa and Grandpapa before me.  I'll try to be a good servant.  Thank you, Master.  You're too good to me."

He gestured to Bodhan.  "Why don't you set Orana up in a room?  Maybe the one by the garden?"

Bodhan nodded, and gestured for the girl to follow him.  Gabriel turned to face his mother.  Leandra sighed.  "An elven slave?  Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Servant.  Not slave," Gabriel said.  "Her father was murdered, quite possibly in front of her very eyes, just this morning."  He shook his head.  "Because a blood mage realized we were coming to kill her, and wanted every scrap of power she could call up."  He narrowed his eyes.  "It didn't help her."

"And that makes you feel responsible?"  Leandra shook her head, then sighed.  "Maker, she's all but still a child."  She nodded.  "She showed up with nothing.  We'll need to get her a change of clothes and a few other things, at least.  I suppose having a maid isn't a hardship."

"Having a butler hasn't been all bad, anyway."

"What's wrong, Gabriel?"

"It's..."  He sighed.  "It has been a long day.  I'll be fine."

She nodded, but accepted the lie and went off to fuss over Orana.  He went up to his room, and kicked a chest across the room.  He lay on his bed a moment, staring at the ceiling.  Then he stood up, and headed for the Darktown exit.

#

Anders was happy to have the assistance of another healer for the afternoon.  Working there, seeing the good magic could do, it helped chase away the shadows of the morning.  The other mage tutored him carefully, helping him improve his own healing abilities.  At first, he passed out the silvers himself, but he focused on the magic, he handed the coinpurse to an urchin and had her hand out the silvers.  Her eyes nearly fell out of her head, but she did the job honestly.  There were even a few coins left in the pouch when she tried to hand it back to him.  He took the pouch, but poured the coins into her hand and told her to go buy herself a dress that fit.  She hugged him before rushing off.

"Is it always this busy?"  He asked.

"Word of someone handing out coin might have spread."  Anders smiled.  "Thank you.  Some of those people wouldn't have eaten tonight, if it weren't for you."

"I'll leave a lockbox just inside the cellar," Gabriel said.  "Anyone tugs at your heartstrings, help yourself."  He stood.  "Thanks for the lesson."

"Anytime," Anders said.

#

He took the long route home.  No sense using the secret entrance after drawing so much attention to himself.  As he entered, a shadow detached itself from the wall.  He almost went for his staff.  "Fenris."

Fenris sighed.  "I've been thinking about what happened with Hadriana."  He hesitated.  "I took out my anger on you, undeservedly so.  I was..."  He ducked his head.  "Not myself.  I'm sorry."

"I had no idea where you went.  I was concerned."  He felt stupid saying it outloud.  The man was a skilled fighter, and could easily take care of himself. 

"I needed to be alone."  Fenris paced the entry.  "When I was still a slave, Hadriana was a torment.  She would ridicule me, deny my meals, hound my sleep.  Because of her status, I was powerless to respond and she knew it.  The thought of her slipping out of my grasp now..."  He looked down at his hands.  "I couldn't let her go.  I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"What do you mean?"  Gabriel leaned on the wall, watching the other man. 

"This hate..."  Fenris gestured.  "I thought I'd gotten away from it.  But it dogs me no matter where I go.  To feel it again, to know it was they who planted it inside me..."  He hung his head.  "It was too much to bear.  But I didn't come here to burden you further."  He started to walk away.

"You don't need to leave, Fenris."  Gabriel stepped forward, and put his hand on Fenris's arm.

Fenris's markings glowed, and the next thing Gabriel knew the man had him pinned against the wall.  He watched the man silently, and Fenris slowly shook his head.  A moment later, Fenris was kissing him.

#

"Fenris said what?"  Isabela narrowed her eyes.  "I'm going to kick his ass."

Varric sighed.  "It was a bad situation, Rivaini.  No use making it worse.  They'll work it out."

She dealt the cards.  She must have been upset, because she messed up when she was stacking it.  "They'd better.  Do you have any idea how many of my fantasies involve those two?"

"See, that's the kind of information I don't actually need to know."

Isabela smiled.  "Are you sure?  Because I've been writing some of it down."

He sighed.

#

He awoke to light streaming in his window.  He started to sit up, and blinked.  Fenris was standing by the fireplace, already dressed.  "Was it that bad?" Gabriel asked teasingly.

"I'm sorry, it's not..."  Fenris gestured awkwardly.  "It was fine."  He shook his head.  "No.  That is insufficient.  It was better than anything I could have dreamed."

Then why did the man have his brooding face back on?  "It can be a lot to take in, I know."

"It's not that."  Fenris fiddled with his gauntlet.  He'd tied the red scarf around it at some point.  "I began to remember.  My life before.  Just flashes..."  He shook his head.  "It's too much.  This is too fast.  I cannot..."  He sighed.  "Do this."

Gabriel sat all the way up, putting his feet on the floor.  "Your life before?  What do you mean?"

"I've never remembered anything from before the ritual.  But there were... faces.  Words.  For just a moment, I could recall all of it.  And then it slipped away."

"If it brings your memory back, maybe we need to do it more often."

"Perhaps you don't realize how upsetting this is."  Fenris started pacing again.  "I've never remembered anything, and to have it all come back in a rush, only to lose it...  I can't..."  He leaned on the fireplace.  "I can't."

It was going all wrong.  "We can work through this."

"I'm sorry.  I feel like such a fool."  Fenris stared at him for a moment.  "All I wanted was to be happy... just for a little while.  Forgive me."  He turned and left the room.

Gabriel watched him go, then leaned forward and buried his face in his hands for a moment.  He sighed, then stood up.  He needed...  He kicked the chest across the room again.  It hurt worse than it had when he'd been wearing shoes, so he kicked it a few more times to teach it a lesson.

"Master?"  A trembling voice said.  He saw Orana standing at the doorway.

He sighed.  "It's alright, Orana."  He glanced at her.  She was wearing the same clothes she'd had on yesterday.  "Why don't you get yourself some breakfast, and then accompany me to the market?"

"Yes, Master."

"And don't call me master."

"Yes, Master."

He sighed as she left.  It would take her time.  He stared at the fire a moment, then went looking for his clothes.  Time was supposedly an excellent healer.  And if that's what it took, he was prepared to give Fenris as much as he needed.

#

Orana was nervous in the market.  She was shocked at the very notion of picking something out for herself.  Eventually he found it easier to choose out a couple options and then let her pick between those rather than leaving it entirely to her.

When he caught her eyeing a lute, he bought it for her.  She carried it back to the estate as if it was a precious child, and within a few minutes of their return was playing a melody for Leandra.  Next thing he knew, his mother was instructing him to find the girl a proper music instructor.  He smiled as she fussed about patrons and debuts.  She tutted over the clothing selections, and began teaching Orana how to sew things to fit her properly.

She'd done the same for Bethany.  He remembered the two of them sitting sometimes in the evening, embroidering things on things while they chatted.  Leandra sent Orana on her way, and came to stand by him.  "I've been wondering if I shouldn't remarry."  She elbowed him teasingly.  "I've seen how you and that elf look at each other.  I'm sure the last thing you need is your mother watching over your shoulder every time you come home."  She smiled.  "But perhaps there is still life once your children have outgrown you."

It was amazing how much skill his mother had in finding touchy subjects.  "Sounds like you've got someone in mind."

"Nothing I'm ready to share yet, so don't pry.  But it is refreshing to think I could still be courted at this age."  She walked off to go worry over dinner.

#

Framing the templar was easy.  Just change the name on a lyrium shipment, act like he had the perfect right to hand it off to the dock workers, then tell the besotted mess in the Hanged Man about dastardly dealings and goat sacrifices to the 'Great Demon'.  It might have gone better if Anders had been able to keep a straight face, but the drunken templar was too far in the dregs to notice.  They likely could have cast spells right in front of him, and he wouldn't have noticed.

Merrill was playing cards with Isabela.  "Why do you always win at cards?"  Merrill said, her voice dejected.

Isabela laughed.  "Because I cheat, Kitten."  She glanced down at her winnings.  "This trinket... it's elven, isnt it?  From your clan."  Isabela sighed.  "Don't bet anything you're not prepared to lose.  Here... have it back."

Merrill brightened as she tucked the trinket away, then brightened again when Gabriel and Hawke joined them.  Privately, Gabriel wondered if it was for the company, or because Anders was the only person Merrill could reliably beat at Diamondback.  Isabela gestured to the barkeep.  "A jigger of your finest whiskey for my friends over here."  She grinned.  "The Hanged Man's finest isn't much, but it'll get you just as drunk as anything you'll find in Hightown."

"And you'll wake up and find someone's stolen your trousers."  He took the cards away from Isabela before she could finish stacking the deck, and reshuffled.

"That's when you know it's a party.  I thought I'd have to watch myself around you, but as it turns out, you're all right?"

He put a hand over his heart and pretended to be insulted.  "What do you mean I'm all right?"

"You don't judge people.  You're not afraid to get your hands dirty.  You know, little things like that.  If I had someone like you onboard my ship when the..."  She coughed and took a drink.  "Storm hit, maybe we wouldn't have been shipwrecked."

He glared at his hand before folding.  "Maybe you would have been shipwrecked sooner.  I'm a terrible sailor."

"Are you?"  She threw in her bet.  "I suppose I'll have to keelhaul you till you shape up."

#

There was a letter waiting for him from the Viscount.  He changed into something less covered in evidence, and headed up to the Keep.  He hadn't gone far when Fenris fell into step beside him.  Neither said a word until they crossed Sebastian's path.   The archer joined them and continued his apparent crusade to convince them both to join the Chantry.  The familiar banter was almost soothing.  Or it at least covered the awkward silence.  Aveline saw them enter, and he jerked his head at the Viscount's office.  She nodded, and joined them. 

The Viscount was leaning on his desk.  "It's about to get worse," he said as soon as they entered.  "A shame.  There were overtures of civility.  Your influence, no doubt."

"Do I want to hear what happened?"  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"A Qunari delegate and entourage paid me a visit.  It was civil, tentative.  Hopeful."  He straightened.  "They left my chambers with precision, but were not reported by the outer guard.  They are missing almost literally from my doorstep."  He shook his head.  "What, do you imagine, will be the Arishok's reaction?"

Blood.  Fire.  Pain.  Impalement on horns.  And then things would probably get unpleasant.  "Do the Qunari generally keep you updated?"

"Qunari do not disappear.  They know we watch, and they are not shy about their movement."  The Viscount sighed.  "Speak to Seneschal Bran.  He has details that show how damning this is."

Gabriel nodded.  Seneschal Bran was just outside the Viscount's office.  He was marginally helpful, but he did provide some useful information.  "So, where would you start?  If you were the starting type?"

"I would begin with the most obvious failure."  Seneschal Bran folded his arms.  "It's clear the city guard has no excuse for allowing this.  Unless they were involved."

"Have any failed to report?" Aveline asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Several.  You should start with one of them."  Bran paced.  "Although, where you find a swordsman so eager to sell his honor and duty, I'm sure I don't know."

"The Hanged Man."

"Hanged Man."

"Even I know that."

It was good to know his companions were right on top of things.  Bran gave them an irritated look.  "I can't imagine this has occurred without notice.  There is always a weak link."

Find the weak link, and punch it until it spit out Qunari.  He could do that.  But first...

#

"What do you want, Hawke?  I have no interest in adding to my distractions."  The Arishok had his usual glare.

"And yet you sent a delegate to the viscount."

"A brief attempt to educate.  If the dwarf had stolen the saar-qamek, it could have been used to show the price of greed."  The Arishok shifted slightly.  "But you know the outcome of that.  These fools are determined to be wrong.  I won't waste the effort again."

"I'll probably regret this, but you should know your delegate is missing."

The Arishok stood, but gestured at his men to hold.  "Anyone else, and those words would have been their last.  You are handling this?  Not your buffoon of a viscount?"

"As best I can."  He found himself a bit resentful of the Arishok characterizing Viscount Dumar as a buffoon.

"Then I will wait.  But know this:  the provocations we have suffered have worked.  If this is not resolved, I can fulfill my duty to the Qun with far less annoyance by sifting through rubble."

"As if there wasn't enough pressure," Aveline muttered as they left the compound.

#

He recognized one of the guard buying drinks for the place.  "You're doing well for yourself," Sebastian said, walking up behind the man.  Gabriel walked up on the other side, while Fenris moved to stand behind.

"That's right, pal.  Tonight I'm paid and blessed.  And all I had to do was turn my head."  He held up a bottle.  "To all my friends."  He glanced around at their positions.  "Hey, step back.  I know important people.  We're going to show this city what to do with heathen oxmen."

Well, that was a nice little admission of guilt.  Now he just needed to know details.  "Guard-Captain, would you like to have a word with your man?"

The guard blanched as he turned around.  "Guard-Captain?"

"Who?"  Aveline just looked at him.

"What?"  The guard nearly wet himself as he looked around.  Nobody came to his aid.

"Who?"  Aveline grabbed him by the front of the tunic and shoved him against the table.

"Who what?  I don't..."

"Who bought you.  Who bought the honor of a proud guard of Kirkwall and made him a drunken mabari bitch."

"I don't... I don't know."  The man gasped.  "He was a templar.  I swear.  He... he had the seal of the grand cleric and everything."  He wilted before her eyes.  "It's true."

She stepped back.  "The penalty for abandoning your post is ten days on the wall.  I expect you to report in the morning."  The man actually whimpered as he fled.  She turned to Gabriel.  "There's your answer.  A templar."

"With the grand cleric's seal, no less.  Well done."  He gave her a round of applause that was quickly joined by almost all the bar.

She actually blushed.

#

Sebastian seemed pretty sure Elthina wasn't involved.  He was probably right, but she needed to know someone was misusing her seal.  He had just requested an audience when a familiar face stepped out to block his path.  "Serah Hawke."

He really should have seen this coming.  "Sister Petrice."

"Mother Petrice.  Time has changed us both."  She gave him a distastful look.  "Grand Cleric Elthina cannot grant an audience to just anyone.  What do you want?"

"Funny how you and issues with the Qunari seem to go together."

"And you always assume their side."  She paced a few steps back and forth.  "I was naive when last we met.  I did not want you dead, but I felt a death was necessary.  That may be too fine a point for you to understand, but you must admit, you came out the better for it."

Was she trying to bullshit him?  He should have brought Varric along.  The dwarf would have wet himself laughing.  "I know you, and I know someone is abusing the grand cleric's seal."

"Who are you to question who serves Her Grace?  I am sorry, but I see no reason to let you pass."

He tilted his head at Sebastian and gave Petrice a toothy smile.  She couldn't keep him out, and he knew she knew it.  "How about the fact that her authority was used to abduct Qunari."  He smiled as she stared at him.  "A pause that says you knew.  But does Her Grace?"

"The grand cleric trusts her stewards to enact the wishes of the Maker."

Oh for...  Did she actually think she was fooling anyone?  Merrill was a better liar.  "It sounds like you've been bad.  This will shock Her Grace, no doubt."

"Stubborn..."  She glared some more, as though it had done any good the first time.  She needed lying lessons from Varric and glaring lessons from Aveline before she could even approach significance.  Maker's breath, lying lessons from Aveline and glaring lessons from Varric could help her.  "All right, Serah Hawke, if you won't abandon this.  Let me offer you something.  The templar you seek is a radical who has grown... unreliable.  Confronting him may do us all a favor."

"And his relation to you is...?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"He is my former bodyguard, Ser Varnell.  Assume what you wish, but I offer him to you as... reconciliation."  Trap.  "Meet me at this location."  Trap.  "I invite you, Serah Hawke."  Trap.  "Come see the unrest these Qunari have inspired."  Come walk into my trap.

He sighed.  And he was going to have to, if he wanted any chance at getting the Qunari back alive.  He glanced over his shoulder at his companions, and received three nods.  "Let's go."  Hopefully, she was as good at setting traps as she was at prevaricating.

#

They found Varnell giving a speech to an assembled... well, personally, he'd go with nug-humping half-witted gullible fanatics.  The Qunari were bound, and not in good shape. 

"Like any beast, remove the fangs and it is lost.  They are weak before the faithful of the Maker.  The only certainty in their precious Qun is death before the righteous."

"Ser Varnell," Petrice's voice rang out.

"Take a knee, faithful.  The Chantry blesses us."

"You claim a blessing when you have used the authority of the grand cleric so openly?  You have brought wrath down upon you."  Petrice gestured at Gabriel.  "You remember Serah Hawke?"  She was actually smirking now.  "The Qunari have friends, templar.  How will you answer their allegations?"

Gabriel sighed.  Great.  Now he was going to have to kill everyone.  Must be Tuesday.  "You want a fight?  Face someone whose weapons are not bound."

"Righteous!" Varnell lifted his blade as he sounded the attack.  Petrice ran for it.

#

Sebastian volunteered to fetch the Viscount, and brought him back quickly.  Viscount Dumar paced, staring at the carnage.  "Madness.  Madness."

"That's a word for it."  Gabriel sighed.  Stupidity was another good word.  What a waste.  All that, and he hadn't even managed to save the Qunari.  Varnell had slit their throats before he and his companions could close.

Viscount Dumar stood over Varnell's body.  "Chantry involvement... even if they are fringe elements.  It could not be worse."

"Her Grace had no knowledge of this affair," Sebastian assured him.  "I trust she will deal with it swiftly."

"You killed them."  Viscount Dumar gave him a hopeful look.  "All of them?"

He was genuinely sorry to disappoint the man.  "A mother serving the grand cleric allowed this to happen."

"Are you quite sure?  She held a blade with them?  Told them to fight you?"

"No.  I cannot say that."  Her prevarications had served her that far.  But he had cause enough to watch her.

"Of course not."  Viscount Dumar shook his head.  "A blasted mother..."  It was clear the man believed him.  "You have no idea the storm these allegations would cause.  It would destroy what support I do have."

"This may have scared her off.  She claimed this was not her intention."  Not that he believed a word of it.

"That is something.  I will make my inquires.  Gently.  And you should be careful in your associations.  For now, we have other problems."  He turned to the dead Qunari.  "We have the delegate but... I can't return the bodies to the Qunari in this state."  He looked back at Gabriel.  "Serah Hawke, you know the Arishok.  What should I do?"

From what Saemus had said what seemed a lifetime ago, the bodies themselves mattered little.  Still, if nothing else, the Arishok had proved repeatedly to value honesty.  The lie might be worse than the crime.  "Hiding this would only make it worse."

"It would, wouldn't it?  I am losing my sense of how to balance this nightmare.  I appreciate your help in this matter.  As bad as this is, it could have been much worse without you.  Kirkwall owes you.  I owe you."

Gabriel accepted the handshake.  "I'll inform the Arishok.  At least we know he won't kill me for delivering bad news."

#

"So, you could not rescue my delegate, but you killed those responsible.  How do you explain the condition of their bodies?"

"A fanatic used them to incite others of his kind."  Gabriel handed the swords to one of the other Qunari.  Fenris had claimed it was the weapons that required respect.  Thus far, he seemed to be correct. 

"I accept that." 

"Well, that was easy." 

"I have seen every vice and weakness of your kind -- and how few of you take responsibility.  Your viscount remains a fool, but you are not.  Panahedan, Hawke.  I will keep one good thought about your kind."

Oh.  Delightful.  Maybe he'd have the man over for tea after all.

#

And to make the day even brighter, Gamlen was waiting for him at the house.  The man appeared to be losing an argument to Sandal.  "No, Leandra.  Lee.  Ann.  Drah."

"Shouting won't make him understand you better, you know."  Gabriel walked over to forestall the noise.  Sebastian moved to pet Runt.

"There you are," Gamlen said, turning to face him.  "Where's your mother?  Is she feeling all right?"

"I'm tempted to say she isn't, just to see your reaction." 

"Your mother didn't show up for our weekly visit.  Is she ill?  She is here, isn't she?"

"No, Gamlen."  Bodhan came out of the kitchen.  "We haven't seen her all day."

"Where could she be?"  Gamlen shook his head.

"With her suitor, perhaps?"

"Suitor?"  Gamlen looked almost affronted.  "Leandra never mentioned a suitor."

"Well, those lilies arrived for her this morning."  Bodhan gestured at where some white flowers were sitting on a side table.

Gabriel felt a chill go down his spine.  "White lilies.  I know something about that."

"Don't just leave me waiting."  Gamlen glared.  "What is it?"

He closed his eyes.  "There's a killer in Kirkwall who sends his victims white lilies before he takes them.  He's murdered several women already."  He turned, and gestured to Sebastian.  Sebastian immediately left to get the others.

"No."  Gamlen was shaking his head.  "You're wrong.  Leandra is fine." 

"Ignoring the facts doesn't change them."  Gabriel picked his staff back up. 

"You don't know for sure that she's in trouble."  Gamlen sounded more hopeful than argumentative.  He wrung his hands.  "Maybe... maybe Leandra took another path to my house.  I could've just missed her.  I'm going back to Lowtown."  He fled.

"All right," Bodhan said, his face betraying his fear.  "The boy and I will stay here in case she returns."

Gabriel nodded, and followed Gamlen out of the house.

#

"Varric."

Varric jumped at the sound of Sebastian's shout.  "Maker's breath, Choir Boy.  You just about gave me a heart attack."  He blinked.  "What's wrong?"

"Leandra's missing.  White lilies."

"Shit."  Varric strode down the hall and knocked on Isabela's door.  "Rivaini, we've got trouble."  He glanced at Sebastian.  "You let Aveline know?"

"And Fenris.  They are already with Hawke."

Varric nodded.  As soon as Isabela opened the door, he told her to get Merrill and Anders, then followed Sebastian out of the Inn.

#

They found Gamlen berating a boy.  Varric paid the kid a few silvers to learn that Leandra had apparently followed an injured man deeper into Lowtown.  He started to follow the trail of blood.

Somehow, Hawke had beaten them to the foundry.  Fenris and Aveline both looked disturbed.  Hawke looked... Varric had never really thought of his friend as scary, before.  "You've been here before, haven't you?" Varric asked.  "This is where you found the human remains all those years ago.  We shouldn've known there was something else here."

"Mother must be here somewhere.  We need to look around."  Hawke followed the trail.

#

Varric had barely managed to get Bianca off his shoulder before Hawke had blasted apart the first group of demons.  He noticed that in the fight with the next batch, Fenris never got more than about ten feet from Hawke. 

They found Alessa's body just inside the secret passage.  She hadn't been dead long.  Hawke immediately started moving again, and the rest of them hurried to catch up.  The place smelled foul, like lime and rot.  He saw Hawke bend and pick something up.  "Mother's locket.  This isn't a good sign."

Part of the underground passage had been turned into something resembling living quarters.  More demons appeared, and corpses began to rise as they entered.  Varric and the others took care of the group that appeared on the right.  The tempest Hawke summoned was more than sufficient to take care of the group on the left.

"Does he... live here?"  Hawke bent, and looked at some papers on the ground. 

Sebastian's voice was angry as he examined some books.  "Tomes of dark magic."

Hawke narrowed his eyes before rising and walking towards a shrine positioned against the wall.  "What... is this?" 

"That woman in the portrait looks like Leandra, doesn't she?"  Aveline's voice was disturbed.

"The man is either very devoted or very insane."  Fenris gave Hawke a worried look.

Hawke turned away and continued deeper into the tunnels.  "I need to find her.  Now."

#

The robed man was standing in front of another figure, one seated in a chair.  He looked up as they entered.  "I was wondering when you'd show up.  Leandra was so sure you'd come for her." 

Hawke continued forward.  "Mother always knew me best."  Varric cocked Bianca, and saw the others preparing for a fight.

"Yes, and she spoke so fondly of you.  What a lovely, gentle woman."  The robed man stepped towards them.  "You will never understand my purpose.  Your mother was chosen because she was special, and now she is part of something... greater."

"You're crazy."  Hawke shifted his grip on his staff.  "I get it.  Where's my mother?"

The man raised his hands.  "I have done the impossible.  I have touched the face of the Maker and lived.  Do you know what the strongest force in the universe is?"  He turned back towards the seated figure.  "It's love.  I pieced her together from memory.  I found her eyes, her skin, her delicate fingers..."  He touched the figure.  "And at last, her face... oh, this beautiful face."  He helped the figure to its feet.  "I've searched far and wide to find you again, beloved, and no force on this earth will part us."

After rising, the figure faced them.  It moved towards them, it's motions jerky.  Above a red line on the neck that Varric didn't want to think about... was Leandra's face.  "Mother," Hawke said, his voice shocked. 

Demons started to come to the robed man's summons.  Hawke lifted his staff, and the world around them seemed to explode in flames.  Varric and the others focused on the rising corpses and shades coming in behind them.  Fenris positioned himself to keep anything from coming up behind Hawke, and then... well, other than that, they pretty much stayed out of Hawke's way as the man dealt with the demons.

#

For once, words failed him.  He heard dimly heard Anders tell Hawke there was nothing he could do, that the dead mage's magic had been all that kept Leandra alive.  He heard Leandra say goodbye.  And then he watched as the strongest man he knew broke.

#

"Did you find her?" Gamlen asked as he came down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Uncle.  She's gone."

"You were right about the flowers and everything.  I..."  Gamlen punched the wall.  "I can't believe she's gone."

"I was too late."

"So you're to blame."  Gamlen gestured wildly.  "If you'd been quicker or stronger, you could've..."  He lowered his hands.  "She could be..."  A sob escaped him.  "Why her?  Why Leandra?"

"Mother's gone.  Will knowing why ease the pain?"

"No.  It won't."  Gamlen folded his arms.  "It will always seem senseless, won't it?"  He hit the back of his head against a bookcase.  "Where's the one who did this to her?  Did you find the person who killed Leandra?"

"Let's just say his killing days are over."

Gamlen nodded.  "It won't bring Leandra back, but I'll take comfort in knowing that."  He sighed heavily.  "Carver needs to be told."  He looked towards Gabriel.  "I'll send a message to the Grey Wardens and hope it reaches him."  He hesitated a moment.  "Take care, my boy."

#

Fenris stood at the door for several minutes, watching the man inside.  Hawke hadn't moved.  He just stared into the fire.  Finally, Fenris entered.  "I don't know what to say, but I am here."

"Just say something."  Hawke's voice was empty.  "Anything."

"They say death is only a journey.  Does that help?"  He doubted it, but it was all he had.  Leandra had been kind to him, treated him like part of her family.  Even fussed over him sometimes.

"It just raises questions.  Journey to where?"

Fenris sat down beside him.  "I don't know.  It's just something people say."  There was a hole in the world.  "To be honest, I don't think there is much point in filling these moments with empty talk."

Hawke nodded, then stood.  "One last matter to settle."

They headed into Darktown.

#

DuPuis was gathering his things.  "H-Hawke?  I..."  He looked around desperately.  "I... uh, I'm really sorry about your mother." 

"You're just saying that because you're afraid of me."

"It's not my fault."  DuPuis backed away.  "I didn't know he was going to take your mother."

Fenris glanced at Hawke, then nodded.  He took a step forward, and shoved his hand into DuPuis's chest.  "The pain you feel is just the beginning, mage."

"What do you want from me?"  DuPuis choked out desperately.  He screamed.  "Yes.  I lied.  I knew Quentin from the start."  Fenris dropped him, and the man fell to his knees.  "It was never about revenge.  I never had a sister.  The portrait in my house belonged to a woman.  I... I experimented on, when Quentin refused to teach me necromancy."  He looked up as Hawke stepped forward.  "Killing me isn't going to bring your mother back."

"It won't bring her back," Hawke acknowledged.  "But it will make me feel better."  He didn't use magic.  Didn't reach for his staff.  He just shoved a blade beneath DuPuis's ribcage and twisted it.  He didn't withdraw the blade until the man had gasped out his last breath.  "One less blood mage."

Fenris nodded, and they walked back to the secret entrance.  One less blood mage.

___________________________________________________

The dwarf stopped talking.  Leliana couldn't really blame him.  She'd been to that particular edge, and knew Cassandra had been as well.  They left Varric to collect himself.

"Fanatics, and a blood mage."  Cassandra shook her head.  She glanced back at the room.  "What Varric described, those spells.  I wonder how much he was exaggerating."

Leliana sighed.  "The Champion is an Amell."  She shrugged at Cassandra's blank look.  "I've seen many things, Cassandra.  Many terrors.  An archdemon was the most frightening.  A close second was also up there on Fort Drakon.  Lenore Amell, defending the people she loved by raining fire down upon the horde.  If anything, Varric may have been understating the matter."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, and then slowly nodded.  "It wasn't long after this that they went to Vinmark."  She glanced at the papers scattered on the table. "You have the report?"

"Here," she said, pushing it towards Cassandra.  Then she sighed.  "I have the official report, the one Saitada wrote based on the notes Jerath left.  Whatever report Carver gave him vanished with him."

"As did Carver.  That is not a coincidence."

"No.  Jerath sent him away deliberately, with Nathaniel of all people as protection."

"From us?"  Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

"Saitada believed Jerath was concerned that Weisshaupt might have a continued interest in the boy, and wished to avoid further unpleasantness."  She sighed.  "Varric may be our best chance at learning what really happened."

Cassandra nodded, and went back into the room.  She listened to the dwarf start to talk again.  He told her about the Champion returning an ancestral longbow to the prince of Starkhaven, miraculously finding the Tethras signet ring, and presenting Guard-Captain Aveline with the gift of a new shield.  Finally, she began to lose her patience.


	15. Legacy

"I have a report you might find interesting."  Cassandra folded her arms.  "It tells of a chasm in the Vinmark Mountains, and a secret that was said to be buried within.  Yet when the Chantry went to investigate, they were turned away by the Grey Wardens."

"And why would I find that interesting?"  Varric raised an eyebrow.

She glared.  "Because the Champion was there."  She gestured.  "I can't help but notice you've failed to mention this... adventure."

"Oh, that."  Varric spread his hands.  "I didn't think you'd be interested.  Just some business with Hawke's family, a few Carta dwarves who went too far..."  He sighed.  "You're not going to believe me."

"I'll take my chances."

"All right.  Don't say I didn't warn you."

#

Gabriel heard a commotion as he entered through the cellar.  He stepped into the house just in time to see a dwarf shove Orana over the railing.  The elf girl put out an arm to break her fall, and there was a snapping noise.  Another dwarf drew a knife and advanced on Bodhan.

He grabbed his staff and sent a blast of fire.  The dwarves immediately turned towards him.  He heard one shout, "the Hawke must not be killed."  Break into his home?  Hurt his people?  Not a sentiment he felt like returning. 

When the last had fallen, he glanced at his servants.  "Everyone all right?"

Bodhan glanced around frantically.  "Sandal?"  He breathed a sigh of relief when the boy came out of the room where Runt had been guarding him.  Bodhan checked his son, then nodded to Hawke.  "I'll go fetch the guard."

He nodded, and went to check on Orana.

Fenris and Varric came through the door when he was still setting Orana's arm.  Aveline must not have been much further, as she'd arrived by the time he actually began the healing spell.

#

"Master Hawke?"  Orana whispered urgently.  He turned towards her.  "I heard something in the basement."

"I'll check it out.  And don't call me master."

"Yes, Master."

Gabriel sighed, and gestured for the others to follow.  They put their cards down, and headed after him.  He saw a shadow move, and started to take aim.  Then he blinked.  "Carver?"

The young man in Warden armor smiled at him.  "I take it you are aware someone is trying to kill you?"

#

They dealt Carver into the game.  "... and since she was interested in me for being a 'Hawke', the Warden-Commander thought there was a reasonable chance you might also be in danger.  And there might also be a chance that you'd know something about what they wanted."

"He sent you because this Janeka was asking questions?" Anders asked.

Carver shook his head.  "No, he just told her to bugger off.  Somehow, Carta found their way into the Vigil a couple nights later.  They tried to kill Sorcha and capture me.  It was pure chance I woke up in time.  Combine their attempts to take me alive and the letter the commander got from Weisshaupt demanding I be handed over, and they might as well have hung out a sign saying something was up."

Gabriel frowned.  "So... let me get this straight.  You actually managed to get a woman into your bed?"  He smiled as Aveline threw a ball of paper at him.

Aveline sighed.  "Someone looking to capture you for some purpose, rather than just kill you."

"From what I've found," Varric said, "this group of carta has been up to something in the Vinmark Mountains."

Carver nodded thoughtfully.  "Then that's my next destination."  He started to get up.

He blinked.  "Look at that, my little brother all grown up and rushing headlong into danger all on his own."  He put a hand over his heart and smiled.  "I'm so proud."  He narrowed his eyes.  "Not going to let him, but proud all the same."

"You are coming, then?"  Carver actually looked surprised.

"Of course.  They did try to kill me too."  And they hurt one of his people.  "Who else is in?"

Aveline sighed.  "Much as I'd like to, I can't be away from my duties that long."

She'd be able to keep an eye on the estate.  He glanced at the man on his left.  "Fenris?"  He got an immediate nod in response.

"I'm in too," Varric said.  Sebastian didn't wish to leave the Grand Cleric's side.  Anders and Isabela, however, both volunteered, as did Merrill.

#

"Roses."  Carver stared out into the garden.

"She and Merrill had been discussing them for several days before..."  Gabriel sighed.  "Merrill planted them just after the funeral."

"Gamlen's letter..."  Carver shook his head.  "You got the bastard."

"And his apprentice."

Carver sighed.  "You can't blame yourself, brother."

"She was my responsibility."  Gabriel leaned on the wall.  "As were you and Bethany."

"It's..."  He shook his head.  "You didn't fail me, brother.  And you didn't fail them.  I..."  He stepped out into the garden, and went to take a closer look at the roses.  "Our lives have just taken strange paths.  You want to know something strange?"

"Sure."

"When I got the letter, two men sat with me and listened to me go on about her.  The Warden-Commander... and Loghain Mac Tir."  He managed a small smile.  "The same guy who abandoned me and my fellows at Ostagar is the guy who sat up most of the night helping me toast my mother."  He put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.  "So, I guess what I'm saying is... as screw-ups go, you've still got a lot of catching up to do."

Gabriel tackled him into the fountain.

#

"There it is," Varric said.  They'd been traveling through what appeared to be a wasteland for the better part of two days.  If the sun got any hotter, he was going to melt.

Carver narrowed his eyes.  "It doesn't look all that dwarven."

Varric shrugged.  "These are Carta dwarves, so they're more criminals and smugglers than anything else."  He looked around.  "They're not usually stupid, though.  I don't know why they'd attack you."

"They gave it their best shot."  Carver smiled.  "I can't believe they snuck into the Vigil."

"I'm sure they didn't want you to feel left out," Hawke said.  "What with everyone normally trying to kill me."

He tried not to smile.  After the... well, it was good to see Carver.  Even better to see the brothers getting along.  So what if there were assassins?  That was just life in Kirkwall.  "You have a plan, then?  I found their hideout, but my sources couldn't tell me anything else.  It's all very..."  He sighed.  "Strange."

"Why do you say that?" Hawke asked.  "It's just the Carta, isn't it?"

"As far as my contacts in the Carta know, they shouldn't be here.  There shouldn't even be a here."  He hated mysteries.  "This place is invisible.  A big blind spot on the map.  Bianca's never been this suspicious, and she's twitchy to start with."

Carver put a hand to his sword.  "Does it matter?  We just need to stop them trying to kill us."

"A fine point.  So what's the plan?"  Varric turned to look at Hawke.

"Oh, I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding."  Hawke started walking.  "Later we'll all have tea and we'll laugh."

Varric grinned.  "Oh, your name is Hawke?  I thought it was Locke."  He laughed.

Carver rolled his eyes fondly.  "Yes, we were looking for some other combination of general and ringmaster."

"Whatever happens, they won't get the chance to attack again."  Fenris took up his usual position just to Hawke's left. 

Varric narrowed his eyes slightly.  The elf had grown even more overprotective of Hawke since the argument back in the slave pens.  And at some point, he'd added the Hawke crest to his belt.  He shrugged, and started following after his friends.  They found some destroyed merchant caravans.  He pointed out how strange it was for the Carta to attack guild members.

#

A dwarf met them in a stone passageway.  "Both brothers.  You're here together.  You've come."

"Is..."  Carver glanced at Gabriel.  "He referring to you and me?"

The dwarf turned away and gestured.  "Everyone.  It's the children of Malcolm Hawke.  They've come to us."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  "What does my father have to do with this?"

"It began with him and ends with you.  Blood for blood, that's what we were told."

Carver raised a questioning eyebrow.  "Did... Father cross the Carta, somehow?"

"You've come to us now, and that's the only thing that matters."

Their father had died three years before the Blight.  A broken neck, suffered when footing gave way.  He'd never been entirely satisfied with that answer.  "You tell me; how could I refuse such a delightfully worded invitation?"

The dwarf gestured urgently.  "We must have the blood.  You don't understand."

"Oh.  Blood."  Gabriel drew his staff.  "Why didn't you just ask?"

"We will take it.  Corypheus will walk in the sun once more."  The dwarf drew a pair of long knives and rushed to attack.

#

They tended to injuries.  "Why would they be after our blood?" Carver asked.

"Crazy people like blood.  A lot."  Gabriel took care of a cut on Fenris while Anders tended to Varric.

"Clearly, these dwarves are insane," Fenris said.  "Perhaps even more so than Varric."

"I heard that!"

"I've never heard of a dwarf doing blood magic. Do you suppose this Corypheus taught them? But why would they want you in particular?"  Merrill frowned as she looked from Gabriel to Carver.

"The Carta doesn't normally act like this.  They're businessmen."

"I'd like to know who this Corypheus is."  Gabriel stood up.  "With a name like that, he's bound to go 'mwa-ha-ha' at some point.  I just know it."  He shook his head.  "And really?  More blood?  Why can't it ever be spit... or a lock of hair?"

"You really want to encounter a spit mage?"  Varric gave him a disbelieving look.

"For variety, sure."  Gabriel winked.

Isabela laughed.  "So now you're the target of batty dwarven assassins?  You do attract the strangest types."

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at her.  "Yes.  Like lust addled pirates."

She laughed again.  "Ooh, touche."

He spread his hands.  "Someday I'll visit a place with no ancient evils, horrors, devouring plagues, or insanity.  Maybe a beach."

"I can recommend a few, if you'd like," Isabela said.

"Please do."

Varric smirked.  "The day you go to the beach is the day an armada of angry demon pirates show up."

Gabriel glared at him.  "I've got a bad feeling all of a sudden."

#

"So, Merrill. Do you have any plans I could interrupt?"  Carver matched his pace to Merrill's.

She smiled at him.  "Probably casting spells at whatever's trying to gnaw through your brother's shins. Strange how many creatures go for the shins."

"I was thinking more along the lines of the Hanged Man?"  He shook his head.  "Although I suppose the same warning could apply there. What I mean is, or meant to say is... wow, how do you still muddle me?"

Isabela's eyes widened.  "Interesting."  Gabriel laughed, and Carver shook his head and took point.

Merrill blinked.  "I missed something again didn't I?"

They caught up with Carver a few moments later.  He gestured at the view that spread out before them.  "A fortress."  He shook his head.  "Here, in the middle of nowhere?"

Anders walked forward a few more paces, then knelt next to a corpse.  "Legion of the Dead armour. It's a dwarven tradition. Anyone accused of a crime can clear their name if they die fighting darkspawn. Not surprisingly, they bump into Grey Wardens a lot."  He stood.  "I had a friend from the Legion once. A girl named Sigrun. Not nearly as dour as you'd expect."

"She's still a Warden," Carver said.  "Most cheerful dead person I've ever met.  You know she's got a mabari now?"

"Does she ride it?  She always wanted to try riding the Warden's."

Merrill blinked.  "I thought Wardens rode griffins."

"She's still working on that dragon-drawn chariot idea," Carver said.

"I like her already," Gabriel said.

#

More dwarves.  More insane rambling.  And not just from his companions.  Some of the dwarves were babbling about drinking from the master and other such creepy nonsense.  "The Hawke's blood.  The Master will rise.  He will be free."  Another of the crazy dwarves walked towards them.

"Gerav?"  Varric stepped forward.

"Varric?"  Gerav shook his head.  "N-no one told me you would be part of this.  We were just going after the Hawke."

"Why has the Carta been attacking me?  Gabriel asked.  It would be nice if there was some kind of reason.

"I c-can't say.  The Master must be free..."

"Really, Gerav?"  Varric shook his head in disapproval.  "I thought better of you than this.  I mean, gutting the occasional competitor for fun and profit, that's the game.  But what are you all even doing here?  Worshipping demons?"

"We drink the darkspawn blood.  He calls us..."

Gabriel saw Carver react to the dwarf's words.  He narrowed his own eyes.  "Why would you do that?  Won't you just die?" Gabriel asked.

"It's the only way... to hear the music."

"Oh, come on, you nug-licker.  Snap out of it.  There's no gold in hallucinating."

"Manners, Varric."  Gabriel turned towards his companion.  "Introduce me to your lunatic friend."

"Hawke, this is Gerav.  He's a greedy, brilliant, bastard son-of-a-nug from the Carta.  Gerav, this is Hawke, the one whose blood you want to drink or bathe in or whatever."  Varric shrugged.  "But if you're after eternal youth, I've got to tell you, he's no virgin."

"The Master is calling.  He needs the blood."

"Gerav... buddy... This isn't like you."  Varric drew Bianca.  "Look.  I've still got Bianca, never misfired a day in her life.  You don't want her to see her papa like this, do you?"

Gabriel glanced down at his friend.  "Varric?  You want to spare this bastard?"  He couldn't ask Varric to kill a friend.  Even if the friend was insane.

"Not if he's after you, Hawke."  Varric cocked Bianca.  "Bianca, I think it's time to say goodbye."

More dwarves poured in to attack.

#

"You've certainly..."  Isabela let her eyes trail over Carver.  "Filled out, Carver. Shame, really, I hear joining the Wardens separates the men from their 'boys.'"

"We rarely have children, true."  He smiled.  "But don't worry, that just means I try ever so much harder."

Isabela gave a delighted laugh.  "Ooh, I like you all grown up."

Varric blinked.  "Junior took down the Rivaini? Who's telling this story?"

Anders just shook his head, then glanced at Carver.  "Does Oghren still call the Warden-Commander 'Junior'?"

Carver shook his head.  "I made the mistake of reading Varric's letter out loud, and Sigrun immediately arranged a ceremony that officially conferred the nickname to me."  He shook his head.  "Not all that fair.  I am actually older than he is."

"Well, when folks start jumping off hundred-foot-tall cliffs just to avoid the possibility of having to fight you, you can pass the nickname on to someone else," Anders said.

Varric raised an eyebrow.  "No way that really happened."

"I was there."

#

Further in, they found a heavily armored dwarf unloading a bronto.  "Hawke.  They told me you were going to be trouble."  He smiled.  "And look, you brought the whole family.  How generous."  He stepped away from the bronto.  "I swore to Corypheus we'd bring him Malcolm Hawke's blood.  One way or the other..."

"What does this have to do with my father?"  Gabriel was getting a bit tired of the crazy talking.

"The Master wants you.  I don't ask why."  The dwarf removed a strange looking staff from the bronto and set it on a table.

"So, it's Corypheus who's after me?"  What kind of name was Corypheus anyway?  It almost sounded Tevinter.

"What Corypheus wants, Corypheus gets.  From us, or from someone."

Gabriel sighed, and shook his head.  Really, how many was he going to have to kill before they decided leaving him alone was the better option.  "Corypheus wants some blood?  Sure.  Let me just open a vein... How about a kidney, too?"

"Corypheus, we have done as you command."  The dwarf threw his head back and raised his hands.  "Your sacrifice is here.  You will see the surface once more!"

Fenris stepped in front of Gabriel as the dwarf charged.  The dwarf more or less ended up impaling himself on Fenris's blade.  Gabriel and Anders both threw up barriers as more dwarves attacked.

#

Varric checked over the corpse of the armored dwarf.  He started to turn to ask Hawke something, and saw his friend pick up the strange staff. 

The staff shimmered.  "What the --" Hawke started to say.  Then he screamed as the staff started to glow.  Fenris and Anders immediately tried to rush to him, Carver only a step behind.  All three were thrown back by a barrier that seemed to spring from the staff itself.  Both Hawke and the staff were glowing. 

The light vanished, and Hawke would have collapsed had not Fenris managed to catch him.  "Maker's breath..." Varric said.

Anders' hands glowed with healing magic, and then the man frowned.  "He seems to be alright."  He narrowed his eyes.  "Hawke?"

"I'm fine," Hawke replied.  "That was..."  He examined the staff.  "Father used this."

"The enchantment needed to do that..."  Carver shook his head.  "What did Father know?"

Hawke held up the staff.  "This will take us to Corypheus."

#

A barrier sprang into place behind them as they descended the stairs.  "Those sons of bitches..."  He shook his head.  "The whole blasted thing's sealed over."

Gabriel sighed.  He'd have thought he'd have learned by now.  "I guess we should have seen that coming."

#

"...be bound here for eternity, hunger stilled, rage smothered, desire dampened, pride crushed.  In the name of the Maker, so let it be.  I can do nothing about the Wardens' use of demons in this horrid place.  But I will have no one say any magic of mine ever released one into the world..."

Carver took his hand off his sword hilt, and shook his head.  "Who was that?  I feel like I know that voice."

Gabriel was staring at the binding that held the demon trapped.  "It sounded like Father, but... how?"  His father would never have been mixed up in anything that involved demons.  He glanced at Merrill, who was examining the bindings.  "Merrill?"

"I think if you activate that thing there, you'll be able to bring this down and kill the demon," Merrill said.

"Would that bring the barrier down?" Isabela asked.

"I don't know," Merrill said.

"Worth a try," Gabriel said.

When the demon died, they heard the voice come again.  "I can do nothing about the Wardens' use of demons in this horrid place.  But I will have no one say any magic of mine ever released one into the world."

"Do you hope to learn something about your father down here?" Isabela asked.

"So long as it doesn't also involve my mother. Some things about your parents should never see the light of day."

"Well, I think your father sounds like someone worth knowing."  Isabela smiled.  "According my mother, my father wasn't. Not even for one night."

#

The man who approached them moved oddly, as though he'd been severely injured.  His hair was falling out in clumps, and his skin was mottled gray.  Both Carver and Anders winced as he approached.  "The key.  Did they find it?  The dwarves?  I heard them... looking... digging...  How do you bring the key here?"

Gabriel held up the odd staff.  "You mean this?  How is this a key?"

The thing shambled towards them.  "Magic, old magic, it is.  Magic from the blood.  It made the seals.  It can destroy them."

"I came in here to find Corypheus."  Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  "Do you know where..."  Maybe there was a better question.  "Or what..."  And please don't say demon.  "He is?"

"Do not say his name."  The thing cringed.  "He will hear you.  Do not wake him.  Now when you hold the key."

"Let me guess, you want to drink my blood too?"  Was everything down here going to be creepy.

"Blood.  The blood of the Hawke.  Are you the Hawke?"  It looked at him, glazed, dead eyes narrowing.  "Yes.  I smell magic on you.  But you hold the key.  The key to his death..."  It nodded.  "Yes, I can show you out, yes."

"Who are you?"  Gabriel shook his head.  "What's wrong with you?"

"You ask me that?  I am the one who belongs here, not you.  You are no darkspawn."

Behind him, Carver spoke up.  "That armor, it's Warden issue.  No one has that."

"You hear it, no?"  The thing looked at his brother, and then at Anders.  "Hear it calling?  I smell it in you.  I know the way out.  Follow me.  Down and in.  Down and in."

Gabriel sighed, and rubbed his hand across his forehead.  "Because I always like to follow the advice of tainted, crazy people..."

"Not crazy, no.  Trust me."  Like that was going to happen.  "I know the prison's secrets.  The seals hold us in.  Anything comes in, nothing ever leaves.  Not without the key.  You must use it, yes.  On the seals.  Every seal, you touch the key to it.  Only then they open.  Only for the Hawke.  Not back.  Not up.  Only way out is down and through the heart.  Down..."  It started to shamble off.  "Down in the depths..."

Gabriel looked back at Carver.  Carver sighed.  "Careful.  Things down here, they can get complicated."

#

The voice came again when the next demon died.  "I may have left the Circle, but I took a vow.  My magic will serve that which is best in me, not that which is most base."

"That which is best in me."  Carver looked up at Gabriel.  "Father used to say that, didn't he?  To you and Bethany?  She never felt like she could live up to him."

"I hope they're together, wherever they are.  Talking about magic, gossiping about us..."  Gabriel managed a smile.

Merrill put a comforting hand on Carver's arm, and his brother smiled.  Gabriel turned away with a small smile of his own.  Well now, Isabela was right.  That was interesting.

#

He healed the wound Fenris had taken.  Fenris smiled at him.  "Thank you for asking me to come along again, Hawke."

Gabriel managed a smile again.  "Why wouldn't I? More the merrier."

"I just..."  Fenris's stance became awkward.  "Am pleased. To see you. That's all."

He heard Varric snicker.  "Smooth."

"Oh, Fenris," Isabela said, as Carver just laughed.

"Oh. I think it's sweet," Merrill said. 

Gabriel sighed.  "I think when I find the way out, I'm not telling any of you."

#

"Let me guess."  Gabriel stared at what appeared to be some kind of giant monster frozen inside a green barrier.  "The first seal?"

"Two thousand years, the magic holds.  Never broken.  Give it the key.  Let it take the magic back to itself.  Absorb it, all who came before..."

Gabriel walked up, the strange staff in his hands.  "This... This is a bad idea, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"We don't actually have a choice, do we?"

"No."

He sighed.  "Here goes."

And the creature he'd just freed attacked them.  Wonderful.

#

He touched the staff to one of the pillars, and let it draw in the magic.  The Warden-thing nodded with approval.  "The blood works.  It is good."

"All this talk about my blood is a little creepy.  Are you at least planning to tell me your name?"  Gabriel glared.

"Name..."  It paced back and forth.  "So long since I've said my name.  La... Larius.  I was Larius.  There... was a title, too.  Commander... Commander of the Grey."

"Then you're..."  Carver shook his head.  "Like me.  But so far gone.  You've had your Calling."

"Yes.  The Calling..."  Larius nodded.  "The songs get louder.  Only death stops them.  I am dead.  But I never died."

Well, that was disturbing.  His brother was going to end up like that thing?  "How does a Warden..."  Anders too, for that matter.  No wonder the man was crazy.  "End up like this?  I thought you were immune to the taint."

"It's more complicated than that, unfortunately."  Carver sighed.

"Eventually..."  Anders gestured at Larius.

"The Calling.  It comes to us all.  The voice we can't resist.  Our death."  Larius shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"If you're a Warden, then do you know..."  He turned a slow circle.  "What just happened?  What does the seal have to do with my blood?"

"The magic, it calls to the blood, reads the thoughts of those who hold it.  The last to hold it, the Hawke.  I..."  Larius looked away.  "I was there when he laid the seals.  Before I became this.  You favor him.  C-Corypheus calls.  In the darkness.  What waits there?"  He shuffled away again.

Carver came to stand next to him.  "I felt something after that seal.  We have a thing, the Joining.  It was in the blood, like that."

Fenris shook his head.  "It seems your blood is special, Hawke.  Why am I not surprised?"

"The sooner we find our way out of here, the better."  And there was Varric.  The voice of wisdom.

#

"How deep does this hole go?"  Fenris looked over the ledge, and shook his head.  "How is it you get into these situations so often?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"Hmm. Attacked by dwarves, approached by strangers, stumbling upon ancient riddles... madness."

"It's a gift."

Fenris laughed.  "Well I think you should return it."

Carver raised an eyebrow at Merrill's happy expression.  "Is it my turn to have missed something?"

"Oh," she said.  "It's just nice to see them getting along again.  They had a fight.  Isabela was very upset by it."

"Why would Isabela be upset by..."  Carver laughed.  "Oh."  He glanced at her.  "Mother said you would join her for tea."

"She never yelled at me for picking flowers out of the garden.  She was way too nice to be a noble."  Merrill sighed.  "I miss her.  And you."

#

"I've bought our freedom, Leandra.  We can go home now, us and the baby.  We'll be together.  I hope it takes after you, love.  I would wish this magic on no one.  May they never learn what I've done here."

Carver elbowed his brother playfully.  "Father didn't want a child with magic?  He got that one wrong twice over.  He sure didn't show any regret back home.  The attention he gave you and Bethany...  Well, I guess he figured the worst that could happen to me was tripping on my sword."

Gabriel got him in a headlock.  "You did trip on your sword.  A lot."

"My weapon's not a walking stick.  And the first time I wore armor it was like strapping a topsy water barrel to my head.  Just as dangerous as your demons."  He managed to free himself, then got his brother in a wrist lock.  "Sort of.  I did worry sometimes, for you two.  Bethany just wanted to be 'normal'.  As if I made a good case for it."

"Nobody thinks you're normal."  Gabriel twisted out of it, and tried for a leg sweep.  "Don't worry about that."

Carver laughed as he dodged the attack.  His training was paying off.  "Fine, I suppose I deserved that.  I miss her and Father.  Mother's food.  You sometimes.  Gamlen can go suck an egg.  Come on.  This mess down here, it's not following us out."

#

"When I left the Wardens, I swore I'd never spend another minute in the Deep Roads."  Anders glared at their surroundings.

"'Left' sounds like it was a mutual arrangement."  Fenris said.

"Fine. I ran away. What's it to you?"

"Ran away from the Circle, ran away from the Wardens..."  Fenris shrugged.  "It sounds like a habit."

"Running away from your family, straight to Danarius. Running away from Danarius, straight to Hawke. Maybe we're more alike than you think."

"I've always said so," Varric said, netting a glare from both men.

"Oh, look."  Gabriel said.  "A lovely patch of mud.  Perfect for tossing annoying people into.  Just say..."  Anders stumbled, and grabbed his head.  Gabriel immediately went from mocking to concerned.  "What's wrong?"

"I'm not listening..."  Anders shook his head.  "I'm not listening."

"The abomination's hearing voice," Fenris said.  "How unexpected."

Gabriel put his hands on Anders' shoulders.  "Anders?"  He shook the man gently.  "Anders?"

After a moment, Anders nodded at him.  "I'm alright.  I think I'm alright."

#

"He is waking."  Larius shambled towards them again.  "The magic grows lax.  He feels us walk where no step goes."

"Are you talking about Corypheus?"  Gabriel frowned.  Still no actual information on who or what Corypheus was.

"He calls.  Like an Old God.  He mimics their cry."  Larius gestured.  "He calls them to free him.  The dark children and the light, any with taint in their blood."

Maybe bringing Anders along hadn't been a great idea after all.  "If Corypheus isn't an Old God, what is he?  Human, demon, darkspawn?"

"More than darkspawn.  More than human."  Larius shook his head.  "He thinks.  He talks.  He pieces the Veil."

Carver blinked.  "You're talking about an awakened darkspawn.  The Wardens have only encountered them once."

Gabriel stared at his brother as Larius continued to talk.  "He wants what was once his."

"How could this Corypheus be sending people after me if he's asleep?"  Gabriel asked.

"He can call, dream, but not know.  When the seals are gone, he will wake.  And he must die."

"Why are you down here?  How have you survived?"  Gabriel folded his arms.  They needed answers.  Any would do at this point.

"The Calling.  The music.  It is our death."

"The corruption..." Carver's voice sounded reluctant.  "Once it gets that bad, the darkspawn can't sense you anymore.  The last advantage."

"Yes," Larius said.  "I lived, but I died.  The corruption feeds me.  So many years in darkness..."

"When you run off, where do you go?"

"I know the darkness before the seals.  Here, the voice is too strong."  Larius shambled off again.  "I cannot stay."

#

They hadn't gone far when Anders staggered again.  "Stop.  Just make him stop talking.  Make him stop."

Carver's eyes widened.  "It's Corypheus.  He can hear Corypheus."

"Hang in there, Blondie.  We're going to get you out of this."

Gabriel tried shaking him again.  When that failed, he sighed.  Then he punched him.  As soon as Anders gave him an upset look, he used a healing spell.  "Sorry.  You weren't coming out of it."

"It's alright," Anders said.  "That..."  He turned towards Carver.  "What about you?"

"I don't hear anything," Carver said.  He frowned.  "But you're a mage, and you've been a Warden a bit longer than I have."

Gabriel frowned.  "You will tell us if you do start hearing things?"  He narrowed his eyes when Carver nodded, and then glanced at Merrill.  "Merrill, if you think he's hearing things, zap him."

She nodded.  "I can do that."

"Isabela, stick to Anders like glue.  He hears voices again, punch him."

Isabela gave him a salute.

Anders sighed.  "How's this going to fit into your grand tale, Varric? 'Hawke and friends walked for a really long time in nasty tunnels that smelled like nug shit.'"

"Well, I'd probably say something like... 'Then around the corner, we caught the sight of an entirely new type of darkspawn.' You had to ask, Blondie."

Anders sighed.  "I've already done the 'and around the corner we caught sight of an entirely new type of darkspawn' thing.  You'll have to come up with something else."

#

Gabriel examined the altar.  Fenris gave him a concerned look.  "Don't even think about making a sacrifice here, Hawke. Whatever happens, I promise it won't be good."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but..."  Anders took a deep breath.  "Fenris is right."

"I have no intention of even touching the thing," Gabriel said.  "I'm more concerned with..."  He shook his head.  "Feel it?  There is power in the thing.  But... if Dumat is dead, how could there be?"  He straightened, then left the thing behind.

They found the body of what seemed to be one of Varric's ancestors, and delivered the last rites.  Varric seemed oddly touched by the sentiment.

#

Anders stumbled again.  Isabela started to draw back her hand, and he shoved her away.  "Aaaah."

"What's wrong?" Gabriel said, turning around.

"Wardens... the Joining... I have too much taint in my blood.  I can't shut him out."  Anders bent over, holding his head.  "Help me..."  He started to glow.  Always a bad sign.  "I will not..."  Justice's voice took over.  "Be controlled."

Gabriel sighed.  "I can't take you anywhere." 

The abomination twirled the staff, and started to call up a spell.  Gabriel started to call up a barrier, and Carver stepped forward.  Energy surged from his brother, and Gabriel saw the spell die in Anders' hands.  His brother... a templar?  He'd worry about that later.  He stepped forward, and punched Anders in the mouth.  It took three hits before Anders hit the ground and stopped glowing.

"Thank you," Anders managed to say, despite the fact blood was streaming from his nose.  Gabriel offered him a hand up.  "I-I guess they're right.  You never can leave the Wardens."  He sighed.  "I hope I can hold against him.  Against them both."

Gabriel nodded.  "Just to be safe..."  He took the staff away from Anders, and handed it to Isabela.  "Stick to healing and barriers.  Carver, he tries anything else, shut him down.  And I'm so going to want to know where you picked that trick up."

"Just to be annoying," Carver said, "I don't think I'll tell you."

"Let's just try not doing that again.  Bianca hates being turned on her friends."

#

"He feels the seals weaken."  Larius shambled out of the shadows again.  "He knows you are close.  You must be ready..."  Suddenly he turned, and started looking around.  A moment later, Carver did the same thing.  "What's that?  Who?  No... no.  They're here."

"Who is it this time?"  Gabriel drew the staff, and Fenris immediately took up a defensive position.  "Puddles the Turtle?  The Holy Cheesewheel of Andraste?"

"The Wardens.  They listen to Corypheus.  They want to bring him to the light.  Stop them.  You must stop them."  He shuffled away again.

Voices floated down the tunnel.  "Something's happening.  The prison's breaking down.  But it's stood up to tunneling before.  What can --” The woman leading the other Wardens stopped short.  "You.  You have the key.  And you've come through the seals.  But how?"  She narrowed her eyes when she saw Carver.  "Ah.  You're the elder Hawke.  So the child-commander was curious after all.  The Carta said they were close.  I am Janeka.  I lead this unit of Grey Wardens."

Carver narrowed his eyes.  "Senior Warden, why are you interested in my father?"

"Then you don't know?  Without Malcolm, this prison would have fallen over twenty years ago."

Gabriel gestured at the staff.  "Let me guess, it had something to do with this fancy thing?"

"The Grey Wardens built this prison to contain one of the most powerful darkspawn we've ever encountered."  She gestured.  "But even the best magic fades.  The Wardens need to reinforce the seals.  This requires the blood of a mage untainted by... Warden training.  The last to perform the ritual was your father."

"My father was a blood mage?"  She was lying.  She had to be lying.

"To avert the Blights, forbidden magics are sometimes necessary."

"For us, maybe." Carver glared.  "My Father knew better."

She shrugged.  "He did not bind the demons, if that is your concern.  That was done in another era, before the Chantry's laws."

"Why do my family stories never involve embarrassing vacations in Antiva?"  She was definitely lying.  Or there was far more to the story.

"We need your help, Hawke.  I have done extensive research on this darkspawn and I believe the original Wardens were wrong."  She gestured arrogantly.  "He isn't a threat to humanity -- he's our greatest opportunity.  A darkspawn who can talk, feel, reason..."

"Corypheus cares nothing for Blights."  Larius's voice rang out.  "He used you."

One of the wardens with her gaped.  "The Warden-Commander."

Janeka narrowed her eyes.  "Don't listen to this... creature.  He's half darkspawn himself.  I know how to harness Corypheus, use his magic to end the Blights."

"No," Larius said.  "The Wardens knew.  Corypheus is too powerful."

Carver nodded.  "There are rules to the order, and with good reason.  Father wouldn't want this."

Varric shrugged.  "Worth the risk.  If he doesn't help, it's one more big darkspawn to stick a bolt in.  No big deal."

Fenris just shook his head.  "A darkspawn and a mage.  Just what the world needs."

"Corypheus calls her, and she listens."  Larius gestured.  "She brought him the Carta, sent them for you."

Janeka stepped forward.  "The foolish child-commander wouldn't let me have your brother.  I need you."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Carver's stance become hostile, and there was a tiny flash of glowing blue in Anders' eyes.  This was just going splendidly.  "How could you trust any deal this darkspawn makes with you?"

"Do not think me foolish, Hawke.  I am making no deal.  I have a spell which can control Corypheus, bind him to my will.  He will be a new, important weapon in the war on the Blights.  No more, no less."

She'd gone a few steps beyond merely foolish.  Downright stupid sounded more accurate.  Binding darkspawn?  "Are you talking about using blood magic?"

"Everything that was done to him was through the power of blood.  The Wardens imprisoned Corypheus before the Chantry banned such magic.  It is the only way to hold him."

"A convenient excuse," Fenris said.

Gabriel agreed.  "Corypheus may be as great a threat as the next Blight.  We can't risk freeing him."

"We'll find a way to do this with or without you, Hawke.  This prison will be broken.  The Blights will end.  Come."  She gestured to her companions, and they left.

Larius gestured to him.  "With me.  We will beat them to the seal."

He sighed.  It seemed like just killing them all would be easier.  He glanced back at Carver, then sighed.  Though perhaps killing Wardens might not be the best plan for the situation.

#

They had a plan.  So, naturally, everything went wrong.  That was an important lesson he should probably learn one day.  The Carta set off the wards, blocking their path.  According to Larius, they had to reconnect some kind of beam to get past the barrier.

After thirty seconds of Isabela's 'help', he simply stepped back.  "Alright, you do it."

"Fine," she said.  "I will."

Merrill glanced over.  "Cheer up, Fenris.  This isn't so bad."

He glared at her.  "We're in a black pit full of evil.  How can you imagine this 'isn't so bad?'"

She spread her hands.  "It's not going to rain.  And there's almost no chance of being attacked by bears."

Fenris shook his head.  "And we put our lives in your hands.  Astonishing."

"Oh, I know."  She giggled.  "It surprises me, too."

"Ha!" Isabela gave them a triumphant look.  "Got it."

#

Janeka kindly took a few moments out of her busy day to taunt them some more.  They managed to get past the rest of the traps, as well as a nest of deepstalkers.  Somehow, they also managed to talk Merrill out of bringing one of the deepstalkers home as a pet.  He wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he heard Carver promise her a baby dragon.  Though, from the look of things, she already had a perfectly good pet Warden.

"Oh, that's nice," Varric said.

"What's so nice about it?"  Gabriel stared at the tower with the glowing statues.

"I was just wondering what someplace sinister and foreboding would look like.  And here it is."

They started forward, and Janeka stepped out to block their path.  "You're too late, Larius.  Hand over Hawke, and I'll give you a quick death."

She had to be kidding.  Even the villains in Varric's stories weren't quite that daft.  Did she really think he was relying on Larius for protection?  Or did she simply not notice the rest of the group with him? 

Larius shook his head.  "Hawke has made his choice -- the right one."

"The right choice, or the only choice?"  She folded her arms and her face became smug.  "Malcolm Hawke was not allowed to disagree."

"It is the past.  It doesn't matter." Larius tried to wave her away.

Finally.  The plot thinned.  "Larius?  What does Janeka mean by 'not allowed?'" 

"How does she know this?"  Larius glared at one of the other wardens.  "Alec, did you tell her?"  He shrugged.  "Malcolm Hawke was reluctant, had to be... persuaded.  I was Warden-Commander.  It was my duty."  Larius took a few steps away.  "I delivered an ultimatum -- help us, or you'll never see her again."

Carver put a hand to his sword.  "You did what?"

"You were going to kill our mother?"  Everything was about to go boom.

"No, never," Larius held up his hands.  "He came with us.  I never had to decide her fate.  She was never told about what passed between Malcolm at me."

"That doesn't excuse it," Carver said.

"You see, Hawke?"  Janeka was all but sneering.  "How can you trust anything Larius says?"

He was running out of reasons to not start chucking Wardens off the tower.  His father hadn't been a blood mage by choice.  "Larius's threats were reprehensible, but he's still right about Corypheus."

"You can come willingly or not, Hawke.  I just need your blood."

Not.  He was going to go with not.  Not seemed the best option.  Definitely not.  And just to make the 'not' perfectly clear, blast of ice to the face.

#

"He stirs," Larius said.  "Slay him now, before he wakes.  Before his strength comes."  Larius shambled past the dead Wardens.  "The key.  It's not strong enough.  Use your blood.  Free him and slay him."

Gabriel sighed.  This was a bad idea.  Horrible.  Terrible.  And Varric could probably come up with even more words.  He glanced at Fenris.  After a moment, the elf gave him a reluctant nod.  He sighed, and drew his dagger.

Once all four of the pillars were deactivated, he walked to the dais in the center, and used his blood again.  The key floated in the air, glowing with a soft orange light.  Then the light exploded, throwing both him and the key clear.  Fenris and Carver helped him back to his feet as something began to emerge.

It was... well, he'd seen darkspawn before.  This one appeared to be an emissary.  One equal in height to an ogre.  It floated in the air.  "Be this some dream I wake from?  Am I in dwarven lands?  Why seem their roads so empty?"  Its voice reverberated throughout the chamber.  It turned its strange gaze to them.  "You.  Serve you at the temple of Dumat?  Bring me hence.  I must speak with the first acolyte."

"He speaks of the Old Gods," Larius said.  "The Imperium."  It was always so helpful to have someone along to state the obvious.

The creature stared at Larius.  "You are no man.  Do you belong to the Empire?  Or be you of dwarven blood?  How come you here?"  He glared.  "Whoever you be, you owe fealty to any magister of Tevinter.  On your knees.  All of you."

A magister of Tevinter.  He'd been wanting to shove a fireball up one of those.  "You're a darkspawn.  Dark... spawn...  Ravaging the Deep Roads, spreading the Blight.  Does this ring a bell?"

It narrowed its eyes at him.  "You are what held me.  I smell the blood in you."  It turned away, and raised its hands.  "Dumat.  Lord.  Tell me.  What waking dream is this?  The light.  We sought the golden light.  You offered... the power of the gods themselves.  But it was... black... corrupt.  Darkness... ever since.  How long?"

"The Golden City."  Larius shook his head.  "The first violation.  The magisters who brought the Blight."

"The original magisters?"  Fenris stared.  "It is their depravities the magisters of today strive to live up to."  The elf drew his sword.  "If they exist, in any form, we should wipe them from the face of Thedas."  At last, someone was making sense.

"He tainted the world," Larius said.  "He speaks to all who carry the corruption.  Darkspawn.  Wardens.  He brought Janeka here.  Brought you..."

Corypheus began to gather his magic.  "If I cannot leave with you, I will leave through you.  I seek the light."

#

They got singed despite Anders' barrier.  Gabriel sent a few spells at Corypheus, but none of them seemed to do anything.  The pillars were glowing again.  Well, nothing else seemed to be working.  He started deactivating them again.  Each time, shades appeared.  Isabela brained one with Anders's staff.  Deactivating the last pillar seemed to bring down Corypheus' defenses. 

Not long enough.  "I made your sacrifices, Lord.  Strengthen me now!"  Rocks began to fall from... where had they come from?  Matter for later.  It made dodging the fire Corypheus was sending everywhere much more difficult.  Fenris yanked him out of the way of another gout of flame.  He started deactivating the next pillar as Fenris stood behind him, sword ready for the shades.  Carver had yanked Merrill into another alcove, and was waiting for the fire to pass them.  Anders was holding a barrier to protect Isabela.  He couldn't see Varric or Larius.

Shades down, on to the next.  Varric was there, still firing Bianca at Corypheus.  Gabriel dropped the last of the pillars, rendering Corypheus vulnerable for a few more precious seconds.   Isabela took a hit, and Anders dragged her to safety as he began to work his healing magic.

Corypheus drew power from another pillar, and ice began to fall.  And the rocks were now electrified.  And there was still fire everywhere.  He growled.  Varric pulled Merrill out of the path of some falling ice.  With Carver and Fenris at his back, Gabriel started deactivating the pillars again.  Corypheus kept yelling taunts.

The defenses dropped again.  Gabriel inhaled, and hit Corypheus with everything he had.  The creature collapsed to its knees, and looked up at him.  Its eyes glinted oddly for a moment, and then Gabriel hit it again.  This time, it stayed down. 

Gabriel would have fallen as well, had not Carver and Fenris still been next to him.  He fumbled a lyrium potion out of his belt and drank it before going to assist Anders with healing their companions.  It was almost a surprise to see everyone was alive and in relatively few pieces.  Bianca had a scrape on one side.  They would mourn later.

#

"You did well, Hawke.  More than the Grey Wardens of old were able to accomplish."  Larius's voice was steady now, and he stood up straighter.  Walking, not shambling.  "I will tell the Warden-Commander of your service here." 

"I'd be careful," Carver said.  "We don't usually come back from the Calling."

"I must try."  Larius managed a small bow.  "You've gained an ally today."

Gabriel tried to shake some of the fatigue out of his head.  "Why are you talking like that?"

"My head is clear now.  Without Corypheus's call, I can think again.  I thank you for my freedom."

That... made sense, he supposed.  "And here I thought I just gained a headache."

"I will never forget what you did here.  The prison stands no more.  My gratitude you have, for my freedom."

#

Varric looked up at Cassandra defensively.  "I said you wouldn't believe me."

She paced.  "When the Seekers arrived at the structure, this prison... it was destroyed."  She shook her head.  "The Grey Wardens were there, but they did not mention this Larius.  They claimed everyone was dead."  She glared.  "And now you claim the Champion was not only there, but defeated a magister... one of the magisters of old."

"Left there by the Wardens themselves."

She put her hands on her hips.  "A curious tale.  I wonder if there's more to it."

"A small matter."  Varric's voice was heavy.  "A moment for the last of the family, and an echo.  You'll forgive me if I take a liberty or two."

#

"The attacks, darkspawn, every bloody part of it, all because of what happened years ago."  Carver paced in front of the fireplace.  "What he did for Mother.  For all of us, really.  Blood magic on top of leaving the Amell name.  No wonder he kept it secret.  Still, to do all that..."

"You never liked that he spent so much time with Bethany and I, but it wasn't all bad."  Gabriel put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He started training me too, best he could.  Then I picked up some things from those soldiers who came through."  He smiled fondly.  "Remember when I beat him?  Took the blade clean away."

"He was holding back," Gabriel said. 

"On magic? Sure," Carver said, punching him lightly in the shoulder.  "But not the blade.  After that... well, he knew I could handle the house while he was off with you two."  He sighed.  "I suppose I see why he was so concerned." 

"You know, I don't think we had it that bad."  Gabriel shrugged.  For a while.  A short while."

"I think I blinked and missed it."  Carver straightened.  "I think..."  He smiled.  "I think it'll be all right, you know.  Not real soon, mind you."

Gabriel laughed.  "I suppose it will.  Not real soon."

"Take care, Brother."

They hugged before parting.

#

She stood next to him, staring into the fire.  He could see her when his eyes were closed.  "Malcolm would be happy you two aren't at each other's throats.  Not all the time.  He sacrificed so we would have a life free to choose.  It must have been a terrible burden.  Much like the burden you've assumed."

"That's me, banging my head against the walls of tyranny."

"You know, your father was the same way.  Taming the shadows with questionable wit.  The best of him is still with you.  The best of all of us.  It's what makes you try so hard.  You will always have that.  We will always be family.  It'll be all right."

He opened his eyes, and she was gone again.

___________________________________________________

"Is this information Saitada left out of her report, or information Jerath did not share with Saitada?"  Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

"My guess is some of both," Leliana replied.  "I noticed something else interesting."

"Oh?"

"Several Wardens were present."  Leliana folded her arms.  "One was unaffected by Corypheus."

Cassandra's eyes widened slightly.  "Carver Hawke."

"The same man Jerath immediately took steps to keep away from Weisshaupt.  It seems we finally have an inkling as to why."

Cassandra's face became suspicious.  "Carver used the abilities of a templar.  I do not suppose you have an idea of where he may have learned such a skill?"

"My guess?  From Jerath."

"The Warden was not a templar," Cassandra said.  "He never studied at the Chantry."

"No," Leliana said.  "But the King of Ferelden did.  An interesting notion.  Perhaps it was that training that kept Carver unaffected."  She folded her own arms.  "And the altar of Dumat... That has me wondering as well."  She sighed.  "What Anders did... I wonder if it was in any way due to the lingering effects of this particular... adventure."

"I suppose we will find out."  Cassandra shook her head.  "The Warden disappeared shortly after receiving this report."

Leliana started to say something, but then shook her head.  "And I haven't the slightest idea what to do with that information.  Anyone who could..."  She frowned.  "I will write Lenore.  Perhaps she will have insight."


	16. The Long Night Terrors

Brennan greeted them as they headed into the barracks.  "Hawke, Fenris."  She glanced behind them, and her eyes widened just slightly when she saw Sebastian.  "Um..."

"Sebastian Vael," Gabriel said.  He glanced at Sebastian.  "This is Trouble.  Er... Guardsman Brennan.  Is Aveline in?"

"She's in her office."  Brennan gestured, and they continued in.

"And here we are in the center of power.  Smell the oppression everyone."  Fenris spread his hands. 

Gabriel snickered as he walked into Aveline's office.  From the glare, she'd heard the remark, but there was no real heat behind it.  Her expression was a little odd, actually.  It wasn't often she actually looked... relieved... to see him.  "Hawke.  I need..."  She hesitated.  "A favor that I can only trust to you."

It better not involve roofs.  He got enough of that with Isabela.  "Oh, this should be good."

"It should be a small matter, but I worry."  If she was worried, he was going to need an army.  Or at least Varric, Isabela, Merrill, and Anders as well as Fenris and Sebastian.  "I need you to give something to Guardsman Donnic.  Here, in the barracks.  No questions, and he is not to know it's from me."

What?  He blinked.  "Donnic?  The one we pulled from an ambush?"  Maybe there was another Donnic.  An abomination or something.

"The event that put me here.  But this is..."  She couldn't meet his eyes.  "A different need of the guard and its captain."  She managed something that might have been an attempt at a glare, but since it was directed at his elbow, it really didn't have much effect.  "And you're doing very badly at the 'no questions' part."

He sighed and held out his hand for whatever it was.  "If that's all you need, I'll walk the hundred feet to him."

"Thank you.  And please, hurry back with his reaction."  She handed it over.  It seemed less demony than he was expecting.  "I appreciate this, Hawke.  I really do."

#

"Guardsman Donnic."

"Serah Hawke.  It's been some time.  You're here in Hightown now, right?  I think the captain mentioned it.  I see your uncle now and then on my patrols but..."  Donnic shrugged.  "We don't talk."

"No ill effects from the ambush, I trust?"  He certainly didn't seem like an abomination.

"They got me pretty good, I'll admit, but they fared worse, so I can't complain."  Donnic smiled.  "Guard is a good career if you're careful.  A short one if you're not.  And the captain makes sure we're careful."

Gabriel shrugged, and handed over the package.  "I have it on good authority that you are going to enjoy this."  Whatever it was.

"Am I now?"  Donnic unwrapped the package, and gave it an odd look.  Gabriel couldn't blame him.  "It's a copper relief of..."  He squinted.  "Marigolds?  And it helpfully says so.  'Marigolds.'"  He looked up at Gabriel.  "Well.  How crafty.  Is there a meaning to this that I should know?"

Probably.  But Aveline hadn't bothered to tell him.  "Possibly, 'here, you throw this away?'"

"Well, it certainly conveys that."  Donnic backed away from him slightly.  "Right.  I'm sure we both have things to do.  Of varying import.  Serah Hawke."  He gave a small bow before leaving.

Fenris watched him go.  "I am not seeing the sense to this."

Revenge for the nug incident, maybe?  Sebastian just gave them both a confused shrug.  Gabriel sighed, and went back to Aveline's office.

#

She was pacing.  Nervously.  "You're back.  Of course you are.  You're efficient.  Get things done.  Good or ill."  She fidgeted.  Aveline was actually fidgeting.  "So, how did Donnic react?"

"To your garbage, you mean?"  If Aveline had found out he was responsible for the nugs, she'd just toss him in a cell for the night.  Probably with Isabela, just to make sure she covered all bases.

"I thought it was clear.  Metal is strong.  Copper ages well.  Flowers are soft."  He just stared at her blankly.  She sighed, and started pacing again.  "I've clearly gone about this the wrong way.  Don't talk to him again.  Just... take this.  The patrols for next week.  Post it to the roster and just... listen."  She shifted from foot to foot.  "I want his honest reaction without the captain present."

What he wouldn't give for a nice blood mage right about now.  Then things would be making something approaching sense.  Maybe Donnic was secretly a blood mage.  Actually, being Kirkwall, that particular notion wasn't all that far-fetched.  "You could just have him hauled off." 

"This isn't about an accusation I can put in a report and explain.  I need someone..." She sighed.  "Unofficial."

Someone unofficial.  Might as well be his title here in Kirkwall.  Maybe he'd get it embroidered.  "All right.  Posting the roster just over there."

"I need to know exactly how he reacts.  That's key."  She smiled nervously.  "Thank you."

Fenris followed him out.  "Such doubt."  He glanced back at Aveline.  "Unusual, but clearly important." 

Gabriel nodded, and put up the roster.  He walked a few paces away, close enough to overhear but far enough to make it look like he was merely waiting for Aveline rather than eavesdropping.  At least, that was the idea.  Fortunately, the guardsmen were used to his presence and few looked twice other than to give him a friendly nod.

"Hey, Donnic," Brennan called out.  "Whose pucker have you been greasing to get Hightown?"

Donnic walked over to her.  "What?  You're daft.  I'm working dockside on those smugglers."

She gestured at the roster.  "Says here you're guarding the square.  Always been a make-work job, that one.  You someone's pet?"

Donnic was clearly irritated.  "Check your eyes.  It's a mistake."  He peered at the roster himself, and then groaned.  "You have got to be kidding me.  What did I do to get that post?"

Gabriel sighed, and headed back to Aveline's office. 

#

"Donnic thinks I'm punishing him?  But Hightown is a safe patrol.  A reward." 

"You wanted his reaction."  Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her.  She had to be messing with him.  Any moment now, Isabela was going to jump out of the closet with a bucket of ice water.

She sighed.  "All right, I can fix this.  I need..."  She paced back and forth.  "I need three goats and a sheaf of wheat.  You'll take them to his mother."  She turned towards him and caught the look on his face.  "It's a dowry tradition.  Maybe it will smooth the process.

Suddenly he was so very, very glad Isabela was not present.  And very, very sorry Isabela was not present.  "A dowry?  Then..."  Fenris shook his head.  "This isn't about accusations."  Behind Fenris, Sebastian was trying hard not to smile.

"No, it's not."

"She's courting the man."  Fenris's eyes widened.  "With a fear reserved for dragons."  Sebastian turned around to look at the wall, but his shoulders were shaking just slightly. 

Gabriel ran a hand down his face.  If he laughed, she'd hit him.  "How, exactly, did you think this mess would work?" 

She leaned against the wall, her arms folded.  "I don't know what I thought.  I've been focused on being captain for so long, that's all I know."

Fenris was still staring.  "But you were married, were you not?"

"That was..."  She started to get defensive, then sighed.  "A long time ago.  It was easier.  Or seemed to be."

"So you've been by yourself since we came to Kirkwall?"  He supposed he knew that, but... Maybe he should have gotten her a night at the Blooming Rose instead of a new dagger last Wintersend. 

"I am..."  The look she gave him suggest that she knew what he'd just thought and that it would not have ended well.  For him.  "Diligent on behalf of my men.  And I've neglected many other things."

"I can't imagine you having trouble speaking your mind."  Don't laugh.  Don't laugh.  Sebastian was still staring intently out the window. 

"It's just..."  She unfolded and refolded her arms.  "Fear.  I know it's foolish, but I can't get away from it."  She raised an eyebrow.  "What about you and Fenris?  How do you deal with the danger of your lives?"

Maker's breath, did everyone know?  He and Fenris exchanged a look, and he sighed.  "Maybe we're not the best example."  Quite possibly they were the absolute worst example.

She seemed oblivious to the look.  "But you understand.  I feel paralyzed.  I hate it."

Gabriel looked down at his feet.  If he brought up Wesley, she'd accuse him of being overprotective.  Possibly with some justification, and also with considerable hypocrisy.  Oh for... Donnic practically swallowed his tongue every time Aveline walked by.  He and Carver had even discussed the possibility they were going to have to run the man out of town and now...  "I can drag him in here right now.  Just say the word."

"Oh, and how would that look."  She glared at him.  "The captain ordering her guardsman to... to..."  She caught his facial expression, and her glare intensified.  "It wouldn't help."

Fenris saved him from her wrath.  "If the existing relationship prevents a new one, go somewhere you are equal."

She blinked.  "What, just... go out somewhere?  Like it's that easy?"

"What?"  Gabriel's voice was just a tad strangled from his efforts not to laugh.  "Too simple?"

"Tell Donnic..."  She unfolded her arms.  "Invite him to the Hanged Man."  She gestured.  "Don't tell him about me, make something up.  It's a surprise, or just you, or a group.  Anything to get him there."  She couldn't meet his eyes, and stared instead at his chin.  "He's not like the others.  I don't want him to think he's meeting the captain."

#

He had to pull Sebastian from the room, and gave the man a disgusted look.  "Stop smiling, or I'm going to tell Isabela you've decided to rethink your vow of chastity."

"Sorry," Sebastian said, his voice almost a squeak from his efforts not to laugh out loud.

Gabriel sighed, and took a few deep breaths before heading in.  Why couldn't it have been demons?  "Guardsman Donnic.  How are you?"

Donnic looked at him questioningly.  "Good, I suppose?"

"Doesn't matter.  Free for an evening?"

"I have no immediate patrols."  Donnic gave him a suspicious look.  "Why?"

"A night at the Hanged Man for all the guard.  You'll come?  Of course, you'll come."

"Should I have heard of this?"  Donnic frowned.  "Very well, Serah Hawke, I guess I'll be there."  He walked off, muttering about it not being good to be the last to hear of things.

#

They'd made it all the way back to Lowtown before Sebastian helpfully pointed out the flaw in his plan.  "If it's for all the guard, shouldn't you have invited more guards?"

Fenris nodded, then helpfully pointed out the other flaw in the plan.  "And if we do this in the Hanged Man, there is no way we will be able to keep Isabela and Varric from finding out."

He stopped, walked to a wall, and started beating his head against it.  Maybe he'd get lucky, and Kirkwall would get invaded. 

#

"I..."  Aveline was actually hiding behind him.  Aveline was hiding.  Behind him.  "You go first.  I'll be right there.  Just..."  She ducked away.  "Don't tell him this is about me."

And cue the awkward silence.  Donnic looked around after a minute.  "There were supposed to be others coming, right?"

Gabriel glanced over at where Fenris and Sebastian were sitting.  At a different table.  Looking highly amused.  He hated them both so much.  "Plans change, apparently."

"Right.  Look, I should really..."

"What?"  He could get a bronto, sure, but how would he get it into Aveline's office?  "No, sit, drink."  Maecon would balk at a bronto, but Brennan would help.  Out of morbid curiosity, if nothing else.  And underpants.  Pink lacy ones, he'd have Orana embroider Aveline's name.  On the chantry board.  For tradition's sake.  "Another round?"

"Maker, yes." 

At least he wasn't the only one feeling awkward.  Varric was now at the table with Sebastian and Fenris.  From the look on the dwarf's face, his so-called 'friends' were filling him in.  If this ended up in one of Varric's stories...  And where the hell was Aveline?  Oh, and look.  Now they were telling Isabela.  The pirate's face was actually gleeful.

Donnic narrowed his eyes.  Next thing he knew, he was getting a lecture from the man.  On... the best way to go about courting Aveline.  "Look, if this was all a plan for you to get closer to the captain, maybe you should just talk to her.  I mean, how sad would it be if you needed a go-between.  Have some backbone."  Varric actually fell out of his chair.  Donnic stood.  "I have to go.  Thanks for the drink."

He sighed, and drained his own glass as the other table broke into laughter.  "Where is she?"

"Varric's room," Fenris managed to say.

"I just want you all to know that my vengeance will be brutal and prolonged."

"Promises promises," Isabela said, waggling her eyebrows.

#

"I... I couldn't do it."  Aveline was sitting at Varric's desk.  "What did he say?"

They'd followed him.  He was going to kill them all.  Twice.  "He thinks I arranged this to get to you."  The only thing holding Isabela up was the wall.

"I'm an idiot," Aveline said.

"Admitting it is a good step."  He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  Isabela knew.  That was probably revenge enough.  "Where are you heading next?"

"The barracks.  Ferelden?  The deepest hole I can find?"

And at the end of the day, she was still Aveline.  Family.  "You've never been the hiding type."

"I know, all right, but I freeze up."  She shook her head.  "The only place I'm not a mess is on patrol."  She shrugged.  "And killing highwaymen doesn't afford much opportunity for banter."

Fenris stood at his shoulder.  "Again, she deflects."

"I will not risk..."

"You're squandering something you don't understand."  Fenris had a pretty good glare of his own.

"You can't ignore advice from such a stable source," Gabriel added.  It was stupid of him to be touched by Fenris's words.  But then, he supposed he did know a thing or two about relationships making someone stupid.

She was shaking her head again.  "But I can't fight and talk..."

Gabriel shrugged.  "I'll clear the way and you can see if he's the one."

Her smile was warm.  "You're too good at this.  Is it any wonder you've all but taken Hightown?"  She hugged him before leaving.

He turned to the others.  They didn't even bother to try for straight faces.  "So... volun..."  He hadn't gotten the word out when they'd all raised their hands.  Isabela was also insisting they bring Merrill.  He sighed, and starting hitting his head against the wall again.

#

Orana's music teacher was still there when he got back to the estate.  He waved for her to continue the lesson and went to the kitchen.  A pot of stew was positioned by the fire to keep warm, and the bread was fresh.  He made himself a plate, then went to listen.  Her skills really were coming along quite nicely.  The music helped fill the silence of the big house.  She bid the teacher farewell, the immediately came to clear his dinner plates and offer him wine.

"No thank you." 

"There is a letter waiting for you on the desk, master."

"I'll take a look.  And don't call me master."

"Yes master."

He sighed, and went to the desk.  The letter was from Arianni.  He had just finished reading it when he heard Orana greet someone.  He went into the kitchen, and found her handing off a basket of foodstuffs to Anders.  He smiled.  "Almost forgot it was Friday.  How is the clinic?"

"Better, now that my patients can eat.  I appreciate this, Hawke."

"Thank Bodhan, he's the one doing most of the work.  You busy tomorrow morning?" 

"Need me for something?"  Anders smiled.

"Remember Feynriel?"  He waited for Anders to nod, then held up the letter.  "Arianni is requesting my help with a matter concerning him."

"I'll meet you at the Alienage."

#

Fenris was hesitant, but willing to come along.  Isabela was heading to the Hanged Man as they passed, and invited herself.  Mostly to hassle him about his 'courtship' of Aveline.  She took an unholy glee in filling Anders in when the man joined them.  Anders almost stumbled on the stairs into the alienage.  "I hate you all," Gabriel said. 

Arianni met them in front of her house.  She smiled with relief when she saw them.  "I was hoping you would come.  You did so much for my Feynriel already, but..."  Her smile fell.  "I visited him among the People, but he turned me away.  I know the demons still plague him."  She shook her head frantically.  "And now they've taken him.  Two days ago, Feynriel went into a nightmare and hasn't returned."

"He can't be woken up?" 

She nodded.  "The Keeper said he is near death.  His lips still fog a mirror, but that is all."

He vaguely recalled something his father had mentioned.  "Surely there are mages who can pursue him in the Fade."

She gestured for them to enter the house.  "I have contacted Keeper Marethari.  The Dalish have an ancient ritual that might help.  But it requires someone Feynriel trusts to enter the Fade to free him."

Gabriel nodded.  "So you're, what?  Hoping I can yell really loudly in his ear?  Maybe give him a good shake?"  He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

She nodded.  "I'm hoping you can reach him.  You made a strong impression when you rescued him from the slavers.  My Dalish friends tell me he speaks of you all the time."  She fidgeted as she moved around her house, and eventually settled on trying to offer them various foodstuffs.  "The Keeper says Feynriel's powers are a throwback to ancient magics that once let elves shape the Fade.  The only way to reach him is through his dreams."

He nodded.  "What does the ritual entail?"

"The Keeper can explain it better than I.  Her ritual will send you into the Fade."  She sighed.  "Once there, I imagine you... face down the demons until Feynriel regains control of himself.  You will be unable to return from the Fade until he does."  She couldn't quite meet his eyes.  It was clear she had a fair notion of exactly what she was asking.

He'd done stupider things.  Some of them just yesterday.  "I've made worse deals."

The look of hero worship on her face made him uncomfortable.  "I've already called for the Keeper.  We need to begin the ritual as quickly as possible.  Would you like to sty here or return when she arrives?"

If he went home, someone would come looking for him with some urgent errand or another.  "This is too urgent to delay."

A tear fell from her eyes.  "You have been far kinder than I had any right to expect."

#

The elves in the alienage treated the Keeper much like the people of Lowtown would have treated a visit from the Divine.  She greeted them before heading to where they were waiting, and entered Arianni's home.  "I came quickly, Arianni.  I did not wish to tell you by letter how grave your son's situation is."  She gestured.  "The magic he possesses makes him what the Tevinters called 'somniari,' a dreamer.  Dreamers have the power to control the Beyond, what humans call 'the Fade.'  Feynriel is the first in two ages to survive."

Gabriel nodded.  "What exactly are we going to do here?"

"The elves of the Dales were experts in the somniari arts.  They could even help those with no power enter the Fade.  I have done my best to recreate the ritual.  We will use Feynriel's childhood home as a focus to draw him back through the Veil."

Might as well get this over with.  With any luck, a demon would eat him and he wouldn't have to help Aveline court Donnic anymore.  "Just send me into the Fade."

"I told you he was amazing," Arianni said.  There was so much hope on her face.  He found himself really, really hoping he wouldn't let her down.

Keeper Marethari nodded to Arianni.  "Now, Arianni, please excuse us.  We must prepare."

"Oh, of course."  Arianni gave him one more worshipful look, then went to go busy herself sweeping the spotless porch.

The Keeper took his arm, and pulled him away into the other room.  "There is more I must tell you that is not for her ears."

That sounded bad.  "You're not really my type."

She narrowed her eyes at him.  "This is a serious matter."  She gestured.  "Feynriel cannot become an abomination.  The destruction he would cause is unimaginable."  She met his eyes, and gave him a look that made him realize just what the title of Keeper really meant.  "If you cannot save him from the demons, you must kill him yourself.  A death in the Fade will make him what your Circle calls 'Tranquil'.  He will be no threat after."

For once, he couldn't come up with a good wisecrack.  "I will not let him become a danger."

Her nod was grave.  "I wish you luck."  She glanced at the others.  "Gather your friends, and we will began.  Be careful, for all will face temptation."

Isabela grinned.  "I never give into temptation."

"I worry what a journey to the Fade might bring out in me," Anders said.  That... was a disturbingly good point.  But on the other hand, the man was the closest thing to an expert he had available.

Gabriel's eyes went to Fenris.  He nodded.  "I have no desire to explore the Fade, but if you need me I will go."

The Keeper directed them all to lie down, and began a chant.  Within moments, his eyes were heavy, and he slipped across.

#

They found themselves in what appeared to be the templar hall.  It was definitely the Fade.  Items moved of their own accord, and here and there books and candles floated.

The voice behind him was deep, resonant.  And the last time he'd heard it, it had been ranting.  "I had not thought to return in such a way."  He turned, and saw Anders was glowing.  The spirit actually smiled.  "It is good to feel the breath of the Fade again, not the empty air of your world."

"You look..." He shrugged.  "Different."

"I am Justice.  Anders has told you of me."  The spirit strode forward.  "Come.  I sense Feynriel's mind straining.  We will not have much time."

Gabriel glanced at his companions.  Fenris was clearly on edge, but Isabela just looked fascinated.  He shrugged, and followed the spirit.  If anyone did know the way...

They hadn't gone far when a demon approached them.  "Well..." Its voice was soft, indolent.  "It's rare to see two forgotten magics in one day."

Justice narrowed his eyes.  "A demon of sloth.  It exists to make men forget their purpose and their pride -- do not relax around it." 

"Call me Torpor.  I have a proposition that might interest you."

It had to be kidding.  One would think with the number of demons he'd killed over the past couple years, word would have spread.  "I will not give in to temptation, fiend."  He reached for his staff.

"Have it your way."  The demon attacked.

#

Justice led them to a door.  "Desire," the spirit said.  Gabriel nodded, and stepped through.

And found himself wearing the form of Arianni.  Well, that was disconcerting.  Maybe he wouldn't mention this to her.  He continued forward, and saw a man he recognized as Vincento standing over a younger version of Feynriel.  "That's it, Feynriel.  Hard on the downstroke, then lift.  Good."  The man smiled, a proud father.  "I'll have you scribing all my letters soon.  If I'd known you were such a bright lad, I'd have brought you into the business years ago."

The boy's eyes were wide, eager and hopeful.  "Does that mean I can come with you to Antiva, Father?  Mother said maybe this summer... Right, Mother?"

Oh.  They were talking to him now.  Pull the strings, and let the illusion come apart.  "Your father never wanted anything to do with you.  Don't trust him."

Feynriel blinked, then turned to Vincento.  "Why are you lying to me?"

"Don't listen, Son.  She's always been ashamed of you.  She wanted you gone so she could go back to the Dalish.  I'm the one who loves you."

"But..."  Feynriel found the string, and pulled.  "Why can't I remember you?"

Another string.  "This is a trick, Feynriel.  He wants something from you."

"Why...?"  The boy took it, and pulled again, fraying the edges.  "That's right.  I spent my whole childhood waiting for you."

"Your mother never allowed --” The demon tried to put the pieces back together.

"My mother loves me.  She showed me the letters she wrote you.  You never wrote back."  The boy shoved the papers off the desk.  "And it was Mother who taught me to write, not you.  I've never met you before.  Who are you?"

"Don't... question..."  It fell apart, and the demon was forced back to her normal form.  "...me."  Feynriel cried out and fled.  She glared at them.  "You.  You turned him against me."

He drew his staff.  "Complete accident.  I was trying to help.  Honest."

She smiled.  "Take away my pets, and I'll take away yours.  How loyal are these friends you drag into the Fade?"  She turned her eyes to Isabela.  "Would your pirate queen stay if the open water beckoned?  What do you say, sweetheart?  A two-mast brigantine, square-main topsail..."  The smile became lascivious.  "A hundred well-built lads to answer your every whim.  I know you've been looking for a stiff masthead."

He was going to kill her for that pun alone.  And... dammit, he really should not have brought Isabela into anything involving a desire demon.  "Should I turn around now to let you stab me in the back?  Or would you rather it be a surprise?"

Isabela actually smiled.  "You are just the sweetest." 

"The 'Siren's Call Two' awaits in Kirkwall Harbor.  I'll be under the furs in the captain's quarters."

"I like big boats," Isabela drew her daggers.  "I cannot lie."

It seemed rude to hit her with a fireball.  So he went with lightning.

#

"She will awaken," Justice told them as they left the room. 

Gabriel nodded.  "I hope you are right."

There was a sound from the central room.  "Rage demons," Justice said.  "They seek the dreamer's power."

Gabriel nodded, and sent forth a blast of ice.  It was rather interesting to note that the magic Justice used seemed slightly different than the magic Anders used.  Despite what Anders often claimed, it seemed they were still separate beings on some level.  He wasn't sure what he could do with that information, but it seemed good to know.

Actually, when Justice wasn't furious, ranting, and trying to kill everyone, he actually seemed an interesting companion.  This must be the spirit as Anders had initially befriended him.  He wasn't sure what he could do with that information, either. 

The spirit led them to another door.  "Pride."

Well, that should be simple.  His friends did an excellent job of making sure he had none of that hidden anywhere.

#

He wasn't entirely sure whose form he wore at the moment.  Keeper Marethari was giving a speech.  "My people, I present to you..."  She gestured at Feynriel.  "Our hope.  He came to use to learn his heritage, to release the power from a lineage as ancient as our race."

"I..."  Feynriel's face was wondrous.  "I don't know what to say..."

Find the strings.  "This is a trick."

"First Enchanter?  What are you doing here?"  Feynriel shook his head.  "Mother told me the Dalish are honorable.  Why would the Keeper lie?"

Well, now he'd know what the First Enchanter looked like if they ran into each other.  One potential bit of awkwardness dealt with.  "Why would she entrust her people to a human?"  He felt cold for saying it, even if he knew it to be true.

The demon that was pretending to be Marethari turned to Feynriel.  "You are one of us, Feynriel.  Your magic will restore our greatness."

"But..."  And once again, Feynriel caught the string and pulled.  "You told me this magic was outlawed for a reason.  Even the Dalish don't practice it anymore."

"Could the elves trust you with the power to shape reality?"  Actually, that was a damn good question."

"I --" Feynriel hesitated.

"Could you trust yourself?"

"Don't listen to him."  The demon tried to draw Feynriel back.  "The first enchanter is trying to keep you from realizing your greatness."

Feynriel pulled it apart.  "Trying to keep me from temptation, just like you were.  You're not the Keeper."  The boy raised a fist.  "Begone, fiend."

When the walls came down, Feynriel vanished.  And Gabriel was left facing a pride demon.  Wonderful.  He hadn't taken on something five times his size in at least a week.  The demon turned its head towards him.  "With my power joined to his, Feynriel would have changed the world."

"Have you ever seen an abomination?  They are ug-ly."  He winced, and made a mental note to apologize to Anders later. 

The demon showed a hint of fang.  "You put such stock in appearances?  Perhaps that is why your friends' loyalty only goes skin-deep."  It gestured at Fenris.  "You think this slave would choose you over his freedom?"

"Cast your eyes elsewhere, demon."  Fenris gestured, and Gabriel smiled.  "I won my freedom from the magisters long ago."

"But you fear them still."  The demon's voice was soothing.  "They have left their marks on your body and your mind.  With my aid, you could be free forever.  You could have power enough to challenge any who would chain you." 

Gabriel shook his head.  "How transparent could you get?"

"But..."  Fenris looked at him.  "To face them as an equal?  I..."  He looked back at the demon.  "What..."  This was not good.  "Would you want from me?"

"A moment of your time, nothing more." 

If Justice hadn't been present, it might have ended there.  The barrier came into place just in time to block Fenris' swing.  Gabriel shook his head and drew his own staff.  Despite the words of Justice, he couldn't bring himself to focus his power on Fenris.  He called up a tempest, then focused on the demon.

#

Justice offered him a hand back to his feet.  Gabriel accepted it.  The spirit nodded, and they walked again back to the central chamber.  Feynriel was waiting for them.

"I'm not sure if this is real.  If so, it is the second time I owe you my life."  The young man smiled.  "The Fade feels different now.  I see the stitches, the seams holding it together.  I feel I could wake at any moment."

"Dreamers control the Fade and the dreams of people in it." 

Feynriel nodded.  "I see why the Chantry fears us.  I've heard tales of magisters who stalked their enemies and used their own dreams to destroy them.  You're right.  I must master it, find someone to study under.  The Dalish do not have what I need."  He paced back and forth a few steps.  "Perhaps Tevinter.  If these powers can be trained, it would be there."  He hesitated.  "My mother would not look kindly on such a journey.  Can you give her my farewell?"

"May the Maker guide your path, Feynriel."

"Perhaps..."  Feynriel gestured, and Gabriel felt the Fade around them start to shift.  It was disconcerting.  "There is a way out of this."  He inhaled.  "I can do this."

#

Gabriel sat up.  He saw Anders do the same thing.  The man was no longer glowing.  Always a good sign, really.  The other two places were empty.  Gabriel rose, and went to find the Keeper.  "Feynriel has mastered his powers."

"Then he lives?"  Arianni sagged with relief.  "You saved him?  I cannot thank you enough."  She turned to the Keeper.  "Keeper Marethari, may I return with you to the Sunderlands?  I would like to ask my son's forgiveness."

"Of course," Marethari said graciously.  "It was you who chose to stay away."

"He must go elsewhere to train."  Gabriel looked from one woman to the other.  "There is no one in Kirkwall to help him.  He asked me to say goodbye."

"My son.  No.  I must find him before he goes."  Arianni's face nearly turned to panic.

"It is wise for him to seek guidance."  Marethari held up a reassuring hand.  "Kirkwall cannot provide what he needs."  She turned to him.  "I truly did not think what you did was possible.  You are rare human, indeed." 

"Does this mean I'm not getting my ship?"  Isabela's voice was joking, but her face was apologetic.  "Bugger it all."

Fenris couldn't meet his eyes.  "And I must apologize for my weakness.  I would have thought myself above such influence."

Anders actually looked smug.  "I find there's nothing like being possessed to keep you on the straight-and-narrow."

He'd wade through that particular swamp later.  He turned back to Marethari.  She gave him a knowing look.  "Your friends awakened here some time ago.  We all have weaknesses the demons find.  You accomplished a miracle with Feynriel."  She offered him a tome.  "This book belonged to the last dreamer of our tribe.  It has a rare magic beyond price.  Please accept it with my gratitude."

#

After yesterday, going on a bandit-killing spree up the coast so Aveline could flirt actually sounded like fun.  And he didn't care to think on what, exactly, that said about his life.  He didn't really care to think on the past day at all.  He found himself a good spot to observe Aveline's trip, and immediately regretted it.  "Maker, she's bad at this."

He did the same thing after they'd killed another group of bandits.  How many bandits were there in Kirkwall, anyway?  Maybe Varric had been right about the armada of angry demon pirates.    And now Aveline was talking about swords.  And not in an innuendo kind of way.  "Ugh.  Painful."

They took out the last group, and he turned to his companions with a raised eyebrow.  He got nods from all of them, and then stepped out into the path.  Aveline was coming.  "Well, Guardsman, good patrol.  I think we're done, and I..."  She saw him.  "Hawke?"  If looks could kill, pieces of him would be washing up from Par Vollen to Orlais.  "What a surprise.  What are you doing here?"

"Aveline." 

"Hawke.  Don't."

"We don't have all night, you know."  He had far better things to do.  Like teach Sandal to make shadow puppets, and suggest lewd phrases for Orana to embroider on Isabela's tunics.

Donnic looked from him to Aveline, and then back again.  "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

Merrill made a squealing noise.  "You two are adorable.  Kiss him already."

He took it all back.  The look on Donnic's face made the whole thing worth it.  Even the fact that Aveline was about to kill them all.  "Captain?" Donnic asked.

Aveline gave an awkward laugh. 

"I..."  Donnic was actually starting to turn red.  "Should get back to the barracks."  He fled, proving he was the only smart one present.

"I thought we were friends."  Aveline narrowed her eyes at him.

"Friends sometimes push."

"I... I have to fix this.  He'll file a complaint... ask for a transfer."  She poked a finger into his chest hard enough to rock him backwards.  "You.  You're coming to the barracks to explain why you put him on the spot.  Double time, Hawke, or so help me..."  She stalked away.

He turned to his companions.  Anders was standing behind Isabela, his hand over the woman's mouth.  Ah, so that was why she hadn't been offering advice.  Sebastian was trying desperately to keep a straight face, and he and Fenris were pointedly not looking at each other.  Varric was... taking notes.  He'd need to make sure those were burned when they got back to Kirkwall.  "Well, that was fun."

#

He left them all behind when he went to the barracks, mostly for the sake of his own sanity.  He could easily have gone the rest of his life without Isabela's suggestions for how he would explain things to Donnic.  The bronto and the pink lacy panties looked good by comparison.  Aveline was pacing.  "Maker, where is Donnic?  I have to... head this off before it goes to the viscount."  She wrung her hands.  "Maybe a formal apology.  Something that shows the guards they can still trust me." 

"Try the copper marigolds again.  In hindsight, they weren't the worst option."

"It's not funny."

"I beg to differ."

"You'll beg for more than that if you keep this up."

A cough from Donnic probably saved his life.  "My apologies, Serah Hawke, but I need a moment with the captain."

"Guardsman Donnic?"

He watched the two go into her office, and moved to where he could best eavesdrop.  He'd been standing there only a few moments when he heard perhaps the most disturbing sound ever.  Aveline.  Giggling.  He beat a hasty retreat.

#

Fenris was staring into the fireplace when Gabriel entered.  He turned, awkwardly.  "I have been thinking about what happened in the Fade.  That a demon could have played so easily on my fears..."  He sighed.  "Disturbs me."  He looked up, and met Gabriel's eyes.  "I failed you.  I won't let that happen again."

Gabriel nodded.  "Everyone gets one free demonic possession before I hold it against them."

"Good to know."  Fenris smiled, and the tension broke.  "As for the boy, we shall see what he becomes, and if he regrets the mercy you provided."  He shook his head.  "But that is not important now.  Let's just hope we face nothing similar in the future."

They faced each other over the game board.  The bottle of wine was nearly empty by the time Gabriel remembered the book he'd found.  "I have something for you."

"It..."  Fenris blinked as he accepted it.  "It's a book."

He shook his head.  "I see your eyesight is still working fine."  He moved his piece.  "The book is by Shartan, the elf who helped Andraste free the slaves.  You know about him, right?"

"A little.  It's just..."  Fenris stared down at the board, hunched a bit awkwardly.  "Slaves are not permitted to read.  I've never learned."

"It's not too late to learn, Fenris."

"Isn't it?"  Fenris moved his own piece.  "Sometimes I wonder."  He sighed, then smiled.  "I don't mean to seem ungrateful.  I do appreciate the thought.  I've always wanted to learn more of Shartan.  Perhaps this is my chance."

Gabriel looked down at the board.  "Mine in two."

Fenris sighed, and laid his piece down.  "More wine?"

He nodded, then picked up the book.  As Fenris refilled their glasses, he started to read aloud.

#

"Aveline."

"Guardsman Donnic..."  She smiled.  "Did not file a complaint."  She laughed softly.  "This was all incredibly stupid.  And you made it wonderful."

"You've finally mastered the obvious."  He winked at her.  "I'll take your word on the second part."

"You'll get the chance.  I was mute, and now I want to sing."

He winced.  "Please don't."

"I just..."  She shook her head.  "There's no way I can ever repay you."  She kissed his cheek.  "Perhaps it's simple.  Thank you."  She started to walk back to her desk, then turned.  "Hey, can I ask you something?"  When he shrugged, she continued.  "Was there a moment when you thought I was beyond help?"

He'd counted forty-seven.  "Don't ruin the moment.  It was hard work getting here."

She punched him lightly in the shoulder.  "All right.  Fair enough.  Shout when you need me, Hawke.  I'll always be here for you.  Just..."  Her smile became mischievous.  "Knock first."

He put a hand over his heart and pretended to look scandalized.  She aimed a kick at him as he left her office.

#

Isabela and Merrill were sharing a drink at the Hanged Man.  He smiled as he watched Isabela be a very bad influence, much to Merrill's evident delight.  "I -- oh, look.  It's Hawke."  Isabela looked a bit nervous when she caught sight of him. 

He shrugged, and walked over, sitting next to Merrill.  "'I like big boats, I cannot lie'?  Really, Isabela?"

She took a drink, then glared at him.  "Well, I do.  Blighted demon knew it too."  She sighed.  "I'm sorry I abandoned you in the Fade.  That was foolish of me."  She stuck out her lower lip.  "I mean, I didn't even get the ship in the end."

Isabela would remain Isabela.  Oddly comforting, in its way.  "I don't blame you.  I understand what it's like to be under the influence of a demon." 

"You..."  She blinked.  "What?  That's it?  No angry rant?"  She grinned, and gave him a coy look.  "Are you trying to get me to jump into bed with you?  Because it's working."

He laughed.  "Friends forgive each other."

"Now you're making my insides feel squishy."  She put a hand on his cheek and pushed playfully.  "Oh, go away."

___________________________________________________

Cassandra found Leliana staring contemplatively out the window.  "Thoughts?"

"I was trapped in the Fade once.  I don't know if I ever told you."

"Brehan mentioned it.  At the Circle, yes?"

Leliana nodded.  "I know enough to know that the Champion took a massive risk.  Keeper Marethari was right when she expressed disbelief at his success."  She sighed.  "There were a dozen of us trapped at the Circle.  One saw through to the path.  I expected that story to end in the boy being made Tranquil."

"A somniari.  And one that owes the the Champion a considerable debt."  Cassandra nodded.  "Yet another thing we must look into."  She started to walk back.

"Cassandra?"

"Yes?"

Leliana shook her head.  "The other parts to the story.  Anders running the clinic, distributing food.  The Champion risking his life for a boy he barely knew..."  She sighed.  "We may have more wrong than we thought.  These were good men."

"We know who blew up the Chantry, Leliana.  Cullen was there."

"I know.  I just... were they acting, or reacting?"  She sighed.  "When we got here, I wanted to know what.  Now, I think, I want to know why."

Cassandra sighed, then nodded.  "As do I."


	17. Mirror Image

He found Merrill standing in a corner in the foyer, counting.  "Um... Merrill?"

"Oh, Hawke.  Give me a moment, it's my turn."  She continued counting, and when she hit thirty, called out, "Ready or not, here I come."  She immediately dashed into the house.

Bodhan smiled as Gabriel followed her into the house.  "Welcome home ser.  There is a message for you on the desk."

"Thank you, Bodhan.  How long has Merrill been here?"

"Oh, she came by about an hour ago to water your plants."

"And now she's..."

"Playing hide and seek with Sandal and Runt." 

"Set her a place for dinner, would you?"  Varric said he was pretty sure Merrill had been forgetting to eat again.

"Of course, ser."

He counted an extra plate, then shrugged as Anders came up through the Darktown entrance.  Bodhan, Sandal, and Orana took their own seats.  He was glad to see Orana no longer looked uncomfortable sitting down at the same table as her employer.  "How's your work going, Merrill?"

"I'm close, but..."  She sighed.  "It doesn't work.  I've tried everything, and I think it's because it needs to be finished with a special tool."  She pushed the food around on her plate.  "An arulin'holm.  And my clan has one.  It's been in their hands for generations..."

"I hear a 'but' coming."

She fidgeted, then looked up at him.  "I can't go back there alone.  You have no idea.  The Keeper... I can't talk to her.  We fight or talk circles around each other.  She has a disappointed frown that turns your bones to jelly.  Please help me?  You will, won't you?"

The puppy eyes.  Dear maker, not the puppy eyes.  "I'll go with you."

"Ma serannas.  I'll find some way to repay you, I promise!"  She took a bite of the pie, and her eyes lit up.  "Oh, this is marvelous."

Orana smiled proudly as Gabriel and Anders also praised her efforts.  She cleared the table as the three mages moved the conversation towards improving their abilities to provide barriers to their more combat-oriented companions.  It grew late enough that Gabriel wound up insisting Merrill spend the night in the guest quarters rather than risk the hike back to Lowtown.  He offered the other guest quarters to Anders.

#

Varric shuffled the cards.  "I'll let you run your fingers through it, if you want."

"Your chest hair?"  Isabela batted her eyes.  "My fingers? Oh, Varric, stop! You're making me quiver."

He dealt.  "You know you want to."

"Oh, I do... I can't resist you."  She looked at her cards, and tossed a couple coins into the pot.  "No woman can."

"I know. It's a terrible burden."

Fenris just rolled his eyes at them before tossing his own bet into the pot.  Thrask glared at his cards, then folded.  Varric collected his winnings.  Thrask glanced at the door.  "I'm surprised Hawke isn't here."

"He's probably off summoning demons and dancing naked under the moon," Varric replied.

"Oh, really?"  Isabela said hopefully.

"He doesn't actually live at the Hanged Man, you know," Fenris said to Thrask.

"I'm aware, I just..."

"So are you checking up on him officially, or..."  Varric tossed coins into the pot.

"The Order has taken no official notice of Serah Hawke."  Thrask sighed.  "But there have been... rumors... regarding apostates in the city."  He raised.  "One of these rumors places an apostate among the city guard.  I am concerned that if that particular rumor is pursued..."

Varric sighed.  "How much coin to make that rumor go away?"

Thrask shook his head.  "I'm dealing with it for now.  But if you could pass on the warning, a brief spell of laying low would help me considerably."

"I'll pass the word." 

#

Varric looked up when he saw Hawke enter, and waved his friend over.  "Hawke, I've got some news.  You might not want to be near anything breakable when I tell you, though."

"Why don't I buy you a pint and we'll talk?"  Hawke gestured to Norah.

"You just keep making this harder.  Although I won't say no to a pint, if you're buying."  He sat down at the table, and took a drink to fortify himself.  "I've had an ear out for Bartrand.  After the Deep Roads, he ran to Rivain, probably because he knew I couldn't track him.  But I hear he might be back in Kirkwall.  He called in loans from a few of his contacts in Hightown."

Hawke narrowed his eyes.  "Was he staying in Hightown, or just passing through?"

"If my information is good -- and it's always good -- he has a house there.  Which gives us a good shot at having a word with my dear, sweet brother."  Words.  Bolts.  Close enough.

"How are you holding up, Varric?"

There was actual concern in his friend's voice.  Considering which of them had lost the most in that little debacle...  He was still surprised, some days, to realize Hawke genuinely didn't blame him for any of it.  "Me?  My no-account, backstabbing brother is practically in arm's reach.  I couldn't be better."

"I've really missed Bartrand.  We've got a lot of catching up to do." 

It had been a long time, but that particular score could finally be settled.  "I agree.  Bianca's been missing him something awful.  Let's stop by his new house.  Welcome him back to the neighborhood, and all that."

"Fenris will want to come along.  Pay his respects."  Hawke smiled.  "Tonight?"

"Tonight.  After dark, anyway.  I've been asked to request you keep a lower profile for a couple weeks."  Varric shrugged.  "The templars have been eying guards lately.  Not that I think any would sell you out, but might be best to give the rumors time to die."

"I will be the soul of discretion."

#

Sebastian joined them as they waited for sundown.  No use attacking Bartrand's manor in broad daylight, after all.  The prince actually looked eager.  "It's been very exciting working with Hawke."

Varric just stared.  "Are you for real?"

"It seems like he's involved every time there's a crisis in Kirkwall."  Actually, Sebastian did have something of a point there.  Some days it felt like the city would have fallen apart if the Blight hadn't driven him here.  Sebastian smiled cheerfully.  "I've never had so many opportunities to help people."

"All right. I thought I was getting tired of moody."  Varric glanced at Fenris, and shook his head.  "I take it back."  He turned his gaze back to Sebastian.  "You're making my teeth ache."

Isabela swaggered in just after Orana had served the pie.  She waved off Bodhan's offer to bring in another chair and plunked herself down in Gabriel's lap before helping herself to his pie, ignoring his protests towards both actions.  Sebastian shook his head at her.  "Is this getting you any closer to your ship?"

"Huh?" Isabela asked around a mouthful of pie.

"I just... don't understand why you're working with Hawke. You don't seem to care about anything we do."  He tilted his head at her.  "What's keeping you here?"

She took the wine glass out of Gabriel's hand and drained it.  "Mostly the Blooming Rose. I'm paid up through the end of the year. I'd hate not to use it."

"The..."  Sebastian nearly choked.  "Brothel?"

"What? Women can't go to brothels, too? You're just not using your imagination."  She elbowed Gabriel.  "Oh, look! Now he is."  She grinned at Sebastian.  "You're cute when you're blushing."

"So, are we... we had something we were doing, yes?"  Sebastian asked.

#

The door to the manor was shut.  And dusty.  There were even cobwebs in one corner.  "Bartrand really hasn't done much with this place, has he?"

Varric shook his head.  "I don't get it..."  He looked around.  "My sources saw people making deliveries here just a week ago.  This... looks like it's been empty for months."

"You think he put the cobwebs up to discourage tax collectors?"  Not everyone had a pirate to take care of such matters.

Varric kicked open the door, yelled for his brother, and started shooting enemies left and right.  Within moments, Bartrand was begging for mercy and...

#

"Why lie now about this?"  Cassandra narrowed her eyes. 

Varric shifted in the chair.  "What do you want from me?  I broke in, I found my brother, and it was awkward.  Family business."

She folded her arms and glared.  "No.  I think there's more to it."

He sighed.  "Fine."  He shifted again.  "You want the gory details, I'll give you the gory details."

#

There were corpses scattered about.  Some weren't even stiff yet.  The guards that attacked them were ranting, mindless, practically throwing themselves on the swords of Fenris and Aveline.  Hawke put up a wall of fire, only to have the guards burn themselves to death trying to charge through it.  Anders put up a barrier just in time to keep one of the men from slamming into Sebastian.  "Bartrand..."  Varric looked away.  "What have you done?"  He'd known some of those men.  Some of them had served the house for a long time.

More bodies were strewn about.  From the looks of things, the guards had been fighting each other, when they weren't slaughtering the other servants.  In the kitchen, the blood was still sticky on the floor.  He was actually starting to worry about Bartrand.

A shadow moved upstairs.  And then a voice.  "Varric?  Is that you?  Praise the Ancestors."

Varric held up a fist to his companions.  "Hold up -- I know this man.  He's Bartrand's steward."  He turned his attention to a dwarf that emerged from one of the rooms.  "Hugin?  What happened here?"

Hugin was pale.  "Varric, your brother..."  He inhaled, and wouldn't meet Varric's eyes. "That statue he brought out of the Deep Roads... Bartrand said it sang to him.  Even after he sold it.  I've been hiding in here, but the guards..."  He gestured.  "They're like crazed animals.  I didn't dare go past them.  Everyone in this house has gone mad.

Hawke knelt next to the body of one of the guards.  He and Anders exchanged a look before Hawke turned his gaze to Hugin.  "What did he do to the guard to turn them to this?"

"He's been forcing them to eat lyrium.  Some of the servants, he..."  Hugin swallowed.  "Cut pieces off them while they were still alive.  He says he's trying to help them hear the song.  Please, stop him."

"Bartrand's not exactly a nice guy, but..."  Varric shook his head.  "This doesn't sound like my brother."

"He's hearing things..."  Hugin gestured.  "Seeing things..."  He gave Varric an apologetic look.  "Talking to someone who's not there.  That's when he's feeling good.  Bartrand took the servants and locked himself inside the study.  No one's come out for days.  And those sodding lunatics just keep prowling the halls."

Varric gestured for Hugin to leave, then hefted Bianca. "Then we go in after him.  Come on, Hawke.  Let's finish this."

#

Bartrand had three arrows in him, a gash across his side, and half his beard singed off before he stopped attacking and started ranting again.  "I can't..."  He lifted his hands.  "I can't..."  He shook his head.  "Hear it anymore.  I just need to hear the song again."  He looked around wildly.  "Just for a minute."  He gestured wildly.  "Stop saying that.  I know I shouldn't have sold the idol to that woman.  It was a mistake.  A mistake..."

Varric held up a hand to stop his friends from attacking before stepping forward.  "Bartrand, get ahold of yourself.  Do you know where you are?  Do you know what you've done?"  He wasn't sure which answer would be worst, actually. 

His brother actually smiled at him.  "Varric.  You'll help me, won't you, little brother?  Help me find it again?  You were always the good one..."

"Help you?"  Varric just stared.  "Bartrand, you left me to die.  You left all your men to die.  And for what?  Some trinket?"  He was surprised, even after three years, how much it still hurt.  He turned away, and gestured at the carnage.  "Look at yourself.  Look at what you've done to the men and women who served you.  Where's your nobility, Brother?  Where's your dwarven honor?"  He sighed, then looked helplessly at Hawke and Anders.

Anders shook his head.  "This doesn't feel natural.  If he wasn't a dwarf, I'd think a demon did this.  His mind has been..."  Anders took a step closer to Bartrand, narrowing his eyes.  "Poisoned by something powerful."  He gestured, the blue light of his magic surrounding his hands.  His eyes half closed in concentration as he wove the spell into Bartrand.  "That's all I can do."  He gave Varric an apologetic look.  "It won't last.  I'm sorry."

Varric slowly turned back to his brother.  Bartrand was looking around, his face growing horrified.  "Varric?"

"I'm here."  He didn't know what else to say.

"Varric, what have I done?" 

"I don't know."  He was almost grateful he didn't.  "I honestly don't know."

Bartrand put his hands on Varric's shoulders.  "Make it stop, little brother.  Don't let me..."  His voice was pleading.  "Don't let House Tethras fall like this.  I know..."  There were actual tears in Bartrand's eyes.  "I don't deserve it.  But please, Varric.  Don't leave me like this.  Make it stop."

"Enough with the speeches.  I'll get you to a healer, and you'll be fine."  He'd told more blatant lies.  He glanced back at his companions.  Hawke nodded.  He turned back to Bartrand.  "Sit tight, Brother.  Help is on the way."

#

His friends stayed with him until Bartrand had been taken away.  There were a few hours left before dawn.  He started walking, then slowed, and sighed.  Hawke put a hand on his shoulder.  "Did you need something, Varric?"

"A stiff drink, maybe.  I feel like I've been kicked by a horse."  He shook his head.  It would have been easier if Bartrand had just been gloating about his wealth, and he'd been able to put a crossbow bolt between his eyes.  Or let Fenris do that heart-crushing thing.  Or just sit back and let Hawke shatter him into icy little bits.  "You'd think being left for dead in the Deep Roads would have prepared me for Bartrand going nuts, but it really didn't."

"Look on the bright side:  you can spend the rest of your days as a caretaker for a murderous lunatic."

To his surprise, the remark actually helped more than sympathy would have.  Hawke was Hawke, and if anyone understood dealing with crazy people... Varric actually smiled.  "Thanks for reminding me.  You're a real ray of sunshine.  I'll..."  He sighed.  "Deal with Bartrand somehow.  Maker, that'll be even more of a joy than it used to be."  He adjusted his glove.  "I still can't believe..." He sighed again.  "What he did in that house.  It's one thing to walk away and leave us to die, but that?"

Hawke nudged him to start walking again.  "Come on, Varric.  Let's go drink until we can't see straight.  That'll make you feel better."

"Awe, that's sweet.  But watching you get sick won't cheer me up."  He smiled.  "Much.  Anyway, thank you.  I'll keep looking into who bought that blighted statue.  At the very least, they need to be warned about what happened."  He started heading back towards Lowtown, but Hawke's hand on his shoulder became firm as he steered him towards the estate instead.

#

He woke to Orana bringing him a tray of pastries and Merrill bringing him a pot of tea.  And a pounding hangover.  Maybe getting into a drinking contest with the elf and the Rivaini had been a bad idea.  He started to get up, then wrapped the sheet around him when he realized he wasn't wearing any pants.  Orana's lips twitched as she set the tray down and left.  Merrill poured him tea, then plunked herself down on the edge of the bed and began fussing over him as he drank.

The tea did wonders.  Whatever else you could say about the Dalish, they knew how to deal with a hangover.  "Um... Daisy?"

"Yes, Varric?"

"Have you, er..."  He sighed.  There was nothing to do but just go for it.  "Have you seen my pants?"

"Oh, yes."

He nodded, then sighed.  "Where did you see them?"

"On the chandelier.  How did you get them there?"

"I..."  He shook his head.  Ah.  Friends.  He was going to kill them all.

#

After the events of the previous evening, a nice walk up Sundermount seemed just the thing.  Naturally, bandits attempted to attack them, which helped Varric work out some of his lingering issues.  They made their way into the Dalish camp.  Lots of people were staring at Merrill.  It really didn't look all that friendly.  Gabriel glanced around before walking towards the Keeper.  She, at least, looked pleased to see them.  "You return to us, da'len.  Have you reconsidered this path at last?"

"I..."  Merrill glanced at Gabriel and sighed.

He shook his head.  "Hello again, Keeper.  Don't you look lovely."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but gave him a gracious nod.  "My apologies, Hawke.  Be welcome among the Dalish."

Merrill found her backbone.  Or borrowed Isabela's.  "Keeper, I need the arulin'holm, the ancient carving blade that Master Ilen keeps."

"I see."  Marethari's voice was flat with disapproval.  "You wish to rebuild the eluvian."  She shook her head. 

"You don't have to approve."  Merrill tilted her chin up defiantly.  "I'm invoking vir sulevanan.  I'll to whatever task you wish."

The keeper folded her arms.  "Well, I'm glad to know I can still disapprove."  Her glare included all of them.  "It is your right.  I will give you a service to perform, if you insist."

Exactly how much trouble was Merrill about to get them into?  He sighed.  Marethari gave him a pointed look before turning the gaze back to Merrill.  "A varterral has taken the lives of three of our hunters.  It lairs in a cavern in the mountainside.  Seek it out.  Slay it.  No one else must fall to its anger."  She frowned again.  "Do this for us, and I will give you the arulin'holm.  May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent."

#

Giant spiders.  Of course it was giant spiders.  With their creepy legs and glistening eyes and clicking mandibles.  Was mandibles the right word?  Pincher-mouth thingies.  He put up a wall of fire to drive them back as Isabela worked quickly to cut Merrill and Fenris free of webbing. 

Merrill gasped when she saw the first of the dead hunters.  They found the second in a side tunnel, and a third in the spider's nest.  She collected their amulets, and got a comforting hug from Isabela.

He heard footsteps.  "Whoever's hiding had better come out."  He considered a moment, then added, "unless you're a dragon.  Then feel free to keep hiding."

"Hello?"  A young elven man peered around a corner.  "Praise Andras... I mean, the Creators.  I thought I'd never get out of --” He came towards them, then caught sight of Merrill.  Fear filled his face.  That was... odd.  "Merrill?"

"Aneth ara, Pol."  She gave him a worried look.  "Are you hurt?"

He started backing away.  "Stay back.  What do you want from me?"

Gabriel exchanged a confused look with Varric.  Merrill took a step forward and held a hand out to Pol.  "Pol, what's wrong?  I'm here to help."

"Stay back.  Don't touch me."

Gabriel held up a hand to stop Merrill from continuing forward.  "Merrill couldn't hurt you if she tried.  At worst, she might make frowny faces." 

Pol shook his head and continued backing away.  "She'll do worse than hurt me.  Don't you know what she is?"  He turned and ran.  "Creators, help me.  Someone please."

Merrill went after him.  "Pol, no.  We have to catch him.  Hurry."

Gabriel went after her, followed closely by the others.   They hadn't gone far when they saw the creature drop down onto the elf.  Merrill screamed.  "Hold on, Pol.  We're coming."

He sent a spray of fire to try driving the creature back.  It turned and focused... where the hell were its eyes?  It came at them.  Anders got the barrier up just in time to prevent Isabela from being skewered, but the pirate was thrown backwards into the wall.  Gabriel focused, and fire trailed up Fenris's sword.  He lost sight of Merrill as the creature kept attacking. 

Fenris broke the head off his axe in the thing's shoulder, only narrowly managing to avoid the thing's counterstrike.  Gabriel tossed the elf his staff, and Fenris caught it, using the thing as a spear and driving it into the thing's underbelly as Gabriel focused his magic.  It fell.

#

Merrill was weeping over Pol's body.  She begged Anders to help, and the healer apologetically told her there was nothing he could do.  Isabela wrapped her arms around Merrill and held the girl while she cried.  Gabriel sighed, and went to heal Fenris.  Fenris handed him back both halves of the staff with an apologetic look on his face. 

He looked around, then went to go cut Varric free of the spider webs. 

#

"The varterral is dead."  He was too tired to be polite.

"Ma serannas.  I'll breathe easier, knowing that we will lose no more people to it."

Merrill gave her the amulets, and told her what had befallen Pol.  It seemed the keeper had been warning the clan against Merrill.  He sighed.  All the warning had done was get a young man killed.  Frankly, he wanted to grab both women by the scruff of their necks and give them a good shake.

"The Eluvian is poison.  It killed Tamlen.  It stole Mahariel.  It led you to blood magic.  Will you let it twist you further from who you are?"  Marethari was still pleading with Merrill, who had her stubborn face on.  Finally, Marethari just shook her head, and turned to him.  "Hawke..."  She thrust a carefully wrapped item at him.  "Because Merrill won't listen, I give this heirloom of my clan to you for safekeeping.  Please... don't let her do this."  And with that, she walked away.

Leaving him holding the bag.  Knife.  Whatever.  Maker.  It would help if the Keeper actually bothered to tell him why the Eluvian, cleansed of corruption, was dangerous.  He wondered, for a moment, if the Keeper had just tried to kill him.  Merrill, at least, looked relieved.  "Thank the Creators.  I thought..."  She smiled.  "Maybe she'd go back on her word."

He tried.  "Is it worth restoring the mirror if it turns your clan against you?"

"You know what it's like to lose everything, Hawke."  She shook her head.  "Not just our land and freedom, but history, stories, language, magic, rituals.  Even our gods are gone.  It is a sacrifice, but if the mirror restores even one fragment of the past, it's worth it."

He started walking from the camp.  "Take the knife.  Just try not to cut yourself with it."

She hugged him with a delighted squeal.  How many times had Bethany done the same thing, back in Lothering?  "Thank you.  I knew you would understand."  She coughed, and got hold of herself.  "Let's be away from here.  The others are giving me the evil eye."

#

Gabriel ran into Sebastian in the market.  The prince smiled, and almost immediately began his usual attempt to convert he and Fenris into faithful Andrastians.  Mostly to humor him, Gabriel headed into the Chantry to put his usual coin into the donation bin.  He narrowed his eyes when he recognized the woman in the corridor.  "Serah Hawke, it is good to see you.  The shame that Varnell brought his order is most unfortunate."

Sebastian bristled.  "The shame he brought?"

"Praise the Maker that you were His Champion in that dark place."

"Look, we're all adults here."  And sometimes they even acted like it.  "Can we drop the pretense?"

She had that smug look again, the one that made him want to just start beating her about the head with his staff.  "I think you'll find I have said nothing threatening or untruthful."

Like it mattered.  She might as well have 'crazy fanatical murderer' tattooed on her forehead.  Maybe he'd talk to Isabela and see if he couldn't make that happen.  "You and your careful language."  Perhaps add a mermaid or something else colorful, just for interest.

"I gave you what you wanted at considerable cost."  She gave him another of her lackluster glares.  "Varnell is more manageable as a martyr, but his loss will be felt.  You have avenged heretical Qunari with human blood.  Surely that is good enough for you?"

He'd have Orana compose a new tune.  Ode to suicidal nug-humping bigots.  Something catchy he could whistle.  "It might be, if you were going to give this up.  But you're not."  And if she ever left the Chantry, he might just take care of the matter.  He'd left enough bodies strewn about on Chantry grounds since arriving in Kirkwall.

"Varnell was a fool, but the facts remain: an offense to the Maker goes unchallenged."  She looked past him to glare at Sebastian.  "I will give you no further cause to shame the Chantry today, but we will have this argument again."  She started to walk away, tossing one more remark over her shoulder.  "The viscount's incompetence all but guarantees it."

"Sometimes, you just know trouble is coming," Fenris said.

"I really hate that woman," Gabriel muttered.  He glanced at Sebastian.  "You mentioned her to the Grand Cleric?"

"I did.  Grand Cleric Elthina is keeping an eye."

"Good.  You keep one as well."  Gabriel shook his head.  "It's not that I think she's a direct threat to the Grand Cleric, but..."

"No, I see what you mean," Sebastian said.  He sighed.  "I'll go talk to the Grand Cleric again."  He strode off.

#

He stayed for the sermon.  It was actually a pleasant one.  Feed the sick, love the hungry, clothe the neighbor.  They went looking for Sebastian after, and found him arguing with Elthina.  "I'm giving it all up.  I made a vow to the Chantry, and it was wrong to turn my back."

"Sebastian, listen to yourself.  You're as impulsive now as the day you turned away from us."  Elthina's voice was firm but gentle.  "Do you think the Maker wants another rashly-spoken vow that you'll abandon when the next passion takes you?"

"I will not --” Sebastian sighed, and hung his head.

"This is your life, child.  Don't spend it being blown about like a weathervane."  She saw him, and gave a warm smile.  "But here's Hawke.  Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

Gabriel gave her a bow as she left, then glanced up to see Fenris smirk.  He shrugged.  "I don't think 'sense' is really my strong suit."

Sebastian's sigh was frustrated.  "How long has she spent telling me to return to the Chantry?  And now that I want to, she won't take me."  He shook his head.  "It was wrong for me to break my oath to the Chantry.  I've turned against the Maker, and for what?"  He looked out over the railing.  "Why would I want to rule Starkhaven and deal with jackals like Lady Harimann for the rest of my life?"

He shrugged.  "Do you see yourself as a prince or a priest?"  Frankly, Sebastian struck him as a knight looking for a banner.  The man seemed to enjoy himself most when they were backing up the city guard or off making the world safe for orphans.

"That's exactly the question I've been praying for guidance about."  He gestured.  "When I think of going to Starkhaven... calling on allies like Flora Harimann and all the corrupt, scheming nobles...  My throat swells shut in horror.  When I think about staying, I'm at peace."

What was the world coming to, when people looked to him for wisdom?  "You're wise to stay here.  No one trust a man who breaks his oath." 

Sebastian nodded.  "I cannot return to Starkhaven -- and subject my people to war -- without a clear sign that it's the Maker's will."

#

Grand Cleric Elthina nodded to him. "Your grandparents would be so proud of you.  When I was a girl, the Amells were one of our most prominent families.  I'm glad to have one of their line in the estate again.  How can I help you?"

He blinked.  "You knew my grandparents?"

Her smile was fond.  "I dedicated your mother into the Chantry.  She was a beautiful baby.  Your grandmother was a very proper lady, but she was beside herself that day."  She laughed in memory.  "And your mother put a fist in my eye."

"I'd always welcome your benediction."

She set her hand on his bowed head.  "Andraste guide your steps in this difficult time."

There had been a time in his life when those words would have lifted a weight from his shoulders and lightened his step.  He walked by the memorial wall.  Sebastian had added Leandra's name, as well as Bethany's.  Wesley's was there as well.  He stopped, briefly, to touch his fingertips to the names. 

"You don't speak of your sister, often," Fenris said.

"She should be here.  Dressed in fine clothes, attending salons.  She wanted to join the Chantry, back before her magic manifested."  He sighed, and started walking.  "All she ever wanted was to be normal."

"Do you?"

"I wouldn't know what to do with normal." 

________________________________________________________

"What the idol drove that man to do..."  Leliana shook her head.

"We should examine Bartrand, before we leave.  See how much of the truth Varric is telling."

"The names.  Chandan.  Harshal.  Radha.  Pol.  Pol had only found Sabrae clan a few days before Brehan had to go to the wardens, but he spoke of the others.  Radha taught him how to set snares.

"He could have known of your association with Brehan, made sure to get the names right."

"You are the one questioning him, Cassandra.  How many are there, really, who can link Seeker Cassandra, Right Hand of the Divine, with Warden-Constable Brehan Mahariel?"

Cassandra sighed, then nodded.  "I see your point."  She frowned.  "Brehan visited his clan, did he not?   Did he tell you what they said?"

"Only a little.  If Varric's story differs from what he reported, I will tell you."


	18. Dissent

"You have got to hear this, Hawke.  There's this tale making the rounds... They're saying you single-handedly fought off a pirate invasion, at midnight, on the sacred ground of the chantry."

Well, it wasn't single-handedly.  And at least one pirate had been on his side.  But it had been midnight in the Chantry.  Come to think of it, what exactly did the Chantry do with all the bodies they'd left lying around?  "Don't the stories mention my stunning good looks?  What about my cunning wit?"

Varric shook his head.  "No, they skip straight to the part about the loveable dwarf with the gorgeous crossbow and the heart of gold.  I try to steer them straight, but you know how stories go.  Just... don't be surprised if people seem in awe."

"What compels you to spin these ridiculous tales?"  Gabriel accepted the drink Varric passed him.

"I love the sound of my own voice."  Varric shrugged.  "And I'm a compulsive liar.  Honestly, I don't know.  It's just something I do.  There's a power in stories, though.  That's all history is: The best tales.  The ones that last.  Might as well be mine."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  "I find it hard to believe you're spreading these stories without getting something in return."

"That just shows what you know, Hawke.  The stories are their own reward.  You really need to see the look on someone's face when I tell them you ripped the arms off an ogre.  Just once."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for you to be the main character in these tall tales of yours?"  It wasn't as though Varric hadn't been present at most of these things.  The last time they'd caught a warehouse on fire had actually been the dwarf's fault, come to think of it.

"There's a recipe to a good hero, Hawke.  It's like alchemy.  One part down-to-earth, one-part selfless nobility, two parts crazy, and you season liberally with wild falsehoods.  You let that percolate through a good audience for a while, and when it's done, you've got your hero."

Only two parts crazy?  He resembled that remark.  "I guess awe works.  A little reverence wouldn't hurt, though."

"You may not be my best-dressed or cleanest friend, Master Hawke, but you're all right in my book."  Varric snickered as Hawke reached threateningly for the staff.  "Anyway, I'll quit exaggerating before it goes to your head."

#

He came home to find Merrill in his garden again, pulling weeds and transplanting some seedlings.  He let Orana take his staff, then went out to see what was wrong.

"Hawke..."  She scrambled to her feet when she saw him, then hugged him.  "I could never have faced the Keeper myself.  I never imagined a human would help me restore Dalish history.  No one ever understood.  Not the Keeper, not my clan..."  She released him.  "Just you."

She was lonely again.  "No offense to your people, Merrill, but anyone who runs into a monster to escape you has their priorities wrong. "

"They're... just confused.  But it doesn't matter.  I'll still save them.  You're the first real friend I've had since..."  She trailed off, and dusted her hands off on her clothes.  "Ma serannas, lethallin."  She looked around.  "What would you like me to plant next?"

He looked around.  "I barely know half of what you've planted now."

"Oh.  I'm sorry.  I should have..."

He sighed.  "Merrill..."  He put a hand on her shoulder.  "As far as I'm concerned, the garden is more yours than mine.  Plant whatever you like.  Well, as long as you don't plant anything that tries to eat anyone."  He considered a moment.  "Unless it's Gamlen, of course."

She giggled.

#

He walked in to see Aveline having a bit of a spat with the Seneschal over some parade armor.  She waited until the man left before turning to him.  "Trouble, Hawke?"

"You say that like you expect it."

"You don't know the half of it."  She shook her head in frustration before glaring at him.  "And why don't you, by the way?  Why aren't you tail deep in the problems of this city?  Sure you do good, but petition a title, take a job.  The guard is always looking." 

"Don't blame me for not being you.  I'd make a poor guard."  And it wasn't like he didn't spend at least one evening a week playing guard anyway. 

"Well, we agree on that."  Her smile softened the glare.  "I don't really see you taking my orders.  Besides, you won't catch me saying you don't have an effect.  You've certainly had one on Hightown."

"But?"  She was worried about something. 

"Maybe it's time to get serious.  Before the option isn't your own."  She leaned on her desk.

"You don't want me as sour and dour as you.  You need a counterpoint."

"I don't think I've asked to be made the butt of your jokes."

He raised an eyebrow at her.  "Donnic." 

She folded her arms, and then conceded the point.  "Okay, sometimes I have asked for it.  I do wish there was more time for... levity.  It comes so easy to you.  Maybe a little too easy.  That's all I'm saying."

"What's this really about, Aveline?"

"I worry about you."  She looked up at him, and then shook her head.  "Not the scrapes, I know you can take care of yourself.  The..."  She sighed.  "Where are you going, Hawke?"

"To the Hanged Man, for drinks."  He waggled his eyebrows at her.  "Coming?"

"You know where you are going tonight.  Where are you going tomorrow?  Or the day after?"  She sighed.  "I don't think I've seen you plan anything more than a day in advance since Leandra..."  She folded her arms.  "Bodhan is running all your business affairs.  Have you even been out to that mine you own this past year?"  She shook her head.  "You throw yourself at the causes of your friends.  I won't lie, I benefit from that as much as anyone.  But Hawke, you need to..."  She put a hand on his shoulder.  "You're family, Hawke.  And I worry."

"Is this what having a big sibling is like?"  He gave her a teasing smile.  "No wonder Carver was cranky all the time."

#

Anders came up through the Darktown entrance.  Orana let him know she'd have the basket ready shortly.  Apparently, the children of Darktown were getting cookies this evening, and they weren't quite done.  Gabriel gestured for Anders to join him in the study for a drink while Orana fussed about the kitchen.

"Have you noticed how many Tranquil are in the Gallows courtyard lately?"  Anders gestured.  "And don't tell me I'm just sensitive to it.  I've been watching and every day there are new Tranquil, selling their bloody wares.  Good mages, too.  People I know passed their Harrowing."

"Are you imagining some sinister plot to turn all the mages in Kirkwall Tranquil?"  Being Kirkwall, sinister plots weren't really all that surprising.

"I'm not imagining it.  The templars are using the Rite of Tranquility to silence those who speak against them.  They're working on a deliberate plan to turn every mage in Kirkwall within the next three years."

"And here I was worried you were having delusions of persecution again."  Alain had told him of Karras's threat to turn Alain tranquil if the boy told anyone what Karras was doing.  Unfortunately, no opportunity to deal with Karras had presented itself.

"There are groups in Kirkwall who help those fleeing the Circle.  I've talked to people on the inside.  The plan is the work of a templar named Ser Alrik.  I've had a run-in with him myself.  He's the one who did the ritual on Karl.  Nasty piece of work, likes to make mages beg."

He remembered Karl.  His eyes narrowed.  "What happened between you and Ser Alrik?"

"I've been involved in an..."  Anders sighed reluctantly before continuing.  "Underground resistance.  Mages, living free in Kirkwall, who help others escape.  I can't tell you any more, for your sake and theirs.  You have too much involvement with the Guard and nobility.  Suffice it to say, I've been in the Gallows.  I've seen his work firsthand."

As if he wasn't well aware and hadn't done several favors for this group.  Still, Anders had taken steps to keep him away from some of it.  Or perhaps, more accurately, to keep some of it away from him.  "What else do you know about Ser Alrik?"  If the man was a threat to his friend...

"The knight-commander is at least sincere in her convictions.  However misguided, she believes she's helping people.  Ser Alrik's a sadist.  Cold-blooded as a lizard.  He likes to experiment on mages, find out what it takes to push them into the arms of demons."

"Don't templars have anything better to do than come up with new ways to torment mages?"  If Karras ever left the Gallows, he'd have taken care of that problem already.  Frankly, he couldn't understand why Thrask hadn't.

"No."  Anders' voice was flat.  "My friends in the mage underground know a way inside.  A secret entrance under the walls of the Gallows.  Come with me, tonight, please.  Help me find evidence of Ser Alrik's 'Tranquil Solution'."

"What do you mean, 'Tranquil Solution?'"

"That's what he calls it.  His idea of a 'peaceful' solution to the mage problem - to sunder the mind of every mage in the Free Marches.  I'm told he's bringing his proposal to Val Royeaux, to the Divine herself.  He would turn every mage in Thedas into a drooling simpleton under his command."

Well, Aveline had told him to find a cause.  "I wouldn't let you face this alone."

Anders' gave him a relieved and hopeful smile.  "You are the one bright light in Kirkwall.  I've always feared being made Tranquil.  Now more than ever.  I'm ready to go when you are.  Our entrance is concealed not far from my clinic."

"Let me grab a couple others, and we'll be going." 

 

#

Sebastian certainly enjoyed helping hand out the food to the Darktown refugees, even if he didn't actually seem to believe a word of Anders 'Tranquil Solution'.  The prince wouldn't have been his first choice to bring along, but he'd nearly tripped over the man on his way back from Fenris's manor.

After the clinic was clear, Anders led them further into Darktown to a sewer entrance.  "This is it.  This tunnel will take us into the Gallows."

Fenris sighed.  "With any luck, we'll simply be mistaken for thieves and not conspirators."

"Are you ready to help me find evidence of the 'Tranquil Solution'?" Anders asked.

"Let's go."  If it did exist, perhaps Sebastian and Fenris were the two who needed to see it up close.

#

They fought their way through a group of lyrium smugglers, then traveled further through the tunnel.  Gabriel tried very hard not to think about how much water was over their heads.

He heard voices.  Several men and...  He narrowed his eyes.  A girl.  Pleading.  "No... please.  I haven't done anything wrong."

An older templar was standing over a girl in mage robes.  She couldn't have been much older than fourteen or fifteen.  "That's a lie.  What do we do to mages who lie?"  The templar's voice was soft and cruel.

"I just wanted to see my mum."  Tears fell from the girl's eyes.  "No one ever told her where they were taking me."

Beside him, he heard Anders whisper.  "No.  No, this is their place.  We cannot --” It was really never a good sign when that man started talking to himself.

"So, you admit to your attempted escape?"  Alrik's voice was smug as he moved closer to the girl.  "You know what happens to mage girls who don't toe the line around here, don't you?"  Gabriel glanced at his other two companions.  Sebastian looked horrified, while Fenris looked disgusted.

"Please, no.  Don't make me Tranquil.  I'll do anything."

"That's right.  Once you're Tranquil, you'll do anything I ask."  Alrik started to reach for the girl.

Everything was going to go boom.  "The Chantry frowns on templars who take personal advantage of their charges."

Alrik turned towards him.  "Who's this?"

Anders began to glow.  Shit.  The voice of Justice rang out through the chamber.  "You fiends will never touch a mage again."

#

Alrik was dead.  Along with about twenty other templars.  Alas, none of them was Karras.  Gabriel started to put his staff away, then hesitated.  Anders was still glowing.  "They will die.  I will have every last templar for these abuses."

"The templars are gone."  He held up a hand.  "You can stop glowing."  He really hoped he wasn't going to have to punch the spirit in the face again.

The spirit continued to rant.  "Every one of them will feel justice's burn."

The girl scrambled backwards.  "Get away from me, demon."

"I am no demon."  Justice started moving towards her.  "Are you one of them, that you would call me such?"

Shit.  Not good.  "Anders, that girl is a mage."  Gabriel moved to where he could get between the spirit and the girl quickly.  He saw Fenris and Sebastian both reach for their weapons, and waved them aside.  "We rescued her from being made Tranquil."

"She is theirs."  Justice narrowed his eyes.  Or Anders' eyes.  Whatever.  "I can feel their hold on her."

"She's the reason you're fighting, Anders.  Don't turn on her now."  Please don't make me hurt you.  And please don't hurt anyone.

"Please, messere..."  The girl put her hands up in a warding gesture.

Justice started to raise his staff, and Gabriel started to call up a barrier as he moved to interpose himself between the girl and the demon.

And then the glow vanished.  Anders fell to his knees, and started shaking his head.  "Maker, no.  I almost..."  He looked up at Gabriel, his face horrified.  "If you weren't here..."  He scrambled to his feet.  "I-I need to get out of here."  He fled.

Gabriel looked down at the girl, who was staring at him.  "You-you saved my life, messere.  What was that thing?"

"He's a demon,” Gabriel said.  He sighed.  "Whether he admits it or not."  That had been far closer than he liked.  For a moment...

"Can I..."  The girl looked around, glancing at his other two companions before turning her gaze back to him.  "Go home now?"

"Ser Alrik is gone.  You'll be safest in the Circle."  He hated himself for saying it, but... He was afraid it was the truth.  Kirkwall was not a safe place for a young mage.  He'd mention her to Thrask, make sure she was looked after.

"Without Ser Alrik..."  She nodded.  "Maybe it's not so bad.  Thank you again, messere."  She fled back towards the Gallows.

Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment, then bent to search Alrik's body.  He read over the letter quickly before showing it to the others.

"So he was right, and wrong," Fenris said.

"You heard Alrik.  That girl wasn't his first."  Gabriel stood, and kicked the man's body.  "Too many damned monsters and fools on both sides." 

#

Sebastian headed back to the Chantry, to pray for the souls of the dead.  Gabriel tried to suggest Fenris go with him, but Fenris shook his head.  "You are going to find Anders."

Gabriel sighed, and nodded. "Yes."

"Then you aren't going alone."

"Fenris..."

"I have no intention of doing him harm unless he tries to attack you.  But you are not going to brace an abomination in its den by yourself Hawke.  I will not allow it."

"I love it when you get all forceful."

Fenris tried to glare, but the slight twitch of his lips ruined the expression. 

They walked to the clinic to find Anders furiously sorting things into two piles. "Trash.  Trash.  Keep.  Trash.  Trash...  Won't be needing that anymore."

At least he was keeping something.  Gabriel walked towards him.  "Throwing everything out isn't going to make you feel better."

"Should I feel better?"  Anders stood.  "You were the only thing that kept me from murdering an innocent girl.  It's all gone wrong."  Slowly he turned to face them.  "Justice and I.  We're just another monster, same as any abomination.  Justice has been warped by my rage.  I cannot contain him any longer."

"Maybe it's time to realize your limitations."  Fenris's voice was surprisingly gentle.

It didn't help.  Anders narrowed his eyes defensively.  "Yes, fine.  Kick me while I'm down.  Clearly you're right about everything."

"It was a suggestion," Fenris said.  "Not a condemnation."  He took a few steps backwards, clearly on guard but allowing Gabriel to do the talking.

"So you're just going to stop?"  Gabriel asked.  "Let the templars win?"  The girl had been begging.  Just like Orana had been.  What Alrik had been planning to do...

"Maybe they deserve to win.  Maybe they're right.  How can I fight for the freedom of mages, when I am the example of the worst that freedom brings?"

"Mages are dangerous."  Gabriel gestured at himself.  "That's why this has been so hard.  Make yourself the proof that we can control our powers."

"I don't know how.  How can I even trust myself to heal anymore?  What if that... creature of vengeance turns on a patient?  Will he... will I... resist?  Or will I loose his fury?"  Ander's voice was thick with emotion.

"You were out of control."  Gabriel put his hands on the other man's shoulders.  "But even then, you heard what I was saying.  You knew, in your heart, that you had to stop."

"You have too much faith in me.  Without you, I'd never have known who was there until it was too late."  He sighed.  "Did you... find anything on Ser Alrik?  Or was the 'Tranquil Solution' just another of my delusions?"

"It exists, but it was Ser Alrik's plan, no one else's."  He offered Anders the documents.

"Let me see that.  The Divine..."  Slowly a trace of a smile appeared.  "Rejected the idea.  Meredith rejected the idea.  This was..."  He shook his head.  "Not what I expected.  Perhaps I should try talking to the grand cleric.  Maybe she's more reasonable than I thought.  Thank you.  I will think on what you've said."

Gabriel nodded.  "Why don't you come up to the estate, take the guest quarters?  You shouldn't be alone right now."

"I..."  Anders sighed, then nodded. "Thank you."

#

He made sure Anders was settled comfortably before walking back into the study.  Fenris was sitting by the fire.  Gabriel took the chair across from him, and sighed.  "I don't know what would have been easier.  Him being wrong.  Or him being right.  At least either way, I'd know what to do next."

"He's dangerous, Hawke."

"So am I.  So are you, for that matter."  Gabriel shook his head.  "I think he's finally starting to realize it, anyway." 

Fenris nodded.  "A good sign, perhaps."

"We saved a girl from slavery today.  If nothing else, we have that." 

"True enough."  Fenris picked up the book, and opened it to the marked page.  Slowly, he began to read aloud.  

#

He did ask the Grand Cleric about Ser Alrik.  Her response was less than comforting.  There was such a thing as too much pacifism.  After a couple hours, he decided to talk to someone else.  He found who he was looking for just outside the Gallows.

"Your Ser Alrik was working on a plan to turn all mages Tranquil."

Cullen narrowed his eyes as he looked over the papers Gabriel had thrust at him.  "I will not ask how you came by the personal effects of a man recently murdered within our own walls."  He sighed.  "It's true there has been some discussion of the idea.  But as you can see, it has gone no further than that."

"You expect us to believe that?"  Anders demanded, shaking his head.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Anders.  "Contrary to your belief, not everyone is out to persecute mages."

"The Harrowing has served us well enough for centuries."  Cullen gave Anders a pointed look.  "It will be up to mages themselves whether they push us to more stringent measures."

"It sounds like you support this." Gabriel stared at a man that, until just moments ago, he'd held in considerable respect.

"The Tranquil ritual was created as a mercy so that mages need not be killed out of hand for a threat they might pose."  Cullen gave him an apologetic look.  "There is an argument to be made for applying it more widely."

"Are you going to listen to this?"  Anders gestured Cullen in disgust.  "He's no better than Ser Alrik."

Cullen shook his head and actually raised his voice.  "Do you think it's easy to contain a mage who truly wants to deal with demons?"  He gestured.  "We have done our best.  But many mages have made it clear they view the ritual as no better than death.  They want no controls on them at all."  He stopped, then took a deep breath before giving Gabriel a slight, jerky bow.  "Maker watch over you."  He walked away.

Well, that got everything nice and clarified and squared away.  There were many mages who would admit that there were problems in their ranks.  It would be nice if a few templars were willing to admit the same.

#

He stopped in to check on Merrill.  She was fiddling with the mirror again, but stopped when she saw him.  He really wished she'd remember to lock her door.  Granted, he was somewhat hypocritical on that subject, but he had Bodhan, after all.  And two friends who made a habit out of picking his locks.  "I've got something for you."  He handed over the carving.

"Ooh.  Did you get this from Master Ilen?"  She blinked, and gave him a startled look.  Her voice sounded guilty.  "Mythal.  Did I miss some important occasion?  I'm so sorry.  I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He laughed.  "I think I missed the elvish sign for, 'this present induces terrible guilt'.  I'll shop more carefully in the future."

"I..."  She stopped herself.  "Of course.  You're just being thoughtful."  She smiled.  "Ma serannas.  I'll find a good place for this." 

While she was fussing over where to display it, he looked around and frowned.  What little food was in the house was going stale or limp.  He knew she had coin, so it meant she simply wasn't shopping.  "You should come for dinner.  Bodhan found Orana a book on Dalish cooking, and she's been wanting to try."  She'd been taking part in the reading lessons, and now regularly spent time haunting his library.  He preferred not to think about the books Isabela had purchased for the young elven woman.

"I'd like that," Merrill said.  She apparently decided above the fireplace was the best location.  Her hand caressed the carving gently.  "Master Ilen was always a bit obsessed with carving halla.  Tamlen preferred to carve birds.  He liked the wings."  She smiled.  "Which was funny, because Brehan actually means raven, in Elven."

"Does Merrill mean anything?"

"Oh, no.  Most elven names don't, really.  Does Gabriel mean anything?"

"I think it was my father's grandfather's name.  Other than that, not that I know of," Gabriel replied.

"Did you know your father's family?"

"Just a few stories.  His father died when he was very young, and it was his grandfather who raised him until he was taken by the Circle."  He shrugged.  "My mother's family are the more famous ones."

"Your cousin was one of the Wardens in Ferelden.  I wonder if she and Brehan are friends."  Merrill smiled.  "It would be nice if they were, like you and I are."

"I imagine it's hard to go through something like a Blight together and not end up friends."  He shrugged.  "Look at me and Aveline, and we only passed through the edge of the Blight."

#

He returned a grimore to its owner, and was absently handed a bag of coin by someone who clearly didn't recognize him.  That was nice.  It was good to know not everyone in Kirkwall knew all his business.  He glanced inside the coinpurse, and found it full of silver.  With a shrug, he headed into Darktown to find his urchin. 

As usual, Greta was just outside Anders clinic.  Her father had clearly taken it upon himself to act as a guard for the place, and she'd decided that made her the lookout.  Both greeted him with a nod, and he handed her the coinpurse to distribute.  Usual rules.  Those with children to feed first, then she and her father could use their judgment with whatever was left over.

Inside the clinic, Anders was setting a bowl down.  "What are you doing?" Gabriel asked.

"Putting out milk."  Anders' tone made it clear he thought it had been obvious.  "I miss having a cat around."  He sighed.  "But I think the refugees have scared them all off.  Or maybe eaten them."  He gestured for Gabriel to follow him further into the clinic.  "You know, I've been meaning to thank you.  Having someone like you making a name for yourself in Kirkwall, it's done a lot for mages.  You're the kind of leader we need.  To tell the world we won't be punished any longer for our Maker-given gifts."

It was good to see the man feeling better.  Then again, helping in the clinic did tend to make him feel better as well.  "Who said anything about me leading?  I was going to watch.  With snacks."

"Mages in this city look up to you."  Anders gestured.  "They want what you have.  Just knowing you exist is enough to light the fire."

If he lit any more fires, Aveline was going to throw him off the docks.  Why criminals insisted on only meeting in flammable places was beyond him.  Most of Kirkwall was built out of stone, but no, they had to meet in the abandoned wooden warehouses filled with empty wooden barrels and wooden crates.  "I didn't realize you were planning anything that big."

"No small change would address the injustice that mages face.  The Chantry itself must be overturned.  There will always be mages born in Thedas.  But templars are made by men..."  Anders shrugged.  "And they can be unmade."

There were good men and women among the templars.  Wesley.  Emeric.  Thrask.  Moira.  Even Cullen, for that matter.  If only they were the normal ones, instead of folks like Karras and Alrik.  "Why does this matter so much to you?"

"Why do you think your parents gave up everything to keep you and your sister out of the Circle?  In the Circle, they tell you day and night that magic is sin.  A mark on your soul of the Maker's hatred.  But for all the talk of demons, the most common death I saw for a mage was suicide."

He'd been eight before they'd settled down in Lothering.  He could still remember those early days, never staying in one place longer than a few months.  Even after they'd found a home, he'd still had to hide.  Always be slightly wary of the neighbors.  Feeling useless when there was a problem he could have solved by magic and secrets had kept his hands tied.  Now, most of the guard knew what he was.  He was helping, doing good.  Keeping people safe.  It should be like that for everyone.  "Together, we'll win this fight."

"Your faith inspires me.  Sometimes, I fear I cannot do this.  Not while I struggle against this vengeance inside me.  But I know you won't let me lose myself to him."  The look Anders gave him almost made him uncomfortable.

He shrugged.  "Why do none of my friends ever just want to be the best wallop player in Lowtown?"

Anders laughed.  That was good to see.  His friend didn't do that quite often enough.  "Would the great Hawke deign to associate with the best wallop player in Lowtown?  Seriously, though, I couldn't do this without your support.  I couldn't..."  He sighed.  "Hold onto this spirit of vengeance inside me.  But I know you won't let me lose myself to him."

"When you get like this, I think it'd be hard for anyone to turn you down."  He was about to say something else.  It would probably have been witty.  Clever.  Poetic.  But he was cut off by Anders kissing him.

Anders stepped back.  "If we could die tomorrow, I didn't want it to be without doing that."

Well.  Shit.  "Anders... I..."  He shook his head slowly.  "I'm sorry."

The other man sighed, then nodded.  "No.  I am.  I shouldn't have done that.  I apologize.  I..."  He closed his eyes.  "I shouldn't have done that.  Can we, just forget that happened?"

At least nobody had been around to see it.  "Forget what happened?"

#

"A fascinating breed. Such intelligence and strength."  Fenris petted Runt.  "Do you ever wonder what he thinks about?"

Sometimes he wondered if his friends dropped by the estate more to visit the mabari than they did him.  "He still thinks about dog things. Just with more clarity."

"Are you aware that this breed originated in Tevinter?  The magisters bred them. It's said the mabari defected during the Imperium's invasion of Ferelden.  Merely a tale, but I rather like the idea they found the barbarians more..."  Fenris hunted for a word.  "Palatable than the mages."

Runt barked happily.

Fenris nodded to the dog.  "Exactly so."  He shrugged.  "Let's hope your hound doesn't take after his ancestors too strongly, hmm?"

"These days he seems to mostly have a taste for guardsmen and bribes."  Gabriel gave the hound a scratch before walking further into the estate.  "Staying for dinner?"

"I was hoping you'd ask."

________________________________________________________

"Isn't Ser Alrik exactly what the Seekers are supposed to prevent?"

Cassandra nodded.  "We'd heard rumors about Kirkwall, but..."  She sighed.  "Well, you heard many of the same ones.  With the Resolutionists, we..."  She shook her head.  "We should have looked deeper.  Assuming, of course, the dwarf is telling the truth."

"The Divine received such a proposal.  And she did, indeed, reject it."  Leliana's voice was quiet.

"You know this for fact?"

"I was in the room when she read it over.  It infuriated her that anyone could consider such a thing."

After a moment, Cassandra nodded.  "Yet, if Varric is telling the truth, it seems Alrik was going ahead with the plan anyway, and the Champion learned of it."

"And even with Alrik's death, there remained others.  Such as this Karras.  We can talk to Cullen about him and Alrik later, see what else he can add."


	19. Demands of the Qun

He looked into the mine because he was part owner.  Not because Aveline had told him to.  Next thing he knew, Hubert was going on about thieves and Lothering and missing shipments and he was interrogating some poor idiot.  At least he managed to talk Hubert out of having the man killed.

Then it was time for the actual killing.  Revenge killing, for his dead employees.  And a hunt for those responsible, then more revenge killing.  As it turned out, this being Kirkwall, violence did solve problems.

And then, giant spiders.  Undead.  Arcane horrors.  Rusty pickaxes.  Then a vow to let Bodhan continue to handle all business affairs.  Apparently, just him expressing an interest in anything made it all go to hell.

#

"How are you so successful with men? You're not that pretty."  Aveline narrowed her eyes at Isabela.

"Cast a wide enough net, and you're bound to catch something."  Isabela gestured.

Aveline laughed.  "At least you're willing to admit it."

"Trust me. I've heard, "Get away from me, you pirate hag!" more times than I care to count."

"Doesn't that bother you?"  Aveline raised an eyebrow.

Isabela gave her a blank look.  "Why should it? They don't know me. I know me."

Gabriel sighed.  He tossed the bag up, then bent to boost Fenris out of the hole.  Fenris reached down to help pull him out.  Aveline emptied the bag.  Four sovereigns, a rotting hat, and what had once been a very nice Dalish style short sword before the blade had rusted through.

"Well, it's a relic," Gabriel said.  "Maybe Castillion won't be picky."

Isabela threw up her hands and made a vexed noise.  Merrill smiled.  "Well, at least it's a nice day.  And the view is lovely."  She gestured out towards the sea, then frowned and narrowed her eyes.  "Um... Aveline?"

"Yes?"

"Why are your guards hiding?"

#

They approached the area quietly.  A guard caught an arrow in the throat.  Gabriel moved in quickly, and managed, just barely, to keep the man from bleeding out.  Aveline nodded at the young woman who appeared to be in charge.  "Lieutenant Harley?"

"Aveline?"  Harley breathed a sigh of relief.  "Thank the Maker."

"I take it you know each other," Gabriel said, dragging the wounded guard to a more sheltered position.

"Harley is one of the guard, recently promoted."

Harley nodded.  "This disaster is my first 'routine' assignment."  She raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.

He shrugged.  "I happened to be in the area.  Seeing the sights, killing bandits.  The usual."

"Not the best time for jest."  She shook her head.  "Bollocks.  We're up against Evets Marauders."

"You're certain about that?"  Aveline's voice became concerned.

"Fell Orden's up there."  She gestured.  "And Viktor Longdeath's handiwork you've already seen.  We tried two sorties up the path, but it's trapped to oblivion.  Now I'd be thankful just to get out of here alive."

"No fair, guard dog."  One of the bandits started yelling taunts.  "You've brought friends."

"Shut your mouth," Harley yelled back.  The bandit only laughed.  Aveline really was neglecting the 'witty repartee' part of guard training.  He'd chat with Brennan about it later.

"Fell Orden?  Viktor Longdeath?"  Might as well find out what exactly he was in for here.  "What are you talking about?"

"They've been robbing and raping for Maker knows how long.  Did a broad daylight assault on the Keep to rescue one of their number two years back."  Harley shook her head.  "Fell Orden, a blood mage, is here.  Viktor Longdeath.  Sophie."

"Maker."  Aveline shook her head.  "You certainly drew a fine first detail."

Gabriel looked around at his comrades.  Fenris and Isabela both nodded.  Merrill was watching some clouds.  "The longer we wait, the more of us they'll kill.  Let's attack now."

"I'm with you.  But my men may be too rattled to join us."  Harley looked around at the wounded men.

"Get as many of them as you can, and let's go."

"Men, we're taking the battle to them.  Look out for traps.  Be careful, Evets Marauders are deadly."

He made a note to also suggest they work on their 'inspirational speeches'.  Really, guarding didn't have to be all about hitting the bad guys with swords.

#

He threw up a barrier as the guards started to move, then summoned a tempest into the bandit's positions.  The bandits fled the lightning into their own traps and the waiting swords of the guardsmen.  Then he narrowed his eyes, and focused on taking down the blood mage.  It was over in minutes.

"That should be the last of them."  He wondered idly if they should have bothered to take any of them alive, then shrugged. 

Harley was just staring.  Slowly, a smile spread across her face.  "They're all dead?  I..."  She clapped one of the other guards on the shoulder.  "I can't believe it.  I'll tell Lieutenant Jalen at the Keep what you've done.  I'll make sure he rewards you."

"Good work yourself, Lieutenant."  Aveline gave her a proud nod.  "Make sure the others know it."

"Men, we're heading home."

Aveline smiled as she watched her guards leave.  "Thank you all."

"Rescuing guards in distress?"  Gabriel shook his head.  "It's what we do."

She reached out and messed his hair affectionately.  "And it's appreciated.  All I'm saying.  Let's head back in.  I could use a drink."

They hadn't gone far when Aveline glanced at Isabela.  "You're right."

Isabela gave her a confused look.  "About?"

"About knowing who you are."  Aveline spread her hands.  "I'm the captain of the guard. I'm loyal, strong, and I don't look too bad naked."

"Exactly."  Isabela nodded.  "And if I called you a mannish, awkward, ball-crushing do-gooder, you'd say...?"

"Shut up, whore."

"That's my girl."

Fenris just shook his head as Gabriel ran a hand over his face. 

#

"then Hawke tore the door clean off its hinges, walked into the room, and..."  Varric looked up, and waved his audience away.  "I guess we'll finish this later."

Hawke greeted him with a cheerful smile.  "Have you got a minute, Varric?"

"Of course, Hawke.  Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you."  Varric gestured for Hawke to follow him into his room.  "People say you and that elf -- you know, the angsty Tevinter one -- are becoming quite the item.  So, what's going on, Hawke?"

"Well, well, well."  Hawke waggled his eyebrows and gave Varric a flirtatious grin.  "I never thought you were the type, Varric.  I'm flattered."

He put a hand over his heart.  "Hawke, I know I'm damned near irresistible, but you're just too high-maintenance for me.  Sorry."  His tone became more serious.  He liked the elf, but... well, after the incident at the slaver pens, he was frankly a bit surprised the two of them were still, well, whatever they were.  "Listen, as your friend, I feel like I'd be doing you a disservice if I didn't say anything.  You do know the elf is covered in spikes, like an angsty porcupine?  He might have some... issues."

The look Hawke gave him was amused.  "In all the time you've known me, have I ever given you the impression that I was turned off by crazy?"

He laughed.  "Okay, point taken.  What'd you need?"

"I lost a bet with Isabela.  So... apparently, I'm holding a Wintersend party."

"What were you doing that you lost a bet that involved a Wintersend party?"

#

He spent the afternoon helping in the clinic.  Once the work started, the slight awkwardness between him and Anders vanished, and things seemed to settle back to normal.  Well, what passed for normal, anyway.

After the clinic was emptied, he glanced over at Anders.  "I brought you something.  It's shiny and subversive.  I thought you'd like it."  Gabriel tossed the parcel at Anders.

Anders caught it, and smiled.  "You got me a gift?  I hardly think I've done anything to deserve that.  Is it a..."  He looked down at the contents.  "That's a Tevinter Chantry amulet.  Do you want me to get executed?  It's sacrilege to wear those in any land under the Divine."

"Here I thought you fight for mages' rights, whoever's bad side that puts you on."

"I like it.  Maybe not on the outside of my clothes -- I'm not that eager to face the hangman's noose -- but I appreciate the thought."  He turned it around in his hands contemplatively.  "I never really thought about what life would be like in the Tevinter Chantry.  In the Circle, they make it sound like the Void itself.  The Black Divine, stalking Thedas, making it unsafe for kittens and virgins."

"I haven't noticed too many of either in Kirkwall." 

Anders laughed.  "And fewer every day, I suspect.  I appreciate the gift.  Perhaps one day I can return one as meaningful."

"So Isabela is making me throw a Wintersend party.  You coming?"

"Sounds fun."

#

Merrill was sitting with her head in her hands.  It was a few moments before she realized he was in the room.  "Oh.  Hawke.  Come in.  I..."  She sighed.  "Was just..."  She turned to face him.  "Am I crazy?"

All his friends were crazy.  "Yes, but in a good way."  It's why they were his friends, after all.

"I thought the arulin'holm would fix everything.  The mirror would work, and everything would be right again..."  She sighed.  "But I keep dreaming of Pol's face.  Everyone that I care for thinks I'm a monster." 

He sat next to her, and draped an arm over her shoulders.  "I don't think you're a monster, Merrill."

She snuggled into him for a moment.  "I don't know what I would do without you.  You're a true friend, Hawke.  Someday, I'll make this up to you, lethallin."

"Come to the estate for Wintersend, and we'll call it even."

#

"You really should post some guards outside your estate, considering all the trouble you get into."  Fenris glanced around as he entered the estate.

"If I hired guards and told them to keep troublesome people at bay, I'd never get to see any of you," Gabriel said.

Orana took the bottle of wine Fenris offered, and went back to fussing over the table.  She'd really outdone herself on the meal.  Brennan had taken up a position by the kitchen door, glaring every time Varric tried to sneak in to 'taste test'.  Isabela was deftly moving through the room, attempting to keep Aveline between her and Gamlen.  Why had he invited Gamlen?  Had he invited Gamlen?  Maybe he should hire some guards.

"I think dinner is ready, master."

"I'll chase everyone to the table.  And don't call me master."

"Yes master."

Merrill sat next to Aveline, chatting away amiably.  "You must have really liked the Hawke family."

"Why do you say that?"

"You came all the way from Lothering with them, didn't you? And they're not even your clan."

"Humans don't have clans, Merrill."

"Exactly! You came so far together, and you didn't even have a Keeper to make you get along."

"So your Keeper tells you to stop kicking each other, or she'll turn the aravel around?"

"Sometimes she also warns us to stop pulling hair," Merrill said.

Bodhan served a second course, and they all fell to happily, sharing the occasional story.  Gabriel smiled.  It was good to see everyone enjoying themselves.  He'd been privately surprised that Saemus had actually come, but the young man did seem to be having a good time.

"Does the city guard never ask where you wander off to with Hawke?"  Fenris asked Aveline.

"I am on a 'special investigation'."

"And what does that make me?" Gabriel asked.

"Someone who is helping me with my investigation."

Fenris chuckled.  "How benevolent of you, Hawke."

"I'm a giver."  Gabriel grinned.

After the meal, Orana got out her lute and played for them.  Isabela dragged Maecon into a dance, and a heartbeat later, Donnic did the same to Aveline.  Varric bowed, and offered Merrill his arm to enter the dance.  It took Brennan a few moments to work up the nerve then she asked Sebastian to dance.  Gabriel hid a smile in his glass as he saw Moira pull Anders in as a dance partner.  Harley tried to get Cullen onto the floor, but the man demurred with an almost panic stricken expression.  She shrugged, then came over and asked him.  He smiled, and joined her.

As the evening began to wind down, Donnic cleared his throat nervously.  Then, much to the delight of everyone present, he went down on one knee and asked Aveline to marry him.  It took her three tries to get out a yes that wasn't a squeak.

#

Varric was about to head back to Lowtown with Isabela when he heard the elf and Blondie bickering again. 

"I can't imagine what Hawke sees in you."  Anders glared at Fenris.

Fenris narrowed his eyes.  "It is done. Leave it be."

"Well, good."  Anders couldn't quite hid a smile.  "I always knew he had some sense."

"Do not make light of this."  Fenris's stance became threatening.  "Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done."

Varric exchanged a look with a wide-eyed Isabela.  What the hell was that supposed to mean?  Isabela shook her head, then walked over to stop it from potentially coming to blows.  With her usual style and tact.  "Oh, will you two get over yourselves? You're like two dogs around a bitch in heat."

"We were talking about Hawke."  Fenris glared at her, but something about his face suggested he was relieved at the intervention.  "Not you."

#

A letter from the Viscount had Gabriel heading into the Keep.  He lowered his voice and asked Fenris to get Aveline as he went to the Viscount's office.  Viscount Dumar was pacing.  "It is apparently not enough that the Qunari define my political life.  They must also infect what I hold personal."  He turned to face Gabriel.  "It is my son, Saemus.  The life you saved, he would now squander by converting to the Qun.  He has left for the Qunari Compound."  Dumar gave him a beseeching look.  "Please, Serah Hawke.  Convince Saemus to come home."

"Did anyone else see him leaving for the compound?" 

Viscount Dumar's shoulders slumped.  "He made no secret of it.  I'm sure he intended it as another of his 'statements' about closer relations."  He folded his arms.  "Your example inspired him.  I might agree, but now is not the time.  These matters are..."  He sighed.  "Delicate."

"He is of age.  The decision seems rightly his."  If it was genuinely what Saemus wanted... He wasn't close with the young man, but they were friends in their way. 

"I want to let him find his way, but in my position..."  Dumar leaned on his desk.  "He's taken a great deal of inspiration from you.  I want to allow his idealism, but not blindly.  At best, my opponents will claim that my office is now in Qunari hands.  At worst..."  Dumar's voice broke slightly.  "I lose my son."

Perhaps there was a better way.  The Arishok had been interested in diplomacy once.  Maybe Saemus could be a liaison or whatever the word was.  Maker, if there was a decent avenue of communication between the Viscount and the Arishok, many problems could be solved.  "He's your child.  How fast can he be?"

"Who knows, he might actually listen to you."  Dumar's face was hopeful.  "No one else has dealt as closely with the Qunari.  I hope he will see that we can be accepting and still be a proud citizen of Kirkwall."  Dumar sighed.  "I wish we could all see that."

#

Aveline, Sebastian, and Fenris were waiting for him when he left the Viscount's office.  He filled them in on the move, and started heading for the compound.  They were moving through Lowtown when mercenaries attacked.  And were promptly splattered all over the alley.  "So was that anti-Qunari, anti-viscount, or Saemus himself not wanting to be rescued?"

Gabriel shook his head.  "Saemus isn't the type.  Let's go."  And Saemus and the Arishok both had a very good idea of their capabilities.  Neither would have been foolish enough to send a small band of half-competent thugs.

#

"Serah Hawke."  The Arishok didn't appear surprised to see him.

"I'm here about the viscount's son."

"Are you?"  The Arishok settled back on his bench.  "In four years I have made no threat, and fanatics have lined up to hate us simply because we exist.  But despite lies and fear, bas still beg me to let them come to the Qun.  They hunger for purpose.  The son has made a choice.  You will not deny him that."

No.  He wouldn't.  But perhaps there was still a chance of making it work for everyone.  "Converting the viscount's son... his opposition will have a field day."

"And?" 

"The enemy of your enemy should be your friend?"  It would be really nice if the Arishok would work with him just a little here.

"I don't fear the whole of them together, and it is not my role to reject the free choice of viddathari.  The son responded to his own demand of the Qun.  He is neither my slave nor my prisoner."  The Arishok gestured.  "He is not even here.  He went to his father.  Ask the viscount why he would send you and a letter both."

Gabriel blinked.  "That probably could have been mentioned earlier."  He could feel a chill trying to climb up his spine.

"They are meeting at the chantry.  A last, pointless appeal, I assume."

Sebastian shook his head.  "The viscount has not tried to involve the Chantry before."

"No."  Gabriel sighed.  "But we know who would.  Mother Petrice."  He really should have just killed her.

The Arishok frowned.  "A suspect in many things.  If she has threatened someone under my command again, there is only one response."

On that, they could agree.  "I've had about enough of Petrice.  Several times over."

"A threat against viddathari can have only one answer.  I will suffer only one outcome."  The Arishok gave him a nod.  "I will be watching, Hawke.  The demand of the Qun is clear."

#

He tried the healing spell, but it was too late.  Saemus's body was already cooling.  He'd liked the kid.  From the floor below came Petrice's voice.  "Serah Hawke, look at what you have done."  She sounded smug.  "To pounce upon the viscount's son, a repentant convert, in the chantry itself?  A crime with no excuse."  She gestured at the armed men with her.  "Your Qunari masters will finally answer."

Slowly, he rose to his feet.  "All this will do is make people hate you." 

She smirked.  "I have kept the fear of the Qunari fresh in every sermon, every prayer.  They will know whose word to believe."  She gestured.  "When people learn of this attack, they will rise.  Not zealots or the unknowing, but the true majority."

Dealing with crazy was easier.  This was just plain dealing with stupid.  "Great plan, until people start dying in a war with the Qunari."

"To die untested would be the real crime.  People need the opportunity to defend faith.  Starting with you."  She turned to the people with her.  "Earn your reward in this life and the next.  These heretics must die."

Gabriel sighed.  With the exception of a couple templars, she was sending unarmored men against him, Fenris, the Prince of Starkhaven, and the Captain of the Kirkwall Guard.  While they had the high ground, with two chokepoints.  Aveline stood at one set of stairs, and Fenris at the other.  Gabriel just shrugged, and called up a tempest, forcing any who wanted to try their luck at the warriors to first pass through a gauntlet of lightning.  Next to him, Sebastian gave voice to a similar sentiment.  "Maker preserve their stupid, stupid souls."

#

Petrice led Grand Cleric Elthina into the hall.  "Do you see, Your Grace?  Traitors attacking the very core of the Chantry.  They defile with every step."

Elthina's eyes traced over the state of the room.  Her gaze went first to Sebastian, then to Aveline, and then to Gabriel.  "There is death in every corner, young mother.  It is as you predicted."  Her eyes narrowed.  "All too well."

"She's on to you, Petrice."  Gabriel smiled.  "Quick, lie harder."  Was Petrice just completely oblivious to who he was with?

"Don't you spout your Qunari filth.  This is a hand of the Divine."  Petrice jutted her jaw out defiantly, proving that yes, she was really that stupid.

"I have ears, Mother Petrice."  Elthina's voice was firm, a mother tired of misbehaving children.  "The Maker would have me use them."

Gabriel gave her an apologetic look.  "Viscount Dumar's son is dead, killed here in your name."

She closed her eyes for a moment, sorrow filling her features.  "I'm sure my name won't like that."  She turned to look at Petrice, her pale eyes cold.  "Petrice?"

"Saemus Dumar was a Qunari convert.  He came here to repent and was murdered."  Petrice stumbled over the lie. 

"Love or hate the Qunari," Gabriel said.  He gestured at the bodies.  Sebastian stood near the still form of Saemus.  "A blind nug could see she took this too far."

Petrice actually shook a fist at him.  "No price is too much when we speak of eternity."

"Eternity is long enough that we need not rush to meet it."  Elthina cut Petrice off.

"They deny the Maker," Petrice said, her eyes hot with hatred.

"And you diminish Him, even as you claim His side."  Elthina's face was calm with disapproval.  "Andraste did not volunteer for the flame."  She turned back towards them.  "Serah Hawke, you stand with the captain of the guard?"  He saw Petrice's eyes widen as he nodded.  Maybe she really didn't know who Aveline was.  Elthina returned his nod.  "The young mother has erred in her judgment.  A court will decide her fate.  The Chantry respects the law, and so must she."

"Grand Cleric?"  Petrice's face was shocked.  Had she actually thought of herself as some kind of diabolical genius?  Gamlen could have plotted this better.  "Grand Cleric!"  She stared beseechingly as Elthina started back up the stairs.  Then she turned to face them.  Her eyes suddenly widened as she caught sight of something over his shoulder, and an arrow suddenly appeared in her chest.  She fell to her knees.

Gabriel turned to see a Qunari archer fire a second arrow, this one catching Petrice between the eyes.  He sighed.  He'd wanted to kill her.  He gave the archer a nod, and the man returned it.  "We protect those of the Qun.  We do not abandon our own."

"Please," Elthina's voice came back through the room.  He looked up at her.  Her facial expression hadn't changed at the sight of the Qunari or the dead Petrice.  "Send for Viscount Dumar."

#

He stood protectively as Dumar cradled his son's body.  Below, servants were removing the other corpses.  "My son," Dumar said softly, tears falling from his eyes.  "Murdered in the heart of the chantry, by those who held a sacred trust.  What hope for this city, when we fail our own so completely?"

Gabriel wished he knew what to say.  "The Arishok is still here, Excellency.  You must be ready to stand up to him."

"I cannot.  I have already failed where it mattered most.  Please, Hawke.  Leave me."

He hesitated a moment, then glanced over at where Elthina stood.  She nodded to him.  He returned the gesture, then followed his companions out of the Chantry.  Aveline stopped just outside.    "This won't exactly ease tensions.  The viscount's son and Qunari aggression, even if justified..."  She sighed, and looked out at the where a warming of the sky hinted at the possibility of sunrise.  "It won't end, Hawke.  I thought this could wait, but..."  She shrugged.  "I need to speak to you at your home.  Very soon."

He nodded to her.  "Check in with your guards.  I'll see you in a few hours."

________________________________________________________

 "Schisms and conspiracies within the Chantry itself."  Cassandra paced.

"A perfectly normal situation then," Leliana sighed.  "One that went entirely too far.  A reoccurring theme in Kirkwall."

Cassandra nodded.  "Could the Resolutionists have played a role in this as well?"

Leliana nearly snorted.  "Give them some credit, Cassandra.  Had they, I'm sure they could have come up with a far better plan than 'accuse the Prince of Starkhaven, the Champion of Kirkwall, and the Captain of the Kirkwall Guard of being Qunari supporters'."

"That's..."  Cassandra smiled.  "A very good point."


	20. To Catch a Thief

He heard Aveline and Isabela arguing as he headed into the hall.  "This is important.  Don't interrupt with your selfish prattle."

"Get off your high horse," Isabela retorted.  "I have problems, too."

Aveline scoffed.  "What drink should I order, and who's the father."

"Oh, you little..."  Isabela actually raised her hand to slap Aveline.

This should be entertaining.  "Are there any good seats left?"  They both gave him looks that suggested he was the one about to be slapped.

"Hawke," Aveline stepped forward.  "The Arishok is sheltering two fugitives who have 'converted' to the Qun.  He must be convinced to release them."  She shook her head.  "He's already feared because of Petrice.  If people start to think he can ignore the law..."  She sighed.  "I need your help so this doesn't get out of hand."

Isabela shoved herself between him and Aveline.  "I'm going to die."  She gestured.  "There.  Got your attention.  Real problem."

"I heard 'Arishok' and 'die'.  What's this about?"  And why couldn't they wait until after dinner for things like this?  It was easier to deal with a world-shaking apocolyptic crisis when his stomach wasn't rumbling.  He grabbed a cookie of the tray Orana left on the desk, and took a bite as he watched his companions.

"Remember the relic?  The one Castillon is going to kill me over?  A man called Wall-Eyed Sam has it."  She gestured.  "If you help me get it, Castillon won't kill me.  Please."

Aveline glared.  "I'm trying to keep this entire city from rioting against the Qunari."

"Well,” Isabela turned away, and stared at the fireplace.  "Maybe it's connected."

"What?" Aveline asked as Gabriel nearly choked on the bite of cookie.  "Now you start being responsible?  Shit."

He managed not to die to a cookie.  It took effort and willpower.  And tea.  He sighed, and asked first Aveline, and then Isabela, for details.  And discovered that Isabela had known what the relic was all along.  If it was connected to the Qunari...  He gave Aveline an apologetic look.  "The relic issue has to be resolved before we take on the Qunari."

"You trust her this much?" Aveline asked.

"Probably not.  I wouldn't."  Isabela smiled.

"They won't wait at the compound forever, Hawke.  I really do hope this helps, because if it doesn't..."

If it doesn't, there would be trouble.  It was, after all, Tuesday.

#

Cassandra interrupted with a glare.  "Are you sure about this?  The Champion was asked to go to the Qunari?"

"I suppose you think he planned the entire thing?"

"Considering what it led to..."

"Come on, Seeker.  I'm not going to sell Hawke short, but nobody could have foreseen the way that would go down."  Varric shrugged.  "Or do you still think I'm lying to protect my friend?"

"There are elements of your story that..."  Cassandra shook her head.  "Make sense.  And you couldn't have known about them otherwise."

"Well, that's a relief."

"But that doesn't mean you're telling me everything."

"I want this story to be told.  You're not the first to get it all wrong."  Varric leaned forward.  "I think I owe Hawke that much."

#

"Hold."  The Qunari blocked their path.  "You will surrender the relic."

"I don't have your stupid relic," Isabela said.

"The bas has no honor.  Kill it."  The Qunari attacked.  It didn't end well for the Qunari.

Gabriel turned to look at Isabela.  It appeared that the relic just might be related after all.  Which meant she'd been lying to him for the better part of five years.  "If the Arishok asks why we killed his men, we'll say it was an accident."  She'd gotten him stuck on the Chantry roof for six hours.

"Er... yes."  Isabela wouldn't meet his eyes.  "About that.  The relic belongs to the Qunari, and there's a small chance they want it back."

"Do the Qunari look like the sharing type to you?  Of course they want it back."  If they had it back, they'd all leave, and get out of his hair and...  And Saemus and many others would still be alive.

"I've always known what the relic is.  I just didn't want to..."  She looked down at her feet.  "Worry you."  She fiddled with her bracer, and sighed.  "The relic is a Qunari text handwritten by that philosopher of theirs.  Keslan, Cousland... whatever his name is."

Next to him, Fenris stared.  "Koslun?"

"That's the one," Isabela said, pointing at him.

"The founder of their religion, the most revered being in their history?"  Fenris gestured.  "That text would be sacred beyond measure." 

Isabela nodded.  "I stole it from them, they followed me here to reclaim it, and it's why they're still in Kirkwall."

Aveline growled.  "And they can't leave without it.  All of this could have been avoided."

And here he'd been thinking Anders would be his biggest headache.  "Maybe giving it back would solve Aveline's problem."

"It couldn't hurt."  Aveline stared daggers at Isabela.

"Says you."  Isabela stared back.  "I know it will save my skin."

She shook her head and sighed.  "Why can't this be as easy as you?" Aveline asked.

A million more questions ran through his head.  None of them mattered.  Except maybe why she never bothered to wear pants.  "Sounds like the Qunari take their reading very seriously."

"Is there anything the Qunari don't take seriously?"  Isabela gave him a hopeful smile.  "Look, the book's right in this building, and I'm not letting it slip away again."

"There's more at stake.  But..."  Aveline sighed.  "The Arishok waited this long.  Ugh.  I don't know."

"It's the only thing that'll get Castillon off my back.  Please tell me you'll give the relic to me."

There were hundreds of Qunari, and a city at stake.  There was one Castillon, and a fireball should be adequate for that problem.  Or maybe ice, so he didn't accidentally light another warehouse on fire.  Ice was probably the best bet.  Or stabbing.  Stabbing was always good.  "The artifact belongs to the Qunari, and you'll let them leave with it."

"Don't you understand?  The relic is the only thing that will keep Castillon from feeding me to the sharks.  I can't believe you're..."  She threw up her hands.  "Ugh."  She sighed.  "Fine.  You're right.  I'll return the relic.  It'll go straight to the Qunari once we get it."   She started walking towards the foundry.  "Come on.  We've no time to waste."

Oh.  Wonderful.  She was lying to him again.  This was not going to end well.

#

Tevinter was involved.  Things just kept getting better and better.  There was probably an archdemon in town as well, and it would pop up any minute to say hi.  And then more Qunari.  Sam ran for it, and Isabela gave chase.  As much as he wanted to go after her, the mages throwing fireballs presented a slightly more immediate concern, as did the horned giants with very big swords.  He threw up a barrier, then brought down a firestorm while Fenris and Aveline kept the armed men from closing. 

The fight lasted only a minute.

It was enough to give Isabela a good head start.

"She's gone.  She took it.  That bitch-born whore."  Aveline's face was furious.  "Well, now we get to deal with the Arishok and the fugitives ourselves.  That's good."  She sighed.

He clenched his fists.  "That's enough.  Let's go to the compound."

#

He flanked Aveline as she approached the compound.  She nodded to the guard.  "I request an audience with the Arishok."

"He will allow it, but not in this number."  The guard folded his arms.

"I will bring only my friend here and a small complement of my guard.  Is that few enough?"

"It is."  The guard opened the gate.  "Enter."

He had a very bad feeling about this.

#

The Arishok met them standing, weapon in hand.  Probably not a good sign.  "Shanedan."

Aveline stepped forward.  "Greetings, Arishok.  We come regarding the elven fugitives that took refuge here." 

"Irrelevant."  The Arishok stepped past her to look at Gabriel.  "I would speak to Hawke about the relic stolen from my grasp."

Bad news traveled fast.  "One of my former companions stole it."

"Her part was clear.  Your admission..."  The Arishok nodded to him.  "Is welcome." 

Aveline tried to draw attention back to herself.  "An issue for another time.  We're here for the fugitives." 

"The elves are now viddathari.  They have chosen to submit to the Qun."  He narrowed his eyes.  "They will be protected."

"Have they truly converted, or are they simply using you as a shield?"  Maybe it could still be salvaged, but he had a feeling the Arishok had made his decision before they'd even walked through the gate.

The Arishok's next words confirmed it.  "They have chosen, and so have I.  You have not hidden the abuses of your zealots, or the corruption of this city.  You will understand why I must do this."  He gestured.  "Let us look at your 'dangerous' criminals.  Speak, viddathari.  Who did you murder and why?"

The older of the two elves stepped forward.  "A city guard forced himself on our sister.  We reported him..."  The elf clinched his fists angrily.  "Or tried to.  But they did nothing about it, no matter what we said.  So my brothers and I paid him a visit."

"That doesn't excuse murder," Aveline said.

Gabriel glanced at the guards.  He saw the flash of one's expression.  "Are these elves telling the truth?"

"There have been rumors," Aveline admitted.  "I will investigate, but they still took the law into their own hands." 

"Sometimes that is necessary," the Arishok said.

"Like you avenged the viscount's son?  It was not right then, and it's not right now."

How often had he broken the law to save her and her guards.  And she brought him in for this?  Braced the Arishok over...  "I would have done the same thing, in their shoes."  He'd killed enough to prevent it from happening.  Revenge after seemed an easy choice to make.  He'd have killed Petrice to.  Actually, he rather resented not being given the option.

"Hawke, that's not helping."

"Their actions are mere symptoms.  Your society is the disease.  They have chosen.  The viddathari will submit to the Qun and find a path your way has denied them."

Aveline shook her head.  "You can't just decide that.  You must hand them over."

The Arishok took a few steps away, then turned back and looked at him.  "Tell me, Hawke:  what would you do, in my place?"

Defend his people.  No matter the cost.  He started to form the barrier spell in his mind.  "Why pass up perfectly good converts?"

The Arishok's nod was surprisingly respectful.  "Exactly so.  I cannot leave without the relic, and I cannot stay and remain blind to this dysfunction.  There is only one solution." 

She tried.  She saw it coming, but still tried.  "Arishok, there is no need for --"

He interrupted her with a gesture.  And gave the order.  "Vinek kathas."

The barrier sprang into place as he moved his hands.  He went for his staff, and Aveline grabbed his arm.  "Not here.  Too open.  Go.  Go." 

A qunari tried to block his path, and he punched the larger man in the face.  On the other side of the gate, Fenris, Varric, and the other guards were moving, getting the gate open.

#

They fled.  There was really no other word for it.  They ran like hell until they found a sheltered area.  Already, the docks were starting to burn.  "Can you hear it?"  Aveline wiped blood off her brow, and he moved forward to provide healing.  "The Qunari must be spreading out.  They're attacking the city."  She let him tend her.  "Why?  What could they possibly hope to accomplish?"

"Somehow, I don't think the Arishok cares what happens after this." 

She sighed.  "You may be right."  She turned to look at the others.  "We should head to the Keep to rally my guardsmen.  Whatever happens, be careful."

#

They weren't far from Gamlen's house when they were attacked by yet another group of Qunari.  A saarebas blew up the ground beneath Aveline's feet, sending her flying.  Another qunari raised his blade to deliver a killing blow to the downed woman.  An arrow caught the qunari in the eye before the blade fell.  Gabriel blinked as he realized a band of six Wardens was also in the fight.  A dwarf, an elf, and four human men.

A few feet from him, a familiar face cut down one of the last of the qunari warriors.  "Somehow, I knew it would be you." 

"Carver," Gabriel said. 

"Hello, big brother.  Fancy meeting you here."  Carver shrugged, then glanced at the other wardens.

The archer that had saved Aveline gave them a nod.  "This attack was... most unexpected."

Carver glanced towards the city, then shook his head reluctantly.  "Nathaniel, we need to move.  We've already delayed too long."

"Very true."  Nathaniel shook his head.  "I cannot believe the Qunari would dare such an attack.  This will lead to war with the Free Marches for certain."  He gave Gabriel an apologetic nod.  "I fear pressing matters take us elsewhere, but we can spread word to the other free cities.  Perhaps they will bring aid."

Gabriel blinked, then gave a pointed look at where parts of the city were burning.  "There's something more important than an invasion?"

"We can't talk about it," Carver said. 

Nathaniel nodded.  "The Qunari are of far greater concern to you, I am certain, but we must return to our mission."

"Goodbye, big brother.  Take care of yourself."

"Maker watch over you, my friend," Nathaniel said.

#

A woman was screaming as a Qunari dragged her through the Hightown market.  The Qunari dropped her as he caught sight of them.  "Then the Arishok failed to take you captive.  Unfortunate."

Oh.  That had been an attempt to take him captive.  Funny how much it had looked like an attempt to kill him.  See, this is why better communication would solve problems.  And, on that note, Gabriel hit the Qunari in the face with a blast of ice.  Communication was a glorious thing.

Aveline and the four guards with her moved in, taking advantage of the barrier spell to close.  Fenris remained near him, keeping the Qunari back as he threw spells more or less everywhere.  Varric kept up a steady rate of fire, and between him and Gabriel, the Qunari were unable to regroup to deal with the warriors.

Gabriel was just about to pronounce them victorious when an explosion nearby sent him, Fenris, and Varric flying.  He blinked, trying to focus his magic as he saw the saarebas gather another spell.  The magic died in the saarebas's hands, and a heartbeat later, the saarebas's head rolled through the courtyard.  The saarebas collapsed, revealing a blond woman in templar armor. 

She walked to him and offered him a hand up.  He accepted.  She nodded.  "I am Knight-Commander Meredith."  She blinked.  "I know you.  The name 'Hawke' has turned up in my reports many times.  Too many."

Well.  Shit.  Aveline stepped forward.  "It's good that we found you, Knight-Commander.  The Qunari are --"

"It's obvious what they're doing."  She gestured.  "The Qunari are taking people to the Keep and may already be in control.  We will need to deal with them."

Gathering people.  Not just slaughtering.  Possibly a good sign.  Maybe.  "Why would they be gathering hostages?"  He glanced at Fenris.

"They're going to take every one of import and put them in the same place."  Fenris shrugged.  "Those that agree to convert, live.  Those that don't..."

"Charming," Meredith said.

Maybe it wasn't too late to run after Carver.  Join the Wardens.  Hide in the Deep Roads for the rest of his life.  Fuck that.  His city.  He gave Meredith a small bow.  "Always happy to help in a life-threatening crisis."

"Good."  She returned the bow.  "I'll overlook your own use of magic, for the moment."  She gestured.  "Head to the Keep, and I will see if I can find more of my men.  These creatures will pay for this outrage."

Aveline and the guards gave him a worried look as Meredith walked away.  He shrugged.  Nothing to be done about it now.  He started for the Viscount's Keep.

#

They were unsuccessful in rescuing the mages.  The only survivor was First Enchanter Orsino himself.  Gabriel helped the man back to his feet just as Meredith found them again, this time with a dozen templars behind her.  He recognized Moira and Cullen.  "First Enchanter Orsino.  You survive."

"Your relief overwhelms me, Knight-Commander."  It was so good to see everyone get along.

Meredith narrowed her eyes.  "There is no time for talk.  We must strike back, before it's too late."

Orsino shook his head.  "And who will lead us into this battle?  You?"

"I fight to defend this city, as I have always done."

"To control it, you mean.  I won't have our lives tossed to the flames to feed your vanity."

They started to bicker, Aveline jumping in as well.  Gabriel shook his head, then slammed the butt of his staff into the ground.  "I won't have you at each other's throats.  I'm in charge."  Oh, look, there went his mouth again.  What the hell had he just said?

"You?  You're not even of this city."  Meredith stared.

Orsino, however, moved to stand at his shoulder.  "Neither am I, yet I don't hear you complaining about us both fighting to defend our home."

A moment later, Meredith nodded.  "Very well, then.  But whatever you plan, be quick about it."

Shit.  How the hell had that happened?  He was going to have a very stern talk with himself later.  They were all looking at him now.  "Let's find out what they're up to."

"An excellent choice.  Let's move quickly."  Meredith gestured at her templars.

#

"I don't see any of my guardsmen."  Aveline's voice was worried.

Meredith put a hand on her sword.  "This is the only way in.  We must assault them now, before their numbers grow."

"Are you mad?"  Orsino shook his head.  "They have hostages.  We need a distraction."

She started to step towards Orsino, then glanced at Gabriel.  "Decide quickly.  We have no time."

A distraction.  Fortunately, it was something mages were very good at.  "Let's hear what you have in mind, Orsino."

"We'll need to get you inside and catch up as soon as we can."

"And just how will we do this?"  Meredith raised an eyebrow.

Orsino gave her a confident look as he unlimbered his staff.  "Have confidence, Knight-Commander."  He stepped out, and started walking right towards the Qunari.  A few moments later, several of the Qunari were on fire, and the rest were chasing after the mage.  Gabriel gestured for the templars to go to his aid, then headed into the keep.

#

He put a hand on Aveline's shoulder as she knelt next to Harley's body.  Several other guards were strewn about the room.  They'd put up a hell of a fight.  Aveline took a deep breath, then stood.  She nodded to him, then walked to the end of the hall and kicked the door open.

They'd arrived too late for Viscount Dumar.  The Arishok casually tossed the man's head down the stairs.  Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  He'd liked the Viscount. 

"You dare!"  One of the nobles stepped forward.  "You are starting a war."  A Qunari stepped forward and snapped the nobleman's neck. 

The Arishok shook his head.  "Look at you.  Like fat dathrasi you feed and feed and complain only when your meal is interrupted.  You do not look up.  You do not see that the grass is bare.  All you leave in your wake is misery.  You are blind.  I will make you see."  He looked up at Gabriel and his companions.  "But we have guests."  He set his sword on his shoulders.  "Shanedan, Hawke.  I expected you."  He started down the stairs.  "Maraas toh ebra-shok.  You alone are basalit-an."  He gave an angry look at the crowd.  "This is what respect looks like, bas.  Some of you will never earn it."  He turned his gaze back to Gabriel.  "So tell me, Hawke:  You know I am denied Par Vollen until the Tome of Koslun is found.  How would you see this conflict resolved without it?"

His reply would have been clever.  Witty.  Legendary.  But Isabela beat him to the punchline.  "I believe I can answer that."  She strode into the room, boot heels clicking.  Still not wearing pants.  She shoved the book at the Arishok.  "I'm sure you'll find it's mostly undamaged."

"The Tome of Koslun." 

She glanced at Gabriel.  "It took me a while to get back, what with all the fighting everywhere.  You know how it is."

He smiled at her.  Later, when they were sitting over drinks, he was going to yell at her.  He'd put her over his knee, but she'd probably enjoy it.  "I thought you'd be long gone by now."

Her face took on a frustrated look.  "This is your damned influence, Hawke."  She sighed.  "I was halfway to Ostwick before I knew I had to turn around.  It's pathetic."  As long as everything was his fault.  He could work with that.  It was normal.

The Arishok handed the book to another Qunari.  "The relic is reclaimed.  I am now free to return to Par Vollen -- with the thief."

"What?"  Isabela's face revealed her shock.

"Oh, no, no, no."  Aveline stepped forward.  "If anyone kicks her ass, it's me."

"She stole the Tome of Koslun."  The Arishok met Gabriel's eyes.  "She must return with us."

Not happening.  "You have your relic.  She stays with us."

"I'm sure he'll take that well."  Varric gave Isabela a worried look.  "Rivaini?  You might want to move a bit this way."

"Then you leave me no choice."  The Arishok pointed at Gabriel.  "I challenge you, Hawke.  You and I will battle to the death, with her as the prize."

Isabela shook her head frantically.  "No.  If you're going to duel anyone, duel me."

"You are not basalit-an.  You are unworthy." 

"All right."  Gabriel saw Fenris's eyes widen with fear as Gabriel accepted the challenge.  "Let's dance."

"Meravas.  So shall it be."

#

The Arishok was a foot taller than he was, and wider.  The massive horned man held an axe in one hand, and a sword in the other.  Close quarters melee combat was very much not one of his specialties.  At that moment, something occurred to him.  Despite his mother's best efforts, she'd raised some remarkably stupid children. 

He reached for his magic, and altered gravity, slowing the Arishok's charge.  There was a gasp from the collected nobles as the spell manifested.  Well, everyone knew he was a mage now.  He sidestepped, and sent a blast of ice, slowing the other man's movements still further.  With so many people around, he dared not call up a firestorm.  He created a small tempest between himself and the Arishok, forcing the man to dodge lightning bolts to get to him.  If the Arishok caught him with a charge, he was going to end up splattered.

The staff twirled in his hands, sending forth several blasts of ice, then parrying a blow from the axe.  The sword caught him across the shoulder, nearly causing him to drop the staff.  He sent forth a blast of pure energy, knocking the Arishok backwards and giving him a chance to do a little bit of healing, preventing his arm from being useless.  White light glimmered around the Arishok's armor as Gabriel focused, crushing the armor into the man.  The Arishok's eyes widened when he realized what was happening, and the big man charged again, ignoring the lightning.  Gabriel flung himself to the side, catching a glancing blow from the man's axe.  He rolled back to his feet, and felt blood seeping.  No time for healing, the man was charging again.  He sprayed out a blast of ice, spun to the side, and sent a more focused blast. 

Around them, the tempest faded.  He needed to conserve the energy he had left.  The Arishok gave a triumphant smile as he turned for another charge.  Gabriel used the staff as a focus, and hit him with pure spirit energy.  The Arishok staggered.  And fell.

Gabriel almost felt sorry, as he watched the Arishok die.  He hadn't liked the man, but he had respected him.  Another Qunari bent, and picked up the Arishok's weapons.  He gave Gabriel a respectful bow, and then, slowly, the Qunari started to leave.

Behind him, the doors opened.  Meredith entered, followed by several dozen templars.  She stopped in her tracks.  "Is it over?"

He nodded to her.  Everyone in Kirkwall knew he was a mage.  If the templars wanted to take him, he didn't have much left to resist.  But Isabela was safe.  He supposed that was all that mattered.  "It's over."

Around them, a cheer began to go up.  "The city has been saved," someone called out. 

Meredith glared.  Then she slowly walked towards him.  "Well done."  She nodded.  "It appears Kirkwall has a new champion."

________________________________________________________

 "You seem confused, Seeker."

"The Champion killed the Arishok in single combat?  It just sounds so... romantic."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're developing a little crush."

"Don't be ridiculous.  The Champion just seems very... heroic in your tale."

"Mm-hmm."

"If you're telling the truth."  She shook her head.  "If you are, then..."  She sighed.  "What happened at the Gallows may be far different than we assumed.  I need to hear it."

"Let's say I tell you.  Then what?"  He folded his arms.  "Are you hunting for an infamous apostate?  Is that what this is all about?  Or is it revenge?"

"No.  It's not that."

"Then what about me?  If what I tell you isn't what you want to hear, will you still let me go?"

"I will let you go."

"Well, now we're talking."

"None of this is what I thought it would be.  Tell me what really happened." 


	21. Between

He made it out of the Keep with his dignity intact.  Aveline and Fenris caught him before he fell, and got him to the estate.  Isabela ran down to the Darktown entrance to get Anders.  Things got a bit fuzzy at that point.

#

Gabriel woke up in his own bed.  For a moment, he cherished the hope that it had all been some sort of Hanged-Man induced dream.  The air carried the scent of smoke and char, and he sighed.  As if his life hadn't been interesting enough before...

#

They gave him a medal.  And a title.  And they didn't lock him away in the Gallows.  That last part was fairly nice.

It became clear, very quickly, that the title came with a few strings attached.  As Champion, solving Kirkwall's problems was now his official duty, instead of just a hobby.  It was rather remarkable how little everyone knowing he was a mage changed his life.

#

Gabriel winced and rubbed his hand.  Orana held the spoon up threateningly.  "Those are for the wedding, Master."

"Fine, I'll get out of your hair.  And don't call me master."

"Yes, master."

He just shook his head and got out of her kitchen.  Merrill was fussing over the flowers again.  Bodhan was fussing over, well, everything.  He sighed.  If Aveline had really wanted a nice, quiet ceremony, she really shouldn't have told any of their friends.  And she certainly shouldn't have told any of the guard.  It was fortunate Fenris didn't mind him crashing at the mansion, or else he'd have had to take a room at the Hanged Man.

"What are you smiling about?" Fenris asked.

"I tried to steal one of Orana's pastries."  He met the other man's eyes, and a note of pride entered his voice.  "She hit me and threatened me with a spoon."

Fenris's eyes widened slightly, and then he also smiled.

#

He led Aveline up the aisle, and took his assigned place.  Merrill was crying.  Varric was pretending he wasn't, and failing, much to the amusement of Isabela.  He wasn't sure if it was Sebastian's doing, but Grand Cleric Elthina herself performed the ceremony.

#

Donnic looked at him like he was insane as Gabriel handed him the sheaf of wheat.  Aveline was glaring.  The glare only intensified as first Brennan, then Maecon and Ewald, presented Donnic with goat kids.   Her eyes promised the most dire of retributions.

Completely worth it.

#

Orana was shocked to learn that the jewels he'd given her to wear at the wedding were hers to keep.  If things ever did go to hell, she'd easily be able to sell them for enough to get her wherever she wanted to go.  Despite her skills, she'd thus far resisted Varric's efforts to have her perform at some of the local taverns.  She'd been equally resistant about the idea of performing at a salon, at least, one not hosted by him.  Most days, it seemed if she had her way she wouldn't leave the estate at all.

#

Bodhan showed Brennan in, and Gabriel met her by the fireplace.  "The gang in Hightown?"

She gave him a relieved look.  "So you already know.  I know the captain asked you for help sometimes, but she's still in Orlais and..."  She shook her head.  "They've got mages, ser.  I don't know your standard arrangement with the captain, but she authorized me in her absence..."

Gabriel shook his head.  "She's my friend, and this is my city.  Tonight work for you?"

Brennan's eyes were wide when she nodded.  "I'll get the guard."

"Meet me here before sundown, and we'll move as soon as it gets full dark."

#

Not just mages, blood mages.  Even the gangs were becoming desperate.  He put a barrier up on the guardsmen, then he and Fenris focused on the mages while Sebastian and Varric made short work of the enemy archers.  They'd ranged through half of Hightown when Brennan suddenly crowed triumphantly.  "Serah, I think I know where they are based."

Gabriel smiled at her.  "Let's go say hello, welcome to the neighborhood and all that."

She returned the smile with a fierce one of her own.

#

The leader of the gang was gathering a spell.  Gabriel didn't bother with finesse, just hit him with a bolt from his staff to disrupt the casting.  The guardsmen surged forward, meeting the other swordsmen as Gabriel kept the blood mage from being able to bring any spells to bear.  Sebastian moved forward, and fired as soon as he had a clean shot.  The arrow caught the blood mage in the chest.  Which, probably would have been better had he not been, well, a blood mage.  He brought forth ice, slowing the other mage's movements as Sebastian fired again.  The second arrow caught the blood mage in the eye.

Immediately, Gabriel switched to barriers and then healing.  Several of the guards were banged up, and Maecon was perilously close to losing an ear.  Gabriel did what he could and then advised the man to go visit Anders.

"Is it just me," Brennan asked, staring at the body of the mage, "or have the gangs gotten tougher?"

"Blood mages,” Gabriel shook his head.  "The desperate and the stupid are just about all that's left willing to face the Kirkwall guard."

"That would be good news, if there weren't so many of both these days," Brennan replied.  "Thank you for your help, Champion."  Suddenly she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It just occurred to me, I no longer need to come up with a way to leave you out of things."  She shook her head.  "I think the Seneschal was getting a little suspicious about the number of 'random lightning strikes' and 'lanterns that fell out of a window' in my reports."

"Should have gone to Varric.  He'd have helped you come up with something much better."

#

Orsino was giving a speech on the stairs leading to the Viscount's keep.  It was a pretty speech.  Right up until Meredith showed up and ordered everyone to return to their homes.  Gabriel sighed, and started to walk over.  Orsino saw him.  "Wait.  Perhaps there are some who might disagree with you, Knight-Commander."

Meredith shook his head.  "The Champion has proven himself Kirkwall's greatest defender.  I doubt that he favors sedition."

"Sounds like you two have quite the little argument going."  And if someone didn't back down soon, it might to turn to bloodshed. 

"This is not an argument."  Meredith's eyes narrowed as she looked at Orsino.  "It's treason."  Scratch might.  Replace with definitely.

"I think the Champion's views would be appreciated."  Orsino walked down the stairs.  "Or do you fear what he has to say?"

"Not at all.  Do you agree with the first enchanter's accusations, Champion?"

All of the city knew he was a mage.  Orsino clearly expected him to take the side of the mages.  If he hadn't spent the previous evening helping Aveline and her guards deal with a bandit operation actually run by a demon some idiot had summoned, he might have.  "Rogue mages are constantly threatening the city."

Meredith nodded.  "Exactly."  She turned back to Orsino.  "Would you have us do nothing in response?"

"I would have you not paint us all with the same brush.  Not all mages are waiting for the opportunity to wreak havoc."

"You know as well as I that temptation preys on every mage, no matter how noble their intentions." 

Orsino gestured.  "You hear this, yes?"  He glared at Gabriel.  "She would lock you up too, if she were able."

Meredith actually shook her head in denial.  "The Champion saved this city, unlike some who threaten it with their misguided outrage."

"You push us into desperate acts, and then use that as justification to press even further."  Orsino spread his hands and shook his head.

"What are you trying to do here?"  Gabriel looked at Orsino.  "Cause a rebellion?"

"The people of this city need to know what is really happening," Orsino replied.

"And then what?" Meredith asked.  "They tear down the Gallows with pitchforks and torches?  That would be better?"

"It cannot be worse."  Orsino glared at her.  "Your refusal to listen to reason leaves me no choice."

"What I refuse to listen to are excuses!"  She pointed a threatening finger at Orsino.  "Perhaps you are ill-fit to your position if you cannot understand this."

Dammit, neither of them was going to back down.  He stepped closer, until he was almost standing between them.  "Threatening each other isn't going to help matters."

She nodded.  "And what should I do, instead?  Allow this to continue?"

He raised a hand in a calming gesture.  "Your measures have become more extreme over the past few years."

"And you could do better?"  She shook her head.  "How well did you guard your own mother?  Did she not die at a blood mage's hands?"

He narrowed his eyes, and she actually stepped back slightly.  "Leave my mother out of this."

"Cold corpses speak louder than abstract freedoms, do they not?"  She sighed.  "As long as that's true, Kirkwall needs its templars more than it needs a new ruler."

"And when will that end?"  Orsino asked.  "When will you stop seeing evil in every corner?"

"When it's no longer there."  Meredith's eyes were ice.

If she kept this way, it was going to end badly.  And not just for Orsino.  She needed to see that mages themselves weren't the enemy.  And... as much as he hated to admit it, she had a point.  "Sorry to break it to you, Orsino, but I think you're wrong."

Her shoulders actually relaxed slightly as she nodded at him.  "Justice shall be tempered by mercy."

"That has never been your code.  I will not submit to this."

He was about to step all the way between them when the crowd parted to allow Grand Cleric Elthina through.  "My, my, such a terrible commotion."

"This mage incites rebellion, Your Grace."  Meredith gestured.  "I am dealing with the matter."

Elthina nodded, her expression serious.  "Ah, Orsino.  So frustrated.  Do you think this is truly wise?"

"I..."  And the man finally found his sense of self-preservation.  "No, Your Grace." 

"Of course not."  She turned to the templars.  "Young men, would you show the first enchanter back to the Circle?  Gently, if you please."

"Your Grace."  Meredith shook her head in protest.  "He should be clapped in irons, made an example --"

"That's enough, Meredith."  The Grand Cleric's voice was firm, and sharp.  "This demeans us all, surely you can see that?  Go back to the Gallows and calm down, like a good girl."  Elthina waited until Meredith had stalked off before turning to him.  "You have my thanks for stepping in, Champion.  If you had not..."

"Short of putting those two in cells, I doubt anything will keep them from each other."  Putting them in cells wasn't that bad an idea, actually.  Unfortunately, there was no one with the authority to actually do that.

Elthina sighed.  "Sadly true." 

________________________________________________________

 "The Champion sided with Meredith?"  Cassandra shook her head.

Leliana paced thoughtfully.  "It was Meredith who named him Champion, after all.  If Varric is being truthful, she certainly seemed to expect his allegiance.  And we know both she and Grand Cleric Elthina made requests of him, in that position."

"It is odd, that she would allow a mage to live openly, when she was supposedly cracking down on the gallows.  Varric's story is inconsistent."

"No.  Meredith was simply being prudent."  Leliana gestured at where a map was laid out on the table, and then touched her finger to several markings.  "Kirkwall was threatened four times during his time as Champion.  Faced with similar threats, Markham, Ostwick, and Wycome sent armies.  Kirkwall sent the Champion."  She shook her head.  "Let us not forget that the Champion was an Amell.  It could just be as simple as she did not wish to suffer the losses she would no doubt incur if she did attempt to take him in against his will."

Cassandra nodded slowly.  "And he did save the city.  She would face opposition from the nobility if she tried.  I see your point." 

"Cassandra?"

"Yes?"

Leliana frowned at the map.  "I've been going over it.  Varric claimed that Nathaniel Howe and Carver Hawke were in Kirkwall when it happened.  We know Markham sent aid to Kirkwall.  But except for Varric's story, there nothing that says the Wardens were involved."

"Do you think Varric is lying?"

"No.  On the contrary, I'm concerned because I think he is telling the truth.  Why were they in Kirkwall, on a mission important enough that they could not aid the Champion against the Qunari for more than a single fight?"

"A very good question."


	22. On The Loose

Gabriel came home to find Runt making a racket.  The graying hound was barking fiercely at the wardrobe.  "I'm sure the furniture's very sorry for whatever it did, old boy."  Runt gave him an annoyed look.  The dog had clearly been spending too much time around Aveline.  "All right.  Let's see."

A voice came out of the wardrobe.  "Please don't open the door."

Runt barked.  He may not be as fluent in mabari as Sandal, but he was pretty sure the dog had just said 'told you so'.

"You've caught a burglar."  He rubbed the dog's ears.  "Good boy."

Runt barked happily.  The man in the wardrobe let out a long-suffering sight.  "My legs are cramping.  Please just let me go."  The door opened, and a man climbed out, watching Runt warily.

"You expect me just to let you walk out of here?"  Gabriel leaned on his staff, and saw the burglar's eyes widen.  It seemed the man didn't know whose house he had broken into.  Amusing.

"Please, serah.  I was seduced by crime at a very young age."  The burglar held up a pleading hand.  "But your guard-monster has scared me towards a path of honest work."

Gabriel rubbed his forehead and laughed softly.  The man had actually said that with a straight face.  He shook his head, then tossed the man a sovereign.  "I'll give you to the count of five before I sic my mabari on you."

The burglar started to give him a grateful look before processing the words.  "What?  Surely you wouldn't..."

"One..."

"But..."

"Two..."

The burglar did a fair imitation of a terrified three-year-old before fleeing.  Gabriel snickered.  "Three-four-five.  Make sure our guest leaves quickly."

Runt barked happily before giving chase.  Gabriel shrugged, and went to go see if anything interesting was happening at the Hanged Man.  Or, alternatively, to make something interesting happen at the Hanged Man.

#

Isabela was in her usual spot.  He walked up behind her.  "Oh, that looks like the house special.  Whiskey flavored with rat droppings."

She drained the glass.  "You don't have to keep checking up on me.  I'm fine."

He wouldn't have to keep checking up on her if she wasn't making such an effort to avoid him.  "I'm just here for the rat-flavored whiskey."

"Right."  She sighed.  "Remember what you said after the mess with the Qunari?"

"I'm proud of you for doing the right thing."  He ordered them another round.

"It may have been the right thing, but it was also the dumb thing."  She drained her drink, then took his.  "The relic was mine.  I should've kept running."

He bumped her with an elbow and made an attempt to grab his drink back.  "I couldn't have saved Kirkwall without you."

She switched hands to keep the drink out of his reach.  "Bullshit.  You could've stormed the Keep and slaughtered all those Qunari if you had to.  You and Aveline.  I mean, look at her -- she's a woman-shaped battering ram.  The fact is..."  She downed his drink.  "You and I have nothing in common anymore.  You're a Champion, and I'm just a lying, thieving snake."

He signaled the bartender for another round, then put a hand on her shoulder.  "Whatever you think you are, I still care about you.  It must have been hard to give up the relic, and I appreciate it.  Whatever comes, you have my support."

Her lower lip actually quivered.  It was adorable.  She took her drink.  "Well, perhaps it's time to stop hiding, and I do miss the trouble we used to get into."  She leaned her head onto his shoulder for a moment.

He laughed.  "I bet there's a heart of gold in you.  We just have to dig it out and sell it."

A laugh escaped her.  "Tell you what.  I'll be here if you need me." 

He watched her walk off into the tavern.  It took him a moment to realize she'd taken his drink.  Again.  Ah, Isabela.

#

Varric shook his head and laughed.  "He seriously jumped on it?"

Anders nodded.  "If you think that was bad, I should tell you about the Blackmarsh."

"See, when you say things like that, Blondie, it just makes me glad I didn't know you sooner."  Varric leaned back in his chair.  "Who goes to a place named Blackmarsh on purpose?  Now, if they called it Beermarsh..."  He stopped.  "No, still doesn't work."

"You've got a point.  The marsh part does cancel out anything else."  Anders gestured.  "Flowermarsh?  Kittenmarsh?  Nope.  No good."  He straightened when Hawke entered, and gave the other mage a nod.  "Ah, you've got company.  I'll see you later."

"Hawke.  What can I do for you?"  Varric turned to face his friend.

"What was Anders here for?"  Hawke asked, coming to sit across from him.

"Only place in Kirkwall he can get a decent drink.  Blondie comes by here, and I put him on my tab.  He's got some stories about his days in Ferelden that sound implausible even to me."  Varric shrugged.  "He's not bad for a mage.  Crazy, but that's most everyone in this city."

"I wouldn't say no to a pint."  Hawke sniffed at the mugs, then wrinkled his nose.

"I should make you buy the drinks, O Champion of Kirkwall."  Not that the Champion actually had to pay for drinks in the Hanged Man. 

Hawke laughed.  "So what's the word in Lowtown, Varric?"

"Nothing you don't know already.  The viscount's departure."  The sheer number of nobles who seemed to think Hawke should take on the job.  "A vacuum of power.  Trouble's brewing."  Varric sighed.  "Get rid of one threat and another appears.  I'm starting to think this city is in love with crisis.  Hope you're ready for it, my friend.  I'm keeping Bianca close."

Hawke nodded.  "Do you know what happened last week, Varric?"  He shook his head.  "Templars came to my door.  To ask.  Ask.  For my help."  He took a drink.  "Knight-Captain Cullen asked me to look into some abominations on the coast.  I had templar backup, Varric.  Templars.  Moira took a claw to the shoulder protecting me."

"Sebastian told me about it," Varric said.  "Did you really hurl an abomination halfway across the bay?"

"It was trying to eat Hugh... not the point, Varric."  Hawke turned the drink around in his hands.  "I almost miss the darkspawn.  At least with them, you always know who the bad guys are."

#

There were messages waiting for him on the desk, both from Knight-Commander.  One seemed polite, even warm.  It had apparently come with a gift, a templar style suit of armor.  Well now, not hard to see the extra message in that one.  Or maybe that really was an effort to be friendly and diplomatic.  It was hard to tell with her.  He briefly considered putting on the templar armor and heading town the passage to visit Anders.

The other was a request for assistance, asking him to meet her at the templar hall at his earliest convenience.  Well.  This should be fun.

#

Knight-Captain Cullen's smile was actually warm when Gabriel entered templar hall the next morning.  Gabriel walked over to the man and offered greetings.  Cullen gave him a small bow.  "Champion.  I'm sure you know how much it meant to the knight-commander for you to take her side against Orsino."  Cullen tilted his head.  "But surely you're the only mage in Kirkwall who can approach the knight-commander directly if you wished.  What would you have of me?"

Best to know where everyone stood.  He might not agree with Cullen on everything, but he did like and respect the man.  "Everyone says the knight-commander's gone crazy.  Are you still behind her?"

"The people ask too much of her.  She needs a spine of iron to survive her position.  I have seen madness before.  I saw Uldred's eyes when there was nothing human left in them.  The knight-commander..."  Cullen sighed.  "She is not there yet.  But I do not have to ask where the rumors come from."

Well, that was comforting to know.  "I just wanted to see how an old friend is doing in this difficult time."

"After what happened in Ferelden, I told myself I would never again question the purpose of the Order."  Cullen moved as if a great weight was sitting on his shoulders.  "But it grows harder each day to tell whether I am serving the templars or only the knight-commander.  It may be that they are no longer one and the same."

Gabriel nodded.  "I'm sure you've already received a report from your templars.  I'd just like to add that Moira does your order proud.  Wish all were like her."

Cullen chuckled.  "She says the same of you and mages.  Your assistance was appreciated, Champion."

"Anytime."

#

Meredith actually smiled when she saw him.  "Champion.  Welcome."

He gave her a bow.  "Always a pleasure, and may I say that outfit was a wise choice?"

"I do not wear this armor for the way it looks, Champion."

"No?  That's far too flattering to be an accident."

She shook her head, but her lips twitched just slightly.  "Compliments are unnecessary."  She gestured for him to walk with her.  "This is no social call.  There was an incident within the Gallows.  A number of phylacteries were destroyed and several mages took the opportunity to escape.  We've recovered most of the fugitives.  However, I require your assistance in tracking down the last three."

He blinked.  "How did the phylacteries get destroyed?"

Her fists clenched.  "An insurrection.  Several of my own templars orchestrated the escape, presumably out of sympathy for the mages.  They turned their backs on their duty and endangered their charges, as well as the city.  Thankfully most who escaped fled to their families and offered no resistance.  The last three are proving more..."  Her head shake revealed frustration.  "Difficult." 

If they were dangerous, he'd take care of it.  If they weren't, well, he's still take care of it.  "I will do whatever I can." 

"Your willingness to help does you credit.  I believe the apostates are being sheltered by loved ones.  It is understandable, but misguided and very dangerous.  Talk to these mages' families, learn where they are hiding and find them before they do harm."  She nodded to him.  "I know you, of all people, understand the danger such apostates pose.  Speak to my assistant, Elsa.  She can tell you what you need to know about the fugitives.  I bid you good day, Champion."

He gave her another bow, then went to speak with Elsa.  It was somewhat disturbing, talking to a Tranquil, but he got the information he needed.  He bid her farewell, then went to go get some backup.

#

He arrived at the mansion to find Aveline and Fenris having a rather heated conversation.  "An elf matching your description, on the ship you named.  And alone, as far as I could tell."  Aveline, at least, was sitting calmly.

Fenris on the other hand, was pacing back and forth.  "I need to know if it's a trap."

"I did as you asked, Fenris.  Now it's up to you."  She looked up and saw Gabriel standing there.  "You talk to him, Hawke."  She rose, and started to leave.  "I've had my fill for today."

"Venhedis.  Fasta vass."  Fenris stopped pacing, and leaned on the table.

Gabriel watched Aveline go, then turned back to Fenris.  "Maybe it's just me, but I'd swear you're upset."

He sighed.  "It's my sister."  He glanced up, but didn't quite meet Gabriel's eyes.  "I didn't tell you, but I followed up on Hadriana's information.  Everything she said was true.  I had to keep it quiet, but I eventually contacted Varania and sent her coin enough to come meet me."  He slumped somewhat.  "And now she's here."

"She was in Qarinus after all?"  Gabriel smiled.  So far, this all was sounding like good news.  No wonder Fenris was out of sorts.

"My sister left Magister Ahriman's service, and I found her in Minrathous.  That made things more difficult.  But according to the men I paid, it's just as Hadriana said: she's not a slave."  Fenris looked down at his hands.  "She's a tailor, in fact.  Getting a letter to her was difficult, and she didn't believe me at first..."  A variety of expressions came over his face.  "But she's finally come."

"Yes, every thing's gone exactly according to plan.  What could be worse?"  Actually, given how things usually worked for them, that really wasn't the most comforting thing to say.    Come to think of it, things going according to plan was a good reason to be nervous. 

"Yes, yes, laugh at me."  Fenris shook his head, then looked up at him.  "Come with me, Hawke.  I need you there when I meet her."

When it came right down to it, the man had better puppy eyes than Merrill and Orana put together.  "Where is she?"

"If we go to the Hanged Man during the day, she'll be there.  For the next week, at least.  It would mean a lot to me.  That's all I ask."  With that vulnerable expression on his face, Fenris could have asked him to conquer the Imperium and he'd have found a way to do it.  The knight-commander was just going to have to wait.

#

The red-haired elven woman at the table looked up as they approached.  Her face remained expressionless.  "It really is you."  Gabriel felt a chill as he looked around.  There were remarkably few people in the tavern.  He caught Isabela's eye, and she gave him a slight nod before flicking her eyes towards the stairs.  Well.  Shit.

"Varania?  I..."  Fenris's voice softened.  "I remember you.  We played in our master's courtyard while Mother worked.  You called me..."

"Leto."  Varania said.  "That's your name."

"What's wrong?"  Fenris asked.  "Why are you so...?"

"I'll give you three guesses."  Gabriel drew his staff.

The man who walked down the stairs also held a staff.  His lined face wore a cruel, satisfied smile.  "Ah, my little Fenris.  Predictable as always."

Varania stood and moved away.  "I'm sorry it came to this, Leto."

"You led him here."  Anger and hurt warred in Fenris's voice.

"Now, now, Fenris."  Danarius smirked.  His tone was patient, sounding almost like someone speaking to a child.  "Don't blame your sister.  She did what any good Imperial citizen should."

"I never wanted these filthy markings, Danarius.  But I won't let you kill me to get them."  And now Fenris was glowing.  It was really never a good sign when any of his friends did that.

Danarius laughed.  "Oh, how little you know, my pet."  The man's eyes turned towards Gabriel.  "And this is your new master, then?  The Champion of Kirkwall?  Impressive."

"Fenris doesn't belong to anyone."  It had been some time since Gabriel had wanted to kill someone as badly as he did at this moment.  But, to be fair and a good friend, he'd probably have to let Fenris take this one.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy?  It's not surprising.  The lad is rather skilled, isn't he?"  Gabriel felt white-hot rage at Danarius's words.  Oh, look at that, now his staff was starting to glow.  It was time for the violence then.

"Shut your mouth, Danarius."  Fenris went for his sword.

The magister sighed as he signaled his forces to attack.  "The word is 'master'."

Mercenaries started to come down the stairs.  Focused as they were on Fenris and Gabriel, they never saw Varric and Isabela coming.  Isabela brought both of her short axes down into the shoulders of a mage that was starting to cast.  Danarius put up a barrier around himself, then started summoning demons.

Gabriel put up a barrier of his own, then alternated between aiding his friends and countering the spells Danarius tried to bring in to bear.  He sent an occasional spray of ice and blast from his staff, but decided not to start with the fireballs.  If he burned down the Hanged Man, Isabela would kill him.

The expression on Danarius's face when he realized his men and demons were being slaughtered was almost comical.  The magister tried to bring another spell in, and Gabriel hit him with a blast of ice to the stomach.  Fenris leaped over a table and was on the man before he could get back to his feet.

Fenris glowed as he picked up Danarius, his hand phased into the other man's head.  "You are no longer my master."  Danarius groaned, and there was a rather sickening splorch noise as Fenris dropped him.  Slowly, the elf turned to where his sister was cowering in a corner.

"I had no choice, Leto."  She held her hands in front of herself in a gesture that combined warding with surrendering.

Fenris was nearly snarling.  "Stop calling me that."

"He was going to make me his apprentice.  I would have been a magister."  That... might not have been the wisest thing she could have said in her own defense.

"You sold out your own brother to become a magister?"  Fenris started walking towards her.

She backed away.  "You have no idea what we went through.  What I've had to do since Mother died.  This was my only chance."

"And now you've no chance at all."

"Please..."  Varania begged.  "Don't do this."  Her eyes went to Gabriel.  "Please tell him to stop."

Gabriel sighed.  "Wait."  Odds were Fenris would regret taking her life, one day.  Especially if he had good memories of her return.  "Don't kill her."

"Why not?"  Fenris glared at him.  "She was ready to see me killed.  What is she to me other than just one more tool of the magisters?"

"This is your family, Fenris."  He met his friend's eyes, saw the other man understand just how much that word meant.

Varric approached.  "Elf..."  He shook his head.  "Fenris.  I know how hard this is to believe, but this is the last thing you want to do."

Fenris looked from one to the other.  He didn't turn to look at his sister.  "Get out."

She started to flee, then stopped a couple feet from the door.  "You said you didn't ask for this, but that's not true.  You wanted it.  You competed for it.  When you won you used the boon to have Mother and I freed."

"Why are you telling me this?"  Fenris's voice was pained.

"Freedom was no boon.  I look on you now and I think you received the better end of the bargain."  She went through the door.

Fenris looked around at the corpses piled on the floor.  "I thought discovering my past would bring a sense of belonging, but I was wrong.  Magic has tainted that, too.  There is nothing for me to reclaim.  I am alone."

"I'm here, Fenris."  Gabriel tried to comfort his friend. 

Fenris looked at him, then reached out and touched his cheek gently.  Then he held up his hands and stared at the markings.  "You heard what Varania said.  I wanted these.  I fought for them.  I feel unclean, like this magic is not only etched into my skin, but has also stained me soul.  Let's go."  He took a deep breath.  "I need to get out of here."

Gabriel tossed a couple sovereigns towards where Corff was peering out from behind the bar, then followed his friend.

#

They ended up at the estate.  Orana, for her part, was delighted to hear of Danarius's death.  Gabriel hadn't realized that she had apparently been concerned the man would one day take her back as well.  He could hear her singing in the kitchen.

Fenris clearly didn't want to talk about what happened yet, so he filled them in on his conversation with Meredith.

Varric blinked.  "Let me get this straight.  The Iron Lady herself came to you for help."

"She was actually civil.  Friendly even.  Did you know she gave me my own suit of templar armor?"

Isabela snickered.  "I dare you to wear it to visit Anders."

"Better," Varric said, trying not to choke.  "Give it to Fenris, and let him wear it to visit Anders."

"Isn't it lovely how dedicated certain of our friends are to getting us killed?"  Gabriel asked Fenris, who was clearly fighting back laughter of his own.  "Also, apparently being a 'basalit-an' means there is a Qunari in Hightown who wants me to collect any Qunari swords I find and take them to him."

Fenris nodded. 

#

"Come on, Daisy.  You've been holed up in here for days.  If you don't get some sunshine, you'll wilt."

Merrill was staring that mirror again.  "I'm not a plant, Varric.  I'm fine."

"Just take a walk around the Lowtown market."  Varric sighed.  "Get some air, and I'll stop bothering you."

"I..."  Merrill shook her head.  "Know you mean well.  But I have too much to do right now." 

"I'll let you talk some sense into her, Hawke."  Varric stalked away, shooting Merrill worried looks.

"Varric is..."  Merrill sighed.  "Very sweet.  Frequently infuriating and a terrible busybody, but sweet.  Were you looking for me?  Nothing's wrong, is it?"

"I'm sure something is wrong somewhere in Kirkwall, but right now it can wait."  Gabriel gave her a worried look of his own.

"And I'm being a poor host, as usual.  In the market the other day, out of the corner of my eye..."  She sat down, hunching her shoulders a little.  "I thought I saw Mahariel.  I blinked, and he was gone.  I don't know what it meant.  Maybe nothing.  Maybe I'm going mad.  I miss them all.  Even the Keeper."

He put a hand on her shoulder.  "You miss Keeper Marethari?  Are you feverish?  Did you take a blow to the head?"

"I must have.  I even miss her scolding me.  I wish I could have seen..."  She stood up and shook her head.  "It doesn't matter.  I'm here now.  Maybe Varric was right.  Shall we go out for a bit?  I could use some sunshine."

"Well, as it happens, there is something wrong in Kirkwall..."  He filled her in on what Meredith's assistant had told him.  "So, now we've got to determine if these mages are dangerous and need to be dealt with... or figure out how to smuggle them out of the city."

"I'm sure Anders knows a way."

"True, but Huon is an elf.  Might be easier to convince him we mean well if you are with us.  Evelina, I think I may have actually met her.  Her description matches the woman we used to give coin to over by Tomwise's stand in Darktown."

"The one whose children were hungry?"  Merrill's eyes went wide.  "We have to get her and her kids to safety then."

"My thoughts exactly.  Let's go talk to Nyssa."

#

"Oh.  Greetings, messere.  My mistress is away, seeing to a customer, but she will be back shortly.  Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Gabriel gave her a friendly smile.  "You could tell me about your husband, Huon.  That would be helpful."

Nyssa sighed, and leaned against one of the pillars in the market stand.  "When the templars came, I told them the truth - I hadn't seen Huon in ten years.  But after they left, he... he came to me.  He wanted me to hide him.  I used to dream of him returning.  But not like this.  He's changed, and I don't know him anymore.  I sent him away."  Her voice was melancholy.

"So you hadn't seen him since he left you." 

"Huon didn't leave me."  Her eyes narrowed.  "He was taken away.  When the templars found out he was a mage, they chained him and dragged him from the alienage.  In front of everyone.  Now I'm trapped in this..."  She shook her head.  "This sham.  Married, but with no husband, and no future."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Only broke my heart."

"How has Huon changed?" 

Nyssa - He was obsessed with showing everyone true elven power.  He frightened me.  If he had been himself, I would have taken him back gladly.  B-but Huon said he would return to take me away from this forever."

"Empty promises," Fenris muttered.

"I don't know what he means, and I am afraid of him, messere."

"Would it help if I returned?  I'll make sure you're safe."

"I..."  She hesitated, then glanced at Merrill, and then finally nodded.  "Would be grateful.  Huon said he would come to the alienage soon, at nightfall.  Are you... are you going to arrest him?  I think he needs help.  Maybe the Circle will be able to heal whatever troubles him."

#

"Thoughts?"  Gabriel glanced at his friends. 

Merrill frowned.  "She knew him best.  If she's scared..."

"It may be with good reason," Fenris said.

He sighed, and nodded.  "Let's fetch Aveline.  If it does get bad, the people should see their guard defending them."

"And their Champion," Varric added.

#

He stood at the door, watching Aveline call off orders to her people.  "Guardsmen, duties for the week will be..."

"Lowtown canvass.  Five on, three off."

Donnic nodded.  "City perimeter by twos, clear by second watch."

Brennan straightened her back.  "Training recruits.  Full metal by week's end."

"Anything else, Captain?"  Donnic asked.

"No.  Thank you."  She waited for them to file out before turning to look at Gabriel.  "Donnic is..."  She sighed.  "A good man.  I'm sorry, was there something you wanted?"

He gave her a teasing smile.  "You never said how your three weeks in Orlais went."

"You're right."  She smiled.  "I didn't."

"Phoo."  Varric fanned his face.  "Hot in here."

"Anything else?"

He glanced over his shoulder into the barracks.  "Your men could give the templars a run for their sovereigns."

"They've had to.  As long as there's no viscount, the Order thinks they can bark at any man in uniform."  She folded her arms.  "I won't have it.  The people of Kirkwall need to see themselves in their guard.  Lose that connection, we're just targets."

"Just checking in.  Need anything?"

She considered a moment.  "Yes, there's something.  Come back soon.  I'll get into it then."

He nodded.  "There may be some trouble."  He filled her in.  "Thought the guard should be represented.  Doing the templars' jobs for them and all that."

Her lips twitched slightly.  "I'm in."

#

A guard greeted them as they reentered the Alienage.  There was something vaguely familiar about the elven woman.  Her eyes widened as she saw them.  "Champion.  It's Lia.  Do you remember me?  You saved me from that murderer when I was a kid."  She blinked when she saw Aveline.  "Sorry, Captain.  I don't mean to --"

Aveline gave her a nod, but there was a fondness in her eyes.  "Not at all.  Go on."

"I wanted to say thank you.  I wasn't thinking straight the day you saved me.  That monster deserved what he got."  She gave Aveline a nod.  "Captain."

"Dismissed."  Aveline watched the young woman returned to her duties, then smiled at Gabriel.  "She joined the guard a couple months back.  She's got a good understanding of what we're up against."

"I thought I saw her following Brennan around."  Gabriel watched the elves of the alienage give the young guardswoman friendly nods as she passed.  "Good to know she's doing well."

Aveline laughed softly.  "Brennan fusses over her like a mother hen with one chick, but Lia is shaping up well.  I've had two more elves apply to join since taking in Lia."

#

They were attacked.  By the time they'd dealt with the attackers, Nyssa was nearly to Huon.  Her walk was slow, almost stiff-legged.  She whimpered her husband's name.

"Hush, love.  Don't be afraid."  Huon drove the dagger up under her ribcage.  "Your blood will bring new life to our people."  He laid her down almost tenderly.  "She was so beautiful."

Gabriel had said he'd protect her.  He'd failed.  "Someday, I'd like to go one week without meeting an insane mage.  Just one week."

"I am a visionary.  I've seen our destiny."  Huon's eyes glowed strangely.  "I know what fate holds for the elves.  The humans keep us down because they're afraid of the magic within us."  Nyssa's blood began to swirl in the air around him.  "Look at the magic Nyssa held inside her.  She was just afraid to use it."

"It's always the same."  Fenris drew his blade.  "Always."

Gabriel was really beginning to wish Fenris didn't have a point.  He called his magic to him as the demons came.

#

They went back to where he remembered Evelina being.  There were two boys now on the spot.  One was an older lad, probably sixteen, while the other looked closer to ten.  The older boy glared defensively as they approached.  "We got nothing here you'd want.  Get back to Hightown and leave us alone."

"You're a little young for a blood mage, and I thought Evelina was a girl's name."  Gabriel stopped a few feet from the boys, not wanting to scare them off.

"I'm not Evelina.  I'm Walter.  Evelina was our..."  He narrowed his eyes.  "Friend."  His voice became angry and sad.  "She was our mother.  Evelina found us when the darkspawn came, when our parents died.  She made sure we got to Kirkwall safely."

The younger boy peeked out from behind the older one.  "I miss her."

"But when she went to join the Circle here, they called her apostate for leaving the tower in Ferelden.  They locked her up."  Walter shook his head.

"Don't you have any other family?"  There were still many refugees in Kirkwall.

"Everyone died in the Blight.  Evelina kept picking us up, new children every day, every one she could save."

"Do the templars know you're here?"

"They don't care.  They only want Evelina."

They likely never gave the boys a thought.  He'd have a word with a few of them.  "Didn't she want to stay free, with you?"

"She didn't want us to be stuck in Darktown."  Walter's shoulders drooped.  "She wanted to give us a real life.  She thought the Circle would help her.  But they just locked her away."

"If you tell me where Evelina is, I'll try my best to help her.  You can trust me."  He could get them all on a ship back to Ferelden.  From what he'd heard, the Circle there was Evelina's best bet.

"No one can help her."  Walter's voice was quiet.

"The templars made Evelina angry.  They made her change..."  The younger boy flared.  "It wasn't her fault.  When it was over, she was ashamed.  She ran into the tunnels and hid." 

"Shut up, Cricket.  Don't tell them that."

Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment.  She'd changed.  Abomination.  As much as he wanted to help, it was too late.  "Evelina's in the sewer tunnels?"

"You can't go there.  She'll know we told you and she'll be angry at us."

"Angry?"  Panic showed on Cricket's face.  "I didn't like when she got angry.  We-we have to hide."

Walter ran after him.  "Cricket."

#

They caught up with the boys in the sewer tunnel.  Gabriel strode towards them worriedly.  "What are you doing here?"

"I..."  Walter squared his shoulders.  "I thought if we warned her about you, she wouldn't be angry.  But then she --"

A woman's voice floated towards them.  "Walter..."

"She's coming.  Run."  The boys only made it a few steps before sliding to a stop.

The woman stepped out of the shadows.  It was the beggar woman.  She gestured at the boys.  "There you are.  Don't run from me, Walter.  You know those are the rules."

"Funny..."  Gabriel unlimbered his staff, and gestured for his companions to spread out.  "In my house we always felt running away from violent madwomen was a good thing." 

"These are my children.  You and your kind abandoned them.  You're Fereldan, like us, but you feast on sweetmeats while your people starve in the Undercity.  I spit on you, traitor, and on the pathetic templars that sent you."  Her form began to change as she spoke.  "Kirkwall should be mine.  Then my children will have a whole city to play in."

He put up a barrier around the boys as the demons started to appear, and noted that Aveline moved in to place herself between the children and danger, with Merrill only a step behind her.  He focused his spells on the demons and the abomination, as Fenris and Varric backed him up.

#

There were tears in the eyes of both boys.  Walter was shaking his head.  Aveline moved to block their view of the dead woman.  "I don't understand.  Evelina loved us.  She saved us.  Why would she try to hurt us now?" 

"Evelina would never hurt you, child."  Gabriel kept his voice gentle.  "That was a demon.  Remember her as she was -- a brave, kind, loving woman."

"I..."  Walter scrubbed at his face with a hand.  "I'll try.  I just don't know what we'll do now."

"Take this,” Gabriel pressed five sovereigns into his hand.  "And use it wisely."

"Thank you, messere."  Walter glanced at Cricket.  "I should go buy some food for the others.  They've been hungry for a long time."

Gabriel blinked, then looked up at Aveline before looking back at the boys.  "How many others?"

#

There were eighteen children in his living room, ranging in age from Walter down to a girl no older than seven.  She must have been an infant in arms when they left Ferelden.  And the scary part was Orana clearly looked as if she wanted to keep all of them.  She was passing around cookies and making sure bellies were appropriately stuffed.  Anders was tending to various small hurts and sniffles, as Merrill sat cross legged next to the fire, telling a story about mabari hounds and the Dread Wolf to several attentive children and one attentive Runt.  Varric and Isabela were teaching another group of kids how to play... he really hoped that wasn't Wicked Grace.  Fenris was... was the man hiding?

Aveline was talking to Bodhan.  "Walter is old enough I can find work for him at the barracks.  Not a guard, but we need someone to deliver messages and the like."  She looked up at him.  "It won't be pay enough for him to feed all of them."

"I'll make sure they get fed," Gabriel said.  "It's putting a roof over their heads that concerns me.  I have entirely too many people trying to kill me for them to stay here for long."  He narrowed his eyes.  "I'm going to have words with some templars."

"That's... actually not a bad idea," Aveline said.  "Wesley was taken in by the templars when he was fourteen, and they trained and cared for him until he was old enough to actually join."

"And he still turned into a good man.  I'll talk to Cullen and Moira."

He started to walk away, and Aveline reached out and grabbed him by the front of his armor.  "You will not..."  She narrowed her eyes and stared at him.  "Let Isabela adopt any of them to be her new crew."  She held his gaze for a long moment before releasing him.

"No piracy.  Got it."  He walked to Bodahn.  "You've got this in hand?"

"Oh, yes Messere.  Orana and I will see to them, don't you worry."

#

Fenris followed him out of the house.  A moment later, Varric and Isabela did as well, though those two were more accurately chased out by Aveline.  He shrugged, and headed to the de Launcet estate.  A butler let him in, and the lady of the house herself came to meet them a few moments later.  He bowed.  "You look lovely tonight, my lady."

"Oh, you are too kind."  She tittered.  "I am so honored to have the Champion in my home.  I will call for refreshments.  Talia."  She let out a long suffering sigh.  "She is so slow, this girl.  Come, let us chat while we wait."

He followed her into another room.  "You're extremely cheery for a woman whose son is wanted by the templars."

"Emile?  Oh, yes."  She waved a hand dismissively.  "The templars were asking about our poor boy recently.  I haven't seen Emile since he was taken to the Circle.  He was just six."  Her eyes danced all over nervously.  "You can tell the templars not to worry.  I'm sure Emile will turn himself in soon.  He's a good boy."

He was about to ask her a few more questions when a man entered the room.  "Dulci.  What have you done?  You should have told the boy to throw himself at the mercy of the templars."

"Guillaume, darling..."  She tried to cut him off, but he interrupted her again.

"Don't 'darling' me, Dulci.  He's been telling people he's our son, that you gave him gold."

"Guilluame, darling..."  She swallowed, and flicked her eyes towards Gabriel.  "We have guests."

Gabriel smiled.  "Don't stop on my account.  This is fascinating."

"I didn't mean to lie to you, Champion," the Comtesse said, continuing to lie to him.  Badly.  "I... I barely saw Emile, I didn't think it was worth mentioning.  I gave him some money.  Not too much.  He said he wanted to start a new life."

"New life?"  Comte de Launcet shook his head.  "His new life is spent in Lowtown taverns, getting drunk on cheap wine.  It's a wonder the templars haven't found him yet."  He gave Gabriel a beseeching look.  "Help us, please, Champion.  Emile is not a blood mage, just a foolish boy.  Don't let the templars kill him."

"Blood mage?  Oh, Guillaume, don't say that."  She swayed on her feet.

"Please, save my son's life."

He held up a calming hand.  "It looks like the comtesse is in greater danger of expiring at the moment."

"Yes, Dulci... she's... er, high-strung.  An acquaintance spied Emile in the Hanged Man not long ago.  He should still be there."

"The Hanged Man?"  She laid the back of her hand on her forehead and swayed some more.  "Oh, but that place is filthy."

"Come, Dulci.  Perhaps you should lie down."  He ushered his wife out of the room, leaving Gabriel standing there with his companions.

"Oh.  But the Hanged Man is so filthy."  Varric did a fair imitation of the comtesse before chuckling.

"It is filthy," Fenris said, glancing down at the dwarf.

Isabela just shook her head.  "They are so Orlesian."

#

They met Anders on the way to the Hanged Man.  Since Gabriel's position gave his friends some level of protection, it wasn't all that unusual for Anders to actually walk through Hightown openly.  Privately, Gabriel thought Anders rather enjoyed scandalizing the neighbors.  It was something they had in common.

He looked around the Hanged Man as they entered.  There was the usual crowd.  And a man in rather outlandish clothing passed out on one of the tables.  He sighed, and walked over.  "Emile de Launcet?"

The man looked up at him with bleary eyes.  "Hey.  How'd you know my name?  Did Nella tell you?"  Emile glanced at a woman at the bar before looking back at him.  "I gave her my Launcet signet ring in exchange for a kiss, and tonight, she's going to make me a man."

Isabela elbowed Gabriel.  "This is what lack of sex does to a person.  I can only watch in horror."

Anders sighed.  "He's lived in the Circle all his life.  He can't function in the real world."

Varric pinched the bridge of his nose.  "The comte was right.  How did the templars miss him?"  Gabriel sighed.  Probably because they were looking for a dangerous apostate.

Emile gestured at the bartender, who ignored him.  "Round of drinks on me?  I'm Emile, as you know.  And you are...?"

"Feeling very sorry for you."  It was possible smuggling this man out of Kirkwall was also a bad idea.  Especially if this was his idea of 'laying low'.  "I'm also helping the templars hunt a mage named Emile de Launcet, and here you are."

"Oh, buggery."  Emile stood up, nearly tripping on his chair in the process.  "I know what this is about.  I..."  He shook his head frantically.  "I'm not a blood mage, all right?  I, uh, started that rumor because..."  He shrugged helplessly.  "Because I thought it would make me sound dangerous and..."  The man gave what he clearly thought was a smooth smile.  It made Isabela actually snort the drink she'd just swiped out of her nose.  "Suave."

"Do you have a death wish?"  Anders stared at the man in disbelief.  "You grew up in the Circle, you know what the templars do to blood mages."

"I've only told people in the tavern.  And only women."  Emile gestured.  "You don't understand.  I've been in the Circle since I was six.  Six.  For twenty years I was locked up.  Never had a real drink, or... or cooked something for myself."  He spread his hands, and his voice became dreamy. "Never stood in the rain, or kissed a girl..."

Anders shrugged.  "The Ferelden Circle's more fun.  Everyone was kissing everyone."  He considered a moment, then continued thoughtfully.  "Though that was before the abominations."

Varric led Isabela to another table as the woman fought desperately to keep from laughing out loud.  It was so nice having helpful friends.  Really, what would he do without them?  Gabriel sighed, then looked back at Emile.

"I just wanted to live a little..." Emile said.  He sighed.  "If you're going to kill me, do it.  I'd rather die drunk."

Killing him would just be unsporting.  "Did you really escape the Circle so you could kiss a girl?"

"Well, not just that.  I've read so much about the other things you can do with girls."

Fenris finally got his voice working.  "This is an act.  The mage makes himself out to be harmless."

"No."  Anders sighed.  "I think he's really that pathetic."

Gabriel glared at them both.  "You can't run," he said to Emile.  "The templars will find you eventually."

"I..." Emile lowered his voice conspiratorially.  Or he tried to.  It was possible they couldn't actually hear him in the Gallows.  "I'll make you a deal, all right?  Give me one night.  Just one night."  He looked back at the girl by the bar.  "One of the tavern girls, Nella, agreed to lie with me.  I even paid for a room."  He was practically begging.  "Please... let me have this.  You can take me back in chains after."

He sighed.  "Why don't you start small, and leave the chains for when you're more experienced?"

"Huh?"

He sighed as Isabela lost her battle against laughter.  "Just go, do... whatever."  He walked towards the table as Emile went upstairs with Nella.  "Deal the cards," he said to Varric.

#

At least Emile considered the experience worth potentially being made tranquil and/or executed.  He headed in to report to Meredith.  She turned towards him as he entered her office.  "I'm led to believe that both Huon and Evelina are dead.  Unfortunate but necessary."  She folded her arms.  "Emile de Launcet, however, turned himself in.  Rather happily, I might add.  I would have had him executed immediately, but the boy's father made an impassioned appeal on his behalf."  She raised an eyebrow at him.  "What say you, Champion?  Do you believe Emile to be dangerous?"

As dangerous as a bull calf.  He sighed, and rubbed a hand across his forehead.  "He told people he was a blood mage to get girls.  Lock him up and you'll be fine."

She stared at him for a moment.  And then they both laughed.  She shook her head.  "Very well, Emile will keep his life, though I will watch him closely."

He gave her a small bow.  "I'm pleased to have played a part in keeping the city safe." 

Anders shook his head.  "Wait.  That's it?  Pay us and send us on our way?  Not a single thought given to the fact that you templars brought all this upon yourselves?" 

"Yes, the mages had nothing to do with it," Fenris muttered.

"So the templars are absolved of all responsibility?"  Anders shook his head at the elf.  "You can't be that big an idiot."

Fenris glared right back.  "You think their crimes will allow anyone to trust you more?"

Meredith stood up straighter.  "Be very careful, mage.  Your friendship with the Champion protects you only so much." 

There were so many better places Anders could have chosen to have this particular conversation.  Like, oh, anywhere except the knight-commander's office smack dab in the middle of templar hall.  "Keep it to yourself, Anders.  We don't want to hear it."  The other mage glared at him, but subsided. 

Meredith, for her part, seemed inclined to let the matter go.  "We do what we think is best for this city, mage.  That is all we can do."  She gave Gabriel a polite nod.  "I bid you good day, Champion."

#

"I can't believe you..." Anders started to say.

Gabriel looked around to make sure they were out of earshot of anyone before glaring at the other man.  "Do you or do you not have three apostates hidden in my wine cellar right now?"

"I..."

"Maybe not the best time to get the knight-commander taking a closer look at us, yes?"  Gabriel shook his head.  "I can't help you if she's angry at me, Anders."

The man sighed, then nodded.  "I know.  And I know it's why you are helping her and the templars at all.  I'm sorry."

"I wish it was the only reason," Gabriel said.  "Evelina... I can see what drove her.  But Huon... I don't know if it's the templars or just this city but..."  He sighed, then looked at Varric.  "Would you make sure Anders gets out of here without being pestered?  I need to talk to Cullen."

"Sure, Hawke.  Come on, Blondie.  Let's go get a drink."

#

Cullen nodded.  "Champion, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, this is more something we can do for each other.  You mentioned, half a lifetime ago, that the templars are always in need of recruits."

"We are."  Cullen smiled.  "Though I don't know that you are exactly templar material."

"Evelina was protecting some children," Gabriel said. 

Immediately, Cullen's face went from smiling to concerned.  "Are they alright?  Were any of them hurt?"

"No.  They are fine.  But..."  He sighed.  "There are a lot of them.  Aveline mentioned that templars sometimes take recruits young."

"They do.  I was thirteen when I joined."

"Aveline is taking Walter, the oldest, for the guard, but there are five others in the fourteen to fifteen range.  They know the dangers that mages face, but also know that mages can be good, decent, loving people.  Sounds like..."

"Like exactly who we need as templars," Cullen nodded.  "Where are they now?"

"My estate.  Bodahn is looking after them."

"I'll come by this evening and speak with them."

_______________________________________________________

"The Champion was playing both sides."  Cassandra folded her arms.  "That does make more sense."

"Getting good mages out, while working with the templars to deal with those that trafficked with demons."  Leliana nodded.  "And ensuring those that truly needed the protection of the Circle were protected.  It makes sense.  And it appears that he provided some moderating influence on Meredith."

"She certainly does not seem unreasonable as some of the stories claim."

"We already know Cullen's version of the tale, Cassandra."

Cassandra nodded.  "We do indeed.  I wonder if any of these children were among the templars that followed him from Kirkwall when he joined the Inquisition."

"All things considered, it seems unlikely Cullen would want to leave them, and some of those who accompanied him were on the young side."


	23. The Finest Treasure

They were now down to two children in his estate.  Orana was sitting with a nine-year-old boy, patiently showing him how to finger a chord on the lute.  And a ten-year-old girl had confessed to Bodahn that she could manifest magic.  Until he could find some way to get her safely to the Ferelden Circle, it appeared he'd adopted.  Orana, at least, was delighted.  And... well, he supposed the estate was large enough.  If she wanted to keep Caleb, he wasn't going to tell her no.

He did, however, draw her aside and show her where he'd stashed a couple lockboxes.  If everything did go to hell, there was money enough for her and the children to get out of Kirkwall safely and live well enough. 

"Thank you for looking out for us, master."

"You look after me well enough.  And don't call me master."

"Yes, master."

He caught her lips twitching, and just shook his head.

#

Isabela was in the mansion, talking to Fenris.  "You know, you could go anywhere you like, now."

Fenris nodded curtly.  "I'm aware of that."

"Oh."  Isabela's eyes brightened.  "You could become a raider.  You could join my crew."

"The crew of your non-existent ship?"  Fenris raised an eyebrow.

Isabela stood, and put her hands on her hips.  "Well, with that attitude, you're never going anywhere, are you?"  She shashayed out of the room, deliberatly bumping Gabriel with her hip as she did so.

Fenris sighed.  "She doesn't understand.  Yes, I am free.  Danarius is dead.  Yet... it doesn't feel like it should."

"Seems like you should be dancing for joy."  Gabriel took the seat Isabela had vacated.  For a moment, he considered getting out the game board.  Then he leaned back, and simply watched his friend.

"I would have thought so."  Fenris was staring at his hands contemplatively.  "I thought if I didn't need to run and fight to stay alive, I would finally be able to live as a free man does.  But how is that?"  He leaned back.  "My sister is gone, and I have nothing -- not even an enemy."

"You're not reminiscing about the good old days of being hunted, I hope."

That got a ghost of a smile out of the other man.  "I wouldn't go that far.  It's just..."  He sighed apologetically.  "Difficult to overlook the stain that magic has left on my life.  If I seem bitter, it's not without cause.  Perhaps it is time to move forward.  I just don't know where that leads."  He looked up at Gabriel.  "Do you?"

"Wherever it leads, I hope it means we'll stay together."

"That is my hope, as well."  Fenris's smile trembled, then he stared down at his feet again.  "We have never discussed what happened between us a couple years ago."

Gabriel felt his heart lurch slightly.  "You didn't want to talk about it."

"I felt like a fool."  Fenris covered his face with his hands."  I thought it better if you hated me -- I deserved no less.  But it isn't better.  That night..."  He ran his hands through his hair, and looked up at Gabriel again.  "I remember your touch as if it were yesterday.  I should have asked your forgiveness long ago.  I hope you can forgive me now."

Forgiven.  Completely.  Well, mostly.  "I need to understand why you left, Fenris."

"I've thought about the answer a thousand times.  The pain, the memories it brought up..."  Fenris shook his head.  "It was too much.  I was a coward.  If I could go back, I would stay.  Tell you how I felt. "

"What would you have said?"

"Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you."  Fenris stood. 

"Oh, I don't know."  Gabriel smiled.  "This might be fun to hold over you for a while longer." 

Fenris caught him by the hair.  "If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly at your side."  He bent, and kissed him.

#

He tossed a coinpurse to his urchin.  Or Anders' urchin.  Whatever the case may be.  Her father had been killed when the Qunari attacked, and Greta now more or less lived at the clinic.  She kept it clean, distributed the food, and generally kept an eye on Anders.  And for that, he paid her three silvers a week, plus Orana kept her fed and clothed.  Come to think of it, he supposed she'd adopted Greta as well, though the girl was getting a bit old to really be considered an urchin.

Inside the clinic, Anders was arguing with a very annoyed looking Aveline.  "You think I don't know the city guard is just another arm of the templars?"

Aveline folded her arms.  "That is completely unfair."

"If they show up here, I'll know who to blame.  That's all I'm saying."

Aveline glared at the man before stalking out, shooting Gabriel a look as she did so.  Ah.  So everything was his fault again.  Good to know.

Anders gave him an apologetic look.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean for you to see that.  I just..."  He sighed.  "Can't be too careful.  Now that the knight-commander has basically appointed herself viscount." 

The guards had known Anders was a mage for years.  No few of them came to him regularly for the injuries incurred by their duties, and he knew for a fact both Brennan and Maecon had lied to templars to protect the healer.  "Between ruling the city and torturing mages, it's a wonder she has time to keep that sword so shiny."

"She has nearly crushed the flame of hope for mages here.  The mage underground is all but destroyed.  And those left have turned to blood magic as their only option.  Which Meredith knows will prevent any chance of the public taking their side."  Anders sat down heavily on a crate.

Gabriel took the crate across from him.  "You don't think that kind of proves her point?"

"The Blight was stopped only with the aid of mages, one an apostate."  He shook his head.  "One your cousin.  But it makes no difference.  The Chantry set us all on this path long ago.  It would take something truly catastrophic to change people's thinking now."

"No one has come for you, right?"

"I'm a known friend of the Champion."  Anders smiled.  "And the last time the coterie came sniffing around they were chased out of Darktown by my patients.  You know, you don't have to pay Greta to look after me."

"I pay Greta so she has money to look after herself.  She looks after you because she adores you."  Gabriel shrugged.  "What are the odds what's left of the underground could get a ten-year-old girl safely out of Kirkwall?"

"Nonexistent."  Anders' eyes widened.  "One of Evelina's children?"

"Yes."  He sighed.  "I can look after her for now, but..."  He shrugged.  "I'd rather not give Meredith a target if things start to go bad.  It's bad enough with you and Merrill, but you two can at least defend yourselves."

"I'll keep an ear out, see what I can do."  Anders stood, then tilted his head to one side.  "The girl?  What about the boy?"

"Orana is teaching him to play the lute."

#

There was a joyful squealing sound, and the next thing Gabriel knew, Isabela was bouncing on the bed that contained him and Fenris.  "Oh, look who's here.  Time to change the locks again."

"I knocked this time.  Bodahn let me in."  She laid down atop the covers, making herself comfortable between them. 

"He didn't let you into my bedroom."

"But that door wasn't locked."  Isabela grinned.

"Remedy that," Fenris said.

"Top of the list," Gabriel replied.  "Did you need something, Isabela?"

"To be under the covers?"  Isabela waggled her eyebrows, and he hit her with the pillow.

"Can we get dressed?" he asked.

"What's stopping you?"

"I hate all our friends," Gabriel muttered to Fenris.

#

"Guess what?"  Isabela said when they emerged from the bedroom.  "Castillon's in town, and I'm not waiting for him to stick a knife in my vitals.  We're going to get him before he gets me."

"We're going to surprise Castillon?  I love surprises."  Gabriel considered a moment.  "As long as they aren't lust addled pirates."

Isabela laughed, then continued.  "Unfortunately, Castillon's holed up somewhere in Kirkwall.  I haven't been able to find him.  I do know where Velasco is, however.  That's his right hand.  We just have to make him tell us where Castillon is.  Somehow."

"What a plan."  He put a hand over his heart.  "Your scheming ability puts me to shame."

"Well, I haven't worked out all the kinks."  She ticked off on her fingers.  "Step one, we go to Velasco.  Step two, something exciting happens.  Step three, profit.  Well, do you have a better idea?"

Several.  But why start with those?  He had, after all, been looking forward to a much more leisurely morning.  Fenris was already in the kitchen.  There better still be some of Orana's scones left when he got there.  "If we kill him and search his body, we might find something."

"Or we could find nothing, and get nowhere."

"We could hit him till he talks?"

She narrowed her eyes.  "You'll just end up killing him."

"Couldn't we just ask Velasco where Castillon is?  Nicely?"

"He's not going to reveal anything willingly.  I can't risk him getting suspicious and alerting Castillon."  Her glare promised more early morning rude awakenings if he didn't stop messing with her.

"Castillon wants you."  He shrugged.  "Why not let Velasco bring you to him?"

"And..."  She started to nod.  "You follow me.  Oooh, that's clever.  I was going to suggest challenging Velasco to a riddle game, and making 'where's your boss?' one of the riddles.  This is so much better.

He facepalmed.  "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Velasco's been spending his nights at the brothel, enjoying its many splendors.  That's where we'll find him."

He nodded, then headed to the kitchen.  Where two children were eating the last of the scones.  Someone was going to pay for this injustice.  Fenris smiled, then handed over a plate that contained a scone.  Never mind.  Dire vengeance could be postponed.

#

He left the estate and walked over to where the Qunari was waiting.  The man, Taarbas as he called himself, nodded as he approached.  "Have you located any Qunari blades?"

"I have."  He refused the offer of gold again. 

Taarbas took the bundle of swords and counted them.  Then counted them again.  "My task is complete."  He gave Gabriel a respectful nod.  "If you were Qunari, you would be Ben-Hassrath."  The massive man offered him a Qunari style longsword.  "I give you this weapon -- it is worthy of that role.  This weapon is you.  Guard it or lose all honor."  After Gabriel took the sword, the man picked up the other weapons.  "I must go."

#

He took care of Gamlen's latest debt collector.  Originally, he'd just been intending to pay the man off, but the idiot had started with the insinuations and threats.  When one of those threats had involved slavers, well, according to Aveline it was technically a suicide.  He paid a visit to the man himself.  Gamlen actually smiled.  "So you've done well for yourself.  I had my doubts the first time I saw you, but..."  Gamlen shrugged.  "I guess there was something to that Hawke fellow Leandra ran off with after all.  He made a pretty good son, anyway.  Your mother would be proud."

"Uncle Gamlen, was that..."  Gabriel gestured in disbelief.  "Affection?"

"I'm feeling sentimental.  We're the only family we've both got left.  For a long time, I thought the Amell line in Kirkwall would end at me.  I'm glad you've pulled it out of the grave."

He was about to leave when he noticed a letter on the table.  He didn't actually mean to read the letter, it just caught his eye as he was taking a few coins from his purse to leave.  Gamlen folded his arms defensively.  "Leave that alone.  There are things in my life that don't actually involve you, you know.  Stay out of my business, boy."

The last time the man had automatically jumped to defensive over a document he hadn't wanted Gabriel to read...  "That note mentioned the Gem of Keroshek.  What's that?"

"It's nothing.  Never mind."

No wonder the man was constantly in debt to gamblers, if that was the best he could lie.  "This gem sounds pretty impressive.  It has a name and everything."

"Bah.  Don't be stupid.  I lost everything chasing that gem..."  Gamlen shook his head.  "Our fortune, our home, even Mara."

"Who's Mara?"

"She's..."  Gamlen's eyes narrowed.  "None of your concern, that's who she is."

"If you're worried about who sent the note, I can go in your place."

"Did I ask for that?  I don't know who sent it, and I don't want to."  Gamlen glared.  "Why don't you head back to your fancy house in Hightown and stay out of my damned business?"

Happy family bonding time appeared to be over. 

#

"Do you never intend to give a public answer, Your Grace?"  Sebastian was worrying over Elthina again.

"What have I been asked?"

"About the mages.  You could calm this fire if you stepped forward."

"The Chantry's teachings are clear.  Those who turn against them would not listen more to me than to Andraste."

They might, actually.  Elthina could send Meredith to her room like a spoiled child.  Sebastian was right, she could calm the fire.  Then again, she could have calmed the issue with the Qunari as well.  Peace was all well and good, but sometimes action was needed.  Or at least strong words.  "Mage this, templar that.  Is there anywhere in Kirkwall people don't talk about this?"

"No."  Varric shrugged.  "And I've looked, believe me.  Even the rats in Darktown are following this mess."

Sebastian turned towards them.  "The last time mages rebelled against the Chantry, they ended up ruling Tevinter.  Should we just ignore them?"

"I knew I liked you," Fenris said.

Elthina sighed.  "I did not expect things to deteriorate so fast.  I thought after the Qunari, no one would wish for more violence.  It has drawn more attention than I would like.  Sebastian, if I can ask --"

"Anything, Your Grace."

"And the Champion, too, if you will...?"

If she was actually going to do something, he was right there for her.  "I am your humble servant."

"You honor me.  The Divine is concerned about the situation here.  She does not want to see the Free Marches become another Imperium.  She has sent an agent to..."  Elthina considered her words.  "Assess the danger.  Meet with her, please.  Tell her drastic measures won't be required."

Well.  Shit.  The Chantry had books and claimed to be a seat of learning.  Why is it no one with a sunburst understood the words 'compromise' or 'middle ground'.  "I don't want to see the Divine's armies march against Kirkwall."

"Could we keep the Exalted Marching to a minimum?"  Varric asked.  "I keep all my stuff in Kirkwall."

Sebastian was staring.  "Surely the Divine wouldn't treat the whole city as enemies"

"She is concerned."  Elthina shook her head.  "It is never wise to draw the concern of the powerful."

"She is the voice of Andraste.  She cannot turn the might of the Chantry against the innocent due to..."  Sebastian shrugged helplessly.  "Proximity."

"Were no innocents harmed in the Exalted Marches?  She will do her best, Sebastian, but she must act first to protect the faith."

Gabriel shifted his weight.  "What can you tell me about this servant of the Divine?"

"I was not told her real name, only to call her Sister Nightingale.  She is said to be the Divine's left hand, sent to do work that might blacken the Divine's name."

"What argument would convince her?"  Maybe rock-paper-scissors?

"The Divine has heard my protests already.  I must trust your own powers of persuasion now."

Oh.  It was always good to know they were doomed and it was his fault.  "This cannot wait."

"Thank you.  We cannot allow this..."  Sebastian spread his hands.  "Ridiculous mage rebellion to turn into holy war."

"The agent, Sister Nightingale, will be waiting in the viscount's throne room tonight.  She wishes to remain..."  Elthina sighed.  "Unseen.  The room has been sealed since the Qunari incident.  It may be difficult to get in without attracting attention." 

#

He was pretty sure those weren't agents of the Divine.  Well, at least not the little old lady who lived in Orlais Divine.  Gabriel was about to turn around to deal with the newcomers when both enemy mages fell.  A red haired woman stood behind them.  She nodded, then sheathed her blades.  "The Resolutionists.  I might have known they would be part of this."

Now that just screamed 'secret agent'.  "Are you Sister Nightingale?"

"I am.  Or you may call me Leliana.  The Divine sent me to investigate the possibility of a rebellion here in Kirkwall.  I have..."  She shrugged.  "Some experience in unconventional situations."

He felt his jaw drop.  "The Leliana?  Who accompanied the Wardens to slay the archdemon?"  Maybe she'd autograph something for him.  Now he wished he'd brought Merrill along.  She'd have a million questions for the woman who'd supposedly climbed Fort Drakon alongside her friend.

Leliana smiled.  "Ah, I see it will be harder to remain anonymous so near the Ferelden border.  Yes, I knew the Wardens.  Perhaps you have heard the songs I wrote of our time together.  But that..."  Her headshake was affectionate.  "Was many years ago.  I am working for the Divine now.  In Orlais.  I had not thought to return to this part of Thedas."

"Who are the Resolutionists?"  It was sort of nice to be able to name his headaches.

"An offshoot of a fraternity within the Circle of Magi," she replied.

"Supported by the magisters," Fenris added.

"There's no proof of that," Leliana said, but gave Fenris a nod. 

Fenris nudged one of the dead mages with his foot.  "I bet a lot of mages think they'd enjoy Tevinter's freedoms -- and completely forget that few ever achieve the power to enjoy them." 

"There have always been factions that support freedom from the Chantry and the abolition of the Circle.  We have..."  Leliana gestured.  "Tolerated them.  But the Resolutionists have become violent.  They are likely behind the unrest here.  The Divine has long suspected that Kirkwall's problems were spurred by an outside group."

"Like any mage with a brain can't come up with 'let's rebel'?"  Anders asked.  Gabriel narrowed his eyes slightly as he saw Leliana give the healer an odd look.

Varric snorted.  "To be fair, Blondie, a lot of those 'rebellions' boil down to, "Let's feed ourselves to demons!" Outside help of the planning variety might be required."

Leliana gestured.  "This attack proves she is right." 

Ah.  So he was a pawn too.  "Are you saying you set this whole thing up?"

"I let word slip that an agent of the Divine was coming to investigate the mage troubles.  It is how they chose to react which condemns them."

"Will the Divine send soldiers?"  He really hoped she didn't, considering Kirkwall's standing army these days pretty much amounted to, well, him and whoever he could bribe with drinks that day.

"Divine Justinia takes the situation here very seriously.  She believes it is the worst threat to Thedas since the Qunari invaded."

"A handful of apostates?  How can that possibly --?"  Sebastian shook his head.

"The whole world is watching Kirkwall.  If it falls to magic, none of us are safe."

"None of you," Anders muttered.

"Tell Elthina to leave.  There is refuge for her at the Grand Cathedral in Orlais.  She will not be safe here."  Leliana turned to go. 

She'd only gotten a few steps before Anders called after her.  "And what would the Warden-Commander think of mages being enslaved?"

Leliana started to respond, then stopped and tilted her head to one side thoughtfully.  "You are referring to Warden Commander Jerath?"

"He believes mages should be free."  Anders gestured.

Her eyes narrowed.  "I see the news has not reached you.  Jerath is gone."

Anders' face went white.  "Gone?  What happened?  How did he die?"

"I did not say he was dead."  Leliana was watching Anders carefully.  "Only that he was gone.  Warden Commander Jerath paid a visit to Ferelden's Circle three years ago.  He has not been seen or heard from since."

"You cannot believe mages were responsible," Anders said, barely choking out the words.

Leliana stared at him a few moments longer, then continued on her way.

#

"What would you say to an exciting trip to Orlais?  I hear the Grand Cathedral's lovely this time of year?"

Elthina raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.  "What?"

"You were right."  Sebastian looked at her worriedly.  "The Divine will be taking action against Kirkwall, though the sister didn't say what.  You must take the holy relics from the Chantry and leave for safety."

"Sebastian.  I'm surprised at you.  Andraste would not thank me for saving a few dusty finger bones and my own skin at the cost of people's lives."

She needed to... wait... what?  "You keep dead people here?"

Sebastian glanced at him.  "The Kirkwall Chantry has guarded the remains of the martyr Deverina for eight hundred years.  They must be protected."

"When I became grand cleric, I took a vow to the people of Kirkwall and the Free Marches.  I will not leave my flock."

"Would you let yourself die?"  Sebastian spread his hands.

"'There is no greater devotion than to lay one's life at the Maker's feet.  There is no better death than to take the blow for another.'"

Gabriel sighed.  "You don't hear that one quoted often, do you?"

"Please, your grace.  Sister Nightingale thinks there will be war."

"Then I must make peace.  Settle yourself, Sebastian.  I'm in no personal danger.  I am grand cleric -- who would dare attack me?"

"If you will not shield yourself, then I will be your shield."  Sebastian squared his shoulders.  "You will come through this safely, by the Maker's name.  I swear it."

#

"If Elthina won't leave Kirkwall, neither will I.  I can't abandon her when the Divine's own agent warned her away."

Gabriel twitched a shoulder.  "How much damage could a few dozen angry mages do, anyway?"

Sebastian laughed, then gestured at Gabriel's staff.  "That's the problem, isn't it?  Far more than I ever could.  But if these maleficarum rebel against the knight-commander, Elthina will put herself between them and be torn apart.  I must try to make her see reason.  This cannot end well."

#

"Are you alright?"

Anders looked up at him, then slowly shook his head.  "He conscripted me to protect me from the templars.  When they tried again to take me back, he killed them.  He is the one that destroyed my phylactery."

"I'm sorry, Anders."

"Did I ever tell you about the time he put down a revolt just by glaring?"  Anders shook his head fondly.  "Even Varric didn't believe that one.  He glared at the rebels, then turned his back on them and casually ordered a food distribution.  Said if the nobles whose supplies he was distributing objected, he would happily reimburse them the moment they showed up in person to complain.  Of course, he knew they wouldn't, since he and Nathaniel had killed them a week or so previously.  The Warden wasn't the type to wait for the assassins to come to him."

"A smart man."

"I didn't think so at the time," Anders said.  He sighed.  "I confronted him, after I found out he'd killed the nobles.  Even though they had been involved in a conspiracy against him.  He said playing the game was a waste of time while people were starving.  Nobles are granted their power because of their responsibility to the people, and if they were going to fail that responsibility so thoroughly, they were better off as examples than leaders." 

"I can try getting in touch with Carver, finding out what exactly happened."

Anders stood, and paced.  After a moment, he shook his head.  "If he vanished on Warden business, Carver won't be allowed to tell you anything.  If not... then Carver likely won't know either."

#

A large group of armed thugs standing around Darktown.  This looked like the place.  "Are you the ones who sent the note about the Gem of Keroshek?"

"We were beginning to think you wouldn't show.  It's rude to keep people waiting, you know.  It's not like I don't got things to do."

If he hadn't come down to check on Anders, he probably wouldn't have shown.  But, he was here.  And Anders looked to be in the mood to hit something.  "To inconvenience an upstanding citizen such as yourself.  My, where are my manners?"

"Don't talk down to me.  I ain't stupid.  See, we was hired to give you a note.  But this Gem of Keroshek thing the note talks about?  We decided we want that instead.  You better hand it over."

And the man claimed not to be stupid.  "I'm surprised you know what a note is, let alone know how to read one."

"Don't need to know how to read, all I need to know is which end of the sword goes where.  We aren't going anywhere without that gem."  The man signaled his friends to attack.

A few moments later, Gabriel was riffling through the dead man's pockets.  He found another note, and read it aloud.

"Isn't there a mallet hanging on the wall in Gamlen's house?"  Fenris asked.

#

Gamlen glared.  "What do you want now?"

"What in the Maker's name is a wallop mallet?"

"Huh."  Gamlen actually smiled.  "Haven't played wallop since I was a kid.  Still got my mallet up on the wall, though.  Last time I was any good at something."

#

Varric stared up at the alienage tree.  "Well, we found the tree the wallop mallet's made from.  Now what?"

An elf walked over.  "Wallop mallet?  You must be the one I'm supposed to give this note to."  He handed Gabriel a slip of paper.

"This person is like an underpaid brothel wench."  Gabriel unfolded the paper.  "He enjoys leading us on."

The elf shrugged.  "I was given a few coins to hand this over to whoever came asking about wallop mallets.  Unfortunately, the person was hooded, and it was dark.  I didn't get a good look.  Obviously a human though.  No mistaking that.  Even hooded, you all look alike."

Gabriel tossed him a silver, and then read the note to his companions.

"A warehouse, now?  We're being played with."  Fenris shook his head.

"Let's hope it's one of those games that ends with buying a round of drinks at the Hanged Man."

#

"Fish, fish, and more fish.  Pfaugh.  Let's look for those crates."  Fenris glared.

"I'm sensing you don't care for fish," Gabriel said, checking the number on a group of crates before moving on.

"Not since Bodahn tried his hand at cooking them, no."

Anders winced.  "Yeah, that was pretty bad."

"Thank the Maker for Orana," Gabriel muttered.  "Or we'd all starve." 

"Well, here are the crates we were looking for," Varric said, indicating a group.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  "Something seems off..."  Oh.  Great.  "It's a trap."

The mercenaries that attacked clearly had no idea what they were in for.  As soon as he and Anders started slinging spells, four of the mercenaries fled by jumping into the water and swimming for it.

He searched the body of their apparent leader, and found another note.  Again, he read it aloud.  Anders ran a hand over his face and shook his head.  "So they were to capture Gamlen and take him to the caverns?  Sounds like the opening of a bad romance story."

"Ew."  Gabriel shook his head.  "It's time to end this charade."

"I should be getting back to the clinic," Anders said.  "Let me know how it turns out?"

"Everything caught fire."  Varric shrugged.  "The end."

"If you can't come up with a better ending than that, you can't come either," Gabriel said.

#

A young woman was waiting in the cavern.  Gabriel blinked.  For a moment, he thought it was Bethany standing there.  The woman gave him a disappointed headshake.  "So Gamlen couldn't even be bothered to come himself?"  She sighed.  "I should have expected he'd send you, Cousin."

Isabela smiled.  "How is it you have such pretty little cousins, Hawke?"

What?  "I have a cousin?"  Well, he knew he had a cousin.  But this wasn't, or was it?  Isabela would have recognized Lenore Amell, right?  That was a bow, not a staff. 

"Gamlen never told you?  I..."  She shook her head.  "Of course he didn't.  Why would he?"

He was about to ask more questions when armed men showed up.  "Sorry to interrupt this touching family reunion, but we have unfinished business here."

"Veld?" she asked.  "What are you doing here?"

"Mekel is dead.  That bastard killed him."  Veld pointed at Gabriel.

He was still working on the concept that Gamlen had bred.  "What's a Mekel?"  A woman, an actual woman, had let Gamlen within five feet of her.  Gamlen.  And he had a cousin.

"My brother.  Mekel was my brother, and you killed him."

"That doesn't make sense."  His new alleged cousin raised an eyebrow.  "Mekel was just supposed to hand over the note."  Oh.  That Mekel.

"You really think we didn't read it?  We know about the gem, Charade.  Hand it over.  I won't let Mekel's death be for nothing."

Charade pointed at Gabriel.  "You let your brother go up against someone like Hawke for a stupid gem?"  You know, when she put it that way...  "You know what:  I did find the gem, but you're not getting your pathetic little hands on it, Veld."

"Fine.  We'll do this the hard way."  Veld signaled his men.

They drew weapons on his new cousin.  Entirely unacceptable.  Lightning to the face sort of unacceptable.

#

Charade smiled.  "You're pretty useful in a fight.  You don't take after Gamlen at all."

"And I wouldn't have taken you for his daughter, what with being able to fight."  The last time he'd seen Gamlen try to fight had been like watching a goldfish attempt to battle a cat.

"I guess I should take that as a compliment."  She sighed.  "My mother, Mara..."  She gestured.  "She left Gamlen before I was born.  He was so fixated on finding that stupid gem, I doubt he even noticed she was gone.  She told me about Gamlen before she died last year.  I didn't even know about him."

So this was her way of trying to get to know her father.  Maybe she was Gamlen's kid after all.  "Next time you want to talk to someone, maybe try knocking on their door first."  She really did look like Bethany.  Lighter hair, certainly, but worn similarly.  He'd have believed her story immediately.

"Oh, yes.  That sounds brilliant.  Just show up on his doorstep and say, 'hi, I'm your daughter.'  I doubt that would go over well."  She probably had a point.  Showing up on his doorstep and saying 'hi, I'm your nephew' had ended in him stuck working for mercenaries for a year.  "I just wanted to see -- I don't know -- how far he'd go for something he really wanted.  And then he doesn't even show up.  I baited him with the one thing I thought would get his attention."

And then Gamlen had gone and grown up enough not to go chasing fantasies.  Just her luck.  "He's got some good qualities."  He very rarely farted in public.  "You might be surprised."  He saw Isabela's look of disbelief.

"Really?"  Charade looked hopeful.  "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should go talk to Gamlen.  Does he even know about you?"

"I..."  She examined her hands.  "I'm not sure."

"Having family might be more worthwhile than you think," Fenris said.

"Maybe give him a chance before you write him off."  Gamlen might not be his favorite person in the world, but he was family.

"I think I will."  She smiled at him.  "Having a cousin turned out to be a good thing.  Maybe having a father will, too."

"Come on.  We'll take you to him."

#

"You got to realize this is kind of new to me."  Gamlen kept fidgeting, picking things up off the table and fiddling with them before putting them back down.  "I didn't know Mara had a baby.  If I did, I would have -- I don't know -- gone after her or something."

Charade smiled.  "She used to say I was so much like you, and I didn't even know who you were."  She did some fidgeting of her own.  "I guess I wanted to see for myself.  I need some time to think about all this, but..."  She gave him a hopeful look.  "If it's all right, I'd like to come back and talk more."

A genuine smile came to Gamlen's face.  "I think I'd like that."  As she started to walk away, he nearly tripped over a chair coming to open the door for her.  "Uh... keep... uh... safe?"  He stood there for a few moments.

"So..."

Gamlen actually jumped at the sound of Gabriel's voice.  "It was bloody awkward, that's what." 

"She looks nothing like you."  Gabriel smiled.  "Thank the Maker for small miracles, hmm?"

"Really. I..."  Gamlen processed the words.  "Hey."  He glared, but there was no real heat in it.  "You know, I may not say this very often, but I'm glad you're one of the family.  But seriously, next time?  Stay out of my damned business, boy."

Gabriel saluted, and left.

_______________________________________________________

 "And here you enter the story."  Cassandra sighed.

"Brehan went to Saitada after I told him about the meeting.  She tried at first to contact Nathaniel Howe, but he didn't respond to her missives.  She only had one templar among her Wardens at that point, Ser Emory."

Cassandra nodded.  "I recall.  By the time she had the resources to go get Anders, it was already too late.  And we still have no insight as to why Jerath did not drag him back."  Her eyes narrowed.  "The Warden did kill the templars."

"And was apparently the one to destroy the phylactery."  Leliana frowned.  "And, as it turns out, he didn't just remove the phylactery of the mage he stole.  I learned recently he also destroyed the phylacteries of Lenore and Wynne."

"Could he have been involved in..."

Leliana shook her head.  "No.  If Jerath were involved, he would have targeted Meredith."

"He killed nobles to send a message."

"He killed nobles that were actively conspiring against him while they were in the process of hiring assassins to kill him."  Leliana shook her head.  "Zevran sent him a letter warning him that Lady Packton was hiring Crows.  Jerath sent back a letter saying warnings were usually more helpful when they arrived in advance of the trouble."

Cassandra sighed.  "And the Champion has another cousin.  Does Lenore know?"

"Possibly.  Probably not.  And the Champion seemed responsible for two children as well.  Interesting.  If the girl was a mage... that could have been the tipping point."


	24. Zevran

He spent the afternoon showing Salla how to do a simple barrier.  She wasn't strong enough yet to block much, but she was getting the basics.  It brought back memories of studying with his father and Bethany.  After so long, they were bittersweet rather than painful.  He sent her off to play with Caleb in the garden, under Orana's watchful eyes.  "Will we be having guests for dinner, master?" she asked.

"I don't yet know if I'm going to make dinner.  And don't call me master."

"Yes master.  I'll leave some soup by the fire to keep warm if you get in late."  She patted his shoulder affectionately before going out into the garden.

He just shook his head and went to go meet Isabela.

#

Fenris and Aveline joined them.  It was always amusing to see reactions when Aveline walked into the Blooming Rose.  Isabela pointed.  "That's his room over there."

"Are you ready?"

She nodded.  "Yes, I think so."  She turned to face him.  "Now, this needs to be convincing.  And you'll need to get creative -- call me names, even hit me.  Stick with it, no matter what I do.  Velasco's a clever son of a bitch.  If you waver, he'll notice."

Well, this should be easy enough.  All he had to do was remember the sheer number of relic hunts she'd dragged him on.  "I'm worried about you.  You're enjoying this a little too much."

"I am, aren't I?"  She giggled.  "Whatever you do, just make sure he takes me to Castillon.  I'll leave a trail for you to follow." 

"Let's go."

Fenris and Aveline took up positions nearby.

#

Gabriel kicked the door open.  He loved doing that.  Of course, Varric would tell it later as he blew the door apart with a fireball or something.  The elven woman Velasco was... er... romancing fled the room.  Velasco glared.  "I hope you have a good reason for interrupting my private time."

He jerked a thumb at Isabela.  "I brought you a new plaything.  She's much less timid."

"Are you insane?" Isabela asked him, glaring. 

"You should see the look on your face."  He shook his head at her.

"This wasn't the plan.  We were going to kill him."  She reached for her knives, and he touched his staff threateningly.

"Remember that time you ran off with the Tome of Koslun?  This is like that, only funnier."  It was probably a good thing he was facing away from Velasco.  Keeping a straight face was slightly more difficult than he'd anticipated. 

Isabela appeared to be having the same problem.  She looked away from him and spat.  "You backstabbing little shit.  You'd better start sleeping with one eye open."  Velasco's men began dragging Isabela away.

Velasco came over to him.  "Castillon will be pleased.  He's been looking for Isabela for some time."  He handed over a coinpurse.  "A token of our appreciation.  It's more than she's worth."

Aveline came in after Velasco left.  "Let's find Isabela's trail and get her back before something nasty happens."

"You're worried," Fenris said.

"I am not."

#

The trail led them out of Hightown, through Lowtown, and to the Docks.  Where had she gotten all those marbles, anyway?  Fenris punched the sentry in the face almost casually as they entered the warehouse, dropping the man. 

Inside, Velasco was... well, a generous man might call it flirting.  "Why don't we work something out?  If you're good, I'll tell Castillon to go easy on you."

Isabela snorted.  "Contrary to popular belief, I do have standards."

"You're going to do whatever I want.  I own you."  Velasco took a step towards Isabela.  It was so nice when they just came right out and asked to be set on fire.

Isabela saw them, and smiled.  "You sure about that?"

Velasco glared.  "You.  I knew the bitch was up to something.  Kill them."

Isabela rolled out of harm’s way, and Gabriel called up a tempest, forcing Velasco and his mercenaries to choose between being struck by lightning or facing the blades of Fenris and Aveline.  It appeared to be a very tough decision.  He decided to help them out by adding some ice.

"Velasco sent word to Castillon."  Isabela was grinning broadly as she took her daggers back.  "He's on his way."  She glanced around the warehouse.  "Let's look around first.  I want to know why he's in Kirkwall.

#

The answer appeared to be nasty.  Isabela glanced over the documents Gabriel had found.    "So Castillon's looking to expand his slaving business.  Why am I not surprised?"

Fenris was toying with the hilt of his sword.  It appeared Castillon's life expectancy was dropping by the moment.  Aveline was never particularly bothered when they 'forgot' to bring slavers in alive.  "These documents should go to the Guard," Aveline said.  "We'll at least arrest his accomplices." 

Castillon showed up only a few moments later.  "And Velasco told me you were all tied up, a lovely present just waiting to be opened."  He looked around at the corpses.  "I see he's paid for that little mistake.  What a pretty smear he makes.  Well played, Isabela.  Crossed and double-crossed."

"You want to talk?  Maybe we should talk about these documents.  Slavery in the Free Marches?  They're not going to like that."  Isabela's smile was cat-like.

"Get to the point."  Castillon's eyes narrowed.

"Give me your ship, and your word to leave me alone, and you can take these papers and go."  Isabela gestured.

Yeah, it really wasn't going to end that way.  "If you want the ship, can't we just kill him and take it?"

"You don't just kill a man and take his ship."  Isabela looked scandalized.  "That's crude and amateurish."  She gestured.  "How will he tell everyone how I bested him if he's dead."

Oh for...  "Can you trust him?  He trades people for money."

"Castillon's a businessman, and this is a business deal.  He'll keep his end of the bargain."

"Ah, Isabela.  Always full of surprises."  He needed another bucket of ice water.

"I see I wasn't the only one played today."  Castillon smirked.  He turned to Isabela.  "Give me the documents, and you can have the ship.  And you will never hear from me again."

"Swear it."

"I swear it on my mother's grave.  Give me the documents."

Gabriel exchanged a look with Fenris.  Fenris nodded.  Without the documents, Aveline wouldn't be able to arrest Castillon and his accomplices.  Which meant there was only one thing to do here, really.  "Castillon dies here today, if I have anything to say about it."  And, since he had brought along his staff, he had several fireballs to say about it.

Castillon actually chuckled.  "Enough with the blackmail then.  Let's settle this like civilized people." 

"Wait..." Isabela started to say. 

Castillon almost got his daggers out before Fenris's hand went through the man's chest.  Gabriel called up a tempest at the back ranks, then focused on the archers as Fenris and Aveline went to work.

#

Isabela paced back and forth.  "Ugh.  Now what am I supposed to do with these useless documents?"

"I hate to state the obvious but..."  Aveline held out a hand.  "I could use them."

"Fine.  Take the blasted things.  Go..."  Isabela practically threw the documents at Aveline.  "Dispense justice or whatever."  She turned to glare at Gabriel.  "After all we've been through, together, how could you do that to me?"

As if she hadn't just tried to play him.  Again.  Ah.  Isabela.  "Remember that time you ran off with the relic?"

She laughed.  "You're not still using that as an excuse, are you?  Oh, Hawke."  She sighed.  "Castillon deserved what he got, didn't he?"  She glared.  "I really hate it when you're right."

#

Apparently, an Antivan lord wanted to meet him outside the Blooming Rose.  He was fairly sure at least one of Varric's books had started out in just such a manner.  Oddly enough, there actually was an Antivan lord outside the Blooming Rose.  "Ah, the Champion of Kirkwall.  Your reputation precedes you.  Forgive me.  I should introduce myself properly.  My name is Nuncio Caldera Lanos, I am a noble from the beautiful country of Antiva."

Gabriel returned the bow.  "It must have taken a lot of practice to say that all in one breath."

"It's mostly to impress the ladies, I assure you."  Nuncio gestured carelessly.  "I have come to ask your help, Champion.  Hiding among the Dalish is an elven assassin I have been chasing for months.  He is a master manipulator who will endanger even his own kind to ensure his survival."

"You don't seem the type to hunt assassins."  If this was a prank of Isabela's...  "Why are you after him?"  Then again, subtlety really wasn't her thing.

"At first it was merely duty to Antiva, but after losing so many good men to him, it became personal."  Nuncio folded his arms.  "He's nothing but a murderer, a thief, and a liar."

He definitely needed to bring Isabela along.  "You want me to use my wily, wily ways to find out where the Dalish are hiding this elf?"

"That is part of it, yes.  This elf is very dangerous, and he must be brought in before he kills again.  I've heard of your dealings with the Dalish.  I was hoping you could go where my men could not.  Fine out where the assassin is hiding, and apprehend him."

"I'll see what I can do."  Something about this certainly smelled funny.

"One of the Dalish, a woman named Variel, is a friend of his.  I suggest speaking with her first.  We won't be here when you get back.  We got a campsite outside the city.  Look for us there."

#

Variel wasn't difficult to find.  And she wasn't particularly protective of her information.  "This criminal of yours is set up in a cave away from our camp.  He said there would be people looking for him, and to tell anyone who asked where he was."

"I thought the point of hiding was not to be found."  Maybe it was an Antivan thing.

"He said he didn't want to endanger our people by asking us to lie for him."  She gave him a pointed look.  "Not something you'd expect from a cruel and evil murderer, is it?"  She gestured.  "He'll be waiting for you at the cave.  Good luck trying to reach him, however."

#

They did have to kill a fair number of things before getting into the cave.  Isabela made herself useful by disarming some traps.  The 'dangerous assassin' smiled when he saw them.  "Now you I wasn't expecting."

Isabela laughed.  "I thought I smelled Antivan leather."

"Isabela.  If it isn't my favorite pirate wench."

"Shouldn't you be dead by now?"  She folded her arms.

"I could say the same, my dear.  It seems we were both fortunate to find powerful friends, no?"  He bowed.  "How do you do?  My name is Zevran Arainai, adventurer and occasional assassin."  He shrugged.  "I must admit, I was waiting for an assault by the Crows, not the mighty Champion of Kirkwall."

"How do you know I'm the Champion?"  Gabriel asked.

"Slayer of Qunari, Deep Roads explorer, and may I say one fine specimen of manhood?  You underestimate your fame."  Zevran's smile was flirtatious.

Gabriel glanced at Isabela.  "How do you two know each other?"

Zevran laughed.  "How does anyone know Isabela?"

She glared.  "Yes, well, you'll never know Isabela again if you keep that up."  She turned towards Gabriel.  "Remember when I mentioned I'd met your cousin?"

"No.  I've blocked that memory out with copious amounts of alcohol."  Gabriel glanced at Zevran.  "When you say Crows, I'll assume you're not talking about birds."

"Oh, please do not tell me you know nothing of the Antivan Crows."  Zevran gestured in disbelief.  "We are the finest guild of assassins, an object of fear throughout the lands for any man with wealthy enemies.  Or, I should say, they are.  I am no longer a Crow, a fact they find unacceptable."

"There must be more to it than you leaving the guild."

"That is offense enough to the Crows, believe me."  Zevran chuckled.  "I may have also killed the last four assassins they sent after me.  And all their men.  Oh.  And the Guildmaster.  In fact, if you were a Crow you might make a fortune bringing me in.  You should consider a career change."  Zevran laughed.  "No.  Really."

So this was his cousin's lover.  No accounting for taste.  "I thought you'd be taller."

"Ah, let me guess:  a man named Nuncio has asked you to capture a dangerous killer, yes?"  Zevran paced, gesturing.  "What did he say this time?  That I killed his wife?  Butchered his parents?  Sold his children into slavery?  Or did he tell you he was a lawman from Antiva, charged with apprehending a ridiculously handsome fugitive?"

"He also said you were a wanted murderer."

Zevran nodded.  "Oh, indeed I am.  But technically I imagine everyone here can rightfully claim that title.  Bring me to Nuncio if you wish, but I warn you:  he surely intends to kill you.  The Crows do not like loose ends, unlike myself."  Zevran gave him an appreciative look.  "But you are a man who can clearly handle himself, yes?  Why worry?"  He gestured enthusiastically.  "So you can either tie me up, gag me, and then manhandle me... or you can take me to Nuncio.  Which will it be, I wonder."

Behind him, Fenris was just shaking his head.  Varric was staring in disbelief.  Gabriel sighed, and glanced at Isabela.  "You know him best.  What do you think?"

"I've had better."  Zevran actually looked affronted at Isabela's words.

Gabriel ran a hand down his face.  "I meant about letting him go or not."

"Oh. Right."  She shrugged.  "I'd let him go."

"I'm not going to hand you over to someone who lied to me," Gabriel told Zevran.  Plus it would make any future family reunions decidedly awkward.

"As a suggestion, you might wish to deal with Nuncio."  Zevran shrugged casually.  "If you don't, he will only come after you."  He bowed.  "It's been more than a pleasure, my dear Champion.  Fare you well."

#

Gabriel walked into Nuncio's camp.  "I let your assassin go.  Was I not supposed to do that?"

Nuncio's eyes widened comically.  "You had him, and you let him go?"  The man reached for his knives.  "I am thoroughly disappointed.  No one fails the Crows and lives."

"Ah, poor, stupid Nuncio."  Zevran emerged from some trees.  "The Crows do like that saying, but I am living proof it's a lie."  He shrugged at Gabriel.  "Why they insist on thinking they can kill people like you and the Wardens, I will never guess."

It was good to know there were others out there who understood.  "Let me tell you, it's a burden I bear on a daily basis."

Nuncio shook his head.  "You're nothing but a traitor and a coward, Zevran.  You'll die here."

 Zevran drew a knife and threw it behind him, pegging the man trying to sneak up on him in the eye.  "Yes, well.  Let's see how that works out for you."

The fight was over quickly.  Zevran, despite his behavior, was actually a highly skilled combatant.  He grinned when the last of the Crows was dispatched.  "Excellent.  Killing my former brothers-in-arms is oddly satisfying."  He bowed.  "I've little reward to offer you, Champion, but perhaps this will serve as a token of my thanks."  He offered an amulet, and Gabriel accepted.  "My dear Isabela, it has been a delight to see you again.  You travel in fine company."

"That's it?"  Isabela shook her head.  "You're leaving?  What about sex?"

"Ah, Isabela."  Zevran laid a hand over his heart.  "I did so miss you." 

"That's because you have piss-poor aim.  Thankfully, you've other uses."  The two of them began walking off back into the trees.

"That girl has curious standards," Varric said.

"Are we sure he was part of a guild of assassins?"  Fenris asked.

"If we ever do meet my cousin, let's just leave this part out," Gabriel said.

#

It took him a few days, and he had to deal with Seneschal Bran.  But in the end, the 'confiscated' ship was his.  Now for the tricky part.

Isabela folded her hand.  Gabriel glanced across the table at Varric, then casually bet the ship.  Varric matched the bet with two sovereigns, eliciting a yelp and string of curses from Isabela.  The ship changed hands almost a hundred times over the course of the next few hours, with everyone at the table taking great pains to keep it from her.  Knight-Captain Cullen owned it for a good twenty minutes, and took an amused delight in telling Isabela how he was going to redecorate it with Chantry symbols and use it as a mobile templar base.  Merrill only owned it for a minute, but her comments about turning it into a floating garden nearly had Isabela frantic. 

Sunrise came, and Isabela had half the deck hidden in her boots, but she eventually got her ship.  Winning it in a game of Wicked Grace was, apparently, acceptable by piratical standards.

____________________________________________________

"Zevran Arainai."

"It certainly sounds like him," Leliana acknowledged.

Cassandra stared at her for a long moment, then shook her head.  "Did you know about this?" 

"Actually, yes."  Leliana shrugged.  "Part of it, anyway.  Zevran is the one that told Brehan his clan was near Kirkwall.  He didn't mention meeting the Champion, however."

"And Isabela did get a ship."  Cassandra folded her arms.  "An avenue for escape."

"My information on Isabela puts her back with the Felicia Armada.  Another excellent place for someone to hide."

"Clearly, we need to have a few more words with Lenore."

Leliana considered for a few moments.  "If Varric is being truthful, I'm about to enter the story again."  When Cassandra raised an eyebrow, Leliana gestured at the map.  "The Champion's little trip to Orlais."

"Ah.  Yes."


	25. Mark of the Assassin

A message was waiting for him on the front desk.  From none other than the King of Ferelden himself.  He smiled, then waylaid Aveline.  They arrived in the Viscount's Keep to find Meredith in a heated argument with the King.

"Let me guess: that's your final answer?"  King Alistair stood, arms folded, staring at Meredith.

"Three mages have fled to Ferelden, and you have intervened to protect them as if it is your right to do so."  Meredith glared.  Well now, that was interesting.  Both that the king was protecting mages and that Meredith only knew of three.  "What other answer did you expect, your Majesty?"

"A 'maybe' might have been nice."

"I do not deal in 'maybes'.  I deal in cold, hard facts -- as should you."  She clenched her fists.  "Perhaps when Ferelden next chooses a king, it will be one that takes his duty to the Maker seriously."  Meredith stormed off.

"Well.  That was awkward."  The King shook his head.

"That's just Meredith's idea of Kirkwall hospitality," Gabriel said, giving the man a bow.

"Really?  Kirkwall brutality must rip the skin off your face, then."

The man next to the king gestured.  "This is the Champion of Kirkwall." 

The King held out a hand.  "Right.  I'm Alistair, uh..."  Gabriel accepted the handshake.  "King of Ferelden.  And this is Teagan, my uncle.  Sort of."

"I'm actually Teagan.  I'm only sort of his uncle." 

Aveline made a squeaking sound, then found her voice.  "Your Majesty.  May I say what an honor it is to meet you?"  She actually bent knee.

He smiled.  "You could, but you'd be the first today."

"I fought at Ostagar.  What happened there was..."  She shook her head.  "A great tragedy."

A cloud covered Alistair's eyes briefly.  "Ah.  Yes, it was.  Sadly, Loghain still lives."

Anders tilted his head to one side.  "Say... weren't you a Grey Warden once?"

"That's the rumor."  Alistair blinked.  "Wait, weren't you...?"

"That's the rumor," Anders replied.

"Huh.  I guess we get around."  Alistair turned back to Gabriel.  "I was hoping we could talk.  Would have been better timing before being emasculated by Meredith, but I'm not picky."

"Things are looking up," Gabriel said.  "It's not often I get called on to meet with foreign leaders."  Considering the last one foreign leader he'd met with was the Arishok, that was probably for the best.

"I know you came here from Lothering.  A Fereldan refugee that did well for himself, against all odds.  I have to admit, I was hoping your influence in Kirkwall might be of use.  Things..."  Alistair sighed.  "Haven't been going well with Orlais.  Without a viscount here, however, there's only the knight-commander to deal with."

"You were having an argument about mages?"  That part had intrigued him.  He'd known the Ferelden Circle was considered something of a refuge, but not that the King himself was apparently involved on some level.

"Yes, well, apparently I don't feel the same way about mages as the Chantry does."  Alistair shrugged.  "So we're in disagreement.  That means they get nasty.  They're like that."

"Sounds like the Circle is better off in Ferelden."

Alistair sighed.  "You'd think so, wouldn't you?"  He shrugged.  "Sadly, I don't control the Circle.  I can only deal with mages outside the Circle..."  His eyes went briefly to the staff on Gabriel's back.  "Of which there aren't many."

"A lot of your people fled to Kirkwall, you know."

"I know.  I wish I could have helped them.  The Blight devastated the kingdom, and afterwards..."  He shook his head.  "Well, it hasn't exactly been peaceful.  They're welcome back, of course.  As are you.  But after so many yars away, would you still consider it home?"

"Ferelden will always be my home."

"I hope to see you back there someday.  We could use someone like you, Champion." 

He didn't like the sound of that.  "Is there to be a war, then?"

"I hope not."

Teagan shook his head.  "You're more optimistic than I am."

"Empress Celene is doing her best."  Alistair shrugged.  "Orlais isn't the most stable place right now."

"What's happening in Orlais?"

"Oh, the usual.  Attempted assassinations, uprisings, fancy parties with stinky cheeses."  Alistair gestured dismissively.  "Apparently, some Orlesians think it would be grand to get their lost province back."

Gabriel considered a moment.  "Hypothetically speaking, you could fix the no-viscount situation."

Teagan blinked.  "That's asking a lot."

"It's tempting," Alistair admitted.  "But I'm sorry to say my support won't mean much without the support of the templars."  He sighed.  "I suppose it doesn't matter.  I was hoping to have your help before Meredith got wind of my arrival, but that's done now.  What you can do is protect Kirkwall.  It will take someone like you to keep it from falling apart."

And life was bon-bons and wine.  "Just me standing between the city and disaster, huh?"

"I've been there."  Alistair shrugged sympathetically.  "Trust me, it isn't pretty."  He glanced at Teagan.  "Well, I suppose I should get back to the old ball and chain."

Teagan laughed.  "You know the queen hates it when you call her that."

"No, she doesn't! Just because she shoot a dragon out of the sky, she doesn't scare me."

"You keep telling yourself that, Your Majesty." 

Anders watched them walk away before glancing at Gabriel.  "She scared me."

#

Varric went through a few other bits of story.  The Champion apparently went back to the bone pit and killed a high dragon.  Under other circumstances, it might have been a thrilling tale.

"You've been wasting my time, Varric.  It stops now."

"Seeker, you wound me."

"The Champion nearly starts a war and you're all too happy to bury it beneath your words.  You will tell me about the Qunari."

"What's left to say?  The Arishok was killed and a Champion crowned."

"And yet we had Orlesians threatening sanctions of every kind and measure."  Cassandra glared.  "What happened at Chateau Haine?  What happened with Tallis?"

Varric blinked.  "You've heard about her?"

"We had someone there, but they lacked your access.  Whatever Tallis was to the Champion, it seems like it angered a nation."

"Thousands of lives were at stake, Seeker."

"Perhaps one still is."

"Nicely nonspecific.  All right, let me set the scene:  an ambush, an invitation, a hunting party."  Varric leaned forward.  "All because of Tallis."

#

"And of course there's no one."

Varric shrugged.  "All I know is it had something to do with you and nobles.  Edge is usually very reliable."

"Reliable at leading us into an ambush, you mean?"  Aveline glared.

"Why?"  Varric turned to look at her.  "It's not always an ambush."  Around them, armed men started emerging.  Varric sighed.  "All right, maybe sometimes it's an ambush."

The leader of the armed men smiled.  "And there is the Champion of Kirkwall.  You die today."

Gabriel sighed.  If he had a sovereign for every time he'd heard that.  He was about to reach for his staff when a dagger took the man in the shoulder.  An elven woman leaped down from the roofs and started stabbing people.  She was very good at it.  "Kill her.  Kill all of them!" the leader shouted a moment before the elven woman slit his throat. 

She winked at Gabriel.  "Well?  What are you waiting for?"

A very good question.  He called down fire on the archers as Aveline and Fenris drew their blades.  "Who the blazes is that?" He called over to Varric.

"Don't know." Varric yelled back.  "Kill people, then ask."

"Good plan!" The elven woman yelled.

#

"Sloppy," she said, kicking one of the bodies over.  "You'd think the Crows would be better at this.  They've been doing it for ages."

Revenge for the ones he'd killed with Zevran?  Or perhaps... "Were these Crows a gift from you?  That's generous."

She grinned.  "Oh, I didn't arrange this, but it's no coincidence I'm here.  My name is Tallis, and I've been looking for you."

It was always lovely when crazy knife-wielding roof-jumpers came looking for him.  "Looking for me?"

"Looking for the man who has an invitation to Chateau Haine, to be specific."

Varric rubbed a hand across his forehead.  "That's what Edge was on about."  He glanced up at Gabriel.  "You remember.  Duke Prosper, the one who fawned all over you at the Champion of Kirkwall banquet.  He talked about a hunt."

He remembered.  Vaguely.  Mostly he remembered wanting to gnaw his arm off to escape.  "I doubt I'd go to such a thing."

"I was hoping you'd reconsider."  Tallis gestured.  "The duke is a delightful host - or so I hear."

"Let me guess:  this isn't just a social call?"  As if he needed more headaches.

She paced.  "I need to relieve him of something he has no right to possess, and I can't do it alone."

Aveline's eyes narrowed.  "You want us to be thieves."

"Stealing from Orlesians is never wrong," Varric said.  "Or so I've been told."

"This isn't how I was planning to ask you this.  I was pictured an introduction with..."  She looked around.  "Less blood."

"What makes you think I steal things just because people ask me to?"  He did, but that was beside the point.

Varric rubbed the back of his head.  "I may have talked you up a bit.  Maybe more than once." 

Writers.  "Wonderful."

"What?"  Varric spread his hands.  "You'd rather I told everyone you were a mage?"

"All I've heard is you get things done," Tallis said.  "I'm hoping that's true."

Getting out of Kirkwall for a while actually did sound like a good idea.  He'd bring along Anders.  Maybe Merrill, get her some fresh air.  "Why not?  I hear the Orlesians make excellent cheese."

Tallis laughed.  "That's right, you're Fereldan, aren't you?"

"We're not actually dog people, despite whatever rumors you've heard."  Aveline and Sebastian would likely not want to come.

"I'll keep that in mind." 

Best find out how much trouble he was about to get into.  "So tell me:  what exactly is it you want me to steal?"

"A jewel."  Her answer was a bit hesitant.  "The duke thinks it's valuable, and it is, just not in the way he believes."  She went back to pacing.  "What's more, he shouldn't have it in the first place.  He who wishes to walk on water must first learn to swim."  She turned to look at him.  "Come with me to Chateau Haine.  I'll explain everything on the way."  She shrugged.  "If nothing else, you get fine wine and fancy company.  But..."  Her smile was hopeful.  "I hope you want more than that."  She walked off.

Aveline came to his shoulder.  "I don't like the sound of this, Hawke."

"You think it's a trap, or you don't want to steal from a nobleman?"

"I don't think we should be breaking laws for someone we just met."

"Want to come?"

She hesitated a moment, and then, to his surprise, she nodded.  "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Fenris?"

"I remain at your side."

He glanced at Varric.  The dwarf shrugged.  "You know that meeting with Edge?"

"The one that turned into an ambush just now?"

"I changed my mind.  Let's not go."

#

Tallis filled them in on the voyage.  Isabela was ecstatic about being able to take out her new ship, even if the crew were mere hirelings instead of 'proper' raiders.

#

"Andraste's tears, Prosper," someone shouted.  "When is this going to get started?"

"Presently," the man in the plumed helmet said.  "All right, everyone.  You all know the tradition, yes?  The first to find and slay a wyvern wins the honors of the evening.  And bragging rights of course."  Duke Prosper gestured.  "Good luck to you all."

Gabriel walked towards the Duke, only to have another man step between them.  "Lovely day for a hunt, don't you agree?  Very..."  He searched for a word.  "Outdoorsy."

"Ah.  The Champion of Kirkwall." Duke Prosper gestured at the other man.  "These are honored guests."  He gave Gabriel a small bow.  "Please excuse Cahir."  He chuckled.  "A polite bodyguard is a contradiction in terms, or so I am told."

"A Chasind?  Here?"

"Ah, yes, you are Fereldan, aren't you?  You would know of his people."

"I know of darkspawn too, but I generally don't let them breath on me."

The Duke laughed, and gestured grandly.  His helmet and movements reminded Gabriel a bit of a rooster.  "Oh, he breathes on all the guests.  Think of it as a rite of passage."  He bowed towards Tallis.  "And who is this lovely specimen?"

"You flatter me, Your Grace," she said, shying away demurely.

The Duke gave him a considering look.  "I must say, I didn't really expect you.  I already have an Amell, you see.  Or Hawke, I suppose it is."  The Duke gestured at where a man in Warden armor was walking towards them.  "A Grey Warden, no less.  No doubt ensuring I don't accidentally cure their Blight business."

"Brother."  Carver smiled.

"Perhaps you should join forces, to avoid any appearance of collusion between parties."  The Duke gestured dismissively.  "At any rate, I won't keep you from the hunt.  Wouldn't want you to fall behind the others, yes?"

Splendid idea.  Gabriel grinned at his brother.  Maybe this trip wasn't a bad idea after all. 

#

"So what brings you here?"  Gabriel said after giving his brother a hug.

"A wyvern hunt, same as you."  Carver smiled, then greeted the others.  "At least that's what I assume brings you here."

"I'll fill you in later."  Gabriel glanced around, and got some information as to what the hunt entailed.  He even got a recipe for the poison cure.   Fenris was getting annoyed by the number of people that referred to him as Gabriel's 'manservant', much to the amusement of Varric.

Gabriel headed out to the hunting grounds, then, mostly to annoy Varric, headed uphill.  It wasn't long before they encountered a few young dragons.

"Not our prey, I suspect," Fenris said, poking at one with the tip of his sword.

"Do dragons and wyverns even mix?"  Tallis frowned.  "I don't think so."

"So if we drop part of this in the right spot, we might lure a wyvern out to protect its territory?"

Tallis nodded excitedly.  "Good thought.  Do that."

#

Tallis glanced at Carver, her eyes resting for a moment on the griffin decorating his armor.  "So you're Hawke's brother."

"We still admit that, on occasion."  Carver gave her an equally considering look.

"But you're on good terms."  Tallis glanced from one to the other.

"This second?"  Carver shrugged.  "I suppose so. The day's young, though."

Gabriel reached over and messed his brother's hair.  "He'll bugger it up yet."  He blinked, then knelt down by a darkened splotch on the ground.  Red was still dripping off a rock.  "A lot of blood.  Would that be from prey or from a wyvern itself?"

"I've heard they fight for dominance."  Tallis peered at the blood.  "Can't be gentle."

"Maybe we can use some to draw out rivals."  He started rummaging in his belt pouch, and Carver handed him a small glass vial.  Carefully, he filled it with the blood, and tucked it away.  "Added to what we have already, is it enough to draw one out of hiding?"

"I'd say so."  Tallis considered a moment.  "A little one.  Probably all we need.  In the right spot..."  She shrugged.  "No doubt."

#

"This hobnobbing with the nobility suits you."  Anders glanced at Gabriel.

"I suspect that's an insult."  He wrinkled his nose at some of the so-called hunters.

"Meant in the best possible way."  Anders shrugged.  "I knew the day I met you that you'd rise above the rest of the refugees."  He sighed.  "I wish there were more nobles who had to earn it."  He glanced back at Carver.  "Saitada is in charge of the Vigil then?"

"I think so.  I haven't been back in a while."

"She ordered you here?"

"You aren't a warden anymore, Anders."  Carver narrowed his eyes.  "Why do you care?"

"I don't, I just..."  Anders sighed.  "He was a good man."

"On that, we agree."

#

Merrill fell into step next to Carver.  "Do you think wyverns are hard to take care of?"

"You could tame it."  Carver smiled at her.  "Tame its wild heart."

Gabriel couldn't quite stop himself from snickering.  "I'm sorry. I really am."

Carver glared at him.  "Quiet, you!"

"Where would you take it for walks?"  Merrill gazed up at the clouds.  "What if it got hungry and ate the neighbors?"

"And there goes the moment."  Carver sighed.

"That was adorable."  Tallis said quietly, glancing back over her shoulder.

They ran into a man looking for his dogs, and promised to keep an eye out.

#

Isabela glanced at Carver.  "I always did like a man on a mission."

"Wardens go deep. It's a hard calling. And we also save the world."

Her eyes widened, and she smiled.  "Very interesting."

"I'll tell you about it sometime, when I'm not, you know, saving the world."

Whatever reply Isabela was going to make was cut off by a screeching sound.  "Is that... wyverns mating?"  Tallis squinted into the distance.

"Could we mimic that?"

"No." Tallis blinked.  "Oh, the sound.  Right, yes, I can try that."

Isabela snickered.

#

"Been a bit light on the career advice since I got here."  Carver glanced over at Aveline as Gabriel collected ingredients for the poison antidote.

"You've been a bit light on needing it."  She shrugged.  "Although, why the Wardens would care about a fop and his... his..."

"Utter waste of ability and time?"

"Yes!"

"He toys with big beasties. Who knows what he'll flush out of the dark?"  Carver shrugged.  "It's light duty. Can't lie about that."

#

"Watch it."  Varric gestured at the cave.  "Ghast hole."

Gabriel blinked.  "A what hole?"

Varric shrugged.  "A scholar might call it something else, but they don't know their ghasts from a hole in the ground."

Anders ran a hand down his face.  "And they say I'm the monster."

"I'm going to hit him."  Aveline put a hand on the hilt of her sword as Carver and Isabela just laughed.  "I'll do it."

Fenris sighed.  "That one actually hurt."

"Why do you bad-touch words like that?"  Gabriel asked.  He started to turn away from Varric.  "And why is that man not wearing any clothes?"  He continued forward. 

The man rushed up to them.  "Oh, Blessed Andraste, thank you.  I thought I'd die out here.  I've been trapped here since last night."

"I know I'm going to regret this, but..." Gabriel took a deep breath.  "Why are you standing out here in your smallclothes?"

"Ghasts were chasing me.  I thought I could leave false trails..."  The man sighed.  "Truth told, I'm not looking for the wyvern.  I'm a scholar from Cumberland, researching an Avvar cult that once lived here.  They worshiped the Lady of the Skies to the exclusion of all other gods.  I'm searching for their shrine."

Gabriel pointed back in the direction they'd come.  "I've seen something that might be the shrine you're looking for."

"Then you have succeeded where I failed."  The man sighed.  "The rumors say they were driven from their last refuge.  They left a great treasure in the goddess's keeping."  He offered a sheaf of notes.  "But the mountain has defeated me.  Please, take my research and see if you can do anything with it."  Carver reached forward and took the notes.  "I will try to make it back to camp.  Good luck to you, serah."

#

Varric glanced up at Aveline.  "Should have come to the Hanged Man last week. You missed Brennan drunk off her ass, reciting love poems to Corff."

"She did not!"  Aveline looked at Gabriel, who just sighed and nodded.

"Four hours she spent clinging to the bar, shouting sonnets at the poor man."  Varric gestured.

"Ugh, a guardsman's poetry."  Aveline shook her head.  "That's assault, that is."

"Keep an eye on her."  Varric lowered his voice dramatically.  "I think she's in possession of a few concealed dirty limericks, too."

"Oh, Maker help me," Carver said.  "I've actually missed you people."

Gabriel came around some trees and stopped.  He wrinkled his nose.

"Oh," Tallis said.  "A wyvern kill?  Some kind of... halla or something?"

"That..."  Gabriel poked the mess with one end of his staff.  "Could be a tunic."

"Don't know, don't care, it's bait they liked for some reason."

#

"You are too willing to involve yourself in the affairs of others, Hawke."  Fenris gave Tallis a disapproving glance.  "Each time you put yourself at risk. One day you will not be so lucky."

"You have a better idea?"  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Guard what you have. Keep your head low."

"Like a dragon!"  Gabriel gestured.  "Guarding my treasure hoard."

"That's not what I meant."

He knew very well what the man meant.  "Shall I eat passersby?"  He tapped his chin thoughtfully.  "Maybe I can demand virgin sacrifices."  What was the fun of a virgin anyway?

"Even dragons are eventually slain, Hawke."

Gabriel sighed, and nodded.  He gestured out at the view.  "For a slaughtering ground, it's actually rather pretty."

Tallis nodded.  "The Montfort family inherited this mountain from a clan of Nevarran dragon-hunters."  She tilted her head to one side.  "Well, maybe inherited is the wrong word.  What do you call it when you kill someone in order to get all their stuff?"

"Adventuring."

#

They saved the dogs and returned them safely to their owner.  He was a bit surprised to see mabari hounds belonging to an Orlesian.  He'd considered bringing Runt along, but these days Runt didn't like to get very far from the kids.  Or Orana and the treats she kept in her pockets.

Merrill smiled brightly.  "You know, Fenris, you should get a pet."

"I'm afraid to ask what brought this on."

"On the way here, I saw a noblewomen in a gown made completely out of fur! I thought she was a bear at first!"

Fenris blinked at her.  "So I should keep an Orlesian noblewoman as a pet?"

She looked at him like he was insane, then shook her head.  "Orlesians would make terrible pets! They'd complain all the time! No, I was thinking of a griffin."

"Somehow, I should have expected that."  He sighed.

She turned to Carver.  "You'd get me a griffin, wouldn't you?"

"First griffin I find, it's all yours," he promised.

She locked her arm through Carver's and rested her head on his shoulder as they kept walking.  Gabriel tried to hide a smile.

#

Gabriel stopped at a very large pile of...  He sighed.  "Looking for clues."

"Oh, very mature," Carver said.  "Why don't you just roll in it like a dog?"

For a moment, he considered throwing some at his brother.  Just for a moment.  Tallis glanced down at what he'd found.  "Ooh, nug bones.  I wonder if a nug call would help attract a wyvern."

"You know a nug call?"  He stood, looking at her in disbelief.

"You go elbow deep in wyvern shit and I'm the weird one?"

He glared, because she was right.  Then he went to the pond and washed his hands.  "We must have enough to bait a trap now."

Tallis nodded.  "In the right spot... no doubt."

#

They found a clearing.  Tallis looked around.  "Yes, I think this would be the place to find a wyvern.  And room enough to kill the thing without getting sat on."  She knelt, examining the area.  "They're not stupid, though.  We'll need some really good bait."

"I think we've got enough to draw one out."

She nodded.  "More than enough.  Careful though.  With this much bait, we might have our hands full."  She smiled impishly.  "But it'd sure be fun."

He glanced back at his companions.  There were smiles on various faces.  "Lay it all out.  I'm bringing the duke a trophy to talk about."

"Yes."  Tallis bounced, then glanced back at him.  "I mean, if you're sure."  She started rummaging through what they had collected.  "Let's get to it.  We've got a lot of stuff to lay out, for starters."  She took the vial.  "Right, now the blood."  She splashed it on her armor, then gave him a defensive look when he raised an eyebrow.  "What?  The prey needs to be moving.  Doesn't it?"  She inhaled.  "Okay, I'll do the sound.  You get ready.  Don't look at me while I do this."

He gestured for his companions to position themselves as Tallis proceeded to dance around and make an ungodly cacophony.  He blinked at her.  "Was that... good?"

She glared.  "You want to do it?  Didn't think so."  She went back to dancing and making weird noises.

A moment later, something roared.

#

They were patting each other on the back and gazing at the dead wyvern when another group of hunters approached.  "Well, if it isn't the Fereldan turnip."  The leader of the other hunters glared.  "They say you are the champion of some backwater city in the east.  Quite the achievement, I'm sure.  I suggest you run along with your servants while you have the chance.  This wyvern was mine to kill, not yours."  The man actually stomped his foot.  "Mine, mine, mine.  I paid good coin to be the one who wins this contest.  It was my turn."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the implied insult to his friends.  "Oh, I didn't realize the duke was offering charity to his more useless guests.  My mistake."

"I will not accept such talk from a backwater mongrel."

Tallis sighed.  "You do realize Hawke can beat you like a rented mule, with both hands tied behind his back?"

"A rented mule would probably smell better."

"More insolence!  From a knife-ear this time.  I can take no more of this.  Kill them all.  We can say the wyvern was too much for them."

Gabriel sighed, and drew his staff.

#

"Now what is going on here?"  Prosper asked.

"Prosper."  The other hunter managed to get back to his feet.  "This bloody bastard tried to steal my rightful kill."

The Duke gave the man a disbelieving look.  "Now is that any way to speak of the Champion of Kirkwall, Baron?"

The Baron glared.  "This is your fault for inviting a stinking turnip in the first place.  Your mother would be ashamed."  They were bringing mothers into it now?  So much for civility.

Prosper laughed.  "Says the man whose mother has slept with half of Val Chevin."  He turned to look at Gabriel.  "My apologies.  Arlange has always been a cheat.  What would you have done with him?"

Tallis narrowed her eyes.  "You're not suggesting..."

"Why not?"  Prosper shrugged.  "You believe Arlange would have stopped short of murder, given the chance?"

Gabriel glanced at Tallis.  "Something on your mind?"

"Just let him go.  He's not worth your time, Hawke."

He agreed, actually.  Prosper laughed again.  "My word.  Such mercy."

"He can't be more than he is, that's all," Tallis whispered.  "You've bested him."

"His blood smells worse than the wyvern's."  Gabriel shrugged.  "Best keep it where it is."

"You hear that, Arlange?"  Prosper gestured at the Baron.  "It behooves you to leave while you still can."

"I..."  Arlange sneered.  "Fine.  I will go."

Prosper turned back to them.  "Congratulations on finding the wyvern.  It looks like a fine one, indeed.  There will be a celebration in the chateau courtyard.  Do attend when you're ready."

Tallis waited for Prosper to leave, then glanced at Gabriel.  "You let him go?  That was..."  She smiled.  "Very merciful."

Carver shook his head.  "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"We should go to the chateau."  Tallis gestured.  "Time to practice your conversation."

He imitated Arlange.  "And my Orlesian accent."  Aveline whacked him in the back of the head.

#

He glanced around, and noticed Carver was missing.  He was about to say something when his brother came around the corner and nodded.  Before he could ask, Tallis came back towards them.  "I had a quick look around.  There's one door into the castle that isn't under heavy guard..."

Carver shrugged.  "Here we go again."

"I can't get it open."  She sighed.  "And believe me, I tried.  Bent a nice set of lockpicks in that stupid door.  One of the duke's guardsmen must have the key.  They wouldn't just look themselves out of the castle.  I hope."

Actually, that wouldn't surprise him.  "Why else would the party be in the garden?  He probably has someone breaking a window right now."

"I..."  She considered a moment.  "Could make that work, actually.  But in the meantime, let's find someone with a key."

"Let's split up."  Carver glanced at their group.  "We don't want the duke to think we're laying siege to his party."

"Tallis and I will look for the key.  In the meantime, scout out the castle for another way in."

"Let's see what we can find out."  Tallis started heading in.  "Come on."

#

Prosper gave a speech to honor Gabriel's wyvern kill, and presented him with a finely crafted wyvern-skin belt.  He made small talk with several of the other guests.  Lady Elegant greeted him warmly.  Comtesse de Launcet informed him that Emile was apparently going to be a semi-proud father.  Seneschal Bran was also in attendance, with the lovely Serendipity on his arm.  Tallis found that somewhat awkward.

#

Teagan greeted him.  "Champion.  It's good to see you again."  He gave a small bow.  "I'm sure you don't remember me.  We met when King Alistair made his trip to Kirkwall.  I'm Arl Teagan Guerrin."  He gestured behind him.  "This is my wife, Kaitlyn."

Gabriel kissed the young woman's hand, then glanced back at Teagan.  "You think I often intervene between Meredith and foreign heads of state?"  He blinked, then shrugged.  "Wait.  Actually, yes, that's pretty normal for me."

"You remind me a great deal of someone I once knew."  Teagan suddenly smiled.  "Ah, that's right.  You and Lenore are cousins, are you not?"

"We are.  Though we've never actually met."

Teagan laughed.  "Entirely your loss, I assure you.  A pleasure to see you again.  If you speak to Bann Perrin, I don't advise you to bring up the Chantry.  Or..."  He shrugged.  "Knickers."

#

"Sister Nightingale?" 

Leliana smiled.  "Champion.  It is good to see you again, under less..."  She twitched a shoulder.  "Dire circumstances.  I--” Her gaze went to his companion.  "Tallis?"

"Leliana.  It's so lovely to see you again."  There was a small trace of panic on Tallis's face, and her eyes darted around momentarily. 

"You look stunning this evening.  Your hair is darling.  Did you do it yourself?"

Gabriel glanced from one woman to the other.  "I get the distinct impression you've met before."

"Oh, briefly."  Tallis shrugged.  "A long time ago."

There was an uncomfortably knowing look in Leliana's eyes.  "You meet all sorts of people in Orlais.  It keeps life exciting."

It sounded like there was a very interesting story behind all this.  "Well, I'm glad you two had this chance to chat."

"Yes.  It was..." Tallis was still looking around.  "Very..."  She looked back at Leliana.  "Fortuitous.  We shouldn't take up any more of your time, Leliana.  I'm sure you have..."  She glanced at the wine glass in her hand, and casually dumped it into a nearby plant.  "Things.  That need attention.  Right now."

Leliana lifted her own glass in Tallis's direction before taking a sip. 

#

"What was that about?"  Gabriel glanced at Tallis.

"Oh, nothing.  Let's see if we can find the guard with the key."

He shrugged, and walked up to one of the guards.  "My friend here has had a bit too much wine.  She needs to sit down inside before she gets sick on a duchess."

Tallis swayed back and forth.  "Ooh, I can hear the ocean in my head.  Tide goes in, tide goes... urp... out."

"That's never a good sign."

#

He sighed as Tallis struck out first with the guard, then with a servant.  After a bit more work, she also struck out with Prosper's son, Lord Cyril.  She threw her hands up into the air.  "This is officially my worst night ever."

"Not Lord Cyril's type?"

She shook her head.  "Maybe he just doesn't like elves."  She glanced over her shoulder.  "Or women."  She turned back to him.  "In either case, you're the answer.  He has the key.  Go get it."  When he glared, she shrugged.  "What?  It's your turn, Hawke.  Go on."

"Sounds like I could save time and just assume a plan will fall apart from the start."  Why did they even bother with a plan anyway?  Usually things hit their worst when everything appeared to be going according to plan.  That was an important lesson he should really learn one day.

"It hasn't fallen apart.  It's just..."  Tallis gestured.  "Not entirely cooperating with reality.  Just..."  She waved at him.  "Go try something." 

He glared at her again before heading in.  Lord Cyril was examining a tapestry.  "Tell the elf that her pleas are for nothing.  She's pretty enough, I suppose.  No doubt there are some men who would like that sort of thing."

"I thought you might be a man of..."  He mentally apologized to Fenris.  "Refined tastes." 

"I heard the same of you, Monsieur Hawke."

He leaned forward and whispered into Cyril's ear, helping himself to the key as he did so.  "Why don't we talk again after the party?"

Cyril nodded eagerly, and went back to examining the tapestry.  Tallis was waiting outside for him.  "You have it.  Tell me you have it."

He shrugged.  "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Good.  Then we can find the..."  She swallowed.  "Jewel and get this over with."

"You don't sound that excited."

"It's simply been a long time coming, that's all."

He gave her a concerned look.  "This jewel is that important to you?"  There was clearly something she hadn't told them.

"Yes.  I suppose it is.  I want this part of my life finished."

He spread his hands.  "So soon?  I heard they were justa bout to bring out the candied nug.  I want to see that."

"Let me ruin it for you."  Her voice became lofty as she gestured dreamily.  "It tastes like forgotten aspirations."

He gave her a sad look.  "You have crushed all my hopes and dreams."

She laughed.  "Let's find that door and get inside."

#

She was more upset than he'd have thought by having to kill the guard.  "It's not like his family can say 'we thought he only had to bake cookies.'"

"There are other paths.  They do not all need to lead to the same destination."  She stood back up.  "Enough.  We're here for the Heart."  She turned towards him.  "I'd like to do this quietly.  Alert as few guards as possible.  What do you think?"

Stealth wasn't really his strong suit.  Come to think of it, leaving the building still standing wasn't really his strong suit.  Still... "Don't relish the thought of two dozen guards chasing me 'round the chateau.  Quiet's the way to go."

#

He had to knock out a guard to get the key.  Since the man was unconcious anyway, he took a few moments to make a few additions to Leopold's evening repast, just in case.  A sick wyvern should be an adequate distraction. 

Cautiously, he and Tallis moved up the stairs.  He found another unconscious guard, and blinked.  He didn't recall knocking that one out.  Maybe the man was just having a nap.  Or maybe Tallis had done it when he wasn't looking.  He shrugged, and kept moving.

#

He found pieces of a Fog Warrior amulet and pocketed them to show Fenris later.  They came down a flight of stairs, and found the vault.  Naturally, it was guarded by an annoying floor puzzle of switches.  "It's never as easy as it seems, is it?"

It took several minutes and the unfortunate destruction of two no doubt priceless statues, but they got the door open.  He glanced at Tallis as they entered the vault.  "Something wrong?"

"I don't know."  She looked around as guards started to enter.  "Yes."

"Don't fret, my dear," Prosper said.

Gabriel turned around and counted the guard.  He really wished he hadn't left his staff with Fenris.  "I see the party's moved indoors?"

"It's not over yet," Tallis said.

"But it is over."  Prosper shrugged.  "I knew who you were the moment you arrived, assassin."

"Assassin?"  Well, that would explain how she and Leliana knew each other, anyway.  "I knew it."

"You..."  She glanced back at him.  "Did?"

She jumped off a roof and stabbed people.  He shook his head at her.  "Have you met my friends?  All of them are crazy and most of them are killers."

"Clever man."  Prosper nodded.  "Have you also deduced that your elven friend is Qunari?"

Well, no, that one was sort of new.  "You're..."  The hair did an excellent job of hiding her horns.  "Qunari?"

"It's..."  She had the good graces to look abashed.  "Complicated."

"This has nothing to do with me, then."

Prosper snorted.  "Yes, you were only here to rob me.  Much better."

Tallis turned towards Prosper.  "Look, I came to stop the Heart from doing something we will all regret."  She gestured at Gabriel.  "He didn't.  Leave him out of this."

"And waste all the effort I spent luring you here before the Heart's arrival?"  Prosper shook his head.  "Don't be foolish."

"Asay hassatra maas," Tallis said.

"Maas avastrasa kulun," Prosper replied.  He gestured.  "Take them away."

#

Cassandra blinked.  "The elf was Qunari?"  So that's who Tallis had been working for.  One small mystery solved, anyway.

"And the dwarf has no beard.  I know, it made no sense to me, either."  Varric shrugged.  "Maybe they cut her horns off?"

"The Qunari are not a race."  Cassandra narrowed her eyes.  "They are a religion.  What I don't understand is why a Qunari agent would try to kill one of her own people.  And why involve the Champion?"

"Excellent questions."

"I expect answers to match.

"I live to please," Varric said, settling back down in the chair.

#

"So at least we're not dead."  He'd feel a bit better if he knew his friends and brother were safe.

She gazed up at him.  "I don't suppose an apology would make things better?"

"Is it the sort that comes with fabulous riches?"  He glared at her.

"Are we talking about make-believe fabulous riches?"

"Don't be ridiculous."  And how would he cart fabulous riches out of here in the first place.  Isabela had a ship, maybe he should get a wagon.  Or at least a horse.  Dog-sled?  No, that wouldn't help, Runt was back in Kirkwall.  Probably sleeping on the bed.

"Then no."

"You're really terrible at this."  The Crows were almost starting to look good by comparison, and that was saying a lot.

"I am sorry.  This didn't work out like I'd planned..."  She gestured at the cell they were sitting in.  "Obviously."

It was good to know there had actually, at one point anyway, been a plan.  Allegedly.  "What was your plan, exactly?"

"The one I expected to find is named Salit, a member of the Ben-Hassrath..."  She sighed.  "The Heart of the Many.  I was told he's here to sell secrets to the Orlesians, and I came to stop him.  I..."  She looked down at her hands.  "Suppose I was misinformed."

"So you came here to stop this Salit from betraying your people?"  An understandable motive, anyway.

"You probably won't believe me, but this isn't a political mission.  It's..."  She stood up.  "Personal."

"What do you mean?"

"Salit was my bessrathari -- the one who recruited me into the Ben-Hassrath.  My tutor.  He's the one who saw my potential, convinced me I could make a difference.  It doesn't matter now."

A family matter.  That he understood. "But you said he was selling secrets."

"He is, or at least he intends to.  One last act of defiance."  She shook her head.  "I can't let him do that.  Not when he'll hurt so many others in the process."

"You mean he'll hurt other Qunari."

"Not every Qunari is a soldier, you know.  There are tens of thousands of farmers, artisans, craftsmen..."  She shook her head.  "People who have never hurt anyone.  People whose only crime is living.  They don't deserve what he's going to do to them."  Neither had many of the people of Kirkwall, or those that would be killed or brainwashed when the Qunari did actually invade.  "But it's more than my duty to stop Salit.  It is my moral obligation."

Morality.  "So everything you told me was a lie."

"Not everything." 

"So I just missed the part where you're one of the people I drove into Kirkwall."  He'd killed one of the leaders of her people.  A people who'd happily put him in a collar and sew his mouth shut.

"You don't need horns to embrace the Qun."  She paced the cell.  "What you need is a purpose.  A belief in unity, in improving the lot not only for your own people but for everyone."

Everyone except those who had their mouths sewn shut.  "You're right.  I can think of many people who would be improved by the loss of a head."

"You're joking, but you're also right."  She shrugged.  "That doesn't mean it's the solution for everyone."

"So everyone else just loses a foot?  Maybe a big toe?" Greta crying over her father's body.

"Being Qunari doesn't automatically mean you're a zealot."  She gestured.  "Most Qunari don't even understand humans, why you act like you do."  She walked towards him.  "But I grew up among you.  I understand perfectly well."

He was a human, and he didn't understand them most days.  And clearly he didn't understand elves either.  "Wait... aren't you here to kill someone for the Qunari?"

"I never said I was killing him for the Qunari."

He rested his head in a hand.  "So you're improving his lot?  Perhaps repeatedly?"

She sighed.  "I know it's not easy to understand.  After what the Arishok did, I hardly blame you.  But just tell me:  can you honestly say there's nothing to improve, nothing to strive for?"  Freedom?  Not having his mouth sewn shut?  Scones?  "We believe in striving together.  We may stumble, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

"I don't disagree."  The ideal was nice.  The methods left a lot to be desired.

"It's who I am.  I joined the Ben-Hassrath because I felt it meant something."  When he tilted his head at her, she corrected herself.  "Means something."

Interesting.  "You sound like you're trying to convince yourself."

"It's been a long time since I even talked to anyone about it."  She gestured.  "I suppose it's not really prison cell conversation."

He stood, and did some pacing of his own.  Had his friends found a way in, or had they found trouble of their own?  "So did you really involve me just because I had an invitation?"

"You were the only one on the invitation list who wasn't a personal friend of the Montfort family."  She smiled at him.  "And you're also basalit-an, remember?  An outsider worthy of respect."

Was there nothing about the Qunari that wasn't going to come back to bite him in the ass?  "You know about that?"

"Of course.  If there was anyone a Qunari should or would consider going to for help... it's you."

That explained the fellow with the swords, anyway.  Come to think of it, hadn't he said something about the Ben-Hassrath and his role?  "And what was going to happen when this was over?"

"I thank you, we go our separate ways?"

He considered beating his head against the walls of the cell.  It probably wouldn't help, but at the moment, he couldn't see how it would make the situation worse.  "Really?  I wouldn't notice a thing?"

"Truth?  You're..."  She shrugged and looked him over.  "Not exactly what I was expecting.  I've heard a few stories about you.  They don't quite do you justice.  Perhaps if I'd done my homework, I would have known more about you.  Given you the respect you deserve."  She leaned against the wall.  "Nothing I can do about it now."

He sighed and sat back down on the bench.  "I suppose the good news is with all this extra time I can learn to knit."

"Could you make me a sweater?"

"No."

She sighed.  "The first order of business is getting out of here before His Grace decides we would taste good in the soup..."  She shrugged.  "Or whatever he has planned."  She glanced at him.  "Any ideas?"

"Oh, I'm sure the others will be along any minute now."

#

Fenris came to a halt.  "So... we're lost?"

Isabela looked around.  "Definitely."

"Now what do we do?"

"I could try to guess the color of your underclothes again."  Isabela shrugged.

Anders shook his head, and turned towards her.  "All right, we should have tried your suggestion."

"Which? Challenging the guards to a game of riddles and making, "Where is Hawke?" one of the questions?"

He glared.  "I meant the, 'Follow one wall, and you'll navigate the maze,' idea."

"Well, we can try it next time."  She gestured at Fenris.  "Either that, or, 'Let's get a sledgehammer and break down the walls,' I thought that had merit."

#

"We've been going in circles for over an hour."  Aveline kicked at the wall.

"I'm so used to Hawke leading the way, I think my sense of direction has withered."  Varric looked up at her.  "So... wait for him to rescue us?"

"When you tell this part? Leave it out."  She sighed.

"Let's see if we can at least find the others."

#

Tallis gave a vexed sigh.  "That's it.  I'm officially tired of waiting to be rescued."  She walked over and unlatched the portcullis.

Everything was going to go boom.  "Why didn't you just do that before?"

She gave him a defensive look.  "You said your friends were coming."

And speaking of his friends, there were Isabela, Anders, and Fenris.  Fenris gave him a worried look.  "There you are.  Were you hurt?  What happened?"

"Let's just find the others and get out of here."

Fenris nodded, and handed him his staff.  He glanced at Tallis.  "So back through the castle, then?"

"Unless there's a better way than..."  The castle suddenly shook.  She blinked, then continued.  "Fighting through the duke's entire army what was that?"

"I have no idea."

#

They found Aveline and Varric dealing with a few guards.  He started to ask where they'd been, but Aveline gave him a frustrated glare and he switched his comment.  "Where are Carver and Merrill?"

"We split up, they headed left."  Aveline looked around.  "Haven't seen them since."

"We'll find them."

#

"Done with my hospitality already, are we?"  Duke Prosper glared down at them.  "Such a shame."

Gabriel shrugged.  "It's not that we don't appreciate the accommodations, but you know how it is."

"Alas, it's too soon for my guests to leave.  You will miss the main event."

He shrugged.  "I could live with that."

"No.  I am afraid you couldn't."

And now they were under attack again.  Tallis at least made an effort with the whole 'take me instead, I'm the one you want'.  Useless, but her heart seemed to be in the right place.  Pity about her brain being missing.  And what was with these painted Orlesian clowns with knives?  He was actually starting to miss Kirkwall and blood mages.

He glanced at the portcullis that had closed behind Prosper.  "I don't think we're getting out this way now."

#

Since they were there, they robbed the vault.  It seemed fair.  A passage in one of the vaults led them back to the dungeon.  He started to walk back to find the way his friends had come when a large crack in the wall caught his eye.  Tallis suddenly smiled.  "I think this can get us out."  She glanced at them.  "Got everything from the chateau?  The way those rocks look, I don't want to test this path more than once."

#

"There's a lake?  In the middle of the mountain?"  Gabriel shook his head.

Tallis nodded.  "The Retreat needed to house hundreds of people during the Blight, if not thousands.  Can't do that without fresh water."  She gestured at a path.  "Here we go, this will lead us out."

She started down the path, then stopped.  "That's odd.  I could swear there was..." 

A portcullis slammed shut between her the others.  She glanced over her shoulder.  "Trust me."  And promptly ran off.

"Tallis."  He shook his head, then turned to face his new problems.  Well, hadn't he just been hoping for the chance to fight crazy mages?  Wishes did come true.

The Chasind was giving a speech when Tallis threw her knife, missing him by inches.  She jumped down from her vantage point and rejoined them.

#

"You frightened me." Fenris said quietly.

Gabriel glanced at him.  "Me?"

"Before we found you, there was a moment when I..."  He shook his head.  "Don't do that again."

He smiled.

#

"And there's the way out."  Tallis gestured.  "See?  I told you I had a plan.  It was a good plan, the kind that had an escape and everything."

"Not a monster lair."  Gabriel shrugged.  "That is a good sign."

She turned to face him.  "So you could go.  There are, however..."  She gave him a hopeful look.  "Other options."

"Oh, I suppose there's room for a cot, but where would we put the dinner table?"  And where the hell was his brother?  And Merrill. 

"I know you want to leave.  Just hear me out."  She spread her hands.  "What Salit is going to do will harm so many innocents -- my people as well as yours.  It's my duty to stop him.  Even so, I can't do it alone.  Not anymore."

Was she actually asking for his help?  She was crazier than he was.  "After everything you've already done, why would I help you again?"

She touched his face.  "Because I've got your nose?"

Why couldn't he meet anyone normal?  "The Qun taught you that?"

"If I were following the Qun, I would actually have your nose."  She looked up at him.  "I suppose that doesn't help."  She sighed.  "If I had my way, you would never have been this involved in the first place."

He wasn't leaving without his brother anyway.  "What did you have in mind, exactly?"

"Well, we could go back, maybe have some tea with the duke.  Get to know one another.  Then, just as he starts to trust us, you slip a bag over his head and we drag him to Antiva."

"No.  Not Antiva.  You fiend."  Gabriel stared at her.  He heard Isabela start to giggle.

"Or we could find out when Salit is arriving, and stop him before it's too late."

He glanced back at his companions.  They gave him various shrugs.  He looked back to Tallis.  "Explain what's so terrible about Salit's plan."

"I..."  She gave a frustrated sigh.  "Can't.  Not completely.  And yes, I know.  That's a hard sell.  The information Salit plans to turn over to Orlais won't just hurt Qunari, however.  It will harm anyone living in Qunari lands.  Even those who fled the Qunari, of any race, will be condemned to persecution forever."

Dammit.  That was a pretty good reason.  "It couldn't just be a way to convince me to help you again, I suppose?" 

"If only it was."  Tallis paced.  "I'm not here on some directive from the Qun, I came..."  She sighed.  "Salit was declared Tal-Vashoth, but they didn't deem intervention worthwhile.  I..."  She shrugged.  "Couldn't agree.  I had to try."

"Doesn't that make you Tal-Vashoth as well?"

"No.  The Ben-Hassrath didn't order me not to do this, but here I am anyway."  She chuckled.  "I was trying to earn my way back into their good graces.  This probably won't help."

Her own people were fed up with her.  Not a good sign.  "Why?  What did you do?"

"It's not easy, being an elf in the Qun.  You're not born to it like they are."  She folded her arms.  "I've struggled to find that peace, that certainty.  I know it's there, I just..."  She shrugged.  "Keep falling short."  She looked at him.  "What about you?  Have you ever been part of something bigger than just yourself?"

"I protect Kirkwall.  Or is that not what you mean?"

"It's not the same thing."  She gestured.  "The Qunari have a vision of what life should be like.  Free from pain and fear and doubt.  You see tyranny and I see caring, an interest in the welfare of all.  Yes, it could be better.  But so could human indifference and cruelty.  Or do you disagree?"

Collar and mouth sewn shut, or tranquil.  Such lovely options.  Like trying to decide which cliff to leap from.   "Saying the Qunari 'could be better' is an understatement."

"Maybe.  What Salit does won't help.  It'll only make things worse."

"You know how to argue."  It wasn't a convincing argument, mind, but it was an argument.  And his brother was still missing.  "But my options are...?"

"Follow or don't.  It's pretty much that simple."

How metaphorical.  He watched her walk away, then glanced at his companions.  Like it or not, heading back to face the duke was their best chance of finding Carver and Merrill.  He sighed, and started after Tallis.

#

Baron Arlange came back for a visit.  How nice.  And he'd brought friends.  A group of archers started to line up shots.  Gabriel started to throw up a barrier, and then Carver emerged from behind the archers.  He used his great sword almost like a broom, sending half the archers tumbling off the ledge.  Merrill brought down lightning on the others.

A few moments later, there was naught left of Arlange but an unpleasant memory.  Tallis shrugged.  "He was persistent.  I'll give him that much."

"Where have you two been?"  Gabriel said, staring at his brother and Merrill.

"Looking for you," Merrill said with a smile.

"Yes," Carver said.  "Looking for you."  His brother's face looked slightly guilty.

Merrill nodded.  "You weren't in the garden, or the orchard, or by the pond.  We looked around the pond twice, just to be sure."

"Twice, huh?"  Isabela waggled her eyebrows.

Carver turned red.  Merrill blinked at him, then glanced at Isabela.  "Oh, did I miss something dirty again?"

#

They fought a bunch of Qunari, and learned about the meeting place.  They'd come this far, anyway.  It would be rude to leave without saying goodbye to their host.  Tallis looped around the other side while he went in to provide a distraction.  The Duke and this 'Salit' were engaged in some kind of drama as he approached.

Prosper glared.  "Champion.  I should have known you would turn up."

"I have an excellent sense of dramatic timing.  And good hair."

"Joke while you can.  You will not find it funny for long."

Tallis had managed to make off with the scroll the Duke had received from Tallis.  The look on the duke's face when he realized that was pretty funny.  There was a bit more family drama.  Or the Qunari version of family drama, anyway.  Threats and killing. 

And then it was time for the killing.  The presence of Leopold the wyvern did complicate matters, but the additions he'd made to the food earlier seemed to help.  There were some explosions, a lot of soldiers, and more Qunari.  Against the blades of Aveline, Fenris, Carver, Tallis, and Isabela, backed up by the spells of Anders, Merrill, and Gabriel himself, their enemies faired poorly.  Varric even helped.  A little.

Prosper hit him with a blast of that green goo.  Gabriel glanced down, and saw Leopold charging.  He held his ground until the last moment, then sent out a spray of ice before dodging.  Leopold skidded on the ice, and his momentum took him out over the cliff.  The wyvern fell, but the duke managed to catch hold of the ledge.  Gabriel walked over.

"Keep away from me," the duke said, hanging on with one hand.  "The empress will hear of this.  Orlais will burn Kirkwall to the ground.  All of you will die screaming, I swear it."

He'd heard more creative threats.  "I would have tried begging for mercy, but that's just me."

"You... blasted... turnip." 

"Thank you for the lovely party.  I'll treasure the belt."  Maybe he'd give the belt to Isabela.  She could use it to hold up her non-existent pants.

The duke's grip slipped, and he fell down the cliff.  He hit two rocks on the way down.

Fenris shrugged.  "They never learn."

#

"If the duke only knew what he nearly had in his grasp."  Tallis was kneeling by Salit's body.  "Thank you.  There's no way I could have done this without your help."

"What is the scroll?"  He's sort of like to know why he'd almost been killed.  Repeatedly.

"This is a list of agents throughout Thedas.  Qunari like myself."  She touched the scroll.  "Many of them have children, family, friends.  They're people you wouldn't suspect.  Some have even left the Qun behind.  But if this list fell into human hands, they and everyone they know..."  She met his eyes.  "Would be killed."  She started pacing again.  "The Ariqun believes they knew the risks, but what about the innocents.  I... I couldn't let this happen."

An enumerated list of his headaches.  "Maybe those agents should be discovered."

"I believe in the Qun, but I'm not doing this to protect the Qunari."  She touched the scroll again.  "This list doesn't distinguish innocent from guilty, it doesn't show the friends, lovers, children who..."  She shook her head.  "Nobody should have it."

She was right, in her way.  "That's what I do:  feed the sick, cure the poor, pat the hungry on the head."

"Kill nasty Orlesians."

"Are there any other kind?"

"Oh, before I forget."  She tossed him an amulet with a very large gem.  "That was going to be the Heart of the Many.  You'd find a jewel, while I'd go off and find Salit..."  She glanced down at the bodies.  "And be back before anyone was the wiser.  I suppose nothing ever goes like we plan, does it?"  She waved cheerfully.  "Take care of yourself, Hawke.  Maybe we'll meet again sometime."

#

He lost track of Carver and Merrill again.  Isabela volunteered to go look for them, but Aveline caught her by the scruff of the neck before she could go more than a couple paces.  They continued down the mountain, and found the bodies of a couple dozen more tal-Vashoth. 

"Looks like the Duke's soldiers weren't completely useless," Fenris said.

Anders started to continue down the path, then stopped suddenly.  "I... don't recall there being a waterfall there."

Merrill and Carver rejoined them shortly before they reached where Isabela's ship was docked.  He pretended not to notice that there was grass in their hair.  He tried not to notice Carver kiss Merrill goodbye, but Isabela's cheering made that a little bit difficult.

____________________________________________________

 "Let me guess: you haven't seen Tallis since that day."

Varric shrugged.  "A safe assumption, given her nature."

Cassandra gestured.  "And who is left to appease Orlais after a duke's murder at the hands of the Champion of Kirkwall?"

"Prosper invited it by dealing with Tal-Vashoth.  Possibly under orders from Empress Celene."  He grinned.  "Imagine the scandal if that was known."

"If you believe a Qunari agent."

"That's the difficult part, isn't it."  He folded his hands.  "I don't know why Hawke helped Tallis.  I suppose she was pretty for a Qunari."  He leaned back.  "Whatever the reason, I doubt it's the last we've seen of her."  He shifted slightly.  "But what do I know?  I just tell stories."


	26. A New Path

Coming home to two children hugging him was an odd feeling.  Caleb dragged him to a chair so he could listen to the latest melody, while Salla excitedly showed him how she could turn a teacup full of water to ice.  It briefly occurred to him that he could likely have asked the king to take both children back to Ferelden.  And yet... somehow, the idea didn't seem to have any merit to it.

When had Kirkwall started to feel like home?

#

Merrill giggled.

Fenris glared at her.  "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're in love!"

"I am not."

"You keep looking at Hawke with sad puppy eyes every time his back is turned."

"There are no puppy eyes."

"It's all right, you know. Even you can be happy once in a while. It won't kill you. But your face might crack if you smile, so be careful."

Gabriel fought very hard to keep a straight face.  He was about to order a round of drinks when one of the barmaids tapped him on the shoulder.  "Someone in the back rooms wants to see you, love.  Seemed a bit insistent.  Sorry, the louts over there need more ale."

He shook his head, and headed in.  Fenris fell into step behind him.

#

Two templars were waiting.  He'd have been worried, but if they had intended trouble, they'd have sent far more than two.  "The barmaid sent me.  What do templars want with me?"

"Hawke."  The man bowed.  "Your speech against First Enchanter Orsino was stirring."

The woman smiled.  "We hope you can aid us more directly."

Templars were asking for his help again.  Clandestine, no less.  This should be interesting.  "You seem capable enough of capturing apostates and blood mages."

"A lone apostate or blood mage is of little consequence.  But a group of them have become organized."  The man gestured.  "And many wretches in the city lend them a hand." 

The woman's voice tried to be soothing.  "The commoners are merely misguided, Ser Mettin."

Ser Mettin shook his head.  "Regardless, these mages are proving difficult to track down."

He still wasn't sure he liked templars, but he knew he didn't like blood mages.  "Depending on what you need, I could be of assistance."

"This hive of blood mages and their supporters know us.  If we get close to them, they'll scatter like cockroaches."  Ser Mettin nodded at him.  "But you could take them unawares."

"Ser Mettin, we cannot dally.  If the blood mages see us with Hawke..."

"Here are the details."  Ser Mettin handed him a piece of parchment.  "Eliminate these threats to Kirkwall.  We'll send any future communications by letter."  They left.

He glanced at the parchment, then looked at Fenris.  "So, apparently, not only did I join the city guard when I wasn't looking, I'm also a templar."

"I did advise you to keep your head low."

Gabriel leaned forward and kissed him.  "So, want to go hunt some blood mages later?"

"But what shall we do with the rest of the evening?"

#

Merrill was pacing back and forth in front of the mirror.  "Lethallin, I need to ask you for a favor."  She sighed.  "I thought the arulin'holm would be the last thing I needed, but the eluvian still won't work.  I think..."  She hesitated.  "I think I have to go back to the..."  She looked away.  "Spirit that helped me at the start of all this."

Spirit.  She still prevaricated.  "Why do you think this demon will help?"

"He knows about the mirror.  I don't know how much.  He wouldn't tell me everything, and it's dangerous to trust..."  She looked down at her hands.  "He said he witnessed its forging.  He told me how to cleanse it of its corruption.  He must know how to make it work."

He gestured for her to sit, then took the chair across from her.  "What do you mean it doesn't work?"  He still wasn't sure what it was supposed to do.

"Well..." She gestured.  "Look at it.  Do you think it's supposed to just sit there and show nothing at all?  I can feel the power in it, but it's..."  She shrugged.  "Like it's asleep.  I can't seem to wake it."

"Nothing bad ever comes from summoning demons."  He shook his head at her.

"That's why..."  She took a deep breath.  "Why I need you to come with me.  I've called to the spirit, but he doesn't seem to hear.  He was sealed in an artifact on Sundermount.  I have to look for him there.  But..."  She inhaled.  "If things go wrong..."  She looked up at him.  "If he possesses me, I need you to strike me down."

He stared at her.  "You want to summon a demon that may possess you, then have me kill you?"  He slammed his fist into the table.  "How is that a plan?"

She put both of her hands over his fist.  "Please do this for me."  She shook her head.  "There's no one else here I trust."  When he tried to look away she moved to keep eye contact.  "Lethallin, please... come with me.  I don't want..."  She sighed.  "Anything bad to happen."

Carver was going to kill him.  And if he didn't go with her, she'd just end up going by herself and then...  "If you're determined to do this, then I'll come with you to make sure nothing goes wrong."

She hugged him.  "Ma serannas.  You've no idea what a relief that is.  The demon is sealed in a cave on Sundermount.  The sooner we get this over with, the better."

#

"You seem troubled."  Fenris opened the wine bottle.

"My brother's girlfriend may have just asked me to kill her."

Fenris blinked.  "Merrill?"

"She wants to go to Sundermount to communicate with her demon.  And she wants me to come along to deal with the matter if something goes wrong."

"That's..."  Fenris filled the glass.  "A very unfair thing to ask of you."

"And if I say no, and she goes alone?"  Gabriel shook his head.  "Then not only is she still going to end up dead, but she may take a lot of people with her."

"I'll come," Fenris said quietly.

"Fenris..."

"And, if necessarily, I'll do what needs to be done."  He met Gabriel's eyes.  "She's like a sister to you.  I don't understand it, but I acknowledge it."

"I can't ask this of you."

"You aren't."  Fenris leaned forward and began setting up the board.  They played in silence for several minutes before Fenris spoke again.  "Orana... has asked if I am moving in."

"You are welcome to, you know."

"It is strange, being in a house with people.  Servants.”  A small smile came to Fenris’s face.  “Children."

Gabriel shook his head and laughed softly.  "Tell me about it."  Fenris moved his castle.  Gabriel sighed.  “The game is yours…”  Gabriel cut off as Fenris moved, tackling him to the ground and pinning his arms up over his head.  A long, slow kiss followed.

Fenris smiled.  “So are you.”

#

Varric spent most of the walk to the Sundermount trying to talk Merrill out of her plans.  "Does anybody else get the feeling that this is going to end badly? Just me huh?"

"It's not all bad Varric."  Merrill tried to give him a cheerful smile.  "Think of the stories you'll be able to tell later.

"No offense Daisy, but I could live without telling anyone that we murdered you on some mountain side, it's little hard to made that one sound good."

Gabriel sighed.  He'd hoped the dwarf's considerable powers of persuasion would succeed where his own had failed.  There was one thing left to try.  He walked towards the Keeper.

She smiled when she saw Merrill.  "Welcome hom, da'len."

Merrill shook her head.  "This isn't a homecoming, Keeper.  Why is the clan even here?  You should have moved on ages ago."

"The clan still has business here, da'len.  We will leave when it is time."

"It was time three years ago."  Merrill gestured.  "You can't stay here.  Eventually, the humans will force you to leave."

"There are plenty of hiding places in these mountains.  We will stay until my business is done."  The Keeper clasped her hands behind her back.  "If you are not returning to us, what has brought you back?"

He took a deep breath.  "If one of the Dalish becomes an abomination, what do you do?"

"If you are hoping the Dalish hold miracles, child, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed.  Even if the demon is driven out, the soul is left scarred.  It can never recover.  Not truly.  Like a wounded animal, it will fall prey to scavengers.  The only cure is death."

How cheerful.  "How can Merrill fix the eluvian?"

"I wouldn't restore that cursed thing, even if I could."  The Keeper shook her head angrily.  "It has stolen lives, brave young souls who were well loved by this clan.  And if awakened, it will do far worse."

"No one is pained more by their loss than I, but the mirror wasn't responsible."

"You must come to your senses, Merrill.  This evil cannot be allowed in our world."

"It is part of our world.  It has been in our world for centuries."  Merrill put on her stubborn face.  "But I'm wasting my time.  You'd rather fear the past than reclaim it.  This is pointless, Hawke.  Let's go."

All of this would be so much easier if he knew why the mirror was such an issue.  If it had been cleansed of the corruption, what was the threat?  This appeared to be getting them nowhere.  Right now, short of this Mahariel himself coming over the mountain and telling her not to do it, he saw no way to convince Merrill.  For a moment, he considered trying to convince Merrill to come back to Kirkwall so he could send a letter to the Wardens.  But she was already on her way up the mountain.  With a sigh, he followed.

#

As expected, the statue was ugly.  And creepy.  Merrill was shaking her head.  "Something is wrong.  This is where the spirit was bound.  But now, it feels... empty."

Oh.  Good.  They could all go home and put this behind them.  Preferably never to be spoken of again.  "Who bound this demon here and why?"

"There was a war, long ago.  Between my people and the Tevinter Imperium.  After the magisters sunk Arlathan, my people made a last stand here, fighting on the graves of our elders.  I don't know if it was the Elvhenan or Tevinter who bound the spirit, but he was left here from the war."

He put a hand to his staff.  "Maybe it freed itself?"  Killing demons was okay.  Killing friends possessed by demons not so much.

"It would have taken powerful magic to break him free of this prison."  She paced in front of the statue.  "You couldn't just set him loose.  Nobody could.  Not without doing something terrible.  This is very wrong."

"How are we going to finish the mirror now?" 

"I don't know.  I don't understand what's happened.  How can he be gone?"

A footstep came from behind them, scraping against the stone.  "I happened."  Keeper Marethari descended into the chamber.

"Keeper, what have you done?"

Marethari's face held sorrow.  "The demon's plan was always for you to complete the mirror.  It would have been a doorway out of this prison and into our world.  You would have been his first victim.  I couldn't let that happen, da'len."

That was the kind of information it would been useful to know three blighted years ago.  "You didn't think to mention that the demon was gone before we hiked all the way up here?"

"It's not gone," Marethari said.  His blood went cold.  "I couldn't fight it in the Fade while it was trapped.  And I couldn't banish it without making it stronger.  So I made myself its prison.  Kill me, and it dies too.  Merrill will finally be safe."

"No.  You can't ask..."  Merrill covered her face with her hands.  "I won't do this."

"You always knew your blood magic had a price, da'len.  I have chosen to pay it for you."  The Keeper smiled gently.  "Dareth shiral."  The demon took over.

#

Merrill used her staff to fling rocks at the demon.  Gabriel hit it with a blast of ice.  Suddenly, it vanished, and Keeper Marethari was standing there again.  She fell forward.  "Keeper," Merrill cried out, rushing towards her.

"You've beaten it, da'len.  You are so much stronger than I imagined.  The demon is dead."

"Keeper, I..."  Merrill's face was joyful.

"Let's leave this awful place.  The clan should hear the good news."

He wanted it to be true.  For Merrill's sake.  For the clan's sake.  He closed his eyes, shook his head, and then gazed at the Keeper.  "You told us that the demon was bound to your life.  It would only die with you."

Merrill's eyes went wide, and filled with tears.  She turned, and drew her dagger.  "Ir abelas, Keeper."  She cradled the old woman's body as the Keeper fell.  "What have you done?  I don't want this.  I never wanted this.  Creators, please let this be a bad dream..."  Gabriel stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.  "I'll wake up and feel like an idiot and she'll scold me for not listening..."

He wanted to comfort her.  "Exactly which part of, 'don't talk to demons or awful things will happen' did you fail to understand?"

"If there was a price to pay, I should have paid it."  She stared up at him angrily.  "She had no right to interfere."

"I don't think anybody wanted this.  Not even the demon.  Marethari did what she had to."

"Why couldn't she have believed in me?"  She bent her head.  "I don't know what to do now."  He pulled her to her feet, and into a hug.  She clung to him.  "I... I should go to the clan.  Someone needs to know, needs to come... take care of her."

#

Fenarel met them a few steps outside of the cave, several other hunters behind him.  "We know the Keeper came here.  What's going on?  Where is she?"

"Fenarel, the Keeper, she..."  Merrill started to cry again.

One of the other hunters gestured.  "Look at her, Fenarel.  She's covered in blood."

"What have you done, Merrill?"  Fenarel walked towards the cave.  "Keeper.  Can you hear me?"

"She's dead."  Merrill choked out the words.

"I should have guessed you'd turn on her, you monster," a hunter said. 

Gabriel moved to stand between the elves and Merrill.  "This was a tragedy.  I promise you, I'll make sure no one else is hurt by Merrill's blood magic."

"You expect us to take the word of a shemlen?"  The hunter started to reach for her blades.

"Stand down, Ineria."  Fenarel's voice was tired.  "She was our First, once.  The Keeper loved her."  He wouldn't look at Merrill.  "More than she loved the clan, it seems."

"Fenarel... I'm sorry.  I never wanted this.  If I could have saved her... if I could have died instead, I would have."

"Words are cheap."  Ineria practically spat the words.  "That you're still breathing says enough."

"Enough, Ineria."  Fenarel met Gabriel's eyes.  "Human, take Merrill away from here."  He gestured, and the other elves followed him.

#

"They'll never forgive me.  If you weren't here, Hawke, they'd kill me."  Merrill sounded broken.

Fenris glanced at her.  "This... Keeper of yours, she was a friend?"

"She was like a mother to me. To all of us."

"Then I'm sorry."

Merrill glared at him.  "No, you're not. She's just one more mage to you. Why would you be sorry she's dead?"

"I'm not sorry she's dead."  Fenris's voice was calm.  "I'm only sorry she died for you."

"What?"  Merrill nearly stumbled.

"Let's hope the sacrifice of someone who cared for you that much isn't wasted."

Gabriel glanced down at his hands.  Any other day, he'd be defending Merrill, telling Fenris his words were uncalled for.  Today, though... perhaps they were exactly what she needed to hear.  Everything about this was senseless, and could have been avoided.  If the Keeper had told them everything.  If Merrill had listened to what she had been told.  If Arlathan had never fallen.

#

Merrill let them take her back to the estate.  Varric tucked her into the bed in one of the guest rooms before coming back and joining them in the study.  "She took a hell of a beating." 

"Let us just hope it took," Gabriel said, staring out into the garden.

"Yeah."  Varric helped himself to a bottle.  "I know what you mean."

____________________________________________________

 Cassandra sighed.  "No wonder he was quiet all the way back from Kirkwall."

"He contacted Ashalle as soon as we reached Denerim.  She made arrangements to help Sabrae clan get back to Ferelden."  Leliana sighed.  "If Fenarel hadn't been there, hadn't kept a clear head..."

"You think the Champion would have harmed them?"

"If they attacked first, they'd have left him little choice."


	27. The Last Holdouts

Gabriel wasn't sure if Aveline was actually teaching Caleb to use a sword, or just enjoying having an excuse to use him as a practice dummy.  He didn't make too big a disgrace of himself, at least.  The swordplay lessons his father had given him all those years ago came back quickly.  After watching for a few minutes, Salla picked up one of the practice blades and joined in, laughingly dueling Gabriel while Aveline patiently showed Caleb the proper way to use a shield.  Sandal got in on the act a bit, making Gabriel very grateful the swords were made of wood.  Otherwise, Sandal would have chopped his own head off.  Twice.

Sebastian dropped by briefly, then spent an hour showing both children how to use a bow.  Caleb proved to be a bit better with a bow than a sword, actually managing to at least hit the target.

With the lute, however…  Caleb’s latest composition actually managed to bring tears to Aveline’s eyes.  Not his though.  That was just a bit of dirt.  Orana joined Caleb in a lovely duet of an old Ferelden lullaby. 

#

Bodahn drew him aside to let him know a letter had arrived from the templars.  Ser Mettin and Ser Agatha had tracked down the rest of the blood mages, and were requesting his assistance.  "Thank you for letting Sandal join in, Ser."

"He's always welcome.  You know that, Bodahn."  Gabriel leaned on the wall and looked out into the garden, where the children were playing hide and seek with Runt and Sandal.

"Rather nice, having the sound of children in the garden.  I wish Mistress Amell could have seen it."

"She always wanted grandchildren."  Gabriel shook his head.  "I suppose some things weren't meant to be.  Bethany died and Grey Wardens don't have children."

"What about you, Ser?

Gabriel laughed.  "Well, if you can convince Fenris, I'm willing to give it a try."

Bodahn stared at him, then started to laugh.  "You could adopt those two into your house, you know."  He gestured out at the garden.  "It's not uncommon, for dwarves.  And you don't even have to petition the assembly."

"That's..." Gabriel tilted his head to one side.  "An interesting idea."

#

"But would they be Hawkes or Amells?"  Varric asked.

"Another good question," Gabriel said.

"You might as well make it official," Fenris said.  He glanced at Varric.  "I've got five sovereigns that says if he even broached the subject of rehoming either child, Orana would beat him to death with his own staff."

"I only take bets I have a chance of winning, elf."  Varric shrugged.  "All she'd really have to do is threaten to stop cooking, and he'd be begging for mercy in ten seconds flat."

"I notice a certain dwarf is very fast on the scene when she's making pastries."  Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Varric.

Aveline laughed.  "He's not the only one.  There have been fights in the barracks over who gets the Hightown patrol on Saturdays."

"I really need to start locking my door."  Gabriel gestured.  "And here are our templars."

Mettin strode over to meet him.  "Good.  You've made it."

Agatha looked worried.  "There are many innocents in there, Ser Mettin."

"Innocents?"  Mettin scoffed.  "Hardly.  Let us strike now and put down these blood mages."

Gabriel exchanged a quick glance with his companions.  They all nodded.  Blood mages yes, innocents no.

#

With the aid of the templars, the fight was over quickly.  The non-combatants, and a few of the mages, cowered in various corners.

"Mettin, they've surrendered."  Ser Agatha started to put her sword away.

Mettin shook his head.  "Our duty is clear.  They all must die."

"The mages, perhaps."  Ser Agatha gestured.  "But you can't kill the others just for helping their family and friends."

"Watch me."  Mettin started forward.

Gabriel stepped into his path.  "Your duty is to deal with mages, not simple citizens."  He gestured at Aveline, who was, after all, wearing the uniform of the Kirkwall Guard-Captain.

"We will not let you do this."  Ser Agatha came to stand at his side.

"At last you show your true colors, Ser Agatha.  You are a traitor to the order."  He yelled over his shoulder to the other templars.  "Kill them.  Kill them all."

It was rather brutal to watch.  Only about half the templars listened to Ser Mettin.  The other half stood to defend the civilians. 

There were tears in Ser Agatha's eyes when it was over.  "I can't believe..."  She knelt at her former comrade's side.  "Ser Mettin."  She closed his eyes before standing.  "We must go, Hawke.  But we will not forget your service to the order."

He watched the good ones follow her out.  He wasn't going to forget this either.

#

The Chantry was supposed to be a place of peace and reflection.  He could use a little of both.  Familiar voices drew him up the stairs, to where Sebastian and Aveline were talking. 

"Hawke should do it."  Sebastian gestured.  "Kirkwall needs a viscount."

"Have you asked him?  It would be Hawke's decision."  Aveline folded her arms.

"I watched my parents in Starkhaven.  When times are good, the city rules itself.  Years could pass and no one would notice who is prince."  He paced back and forth.  "But when there's famine, when there's war, people look to their leaders."  He shook his head.  "Who does Kirkwall have beyond Hawke?"

Aveline started to respond, then saw Gabriel standing there.  "This is probably a conversation for the two of you to have."  She nodded, then walked away.

He stared at Sebastian.  "You want me to be viscount?"  He wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea.  In fact, he'd mentioned it to Alistair.  But that had been a while ago, and now... Now he wasn't so sure it was a good idea.  Even if he wasn't a mage.

"Andraste said, 'the Maker is king in the heavens, but it is the kings of Thedas who must recreate His worldly glory.'"  Sebastian leaned on the railing and stared at the statue of Andraste.  "I keep thinking about that.  Who better serves the Maker: a brother of the faith, or a prince who can sway a whole city?"

Petrice had all but caused a war.  What could someone genuinely working for the common good accomplish?  "There's no better way to influence people than standing in a big building and singing, don't you think?" 

"Elthina is risking her life by not deserting her flock.  Could I do the same?  It's been fifteen years since I lived in Starkhaven.  The people there are only a memory to me.  Kirkwall, the Chantry -- that's real.  That's where I belong."

"Great."  He clapped Sebastian on the shoulder.  "Now that that's out of the way, let's get a drink."

Sebastian laughed.  "Sorry to burden you with my doubts.  But..."  He smiled.  "I do appreciate you hearing me out.  You've been a good friend, Hawke.  I will stay, as much for you as for Her Grace."

They stood there for a few minutes in companionable silence.  "Would you?"  Sebastian asked finally.

"Would I...?"

"Take the position of Viscount?"

"I'm a mage, Sebastian."

"Part of me thinks..."  He sighed.  "A part of me thinks that's why it should be you.  A mage, who fights alongside the templars to battle demons and abominations.  Isn't that how it should be?"  He glanced over at Gabriel.  "You're the kind of leader the world needs, Hawke.  The kind that actually serves the people."

Gabriel sighed.  "I'm not sure anyone could lead this city, Sebastian.  Not without grabbing everyone by the scruff of the neck and dragging them all in the same direction."

"You may have a point."

"Are you asking because you think I'd be good at the job, or because you don't want to see Elthina standing alone?"

Sebastian took a few moments to answer.  "Can it not be both?"

#

"Cullen, what can I do for you?"

"Two things, actually," Cullen replied, giving Gabriel a small bow.  The templar's eyes went briefly to the qunari style longsword Gabriel had taken to wearing in a backsheath, crossed with his staff.  "There is a matter regarding..."  He sighed.  "I've heard a rumor that guard captain Aveline is er... coddling her men and weakening law enforcement."

Gabriel started laughing.  He shook his head, and tried to speak, but it took him a moment to get the laughter under control.  Cullen just rolled his eyes.  Finally, he managed to get out actual words.  "Have you met Aveline?"

"I have," Cullen said.  "But... in the absence of a viscount, I'm being called to vacate her position and assume her authority.  Frankly, I'd rather not have the headache."

"I'll look into these..."  Gabriel snickered again.  "Allegations."

"Thank you."  Cullen glanced around.  "As for the other matter... I have heard a rumor that... you are hiding a mage child in your house."

Gabriel met Cullen's gaze steadily.  "Cullen, I like you.  After what we've been through together, I'd like to call us friends.  So I'm going to be completely honest here."  He narrowed his eyes.  "Only a suicidal moron would dare make such an accusation official."

Cullen slowly nodded.  "I concur."  He gave a slight bow. 

"I haven't seen Thrask in a while.  You've been keeping him busy?"

"Not particularly," Cullen said.  "Though, with the Knight-Commander being more... strict... of late, perhaps regular card games with a known yet tolerated apostate isn't the wisest pastime."

"Does that mean you aren't coming by for Wicked Grace later?"

#

There was a templar in Aveline's office, apparently annoying her.  "You have no viscount.  It's clear you are suffering without..."  The templar smirked in a way that made Gabriel want to walk over and punch him.  "Sufficient leadership."

Aveline folded her arms and glared.  "That doesn't grant default authority to you or your commander."

"It would be easier if you cooperated."

"Wouldn't it."

"Guard-Captain."  The templar marched out without so much as a nod.

Gabriel considered tripping him as he walked past, but decided against it.  Aveline would be annoyed if he got blood on the floor.  "Trouble?"

"Yes.  He's been hounding me.  These templars strut around as it is, but now it's just..."  She gestured in frustration.  "Out of hand."

"He could be fishing for a less strenuous position here in the barracks."

She waved dismissively.  "Well he won't be getting one from me."

This was a conversation he really didn't want to have.  He'd never actually seen Aveline set fire to something with her eyes, but he was pretty sure he'd smelled smoke a few times.  "That's not what Cullen has heard."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.  "What are you talking about?"

Gabriel caught Fenris's shoulders and moved the other man to between him and Aveline.  "That you coddle your men.  It's all lies, of course.  But it's out there."

For a moment she just stared at him.  Then she shook her head.  "No wonder the lieutenant was harassing me."  She paced the length of her office.  "Bastards."  She whirled around to face him, and he ducked behind Fenris.  "If they think I'm coddling anyone, it'll be my husband, Donnic.  You and I will intercept his patrol tonight.  Then you can see for yourself if I'm coddling him.  Or any in my command."

He peeked out over Fenris's shoulder.  "Well, I could do with a breath of fresh air."

"Good, because there's no way I would let this go.  Cullen wants to know if these things are true?  You'll be able to tell him."  She pointed.  "Donnic's patrol, Hawke.  Me and you.  Tonight."

He nodded, and turned to leave.  Fenris whacked him in the back of the head.

#

"Let's see what his patrol consists of."  Fenris shrugged as they walked into Lowtown. 

"Who jumped us last time we cut through here at night?" Gabriel asked.

"Carta," Varric answered.

"No, not them.  That was an honest case of mistaken identity, and they apologized.  The other ones."

Aveline shot him an annoyed look.  "You didn't tell me you got jumped by Carta."

"Because they apologized."  Gabriel shrugged.  "Even waived Gamlen's debts as a show of good faith."

"Are you talking about those bandits that got hold of some dragon blood?"  Fenris asked.

"Yes.  Those.  Did we clear them all out or..."  Gabriel blinked as he saw Donnic and the rest of his patrol surrounded.  "Guess not."

"Nah, those look like Coterie," Varric said.

"Well, I suppose we can help him out anyway."  Gabriel sent a blast of ice at the coterie alchemist.

#

Gabriel's hands glowed white as he healed the shallow wound one of the guards had taken.  Donnic gave him a small bow.  "Serah Hawke.  Or is it always 'Champion' now?  You're too much of a chameleon, my friend."

He returned the bow.  "I didn't expect to find you so..."  He glanced around at the corpses.  "Deep in bandits."

"A good day, to be sure."  Donnic rolled one of his shoulders.  "I'll be sore tomorrow, but it was my choice."  He glanced from Gabriel to Aveline.  "Tell me, what's going on?"

"It's all right."  Aveline nodded, then gestured for Donnic to keep talking to Gabriel.  "Go ahead."

Donnic nodded, then turned to face him.  "Every guard chooses the patrol they want.  My wife promotes from the bold, not the reckless.  Action is up, casualties are down.  It is..."  His smile was proud.  "Remarkable.  As are you, love."

Aveline's cheeks flushed just slightly.  "Thank you.  That will do."

"Another time, Serah Hawke."  Donnic and the other guards gave them slight bows.  "Safe travels."

Aveline waited for them to leave.  "That should be sufficient.  Take that to the templar."

She was acting as if he'd ever doubted her for a minute.  The guards dragged him out often enough that he had a pretty good idea of what they faced.  "Indeed.  Let's go talk to Cullen."

#

Cullen looked as if he'd like to hide behind someone.  "Champion.  And you are with the captain.  None too happy about the accusations against her, I'm sure."

"You could say that."  She folded her arms and glared.

Gabriel gave Cullen a small bow, then shrugged.  "I have successfully wasted my time, and there is no merit to the claims."

"As I suspected."  Cullen gave Aveline an apologetic look.

She shook her head.  "Then why press this?"

"Some feel that the solution to the current crisis of leadership is to..."  Cullen gestured.  "Consolidate authority.  As long as these complaints continue, baseless or not, they will serve as justification for eliminating the position of guard captain.  It would be the simplest fix, whether or not I agree."

Obviously, this particular problem wasn't just going to go away on its own.  He glanced from Cullen to Aveline and back again, and then sighed.  "Just point me in the right direction, and I'll get you some peace and quiet."

Cullen gave him a grateful look.  "I have no answers for you other than to say that all of the complains have come from Lowtown."

"Guardsman Brennan is on that patrol.  Why wouldn't she tell me of this?"

"I don't know, but..."  Cullen ran a hand through his short hair.  "I do apologize for the assumptions of this incident, Guard-Captain.  It has been..."  He shook his head.  "Unfortunate."

"It's not done."  Aveline gestured.  "To Lowtown, Hawke.  I need to speak to Brennan."

"Someone's going to get a spanking," Isabela said.

#

He thought about trying to warn Brennan, but saw no way to do so that wouldn't result in Aveline directing her ire at him.

"Guardsman."  Aveline strode towards Brennan.  "Why did a templar have to tell me there is unrest in this district?  What's going on?"

"Better make it good." Gabriel said, trying to give Brennan a supportive look.

Brennan sighed.  "It's Captain Jeven.  I didn't report his return because..."  Her shoulders drooped.  "I'm ashamed for him.  He's trying to rile the guards against you, but none of us will follow him.  You lead better than he ever did."

Gabriel blinked.  He couldn't even recall what Jevan actually looked like.  "We've made so many enemies.  I don't remember him as that impressive."

"He deserves to be forgotten."  Aveline gestured angrily.  "He abused his position, and blamed me when we caught him."

"He was well liked by some,” Brennan said.  She hastened to add, "but not once the truth was known."

"Well, let's go have a chat with the man."  Maybe they'd get lucky, and this Jeven would surrender, apologize, and turn into a decent, upstanding citizen.  And then give everyone a dozen sovereigns and a kitten.

"The guards will have nothing to do with him, so he found others."  Brennan gestured.  "Militia, mostly anti-Fereldan.  The same kind who were against the qunari."  She shook her head, then offered them a pamphlet.  "I guess it's been long enough they've forgotten how many the Champion killed."

"A rally."  Aveline glanced through the pamphlet.  "Against 'the tyranny of the guard, and foreigners who infest Kirkwall'."

"I'm sorry, Captain."  Brennan sighed.

Aveline closed her eyes for a moment, and then nodded.  "Return to the barracks."  She turned to him.  "The rally is in Darktown, Hawke.  I need to be there."

He waited until Brennan was out of earshot.  "You aren't actually angry at Brennan, are you?"

"No.  Disappointed, perhaps."  Aveline shook her head.  "I expected better judgment."

"She's..."

"You don't need to defend her, Hawke.  I'm not going to punish her for trying to spare my feelings."

"Ah, good."

"Frankly, if anyone coddles my guards, it's you."

"Someone has to, as often as the poor dears get chewed on."

She punched him lightly in the shoulder and laughed.

#

A murmur went through the crowd as they approached.  "The Champion?  Here?"

"It's the captain?  Are we ready for this?"

The gray-haired man giving a speech at the front of the crowd did look vaguely familiar.  Too long, brave Kirkwall.  You did not throw off all others only to fall under Fereldan influence.  Leaderless, displaced.  Alien hands on the most basic authority.  Foreign elite bleeding you."

"Jeven."  Aveline's voice quieted crowd and speaker.  "You..."  She narrowed her eyes.  "Disgrace yourself."

Jeven sneered.  "The Fereldan with the Orlesian name.  Is there anybody else who so embodies how far this city has fallen?"

Gabriel gave Aveline a slight bow.  "This one is all yours, Captain."

She strode forward, gesturing.  "Do they know how you sacrificed your men?"  She turned, making sure she had the crowd's full attention.  "How you alone disgraced your name?"

"Bitch."  Jevan snarled the word.  "You took everything from me."

"You took it from yourself."  Aveline's voice was cold and firm.  "The guard know this, and none stand with you."  She turned back to the crowd.  "He stands alone.  This is no rebellion.  It is delusion."  She shook her head.  "A joke inflicted on Kirkwall.  Your home, and mine."

"I will not be left with nothing again."  Jeven reached for his weapons.

"No."  Aveline drew her own sword.  "You shall have less."

#

He was pretty sure she could have handled the entire thing herself.  If she asked, later, the wall of fire was just for show, to heighten the overall drama of the moment.  That it kept anyone from coming up behind her while she dealt with Jeven and the very few supporters he had remaining was incidental at best.

"You fool."  Aveline stared down that corpse.  "Why would you do this?  If I live to a hundred, I will never understand his kind."  She straightened, then turned towards him.  "To the barracks, Hawke.  My guardsmen will be waiting."

#

She leaned on her desk.  "Jeven.  Son of a bitch.  You build a good thing, work your hardest, and the past just claws at you."

Gabriel nodded.  "Tell me about it.  I can't go twenty minutes without getting jumped."

"But when does it start to hurt those you care about?"  Aveline sighed.  "I've tried to lead well, but this...  I wonder what I would do if my captain lost my respect."

If he recalled correctly, she'd busted him and then taken his job.  And built the city guard into a force to be reckoned with and then some.  He was saved from having to reply by the entrance of Donnic.  "Captain?  We're waiting for orders."

"Will you accept them?"  Her voice was contemplative.

"May I speak freely?"  He barely waited for her nod.  "There isn't a man or woman here who wouldn't follow you through the Void."  He smiled as he bowed.  "Captain."

She looked at Gabriel as Donnic left the room.  "I'll take it.  I need a moment, Hawke, but..."  She shook her head.  "There is something else.  Come back and talk to me."

He started to walk away, then turned back to her.  "Just so you know, Captain.  What he said includes me."  He gave her a bow, and left.

____________________________________________________

 Cassandra paced.  "I do not know what to make of this.  Cullen did not mention any fighting between groups of templars."

"It is possible he didn't know," Leliana said.  "Varric said nothing about the Champion reporting back to Cullen about what happened."

"Templars trying to kill innocent civilians..."  Cassandra clenched her fists.  "Interfering with the city guard..."

"That, Cullen did mention."


	28. Nathaniel

Varric dealt the cards and eavesdropped unapologetically on the conversation Choir Boy was trying to have with the elf.  "It's our duty to tell the templars."

Fenris, for his part, just shrugged.  "Then why haven't you done it?"

"I guess I was hoping they'd come to it on their own."

"And then you wouldn't have to betray Hawke's friends, right?"

"That's not reason enough to allow a maleficar to walk free."  He shook his head at Fenris.  "Which of us should do it? Shall we draw lots?"

"Uh-uh. You want to turn them in, you work it out with Hawke."  Fenris picked up his cards.

Sebastian glanced up, and caught Varric watching.  He sighed, then turned to Aveline as she sat down.  "Perhaps you should talk to him.  He listens to you."

She sighed.  "I think that if you think turning them in is going to end well, then you don't know Hawke at all."

"He's a good man.  I can't understand why he lets these maleficar..."

"If you want to understand, you need to look at what Hawke is, first and foremost," Aveline said, accepting the drink Varric passed her.

Sebastian sighed, then nodded.  "A mage."

"No."  Aveline shook her head.  "Before he was Champion, before he was a mage.  He's a big brother, one who lost both his siblings.  A papa wolf who saw his pack cut down."  She glared at him.  "Think about what he did to those assassins who tried to come after you.  And I suggest you consider, before coming after anyone Hawke considers to be family, just exactly how much you are willing to lose.  I guarantee you both Meredith and Orsino have."

#

Fenris glanced at Gabriel, who was staring up at the statue they'd built at the docks.  Gabriel's head was tilted to one side.  "I have never once, in my life, worn a helmet like that."

"And I don't recall you cutting the Arishok's head off, either."  Fenris looked over the triumphant figure.  "Other than that, and the triumphant sword, and overall look of dignity, I think it's a fair likeness."

Gabriel shook his head.  "I'm going to need some paint."

"I'm not bailing you out of jail."

#

Merrill was standing in front of the mirror, gazing into the non-existent reflection.  "She's gone.  She's really gone..."

Gabriel found himself glad he'd decided to come check on her.  "Merrill?"

She bured her face in his chest.  "How did all of this happen?"

He could have answered in a million ways.  Because she didn't listen.  Because she was too proud to consider the ramifications of her actions.  Because she thought she knew better than anyone.  Because the Keeper had tried to keep secrets.  Because the Keeper also thought she knew better than anyone.  Because a long time ago, she'd lost two of the people who mattered to her most.  "I don't think beating yourself up over what happened will bring Marethari back."

"No, but she'd want me to kick myself a few times, at least.  All this time, I thought..."  She sighed, and pulled away from him.  "I could help them.  Save them.  But they won't let me, will they?  They'll destroy themselves to escape my help."

You couldn't help people who didn't want your help.  That particular lesson was one she very much needed to learn.  "They might ruin themselves, but I'm sure they'll feel very self-righteous about it."

"They wouldn't be Dalish, otherwise.  Maybe..."  She folded her arms and leaned on the wall.  "Maybe it's time I stopped living for them.  My people will kill me if I go back.  I'm all alone.  What will I do now?"

He gestured at her front door.  "There are plenty of elves in Kirkwall who could use your help."  Not mirrors, maybe.  But stories.  Lore.  Memories.

"That's true..."  Her eyes lit up.  "The Dalish always say we're the only true elves.  And I've lived here for years, and never thought..."  She laughed softly at herself.  "I've barely even looked at them.  I feel like such a fool.  Thank you."

#

Gabriel ran into Anders as he passed the Hanged Man.  The other mage gave him a nod.  Gabriel smiled.  "Feel like coming to the estate?  Salla has some questions about healing magic that I think you are better equipped to answer."

"Certainly."  Anders fell into step beside him.  "How is her training going?"

"She has trouble lighting so much as a candle on fire, but she's got barriers down fairly well.  I don't know that she'll ever be very good at combat, but she does seem to be developing a knack for healing."  He smiled fondly.  "Both magical and more mundane methods.  I found her a book on elfroot and now she has a whole windowbox full of the stuff."

They were almost to the estate when a dark-haired woman stopped them.  Gabriel saw Anders' eyes widen in recognition.  "Master Hawke, I must speak with you.  You're the only one that can help.  The Wardens mounted an expedition to retrace your route through the Deep Roads to discover whatever it is you found years ago.  It's a fool's errand, and my poor brother is with them -- Nathaniel Howe."

"Nathaniel?"  Anders actually smiled.  "Well, put me in a dress and call me a templar.  How is the old boy doing?"

She glared at him.  "He's missing, serah.  Haven't you been listening?"

"I'm not worried about Nathaniel."  Anders gestured.  "He's crawled out of worse places alive."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  "I take it you and Nathaniel have some history."

"Certainly.  We were in the Wardens together in Amaranthine.  Hordes of darkspawn, psychotic broodmothers -- usual Warden business."  Anders tilted his head to one side thoughtfully.  "I wonder if Nathaniel ever found a sense of humor?"

He turned back to the woman.  "Why were Wardens interested in our expedition?"

"Maker help me, I have no idea."  She shook her head in frustration.  "My brother never tells me these things."

"Wardens range into the Deep Roads all the time."  He tried to reassure her.

"But he's been gone far too long.  Something terrible has happened.  It'd tell the Wardens, but by the time I reach Vigil's Keep..."  She shook her head.  "My poor brother."

"Do you know any other details?"

"I know almost nothing.  Nathaniel never speaks about the Wardens.  It was only happenstance that I heard your name mentioned.  Please, go back to the Deep Roads.  Find my brother.  You must."

Before he could say anything, Anders was assuring the woman, who he called Delilah, that they would do everything they could to find Nathaniel.  Gabriel left Anders to speak to the woman while he went and rounded up a few others.

#

Aveline had to decline the trip, as he expected.  Now was not a good time for her to be away from Kirkwall for any length of time.  Sebastian, however, volunteered eagerly.  Varric responded to the suggestion of a Deep Roads excursion by explaining to Gabriel that he was not, in fact, at home, and that Gabriel only thought he was talking to Varric. 

Anders met them as they left Kirkwall.  The mage was smiling.  "What are you so cheerful about?" Gabriel asked.

"Did you know Felsi named an ale after Ser Pounce-a-lot?"

"I don't know how such news could possibly have escaped me."

"He lives at her brewery, keeping it clear of mice and darkspawn.  According to Delilah, Nugget, that's Felsi's son, spoils him rotten."  He gestured.  "She says when she gets back, she'll send us a few bottles of the ale."

"Assuming we rescue her brother," Fenris said.

#

From the looks of things, Nathaniel had already more or less rescued himself.  The archer made Sebastian look like an amateur with a bow.  It took Gabriel a moment to realize that he had seen the man before, back during the Qunari attack.  "Nathaniel Howe?"

Nathaniel nodded.  "You're the Champion of Kirkwall, aren't you?  And..."  He blinked.  "Anders?"

Anders gave a friendly smile.  "Making friends as always, I see."

A variety of expressions crossed Nathaniel's face before he settled on friendly.  "There's no escaping you, it seems."

"I'm special that way."  Anders gestured.

"That is one way to put it."  Nathaniel began retrieving his arrows.

"Delilah says you followed my expedition's route.  Why?"

"You went further into the Deep Roads than anyone believed possible.  The Warden-Commander herself ordered this investigation.  I was offered a generous share of the salvage, plus extra coin up front to discourage any..."  He shrugged.  "Curiosity."

Gabriel looked around at all the dead darkspawn.  "It looks like you met heavy resistance."

"The Warden's allies assured us these tunnels would still be mostly clear.  But it seems they were wrong."  Nathaniel tossed a broken arrow aside, and put the rest back into his quiver.

"They seem to know a great deal about darkspawn.  Are these allies dwarves?"

"No, not dwarves.  It's..."  Nathaniel shrugged.  "Complicated.  Let's just say we live in strange times." 

He saw Anders' eyes widen slightly, and decided to just ask the mage about it later.  "I don't remember drawing anyone a map to the thaig.  Who told you about it?"

"We have contacts of our own," Nathaniel said.

"As much as I enjoy the company, is there anything keeping us in these darkspawn-infested tunnels?"

Nathaniel shook his head.  "I cannot leave now.  When we were attacked, I was separated from the rest of my expedition.  Some of them may yet live.  We must go deeper into the tunnels to rescue them."

"Who else could be alive?"

"Your brother, for starters.  I know he survived the initial ambush, as did the dwarf."  Worry crossed Nathaniel's eyes.  "But who still lives?  Only the Maker knows."

Carver was in trouble?  "We have survivors to find.  Let's go."

"Crawling through blight-infested tunnels, rescuing Wardens in peril."  Sebastian actually sounded cheerful.  "This is what I signed on for."

"We should move.  Stay alert for darkspawn."  Nathaniel led them in.

#

They found a dwarf carefully placing a barrel of something along the pathway.  He turned towards them.  "Master Howe, you live."

"Temmerin.  Good man.  Are there any other survivors?"

He nodded.  "Up ahead."  Temmerin gave a slight bow.  "Well met are strangers in the belly of the earth."  He gestured at the barrels.  "I hope Ser Fenley won't mind, but I set up the explosives here and there.  Figured I'd blow up as many of the 'spawn as I could before I embraced the stone."

Gabriel blinked.  "How did you manage to get Qunari explosives?"

Temmerin actually looked insulted.  "These aren't Qunari explosives.  They're dwarven made.  And don't you forget it."

Nathaniel gestured.  "Temmerin's cousin Dworkin made the explosives back in Vigil's Keep."

"Aye, and that he did..."  Temmerin finished with what he was doing, then stepped back.  "Before the sodding Qunari forced him into hiding."

"What were you doing with these explosives?"  There looked to be four barrels along the wall.

"We were prepared to do extensive excavations around the thaig you found."

"A few well placed 'booms' prove most efficacious at clearing rubble."  Temmerin actually looked a bit gleeful at the thought.

"Corridors lined with explosives and darkspawn galore?"  Gabriel spread his hands.  "It's not even my birthday."  He winced as Fenris smacked him lightly in the back of the head.

"Temmerin, the way behind us is clear.  Head to the fallback point, and pass the word."

"Aye."  The dwarf gestured.  "I've set explosives all along the tunnels.  Blow up as many of the sodding 'spawn as you can.  Luck to you all."

#

Gabriel had seen a lot over the past few years.  Dragons.  Demons.  And yet nothing really had prepared him for the sight of his little brother taking on an ogre as though it were a casual stroll through the park.  Carver's blade shimmered with electricity as it sliced through the ogre's throat.  "Carver?"

"Well, just like old times.  Still coming to the rescue after all these years?"  Carver wiped the blade clean.  "I have it under control, but thanks."

He shook his head affectionately.  "Don't you have Archdemons to hunt or something?"

"There's a considerable gap between Blights, you know.  Apparently, just long enough for people to forget.  We Wardens don't have that luxury, though."

Nathaniel started to say something, then shook his head.  "We don't have time for this.  The darkspawn approach."

#

He really should have invited Merrill along for this.  The Wardens moved through the darkspawn easily.  Fenris started to move in, and Carver waved him back with a stern reminder that Fenris wasn't immune to the taint.  Fenris took the warning, and remained near Gabriel, dealing with the occasional darkspawn that made it past Carver's blade or the arrows of the archers.

After they'd downed an ogre, he saw Nathaniel half close his eyes and turn in a slow circle.  After a moment, the archer nodded.  "For the first time since I've been down here, I don't sense a single darkspawn.  We've won.  The route to the surface should be safe now.  Because of you, I will see my sister and nephew again."  He offered Gabriel an amulet.  "Please, take this with my blessing.  I apologize I couldn't answer all your questions.  You may have them yet, in the fullness of time."

They walked back to where the dwarf was waiting, with a report that this 'Ser Fenley' and the mercenaries had apparently gotten themselves killed being stupid, and that the others were off to keep the door open.  Anders started chatting amiably with Nathaniel and Temmerin while Gabriel turned to Carver.  "It appears you've finally figured out which end of a sword to hold."

Carver laughed.  "I've rather missed having someone rain fire all around."  He reached into his belt pouch, and pulled out a small wrapped package.  "I wish we had time to pay a visit into Kirkwall.  Could you give this to Merrill for me?"

"As long as it's not copper marigolds."  He shook his head at the blank look Carver gave him.  "I'll explain some other day.

____________________________________________________

 "He's lying." 

Cassandra raised an eyebrow.  "I've suspected Varric hasn't been entirely truthful."

"Actually, I think Varric is being honest.  I'm referring to Nathaniel."  Leliana narrowed her eyes.  "And Carver, by extension."

"Explain?"

"Warden-Commander Saitada complained often that Nathaniel ignored her missives.  While she did have an interest in the thaig, she considered it a dwarven matter, not an issue for the Wardens, and as such not within her sphere of responsibility unless the dwarves asked for Warden aid.  And Wardens don't get paid coin up front for Warden business.  They get stipends, not that Nathaniel was collecting his."

"You are saying Saitada did not send Nathaniel."  Cassandra glanced over her shoulder at the room where Varric waited.

"Saitada's standing order for Nathaniel was for him, and his compatriots, to report back to the Vigil.  By the time this occurred, she wasn't exactly phrasing those orders all that politely."  Leliana shook her head.  "What were they doing down there?  And what did he mean by 'allies'?"

Cassandra's face became contemplative.  "We had assumed that Anders found a stash of Qunari black powder or something similar.  But... there were explosives developed at the Vigil, yes?"

"And Anders may have played some role in their development, yes."  Leliana folded her arms.  "He spoke to the dwarf..."  She sighed.  "I see what you mean.  It is possible that Temmerin would have thought little about discussing his formulas with a former colleague."

"I think that I would like very much to talk to Warden-Constable Howe."

"You are not the only one."


	29. Best Served Cold

He found Merrill at the estate, showing Salla how to properly harvest the elfroot.  "You'll never guess who I ran into in the Deep Roads," he said.

"Ooh, um..."  Merrill considered for a moment.  "The King of Ferelden."

Gabriel laughed.  "I didn't mean you actually needed to guess.  We rescued Carver and some of his friends.  He said to tell you he's sorry he can't come visit right now, but asked me to give you this."  He handed over the parcel.

She unwrapped it eagerly to reveal a ring.  Her eyes went wide.  "It's beautiful.  Do you know what it is?"

His brother had given Merrill a ring?  What exactly had they been up to in Orlais?  "Well, I thought so right up until you asked me that."

"It's sylvanwood."  She slipped it onto her finger and admired it.  "Rare as diamonds.  You only find it in very old, very wild places."  She held it for Salla to see.  "The carvings tell the story of the Betrayal.  The Dread Wolf tricking all the gods away from the world."

He leaned against the door frame, then gestured for Caleb to join them.  "Start at the beginning.  What happened to the gods?"

She sat back and started to recite the tale.  "Long ago, there were two clans of gods.  The Creators looked after the People.  The Forgotten Ones preyed upon us.  And one god who was neither.  Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf.  He was kin to the Creators, and in the old days, often helped them in their endless war against the Forgotten Ones."

"I assume he got tired of helping."  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"That he did.  Fen'Harel was clever.  He could walk among both clans of gods without fear, and both believed he was one of them.  He went to each side, and told them the other had forged a terrible weapon, a blade that would end the war.  He told the Creators it was forged in the heavens, and the Forgotten Ones, that it was hidden in the abyss."  She lowered her voice dramatically and gestured to the attentive children.  "And when the gods went seeking it, he sealed them both in their realms forever.  Now he alone is left in the world."

"Betrayal sounds bad."  Gabriel shook his head.  "Next time Carver should go with flowers."

"It's not bad, exactly..."  Merrill shook her head defensively.  "This was made for a Keeper, you see.  Guarding a clan from the Dread Wolf..."  She turned the ring around on her finger.  "Is a Keeper's place.  It's a... very sweet memento."

#

"Caleb, what have I told you about climbing on the chandelier?"

"Not to let Orana see me?"

Gabriel winced as Orana turned her glare on him.  "That's not exactly how I phrased it," he said, holding his hands up defensively.  He turned his gaze back up to the boy.  "Get down from there."

The boy swung, then let go.  He caught the railing, then tumbled over it and landed lightly on his feet.  Gabriel fought the urge to applaud.  Sandal, however, had no such compunctions, and clapped eagerly.  "Enchantment!"

"Go wash up for lunch.  And then get to your lessons."  Orana shooed the boy into the kitchen.

Bodahn brought him a piece of parchment.  "Message for you, ser."

He took it, and noted the knight-commander's seal.  And it had been such a pleasant day thus far.  "Ah.  Yet another urgent matter only I am equipped to handle.  I wonder what it will be this time.  Demons?  Darkspawn?  Antivans?"

"If it's Antivans, would you bring home a bottle of brandy?" Bodahn asked.

"If I bring home a bottle, will I get any?"  Gabriel narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his butler.

"It is highly unlikely," Bodahn replied.

At least the man was honest.

#

Meredith actually looked relieved to see him.  Why did that make him nervous?  "Champion.  It seems you are the only one who still responds to my summons."  She leaned on her desk.  "Let me get directly to the point:  there is a conspiracy afoot within the Gallows.  The mages are responsible, but they have blinded the grand cleric and even those who wear the sun-shield to the truth.  You would think Orsino preaching treason in the market evidence enough, but it seems only you have the sense to see it."

This did not bode well.  Either she was actually going mad... or there was a problem.  No, scratch either.  This was Kirkwall.  She was going mad, and there was a problem.  "You mentioned a conspiracy afoot?"

She nodded.  "The mages are bolder since Orsino spoke out.  They are sneaking out of the tower and deceiving my men."  She sighed, and gestured.  "I know how it sounds.  Claiming I am irrational has become the latest sport, it seems.  But this is no fantasy."  She tapped a piece of parchment on her desk.  "I am not imagining these events, and I will not pretend they don't exist."

He tried to keep his voice gentle and unchallenging.  "That doesn't sound like very compelling evidence."

She shoved the parchment towards him.  It appeared to be a list of names and times.  "Yet mages have indeed gone missing only to re-appear later, their absences unreported.  And how, but with blood magic, could they convince my oath-sworn men to lie to my face?"  She shook her head.  "I have demanded Orsino provide more detailed accounts, but he refuses.  Either he is incompetent or involved -- neither is acceptable."

"Isn't it the first enchanter's job to work with you?"  He should really talk to Orsino, but the man had been avoiding him since that day in the market.  Actually, come to think of it, the man had been avoiding him for a bit longer than that.

"It is Orsino's job to advocate for his mages, as well."  She shook her head.  "He claims I am being unreasonable, and so far he has persuaded the grand cleric to agree."

He tried a different tactic.  "This grudge you have against mages seems very..."  He rejected several words before deciding on "personal."

"It is personal."  She was quiet for a moment, then met his eyes.  "My sister was a mage.  She was a kind, gentle soul..."  She leaned on her desk.  "And completely unprepared for such a burden.  My family hid her.  We knew she could never last in the Circle or pass their rigorous tests." 

"She was your family.  What else could you do?"

"Amelia was terrified, and utterly grateful for our efforts.  We thought we were doing the right thing."  Meredith went silent for a moment, and looked away.  Finally she looked back at him.  "And then she was possessed by a demon.  My sister killed our family, and I only barely escaped.  Before the templars brought her down, she'd slain seventy innocents.  So I understand perfectly well why the mages struggle..."  Her eyes hardened.  "As well as why the laws we uphold are so vital."

Well.  Shit.  That explained a lot.  "That must have been horrible."

"It gave me a reason to join the templars, and a worthy cause.  I will not allow my sister's death to be without purpose.  It will serve as a reminder of where good intentions can lead.  I have sympathy for mages."  She nodded at the staff on his back.  "You suffer a terrible curse..."  She met his eyes.  "But it is one that carries a price you must not deny."

He didn't disagree with her intent.  Only with her methods.  "Maybe I can shed some light on this for you."

"Thank you, Champion."  She actually smiled briefly.  "I knew I could count on you.  I need to bring hard evidence before Grand Cleric Elthina.  It is the only way she will believe I am not motivated by hatred."  She gestured at him.  "You are respected, Champion, a neutral party whose word even Orsino cannot question.  You can convince her Grace whereas I cannot." 

Time for the very important question.  "What if the evidence I find doesn't prove what you want it to?"

She shrugged.  "Then I am wrong.  I would never ask you to lie, Champion.  One of my loyal men has brought me word of a meeting place the mages travel to at night, a small square in Hightown.  You can go there without arousing suspicion, whereas I cannot.  Do that and we can all finally see what this conspiracy consists of."

He gave her a respectful bow before departing.

#

"Do you think she's right about a conspiracy?"  Fenris asked.

"It's Kirkwall."  Gabriel sighed.  "Probably.  But is it the conspiracy she thinks it is?"  He leaned back in his chair.  "I'm guessing we are going to find the remains of the mage underground, trying to smuggle people to the other circles.  If that's the case..."  He shrugged.  "Then we admonish them to cover their tracks better.  But if it is these... what were they again?"

"Resolutionists."

"Yes.  Them.  Then we bury them.  Kirkwall has trouble enough without Tevinter sticking its nose in."  He folded his hands.  "Her sister was a mage."

Fenris raised an eyebrow.  "Meredith?"

He nodded.  "They tried to hide her, and she was possessed.  Not every family with a mage child is lucky enough to have someone like my father."  He glanced down the corridor to Salla's room.  "Mages need to learn from mages, or they'll never gain the skills necessary to resist.  It's possible the girl tore the veil by accident because she didn't know what she was doing."

"You are saying the circle is necessary."

"I'm saying..."  He sighed.  "I'm saying the idea behind the Circle isn't a bad one.  It's just the implementation leaves much to be desired.  And that Meredith perhaps isn't seeing clearly."

#

He let Aveline know the plan.  She offered a few of her guards, and he shook his head.  "The way Meredith is jumping at shadows, I don't want her to get the notion the guards are involved in any way."

She nodded.  "You should bring Sebastian.  As impartial witnesses that the Grand Cleric will listen to go..."

"I was planning on it."

#

"Do you know anything about this?"

Anders shook his head.  "I know there are many who oppose the knight-commander, but nothing about secret meetings in Hightown."  Anders shrugged.  "I would tell you if I did."

"If she's right, this is going to cause a lot more problems."

"And she'll never believe she's wrong."  Anders folded his arms.  "I think it would be better if Orsino was involved in a conspiracy.  At least then the man would be doing something."

"He's managed to sway the Grand Cleric somewhat," Gabriel said.  "Frankly, that alone is impressive."

"Moving pieces around a chessboard pretending there is a compromise that will actually solve the problem."  Anders shook his head.  "The status quo is helping no one."

"I'm afraid you might be right."  Gabriel sighed.  "I suppose the only question is, are we off to stop this conspiracy..."  He gestured.  "Or join it?"

#

Fenris wasn't at his mansion, or at the estate.  Gabriel searched his memory to see if the man had mentioned one of the occasional mercenary jobs he picked up.  Maybe Fenris had and he'd just been distracted.  He headed towards the meeting place and was joined by Sebastian and Varric.  Despite their earlier conversation, he wasn't all that surprised to see Aveline there. 

#

Not just mages.  Mages and templars.  It was so nice to see people working together.  Now if only they were working together on the right side. 

"Someone's coming.  The Champion."

A templar drew his sword.  "We know you're working for Meredith."

One of the mages gestured at the others.  "Run.  We'll handle this."  He lifted his staff and started calling up a spell.

So much for the peaceful solution.  He found a piece of parchment on one of the templars.  Why did people insist on carrying around bits of incriminating evidence?

"A secret meeting at the docks," Sebastian said.  "The plot thickens.  Shall we?"

#

A mage was talking to a familiar looking templar.  "I told you he was after us."

The templar turned, and Gabriel saw recognition dawn on the young man's face.  "No..."  He shook his head.  "Not him.  I can't do this."  He ran off.

The mage drew his staff.  "To arms."

He really hadn't come here to fight or kill, but if they were going to insist...

#

Keran approached after the last of the attackers were dead.  He held up both hands in a peaceful gesture.  "I told them not to do it, I swear.  If I knew you were the one they were talking about, I'd have warned you.  I don't hold with kidnapping.  Not after what I went through."

Gabriel gave him a frustrated look.  "Didn't I save your life?"

"You did."  Keran shook his head.  "Believe me, I still dream about those blood mages.  I don't know where I'd be without you.  I'd never have let them kidnap anyone I knew was one of yours."

He narrowed his eyes.  "What are you talking about?"

"They said someone was spying, we needed leverage, someone they cared about.  As a hostage.  We just got word they kidnapped some elf from Tevinter.  Took out four men before they subdued him."

The chill in his blood was replaced with white-hot fury.  "You bastards are going to pay if you hurt him."

"We weren't going to hurt him."  Keran took a step backwards.  "Just make sure you left us alone.  Do you understand?  Thrask says Meredith will cause open war with the mages if she stays in charge.  We have to take her down."

"Is this whole thing to oust the knight-commander?"  Skulking in corners, attacking him, going after... Were they stupid?  They had to be stupid.

"She needs to go.  Don't you see?"  Keran gestured.  "We need a real viscount, and templars who protect mages, not massacre them.  Just look what Thrask accomplished.  Mages and templars, working together.  Isn't that what we all want?"

"Is Thrask the one running this conspiracy?"  Thrask knew him.  Thrask could have come to him. 

Keran nodded.  "He's the one who brought us together.  For six years, he's been working -- on mage, one templar at a time.  Teaching us we don't have to hate each other.  He showed us Meredith isn't the only way."

Maybe it was a different Thrask.  "Do you mean the templar Thrask?"

"You've worked with him."  Keran spread his hands.  "He's a good man.  You should help us, not fight us.  All we want is someone sane in Meredith's place."

"I'm not your enemy in this."  Though that would change quickly if Fenris was injured in any way, shape, or form.  "I think Meredith is a dangerous zealot."

Relief filled Keran's face.  "Then talk to Thrask.  He would welcome your aid.  Our main base is on the Wounded Coast, an old ruin.  They should all be there.  Your friend too.  I promise you, Meredith is the only one we're trying to harm.  I-I'll go back to Macha's.  Please don't tell Meredith about me.  It would kill Macha if I got in trouble."

Gabriel started to walk away, then turned back.  "Keran?"

"Yes?"

"If Fenris is hurt, Macha's won't be far enough away."

Keran swallowed, and nodded.

#

He was willing for diplomacy.  To be reasonable.  To settle the situation peacefully and with no one hurt.  But they had to start with the blood magic.  Why did they always go for the blood magic?

They had finished the last of the demons when a vaguely familiar man came up the path.  "Well, here you are.  You've been sticking your nose in every problem in Kirkwall since you stumbled off the boat."

"Who are you, again?"

"Samson."  The man shrugged.  "I'm the one who fouled up your lad Feynriel's escape, some years ago.  Further back, I was a templar.  But that was before your time."

Gabriel looked down at the corpses at his feet.  "Are the mages here using blood magic?"

"It always comes down to that, don't it?"  Samson actually looked disappointed.  "They claim innocence, demand equality, but back them into a corner and they got options we don't.  Haven't found a mage yet who won't take it."

"You were the upstanding citizen begging coins to get your next flask of lyrium."

Samson twitched a shoulder.  "It's a long time since anyone could get under my skin with that.  I know what I am.  So it shouldn't surprise you to see me here, right?  One more blockhead move that's gonna keep me in the gutter."  He glanced down at the body of a templar, and sighed.  "I just wanted to see Meredith out on her ass, like she did to me."

"Meredith does seem to have a serious case of the crazies, yes."

"But is she wrong?  I'd hoped with Meredith gone, I could take up the shield again."  Samson tapped his sword hilt, then shook his head.  "But maybe she was right -- give them a hint of freedom, mages go bad."

This was stupid.  Surely they had to understand what resorting to blood magic meant for their cause.  "Every mage seems willing to use blood magic in the name of freedom.  They can't be trusted."

"Every mage?"  Aveline blinked at him, and he realized what he had just said.  Anders was staring.  He thought about trying to smooth over his comment.  But dammit, when was the last time they'd actually encountered a mage peacefully minding their own business?

"Much as I hate it, I think you're right.  And Meredith's lost more people to this movement than she knows.  She needs men she can trust."  Samson gestured.  "If you go after Thrask, I'll gather the templars I know who are still loyal.  Maybe I can earn my shield back after all."

Gabriel nodded, and moved aside for the man to pass before continuing down the path.

#

Fenris was lying on the ground.  A mage he recognized as Alain was standing nearby, his position suggesting he was acting as a guard.  He fought down the urge to just hit everyone with lightning.  Thrask walked towards them.  "I suppose it was too much to hope that you wouldn't have come here.  Though I cannot understand why you side with Meredith now.  You showed me we can stand up to her.  When I realized you had risked your life lying to protect those mages..."  Thrask held up pleading hands.  "Please, Champion.  I have nothing but respect for you.  It's Meredith we must see gone."

His lover was breathing, and didn't appear to be injured.  Gabriel turned his gaze to Thrask.  "Your cause is just.  But I take issue with your methods."

Thrask gave him a relieved smile.  "I should have known you recognize the threat Meredith poses.  I am sorry for any distress we caused you or your friends.  Let the hostage go." 

For a moment, a brief moment, it looked as though it was going to end peacefully.  And then she stepped forward.  "No.  The elf dies.  Then the Champion."

"Stand down, Grace."  Thrask turned towards her, a look of surprise on his face.

Anders blinked.  "Grace?  We saved you.  What are you doing?"

"We will not kill an innocent to achieve our ends."  Thrask held up his hands in a placating gesture.  "It gains us nothing to become Meredith."

"Meredith."  Grace spat.  "What do I care for Meredith?  I'm here for the Champion."

No good deed goes unpunished.  Should be the Kirkwall motto.  Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  "I've been wondering when you'd come back to bite me in the ass."

"Decimus was right.  There is no way for a mage to live by the Chantry's laws."  The look she gave him was pure hatred.  "You killed the best man I ever met.  But I learned all he had to teach."  She gestured at the mage guarding Fenris.  "Alain, kill the hostage."

"I-I don't know, Grace..."  Alain started shaking his head.

"Try to do a blood mage a favor..."  Gabriel drew his staff. 

"This isn't right, Grace.  The Champion tried to help us."

Grace stepped forward and slapped Alain across the face.  "Don't defy me, boy.  Without me, you'd be nothing.  If you're too squeamish, I'll do it myself."

"No."  Thrask moved to block her.  "No one has to die here."

She laughed.  "Oh, but that's where you're wrong."

"Restrain yourself."  Thrask's voice sounded desperate.

"Forget the hostage."  Grace cut open her hand, and the blood started to swirl as she changed.  "Kill the Champion."

Thrask tried, he really did.  Grace cut the templar down without a moment's hesitation.  Gabriel hit her with a blast of ice that barely slowed her.  Around him, his companions moved into the fray.  He put up a barrier and a wall of fire to protect Fenris, then directed his attacks towards the abomination.  Several templars and a few mages threw down their weapons and backed away. 

#

Aveline collected the weapons from the ones that had surrendered.  Alain gave Gabriel an apologetic look.  "I knew she was still alive, but I didn't know Thrask was working with her.  When I saw her today, it brought everything back, everything I saw Decimus do.  I..."  He hesitated.  "I'm sorry.  Grace used blood magic to hold him.  There's no other way to wake him up."

Fenris stirred, then stood as the spell holding him vanished.  He came up as if preparing for a fight, then looked around in dazed confusion.  His eyes met Gabriel's.  "I should not have let them take me.  I let you down."

Gabriel stepped forward, fingers glowing lightly with a healing spell.  He kept his voice light and teasing, though he knew the other man could see the worry in his eyes.  "I thought you were better than this.  A couple of lousy templars and you're down?"

"Apparently I am not as invulnerable as I thought."  Fenris managed a small smile.  "Thank you.  It..."  He surveyed the field.  "Is comforting to know I have you at my back."

"I promise, I'll never let anything like this happen again."

#

Gabriel turned at the sound of footsteps.  Samson was with a group of templars led by Cullen.

"I got here as soon as I..."  Samson looked around.  "Oh."

"Champion."  Cullen gave him a confused look.  "Samson never said you were involved in this."

"The Champion's a good man, ser."  Alain stepped forward.  "He tried to solve things peacefully."

Cullen grunted, then glanced at a templar behind him.  "Put the mage to questioning."

Gabriel held up a hand.  This disaster had gone on long enough.  "The boy stood up to his elders when they would have killed an innocent hostage."

"Hmph."  Anger showed on Cullen's face as he looked at the bodies in templar armor.  "You mean he was one of them, save for a convenient last-minute change of heart."  He took a breath.  "I'll encourage Meredith to take it easy on him."

Alain gave Gabriel a grateful look.  "Thank you, Champion."

"Everyone else here is under arrest."  Cullen gestured.  "Take them to the Gallows."  He watched for a moment before turning back to Gabriel.  "Is there any recommendation you would have me bring to Meredith, Champion?"

They'd stood down.  They knew right and wrong.  And they weren't entirely wrong.  "If you killed every man who doubted Meredith's fitness, Kirkwall would be a ghost town."

"You think that reason enough to spare blood mages and their willing dupes?"  Cullen sighed, and watched the mages and templars being led away.  "Perhaps some of them might still be saved."

"She should consider reinstating Samson.  When it came down to it, he showed where his heart is."

"True."  Cullen turned towards the man on his left.  "Samson, you have done us a great service.  Do you wish to take up the shield once more?"

Samson's eyes nearly fell out of his head.  "M-more than anything, Knight-Captain ser."

Cullen nodded.  "Then I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, ser.  Thank you."

#

He took Aveline with him to report to Meredith.  "I'm not sure if you're aware, but a lot of people in this city don't like you. "

Meredith gave him an impatient nod.  "And?  What is Orsino's plan?  He is part of this conspiracy, is he not?"

"The first enchanter had no role in this." 

He saw frustration in her eyes.  "Cullen would agree with you, it seems.  He claims a templar turned on me and the mages only followed."  She gestured dismissively.  "I do not believe it."

"It's over."  He could only hope she'd listen.  "If you continue to chase ghosts, you only give people more reason to think you're mad."

"Many are assumed to be mad..."  She gestured dismissively.  "Right up until the point they are proven correct."

Aveline's voice was quiet.  "If that makes sense, I'm mad too."

"Still..."  Meredith paced her office.  "Without proof of Orsino's direct involvement, the grand cleric will never believe as I do."  She sighed. "It seems I will have to search harder.  Orsino cannot evade me forever."  She offered Gabriel a shield.  "Thank you, Champion.  You have done a fine service for your city."

He took the shield, gave her a bow, and left the office.  He handed the shield to Aveline as they left the Gallows.  "Maybe one of your guards has a use for this."

"Hawke..."

"I suppose it was too much to hope that she'd learn something from this."  He kicked the side of the boat.  "That anyone would."  He sighed.  "I need to go check on Fenris."

"He's fine, Hawke."

"I know."

She put a hand on his shoulder.  "But you need to go check on him anyway.  I understand."

#

He found Fenris staring contemplatively out a window.  He wanted to make a fuss, and decided against it.  Instead, he took the blade he'd found earlier and offered it.  "Take a look at this."

Fenris's eyes widened.  "A blade of mercy?  I remember these.  You see them in the Imperium: replicas of the sword Archon Hessarian used to kill Andraste.  This one looks finely crafted."

"So they sell these things at every market stand in Minrathous?"  Gabriel leaned on the window next to Fenris.

He laughed, and took the blade.  "Hardly.  Here, let me show you."  He moved his hand down the blade, activating an enchantment that wreathed the blade in a warm glow.  "These are gifts of honor, given to those who have performed a service for the Imperium."  He tested the balance.  "Danarius coveted them, as I recall."

It looked right in the man's hands.  "The blade is yours, if you want it."

"For me?"  Fenris held it up, and looked down the length of the blade.  "Yes..."  He smiled.  "I think I'd like that.  I'll think of the irony as I wield it.  Thank you, Hawke."

Gabriel leaned forward, and met his lips.  "Stay the night?"

"I was planning on it."  He set the blade on the table.  "I've... been thinking.  Is the offer to..."  He hesitated.  "I'd like to stay here more than just the night."

"My home is your home, Fenris."  He smiled.  "Always."

#

Gabriel blinked when Bodahn showed Cullen into the study.  Cullen gave him a slight bow.  "The knight-commander agreed to show mercy to those found conspiring with Ser Thrask."

"What is the knight-commander doing about the conspirators?"  He gestured for Cullen to take a seat, and offered the man a glass.

Cullen took it, and let Gabriel fill it with the wine.  "The mages have been confined to their quarters and sedated.  The templars have been suspended without pay.  That is as lenient as we dare be."

"Thrask was a good man."  Gabriel looked up at Cullen.  "If it hadn't been for Grace, it could have ended peacefully.  He tried, Cullen."

"Thank you, for that."  Cullen swirled his glass, then took a drink.  "When I first arrived here, I was..."  He sighed.  "Thrask took me under his wing, showed me around, helped me get my feet back under me.  Meredith is convinced he was under the influence of blood magic, but..."

"Grace was a blood mage, and he opposed her.  Tried to get her to stand down.  She killed him for it."

"He should have come to us," Cullen said softly.

"Yes."  Gabriel leaned back in his chair.  "Alain... is he?"

"I told Meredith that Alain didn't just surrender, that he actively opposed Grace and the others.  He's being watched, but he's the only one not confined to quarters.  He seems a good lad.  Why he'd be involved..."  Cullen shook his head.

"Karras has been..."  Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  "Do something about Karras, before I have to."

Cullen met his eyes, and nodded.  "I'll take care of it."

Gabriel lifted his glass.  "To Thrask.

Cullen touched his glass to Gabriel's.  "To Thrask."

____________________________________________________

 "Why was Meredith so obsessed with the notion that Orsino was behind everything?"  Cassandra leaned over the desk.

"That is a very good question."  Leliana shook her head.  "The Seekers were getting reports, yes?"

"All very conflicting," Cassandra said.  "And with all the confirmed reports of blood mages..."  She sighed.  "We should have been there."


	30. Housecleaning

A letter from a panicked father regarding a damsel in distress had them back out on the coast.  He hadn't gone far when an 'Evets' showed up complaining about Gabriel killing all his men some time back.  The man was in the process of swearing revenge and dire fates when Varric shot him in the throat.  He glanced at the dwarf.

"What?"  Varric asked.  "You were going to do that, right?"

"Yes, but I was going to do it with more style."

Varric caressed the crossbow.  "Don't worry, sweetheart, he didn't mean it."

"You do realize there are more of them?" Sebastian asked.

At least a third of the remaining bandits appeared to have found something better to do with their afternoon.  The rest appeared confused.  For a moment, Gabriel considered shouting 'Boo', just to see what they would do.  He reached for his staff, and they started to run.

"Come to me,” Isabela said in a low, sultry voice.  "And I'll take you to places you've never been..."

"Isabela..."  Varric stared.  "Are you talking to Bianca?"

Isabela let her fingers trail over the crossbow lightly.  "I think she deserves to feel a woman's touch on her trigger, don't you?"

"Bianca responds to my touch."  Varric shook his head.  "She'd never give it up for you."

"That's what they always say."  Isabela batted her eyes.  "And I always prove them wrong."

"Stop it. You're confusing her. And me."

"Who was that fellow, anyway?" Gabriel asked as he kept walking.

#

Someone had rescued the damsel in distress before they'd arrived.  She saw them and smiled.  "You, there.  Did my love send you?  Will you take me to him?"

Gabriel shook his head and looked around at the bodies.  From the looks of things, the bandits had killed each other.  "Either your father didn't give me the whole story, or I really, really hope you're talking about someone else."

"Feynriel, the man of my dreams."  She was all but gushing.  "These brutes intended to take my maidenhood.  As they argued about who would go first, I fainted.  Then Feynriel spoke to me in a vision and told me not to fear.  When I awoke, the men had slain one another.  Please take me to Feynriel.  I want to thank him properly."

He exchanged a somewhat wide-eyed look with his companions.  "I'm sorry, but I have no way to locate him."  According to the last letter he'd received, the man was in Tevinter.

A few more bandits found them, and made the mistake of drawing their weapons.

The young woman shrugged when it was over, and started walking.  "It seems I must wait a bit longer for my love."  She sighed.  "Thank you for your aid.  I will find my way back to Kirkwall.  The walk will tire me, and we'll be reunited in my dreams.  Feynriel my love -- I'm coming."

Well now.  Time to write a letter to Tevinter.

#

Anders walked towards him when he entered the clinic, then gestured to a corner where they could talk privately.  "I'm going to be trying something, and I thought you'd want to be part of it.  We've both been wrong.  What I did with Justice was unnatural.  It should never have happened."

"Is there some way to undo it?"

"I've spent the past three years researching the methods of Tevinter magisters."

"Why am I not surprised?"  Fenris shook his head.

"They're the only ones who have ever sought to reverse spirit possession, not just behead the victims."  Anders gestured.  "I believe I have a formula for a potion that can separate Justice and me.  Without killing either. "

That sounded promising.  Implausible, but promising.  "Is it dangerous?"

"There are always dangers with magic."  Anders shrugged.  "But I believe this will be worth the cost."

Gabriel smiled.  "That was going to be my next question." 

"I knew you'd stand behind me in this.  Even if..."  Anders trailed off.

"What?"  Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing.  I've gathered most of what I need, but there are some... outlandish ingredients I was hoping you'd help me collect.  A powder the Tevinters call 'sela petrae,' and a small amount of drakestone." 

"Is it just a potion?"  If there was something that could reverse possession, you'd think they'd be stocking it at every tavern from here to Seheron.  It occurred to him that it was likely dangerous.  "Is there anything more to this ritual?"

"No, no ritual."  Anders shook his head.  "Just mix the ingredients up and... boom.  Justice and I are free.  And we can take our rightful place among free mages."

Or die of horrible poisoning, which sounded more likely.  "What is drakestone?"

"The Tevinters used to mine it for their apothecaries.  There should still be deposits in the Bone Pit."

Good thing he'd taken care of the dragon problem.  Again.  "Where would we find sela petrae?"

Anders hesitated a moment.  "It's a crystal that forms from concentrated manure and urine."

"Ew.  We can't just..."  He wrinkled his nose.  "Buy it somewhere?"

"It's not used by mages here.  There's no reason for any merchant to stock it.  I suggest we search the sewers.  There's an entrance not far from here in Darktown."

He'd done stranger things for his friends.  But it was clear there was something the man was not telling him.  "We're not looking for virgins' blood or the tongue of a hanged man or anything, are we?"

"Well, you know Tevinters.  They can't throw a Wintersend party without a human sacrifice or two."  Anders shrugged.  "But I promise, everything in my research says there's no blood magic involved."

#

Varric was pacing the entry when he got home.  "Got a minute, Hawke?"  He didn't wait for an answer.  "I know this is ancient history, but remember that Hightown house Bartrand barricaded himself in?  Bartrand doesn't exactly need the place, now that he's in the sanitarium.  I've been trying to sell it."

"I can only imagine there's a huge market for the homes of deranged killers."  Gabriel gestured for Varric to accompany him to the house, where Orana immediately started offering them food.

"The creepy sort of people who are interested are generally not the ones with the coin to take it off my hands," Varric said around a mouth full of blueberry pastry.  "I found a minor noble in Rivain who bought the place sight unseen.  But now there's a problem.  They say the place is..."  He swallowed.  "Haunted."

"Bartrand's atrocities must have weakened the barrier between this world and the Fade." 

"Maker, I hope not."  Varric helped himself to another pastry.  "I don't think I can fix the Veil through applied use of force.  They've noticed some minor problems:  Voices whispering in the walls, apparitions, things moving on their own.  My hope is it's a relic Bartrand brought back from the Deep Roads.  We smash it, and the haunting stops."

"What happens if we do nothing?"  Gabriel snagged a pastry before Varric could finish the plate.

"Best case?  They drag me before the seneschal and accuse me of fraud.  The worst case involves Antivan Crows."

Considering their last encounter with the Crows, Gabriel thought Varric might just have that backwards.  "I'm not an expert on hauntings, but what if smashing something does not make the problem go away?"

"Ah..."  Varric shrugged.  "That's where things get tricky.  You're a mage.  You must know something about..."  He gestured absently.  "Weird shit.  I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out that will help."

It was nice how much faith his friends had in his abilities.  "Very well.  We'll investigate the mansion.  Again."

"Thanks, Hawke.  I knew you wouldn't let me down."

#

"Hey... is that music?  Where is that coming from?"

Gabriel gave Varric a concerned look.  "I don't hear anything."

They hadn't gone much further when a vase picked itself up off a table and smashed onto the floor.

"Something in this house is restless," Fenris said.

"I guess the buyer wasn't kidding."  Varric kept touching Bianca as if reassuring himself the crossbow was still there.

They kept walking.  Merrill let out a squeal as a pile of books threw themselves into her path.  "Hello?  Messere ghost?  Would you stop that, please?"

"I can barely hear it," Varric muttered.  I wish I could make out the words."  He strode into a room, and shook his head.  "Look at this:  my brother's junk was left here.  You wouldn't know it, but Bartrand was a sentimentalist.  This came from our estate in Orzammar.  When I was seven, I knocked over one of Mother's plates and broke it.  My brother yelled at me for an hour."  Varric rubbed the back of his neck.  "'This was made by the artisans of House Saldras.  The clay was from the Aedros Atuna river, which never sees the sun.'"

"There's no way you're talking about the same Bartrand that I met."  That man hadn't a sentimental bone in his body.  He'd left his own brother to die for a chance at more gold.

"Maker's truth.  There were tears in his eyes.  I never thought that was possible before.  That stupid plate was the whole city of Orzammar to him."

#

"Powerful magic, or many thousands of deaths, must have happened here."  Fenris watched a bottle float across the room.

Or maybe it was just Kirkwall.  Varric suddenly turned towards him.  "This isn't being caused by some random artifact.  The idol is still in the house, Hawke.  It has to be."

Gabriel nodded, and started walking deeper into the mansion.  He hadn't gone far when a vase threw itself at him.  It shattered on his breastplate, sending shards everywhere.  "Whatever is here is angry," Fenris said.

#

A young woman emerged from where she'd been hiding behind the curtains.  "Are you real?  You've got to get out of here before it comes back." 

Gabriel was about to reassure here when Varric stepped forward.  "Where's the idol?"

She gave him a confused look.  "What idol?"

"Don't waste my time with your lies."  Varric actually reached for his crossbow.  "Tell me where it is."

Gabriel caught Varric's hand.  "I didn't exactly want to stay for dinner, but I think we've got a few minutes to hear her out."

"She's hiding something, Hawke."  He tried to pull free.  "Don't lie to me.  I know it's here.  You must have found it."

"I swear."  She held her hands up in front of herself defensively.  "I dont' know anything about an idol.  Please."  There was a strange humming noise.  "Maker, no.  It's starting again."  She fled the room.

Varric started to follow, and Fenris moved to block his path.  Gabriel was about to ask Varric what was going on when they heard the woman scream.

#

"Uh oh..." Varric stared at what appeared to be a golem.  The golem was translucent, almost like a spirit.

Naturally, it attacked.  Gabriel sent a blast of lightning at it.  Next to him, Merrill hit it with a blast of fire.  Fenris moved forward, flames erupting on his sword as Gabriel cast the spell.  Varric fired Bianca.

The golem vanished, to be replaced by a ball of strange light.  Gabriel threw up a barrier just as the light exploded into a wave of electricity.  He dimly heard Varric yelp.  It took several more spells, combined with Fenris's blade and Bianca before the thing stopped moving.

A small piece of glowing red something fell to the ground as the golem vanished.  Varric walked over and picked it up.  "This... this is a piece of the idol."  He shook his head.  "I should have known Bartrand would lie to me.  Of course he'd keep a piece of the statue for himself.  Think of what we could do with this."

A piece of the thing had done everything they'd seen in the house.  And the idol itself... what it had done to Bartrand.  He didn't particularly want to think about it.  "I don't know about you, Varric, but I don't want to end up like Bartrand."

"I'm not my brother, Hawke."  Varric shook his head.  "The idol drove him crazy, but this is just one tiny piece."  He gestured dramatically.  "I need this thing.  Six years of my life have gone into this."  He paced a few steps.  "The shard is my only hope of curing Bartrand.  It's my only chance to set any of this right."

Varric was acting very un-Varric.  He saw worry in Merrill's eyes.  "Varric, if you keep that thing, you'll go mad, I'll have to kill you, and Bianca will be heartbroken."

"You're not listening, Hawke."  Varric spread his hands.  "I know I can handle this shard."

"Acting crazy is not a compelling argument in favor of keeping that accursed thing."

"Fine.  I don't really want to argue about this anyway."  Varric shoved it at him, and he wrapped it carefully in a cloth rather than touch it.  "Take it.  It's your problem now.  Maybe 'Enchantment' boy can dispose of the thing for you."  Varric sighed.  "Let's go.  I... think I could use some air."

Rather than heed his own words, Varric turned back to what had once been the master bedroom.  "Merchant's Guild ledgers."  Varric sighed.  "Dwarves fighting over whose ancestors were the dwarfiest, whose gold is the shiniest...  I never understood how he could stand it.  Five minutes with them, and I need a strong drink."

"Everything makes you thirsty."  Gabriel gestured for Varric to follow them out of the house.  "Don't try to blame that on the Dwarven Merchant Guild, Varric."

Varric nodded, and followed.  "You might have a point there, Hawke. Bartrand wagered everything on the expedition.  Everything, for the chance to escape the guild.   Make enough money, and the guild doesn't matter anymore.  You're free..."  He sighed.  "Damnation.  Let's keep going."

#

He had Merrill take Varric into one of the guest rooms.  Caleb followed, carrying his flute, and a few minutes later he heard the boy playing a sweet melody.  He listened for a moment, then gestured at Sandal.  He set the wrapped fragment down, then pulled the wrapping away to reveal it.  "Think you can do something with this, Sandal?"

Bodahn's eyes widened.  "Is that... lyrium?  I've never seen anything like that."

"It's dangerous.  Varric suggested Sandal might be able to dispose of it."

The older dwarf put a hand on Sandal's shoulder and smiled proudly.  "I think my boy can do better than that."

"Ooh..."  Sandal said.  "Enchantment."

#

He found Varric sitting at the table the next morning.  Orana was moving around the kitchen, fixing breakfast.  Varric gave him an abashed expression.  "Listen, Hawke.  I don't know what came over me back there in Bartrand's house.  I'm glad you're watching my back."

"That's what I'm here for."  He smiled as Fenris joined them.  "That, and doing all the fighting."  Fenris just rolled his eyes.

"You know what I like about you, Hawke?"  Varric accepted the cup of tea from Orana.  "Your humility."

Gabriel accepted the plate Orana gave him.  "Have I told you lately you're a marvel?"

"Yes, Master."

"Well, I'll say it again.  And don't call me master."

She smiled at him.  "Yes master."

#

Aveline folded her hand.  "Why are you still here, Varric?"

Varric threw in his bet.  "Starkhaven's too pretentious for me and Cumberland's too boring."

"You always say you hate commitment, but here you are, six years later, still at Hawke's side."

He showed his cards, to the vexation of Isabela, and swept up his winnings.  "Aveline, I thought you'd have noticed by now: I lie a lot."  He took the cards, and dealt the next hand. 

Merrill looked at her cards, then looked over them at Varric.  "How do you do it, living in the city without picking a side? Doesn't it matter to you?"

"Of course it does."  He tossed in his bet.  "That's why I don't take sides."

She put in some coins of her own.  "That doesn't make any sense."

He gestured around the table.  "I've got you and Aveline, Fenris and Anders. Hawke. Isabela."  He shrugged.  "I've got friends in the Circle and drinking buddies in the templars. All of them matter."

"But you're going to fight."  She raised.  "If it comes to that, I mean."

"I fought my own brother, Daisy."  He sighed.  "Nobody said this was going to be happy story."

#

He glanced in the study to see Fenris asleep, a book still open on his lap.  Salla was curled up next to the elf, snoring softly.  Earlier that day, Salla had called Fenris ‘Father’.  A charging dragon hadn’t managed to bowl Fenris over quite that thoroughly.  He smiled fondly, and then walked into the next room. 

Bodahn came to stand next to him.  "Things have been very troubling these last few years, haven't they?  I, ah..."  Bodahn sighed.  "I was thinking that it might soon be time for my boy and I to move on."

As much as he'd been waiting to hear that for five years, it still stung.  "Back to the merchant's life, I suppose?"

"It's an honor to serve the Champion of Kirkwall, make no mistake, but I'm getting older.  It's time to see to Sandal's future.  I'll stay on until arrangements are made.  I hope that's all right."

Gabriel shook his head as he watched the flames dance in the fireplace.  "I'm almost tempted to go along with you."

Bodahn laughed.  "Have a bit of the wanderlust yourself, eh?  Hopefully this business with the templars doesn't get worse before we go.  I worry about you, messere." 

He folded his arms, and continued watching the fire.

____________________________________________________

 "This Feynriel killed people in their dreams?"  Cassandra shook her head.  "That has to be an exaggeration."

"There are stories," Leliana said.  "And this idol... It must have played a part in what happened."

"I agree."


	31. Justice

Isabela smiled when he entered the Hanged Man.  "You... you're here.  Good.  I..."  For a moment, it looked like she was blushing.  "Wanted to talk to you."

He sat down across from her.  "Finished redecorating your ship yet?"

She wrinkled her nose.  "I'll never understand Castillon's obsession with mustard-colored satin."  She waved for a barmaid to bring them drinks.  "Anyway, I'm glad you're here.  Saves me the trouble of having to go look for you.  I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me.  I'm glad you walked in here all those years ago."

"I was drawn in by the intoxicating aroma of stale piss and vomit."

She laughed.  "Now that I have my ship, I'll need a new crew, and I'd like to have someone like you on board.  Someone I can really trust, who has my back, no matter what happens."

"I couldn't leave Fenris."

"Bring him along."  She waggled her eyebrows.  "The bed in the Captain's Quarters is big enough for three."  She gestured.  "And Orana can rule the galley.  Salla and Caleb will make excellent raiders, don't you think?"

As ideas went, this one had some merit.  "Exploring the world and getting away from all this?  I'm game."

"Ha."  She smiled and spread her hands.  "It'll be just you and me and the ocean.  Oh, and a couple dozen hands, but they really don't matter."  She laughed fondly.  "They say in Llomerryn that a true friend is as constant as the northern star.  Never put much stock in that saying, till now."

#

"Hawke..."  Varric glanced up as Gabriel entered his room.  "This is awkward."

"You?"  He raised an eyebrow.  "At a loss for words?  I should mark this day on my calendar."

"Enjoy this while it lasts.  It might never happen again."  He shrugged.  "Look, I just want to say, it has been an honor knowing you."

"Are you about to die?"  Gabriel's eyes widened.  "Am I?  Why so serious all of a sudden?"

"Don't panic.  I just needed to get that off my chest."  He shook his head.  "You know it's six years today?  Six years since I found you dragging your tail out of Bartrand's office.  Here's to whatever comes next."

Gabriel smiled.  "That's... actually one of the reasons I'm here.  I need your help."  He set a small pile of ledgers on Varric's table.

"What's all this?"

"Apparently, I own or am significantly invested in quite a few businesses."

Varric flipped through the ledgers.  "I thought Bodahn handled all this for you."

"He does.  But he may be moving on soon.  Apparently, there is a position for Sandal in the court of the Empress of Orlais."

Varric let out a low whistle.  "Not bad.  And I guess I see why Bodahn can't turn that down.  So what do you want me to do?"

He sat down heavily in the chair.  "There is a distinct possibility all of this is going to end very badly.  I need to make sure my kids are cared for."

"Your..."  Varric's eyes widened.

"Yeah.  I lost that battle a long time ago."  Gabriel smiled.  "The moment I told Walter to round the kids up."  He shifted the ledgers.  "The Hawke name will continue on, at least."  He selected two ledgers.  "I'll need to make sure Orana has something as well.  At least enough so she can move on and start her own business if she has a mind to."

"I can handle that.  Leave it to me."

#

There was a letter from Charade.  It occurred to him that he should probably make sure she had something as well, and that Gamlen's stipend continued.  Fenris came in a few minutes after he did.  "Feel like crawling through a sewer to help out Anders?"

"If I say no, are you still going to make me?"

"Probably."

"Then no."  Fenris shrugged.  "He's trouble, Hawke."

"If this had a chance of working..."  He sighed.  "We have to help him try."  He held up the letter.  "Charade says hi."

"Isabela mentioned something about us becoming pirates."

"I thought it best to have a backup plan if this whole 'Champion' thing doesn't work out."  He leaned forward and kissed Fenris.  "And you'd look dashing with an eyepatch."

"I'll keep that in mind."

#

Aveline was laughing hard enough she had to use her desk to hold herself up. "And then he says..."  Isabela gestured.  "He says, 'I swear I had two when I came in here.'  You know those stains never came out."

"You are horrible."  Aveline shook her head.  "Every inch." 

"You love it, big girl.  And you owe me for the bottle."  She brushed her hand over his shoulder as she left the office.  "Hawke."

"She's not so bad."  Aveline smiled fondly.  "Except when she is."  She came around and sat on the edge of her desk.  "Did you know I've been dead for seven years?  I got word last week.  They only just sorted the casualties of Ostagar.  The king has offered to reinstate the commission of any surviving officers who will return to Ferelden."

"And?"  She wasn't considering taking him up on it, was she?  It occurred to him that if Aveline did leave Kirkwall, the whole taking to piracy thing was actually going to become his best option.

"And what?"

"Does this appeal matter?"  He had a sneaking suspicion she was messing with him.  Maybe he would sneak that bronto into her office after all.  It had been ages since he'd played a decent prank on her.  "I thought you were sworn to Cailan."

"King Alistair has apparently become something of a sensation.  A champion of hope.  Regardless of who has the throne, I served Ferelden.  The country survives, even if Cailan didn't."

"You brought it up.  What's your decision?"

"It's been a strange time here in Kirkwall.  Did Carver ever tell you about that last night at Ostagar?  How it happened?  I don't mean the betrayal -- everyone knows the signal went up and the flanking charge never came.  But that moment when the tower lit and then..."  For a moment, her eyes were far away.  "The fight just kept going.  It was the oddest feeling.  Hope answered with..."  She sighed.  "Nothing.  I don't like the thought of going out with a whimper, Hawke."  Mischief suddenly danced in her eyes.  "Not again."

"Shock of shocks, you're staying."  He knew she was, but was relieved to hear it anyway.

"You'd walk all over a new captain.  I could never subject these men to that.  Thank you for everything.  I have so much because of you."  She hugged him.  "I'm here for you, Hawke.  And for myself."

#

Anders was waiting for them at the sewer entrance.  "We can enter the sewers from here to look for the sela petrae.  Are you ready?"

There were so many better ways to spend the day.  Teaching Caleb rude words in multiple languages.  Watching Isabela teach Salla to embroider lewd things on kerchiefs.  Handing Fenris a vulgar book and seeing how far he'd read aloud before noticing.  "Let's go."

"Hold your nose.  We'll have to get pretty close for me to tell what we're looking at."

#

They hadn't gone far when Anders glanced over at him.  "I know it isn't my place to criticize, but..."  Anders shrugged.  "Are you sure about Fenris?  He seems less a man to me than a wild dog."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  It was bad enough Anders was dragging him through the sewers without having to listen to him insult Fenris.  "You just don't know him."

"I know as much as I'm ever likely to."  Anders shook his head. 

"That's right, mage."  Fenris glared.

"He has let one bad experience color his whole world.  Surely, you want someone more open-minded."

"A mage and a hypocrite.  What company you keep."

Well, this particular trip into the sewers was just turning out to be all sorts of fun.  He was surprised by just how much of the stuff Anders collected.  Maybe it had to be distilled or something.

#

The Bone Pit was still a mess.  One of these days, he'd have to see about investing into getting it cleaned up.  Maybe hire some guards this time.  He still wasn't sure why he'd thought taking possession of the place was a good idea.  Anders led them to one of the shafts.  "We'll have to look for drakestone deposits along the sides."

Again, the man collected a fairly large amount.  Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  There was something going on he didn't like.  When they were done, Anders waited until the others were out of earshot, then said that there was something else needed, but it would take a couple days.  And needed to be discussed privately.

#

"Surprise."  Gabriel tossed the amulet to Isabela.

"Er..."  Her eyes widened.  "I see."

"Sometimes people get things for other people they like.  This is the part where you say thank you." 

"I know that, you goose."  She smacked him lightly on the shoulder.  "Don't you know what this is?  It's a Rivaini fertility talisman.  These petal-like shapes represent..."  She pointed at the amulet.  "Certain fleshy bits, and this protrusion is..."  She held it out to him.  "Well, just look."

"I knew it was a little crude, I just thought you'd appreciate it.  You like..."  He shrugged.  "Vulgar things."

"Well, yes, books with bawdy poetry and pictures to illustrate, but this is..."  She turned it this way and that.  "Something else.  Rivaini women would wear these so that their wombs would be fruitful and their marriages blessed with many children.  Not that they worked, of course."  She chuckled.  "Seems to me you either have a fruitful womb, or you don't.  Thank you.  It's nice to have something to remind me of my homeland."

"So, if I found another one, what are the odds you could convince Aveline it's just a flower and get her to wear it."

Isabela's eyes widened.  "Oooh, we could give it to Donnic, tell him it's her favorite flower, and let him give it to her."

He put a hand on his chest.  "Isabela, so cruel.  That's perfect."

#

He stopped in at the shop, and picked up the items he'd had commissioned previously.  Once at the house, he watched the children playing in the garden for several minutes before calling them over.

Caleb held the signet ring like it was the most precious thing he'd ever seen.  Salla slipped hers on her finger, and turned her hand this way and that to admire it.  "We are Hawkes now," she said, and looked up at him through tear-filled eyes.

"You've been Hawkes for a while.  I just thought it was time to make it official."  He smiled as they hugged him.

"Family," Fenris said softly.

"Family," Gabriel nodded.

"I like it."

#

Anders was pacing when he arrived in the clinic.  "There is one more thing I would ask of you, Hawke.  And I can't tell you why.  I must get inside the chantry, without being seen.  Will you talk to the grand cleric for me?  Distract her long enough for me to do what must be done?"

That didn't sound the least bit foreboding.  "What do you want me to talk about?"

"Food?  The weather?  What does it matter?"  Anders gave a jerky shake of his head.  "No, talk of mages.  Give her one final chance to hear what we have suffered.  To pick a side.  Perhaps she'll be more inclined to listen to you."

"Tell me your plan."  He tilted his head to one side.  Final chance?

"You would not thank me if I told you.  If you support freedom for mages, help me.  That's all I can say."

Gabriel started to shake his head.  "What is it you don't want me to see?"

"You said you believe in me.  Again and again, you have shown your support for mages."  Anders gazed at him earnestly.  "Then trust me now.  I am only doing what is necessary."

"Was this ever about you and Justice?"  Gabriel straightened to his full height, and squared his shoulders.  "Or have you lied this whole time?"

For a moment, Anders stared at him.  And then he looked away.  "I lied.  There is no potion.  But what we have gathered will bring freedom for more than just me and Justice.  It will help mages throughout Thedas.  In the face of that, one lie means little."

Digging through the sewers, fighting spiders through mineshafts...  "I can't act blindly.  Tell me your plan."

"I am taking a risk.  I would not see you drawn into it."  Anders gestured emphatically.  "But maybe your support of mages ends at talk.  It's easy to support freedom if no one must die to achieve it.  You cannot pretend friendship, then stop now."

"Being a friend doesn't mean I have to agree with your every decision."  Maker knows he disagreed with everyone else often enough.

"You cannot care for me and despise what I stand for.  I am the cause of mages.  There is nothing else inside me.  Will you aid us now?  Or does your support stop at the chantry door?"  Anders shook his head.  "Would you see the templars drag Salla away?  Watch helplessly and wring your hands while they lock her in the Gallows?  Make her tranquil when she cries out for you?"

For a moment, Gabriel seriously considered breaking the other man's jaw.  After all these years, that he would... "Tell me what you would have of me, then.  But I won't forget you blackmailed me to get it.

"I promise: whatever happens, it's on my head.  It will not come back on you.  Go to the chantry.  Talk to the grand cleric.  I will join you when I'm done."

#

Anders slipped away from him as soon as they entered the Chantry.  "I'll find you as soon as I'm done.  Thank you."

#

"Maker's blessing, Champion.  Have you come to pray?"  Elthina gave him a warm smile.

What the hell was he doing here?  He sighed.  "So... hypothetically, if there were a group of people being brutally subjugated by another...  Wouldn't the Maker favor the oppressed?"

"You speak of mages.  Have you changed your mind, Champion?  Recently, you seemed to support the knight-commander.  We must give Meredith and Orsino time to work out their differences.  No good can come of showing favor to one side."

A dozen lifetimes wouldn't be enough to make those two work out their differences.  He was starting to think nothing less than Andraste herself could.  "I guess that means you're not ready to disband the templars and set every mage free?"

"I feel for the mages, I do.  I would not wish to be locked in the Gallows.  But I cannot take sides.  We are all the Maker's creatures, but magic allows abuses beyond the scope of mortals.  I can only hope I can balance the needs of everyone.  For if it comes to war, it is the people of this city who will lose."

He was still searching for a response when Anders came over to them.  "There you are.  I've been looking for you all over."  He gave Elthina a small bow.  "Your Grace."

"Your soul is troubled, child."  Elthina's voice was gentle and sad when she looked at Anders.  "I hope you found a balm for it here."

#

Gabriel let several hours pass before heading down to talk to Anders again.  He found Anders talking to Varric.  "I wanted you to have this."

"What's that, a..."  Varric gave him a confused look.  "Pillow?"

"Hand-embroidered by my mother.  The only thing of hers they let me keep when I went to the Circle."

"Why in the name of Andraste would you give that to me?"

"You've been a good friend, Varric."

" Uh-uh.  You keep your pillow, Blondie.  And may you have many more dreams of killing templars on it."  Varric shook his head, then waved goodbye as he left the clinic.

"Hawke.  I..."  Anders wouldn't quite meet his eyes.  "Didn't expect you here.  But..."  Anders looked down at his hands before looking back up at him.  "Let me take this time to tell you how much I respect you.  You've stood by me, when I gave you every reason to turn away.  Just remember, whatever happens, I wanted you to know that."

"Why are you talking like this?"  Gabriel watched the man he had, until recently, considered a good friend.  And began to wonder if he actually knew him at all.

Anders stepped out of the clinic, and leaned over the railing that seperated Darktown from the view of the bay.  "He'll still be here, you know -- Justice -- long after you and I are gone.  It doesn't mean the same thing to a spirit.  He'll just go back to the Fade."

"Usually people don't say things like that unless they're about to stab someone in the back."  He watched Anders carefully.

"None of this is aimed at you, Hawke.  I think I've made that clear.  I was hoping we'd find a better way, but..."  Anders looked genuinely sorrowful for a moment.  "Justice and Vengeance are too intertwined.  I can't tell one from the other.  You have been a better friend than I ever thought to have."  He put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.  "Your support has meant the world to me."

#

The sun was starting to set when he realized his feet had led him back to the Chantry.  With a sigh, he entered.  Elthina was talking to some of the mothers.  She walked towards him when she'd finished her conversation.  "I hope you haven't come to try to talk me into leaving again.  Kirkwall needs a steadying hand on its reins, now more than ever.  Orsino and the knight-commander grow more fractious by the day."  She gave him a concerned look.

He sighed.  "There are apostates plotting something against the Chantry."  He wished he knew what the plot was.

Elthina raised her hands skyward.  "And the sky is blue and the rains come in the spring."  She laid a hand on his shoulder.  "It's no secret you have close associates who are apostates, Champion.  I do not doubt you know of one's plans.  But mages have threatened me before.  I cannot turn on my templars, on the very words of Andraste, for fear.  No matter how justified that fear might be."  She patted his shoulder, then walked away.

He sighed, and caught Sebastian's eye.  "Hawke?"

"I don't know."  Gabriel shook his head.

"But you think Elthina is a target?"

"I know she is.  I just don't know what, exactly, she's the target of."  Gabriel sighed.  "Perhaps nothing.  Perhaps everything."

"You watch yourself as well, Hawke."

"Do you think I could do it?"

"Do..."  Sebastian's eyes widened.  "You are thinking of taking the Viscount's job?"

"With a second hand on the reins..."  Gabriel looked in the direction Elthina had gone.  "Maybe we can stop the cart before it goes over the cliff."

"If anyone could, my friend, it's you."

____________________________________________________

 "The Champion tried to warn her."  Leliana folded her arms.

"I wonder what would have happened if she'd listened."  Cassandra shook her head.  "He didn't know what Anders intended."

"It appears that way."  Leliana sighed.  "To be used like that..."

Cassandra examined her hands.  "It could have ended differently.  Elthina a woman of peace.  The Champion a viscount with Meredith's respect..."

"You think they could have stopped the cart from going over the cliff?"

"After listening to Varric's tale?"  Cassandra considered her answer for a few moments.  Finally, she nodded.  "Yes."  She sighed.  "At the very least, I wish they'd gotten the chance to try."


	32. The Last Straw

"Aveline, you'll look after Hawke, won't you?"

"Of course I will."  Aveline raised an eyebrow at Merrill.  "What kind of a question is that?"

"And sometimes Isabela gets into awful trouble. You'll watch out for her, too?"

"Merrill..."  Aveline gave her a concerned look.  "What brought this on?"

"Anything could happen. You'll protect them, though. It's what you do."

"There's nothing to worry about, Merrill."

Gabriel sat quietly, listening to his friends talk.  He wished he could believe Aveline.  He was about to join the conversation when Bodahn entered.  "Excuse me, Messere, but this just arrived for you."

He took the letter from Bodahn, and read it quickly.  He shook his head.  "Meredith is asking me to come to the Gallows."  He set the parchment on the table.  "As soon as possible."

Fenris rose, and collected his sword.

#

Gabriel had barely set foot in the Gallows when Moira came running up to him.  "Champion.  Thank the Maker you've come."

"What's happened?" 

"Knight-Commadner Meredith and the first enchanter got into a terrible argument."  She gestured.  "The first enchanter stormed off to bring the matter before the grand cleric, but Meredith gave chase.  I fear there will be blood."

"Wonderful.  Take me to them."

She nodded, and led him back towards the boat.

#

"I will have the tower searched."  Meredith stood only a few feet from the first enchanter.  Her face was flushed with anger.  "Top to bottom."

"You cannot do that."  Orsino gestured furiously.  "You have no right."

"I have every right.  You are harboring blood mages, and I intend to root them out before they infect this city."

"Blood magic?  Where do you not see blood magic?  My people cannot sneeze without you accusing them of corruption."

"Do not trifle with me, mage.  My patience is at an end."

"A wonder that I never saw it begin."

He strode forward, stopping when he was almost between them.  "The way you two carry on, people will talk."

Meredith nodded to him.  "Good.  You've found us."

Orsino shook his head.  "The Champion will not stop me.  The people deserve to know just what you've done."

"What I have done is protect the people of this city, time and again."  She started to step towards Orsino, and Gabriel gently laid a hand on her shoulder.  She took a deep breath.  "What I have done is protect you mages from your curse and your own stupidity."  She shook her head.  "And I will not stop doing it.  I will not lower our guard, I dare not."

He turned to Orsino, keeping himself between the other man and Meredith.  "Is there any truth to what she's saying?" 

Orsino shook his head.  "These are only her latest accusations, nothing more."  He spread his hands.  "And what if she does not find what she's looking for?  How much further will she go to root out something that isn't there?"

"The Champion knows better than anyone how deep the Circle's corruption goes.  I must find the source."  Meredith folded her arms and glared.

Gabriel gestured towards the watching templars and mages.  "You both set quite the example for your people, you know that?"

Meredith sighed.  "What other option do we have?"  She met his eyes.  "Tell me, Champion, that you have not seen with your own eyes what they can do, heard the lies of mages that seek power."

He gestured at his own staff.  "Some of us want exactly what you want, Meredith.  We're not the enemy."  For a moment, it seemed to be working, and he saw her relax just slightly. 

Orsino gestured. "You would cast us all as villains, but it is not so."

She nodded.  "I know, and it breaks my heart to do it, but we must be vigilant."  She made a sharp gesture with one hand.  "If you cannot tell me another way, do not brand me a tyrant."

"This is getting us nowhere.  Grand Cleric Elthina will put a stop to this."

Meredith shoved past Gabriel and caught Orsino's sleeve.  "You will not bring her Grace into this." 

Gabriel moved to intervene again.  He was about to suggest everyone else go home and leave the three of them to go to the Grand Cleric when the sharp sound of a staff striking stone rang through the air.  "The grand cleric cannot help you."  Anders walked into the area.

Meredith turned to stare at him.  "Explain yourself, mage."

Anders gestured.  "I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals..."  He swung his gaze to Orsino.  "... While those who would lead us bow to their templar jailers."

"How dare you speak to--"

Anders cut him off with another rap of his staff against the stone.  "The Circle has failed us, Orsino.  Even you should be able to see that."  Anders eyes began to glow briefly.  "The time has come to act.  There can be no half-measures."

"Anders,” Gabriel stared at the man.  "What have you done?"

Anders turned away.  "There can be no turning back." 

Beneath them, the ground began to shake.  There was a horrible sound.  Gabriel and the others whirled around to see the Chantry start to collapse.  Light burst out in all directions as the stone toppled and crashed.  Within a few heartbeats, nothing was left but rubble.

"Maker have mercy," Meredith said.

Ander's voice was soft.  "There can be no peace."

Gabriel was dimly aware of Sebastian behind him.  He heard the man call out, then start to pray.  Orsino turned on Anders.  "Why?  Why would you do such a thing?"

"I removed the chance of compromise, because there is no compromise."

"The grand cleric has been slain by magic."  Meredith's voice was cold.  "The chantry destroyed."  She turned to the templars.  "As knight-commander of Kirkwall, I hereby invoke the Right of Annulment.  Every mage in the Circle is to be executed -- immediately."

"The Circle didn't even do this."  Orsino was shaking his head.  "Champion, you can't let her.  Help us stop this madness."

"And I call on you to keep order.  After what just occurred, you cannot deny what must be done."

He looked from one to the other.  Behind him, Sebastian's voice was hot and furious.  "We are we debating the Right of Annulment when the monster who did this is right here?"  The prince gestured at Anders.  "I swear to you, I will kill him."

Anders looked at Gabriel.  "It can't be stopped now.  You have to choose."

"Was that..."  His eyes narrowed.  "Why you needed me to distract the grand cleric?"

Anders nodded.  "If you knew what I was doing, you would have felt honor-bound to stop me.  I couldn't take that chance.  The Circle is an injustice, in many places beyond Kirkwall.  The world needs to see."

"Elthina is not the Circle.  She was a good woman, and you murdered her."

"You fool."  Orsino shook his head.  "You've doomed us all."

"We were already doomed.  A quick death now or a slow one later."  Anders met Orsino's eyes.  "I'd rather die fighting."

"You're a murderer."  Gabriel gestured.  "The grand cleric, the mages... their blood is on your hands."  How many friends had he just lost?

"I know."

"It doesn't matter.  Even if I wished to, I could not stay my hand.  The people will demand blood."  Meredith's voice sounded almost... pleased. 

Gabriel met her eyes.  And saw nothing human beyond them.  He turned to look at Orsino.  "This won't be easy, but I'll defend you."  Agatha.  Moira.  Keran.  Hugh.  Revana.  Cullen.  Maker help him.

"Hawke, if you do this, I don't know if I can follow."  Aveline's voice was bleak. 

"After all the evil magic has wrought, you would still support them?"  Fenris sounded confused.

"You sure about this?"  Varric asked.  "Even you might not win this fight."

"I know we can do this.  I believe in you, Hawke."  Merrill's voice wasn't quite as confident as her words.

"Shit.  What have you gotten yourself into this time, Isabela?"  It was good to know at least one of his friends was wise.

Meredith took a step towards him.  She actually looked disappointed.  "Think carefully, Champion.  Stand with them and you share their fate."

He was a mage.  One of his children was a mage.  He was always destined to share their fate.  "I can live with that."

"Thank the Maker," Orsino said.

"It is a mistake."  Fenris stepped to his side.  "But I won't abandon you."

Aveline nodded.  "I see what you are trying to do, and my place... is with you."

"You are a fool, Champion."  Meredith stared.  He knew that.  She gestured at the templars with her.  "Kill them all.  I will rouse the rest of the Order."  She headed away.

"Go," Orsino yelled to the mages with him.  "Get to the Gallows before it's too late."

#

Moira and two other templars stood aside, not drawing their weapons.  The rest... died there.  "So it's come to this."  There was grief in Orsino's voice.  "I don't know if we can win this war, Champion, but... thank you."  He glanced at where Anders was sitting on a crate.  "I will leave your..." He glared.  "Friend for you to deal with.  I must return to the Gallows.  Meet me there as soon as you can."

Gabriel nodded.  He turned first to Moira.  "There will be desperate people tonight.  I won't cast on any templar that doesn't draw their blade upon me or allies."  He gestured to her.  "The veil is going to be torn, and that means demons and abominations."  He glanced at Aveline before turning back to Moira.  "Gather who you can, and aid the guard.  Kirkwall is going to need you."

"Yes, Champion."  She saluted, then gestured to her fellows. 

He watched her go, then walked towards Anders.  The mage didn't look at him.  "There's nothing you can say that I haven't already said to myself.  I took a spirit into my soul and changed myself forever to achieve this.  This is the justice all mages have awaited."

"Did that spirit tell you to do this?"

"No.  When we merged, he ceased to be.  We are one now."  Anders looked down at his hands.  "I can no more ignore the injustice of the Circle than he could."

"So it's up to you to decide how things should be?"  He didn't know what answer he was looking for.  He wondered if there were any answers that could make sense from this.

"It's obvious how things shouldn't be."  Anders stared into the distance.  "You've never been part of the Circle.  I have.  The people fear what we can do, but to use that fear to bludgeon us into submission is wrong.  And they do it with our blessing.  And if I pay for that with my life..."  Anders shrugged.  "Then I pay.  Perhaps then Justice would at least be free."  Gabriel glanced at his friends.  Angry faces.  Sad faces.  And no answers.  "Whatever you do, just do it."

The knife was in his hand.  He looked down at it.  And let it fall to the ground.  "Just go."

"No."  Sebastian shook his head.  "You cannot let this abomination walk free.  He dies, or I am returning to Starkhaven."  Sebastian gestured.  "And I will bring such an army with me on my return that there'll be nothing left of Kirkwall for these maleficarum to rule."

Part of him wished he cared.  "Do not interfere, Sebastian."

"I thought I knew you, Hawke."  Sebastian glared.  "I gave up on Starkhaven to serve the Maker, but He has turned his back on Kirkwall for harboring heretics like this.  I swear to you, I will come back and find your precious Anders.  I will teach him what true justice is."  Sebastian stalked off.

"Thank you for my life."  Anders said.  "I'll try not to make such a mess of it this time."

He wished he cared about that too.

"We'd all best get to the Gallows, and quick."  Varric drew Bianca.  "It's going to be quite a show."

#

They hadn't gone far when a demon appeared.  Before any of them could react, a blade ran the demon through.  Gabriel blinked.  "Carver?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you."  Carver smiled.  "I thought you were dead."

"Here to cheer on the templars, are you?"  He regretted the words as soon as he said them.

Carver only nodded in understanding.  "You're the only family I have left.  I have to stand by you.  Just say the word and you'll have my blade."

"I thought the Order was supposed to be neutral."

"I'm a Warden because of you.  I blamed you for a long time, but..."  Carver touched the hilt of his blade.  "You saved more than my life.  I am so much more than I was.  This is what I was meant to be, and I won't thank you by doing nothing while you start a war."

He hadn't started this battle.  But he was damn well going to finish it.  "Your blade would be welcome."

"The Hawke brothers together again, huh?  Just like old times."

 

#

He kept his word to Moira.  Unless the templars attacked first, he let them be.  If he found them attacking mages, he gave them fair warning.  Some backed off.  If he found them being attacked by demons or abominations, he rendered aid.  Some attacked him anyway.  Blood ran through the streets.

The trip across to the Gallows was silent.  He saw Carver put his arm around Merrill's shoulders.  If he thought his friends would listen, he'd tell them to get out.  He glanced up at Hightown.  Bodahn would lock the door, keep everyone inside.  The arrangements had been made for some time.  Bodahn and Orana would get them to safety.

#

There was fighting already in the courtyard of the Gallows.  Orsino was trying to get his people to safety, but both mages and templars were already dying.  Orsino gave Gabriel a relieved look.  "Champion.  You've survived, thank the Maker.  We must --"

Meredith's arrival interrupted whatever Orsino was going to say.  "And here you are."

Orsino stepped forward.  "Let us speak, Meredith.  Before this battle destroys the city you claim to protect."

"I will entertain a surrender, nothing more."  She gestured.  "Speak, if you have something to say."

"Revoke the Right of Annulment, Meredith, before this goes too far.  Imprison us, if you must.  Search the tower.  I will even help you."  He held up his hands.  "But do not kill us all for an act we did not commit."

"The grand cleric is dead, killed by a mage.  The people will demand retribution, and I will give it to them."  She shook her head.  "Your offer is commendable, Orsino, but it comes too late."

Gabriel looked behind her, to where Cullen stood.  The Knight-Captain looked startled by Meredith's refusal to accept Orsino's offer.  "I was kind of hoping for a happy ending."  Enough blood had been shed.

"I doubt we'll be seeing that."  Orsino's face was bleak.

"I'm disappointed in you, Champion."  Meredith glared at him.  "So be it.  You will share the Circle's fate."

"So what is it to be, Meredith?"  Orsino sounded resigned.  "Do we fight here?"

She gestured dismissively.  "Go, prepare your people.  The rest of the Order is already crossing the harbor."

"This isn't over."  Orsino gestured to the mages, and they followed him into the tower.

#

Gabriel paced the courtyard.  Their position was sound.  The templars would have to come through a chokepoint to reach them.

"Nervous, Hawke?"  Varric asked.

"My mother didn't raise any stupid children.  I know how dangerous this fight will be."

Varric nodded.  "Well, that's comforting.  It's the most dangerous thing we could ever do.  But at least we know that."  He shrugged.  "You know me, Hawke.  I'm not one for long goodbyes.  I'm not sure we should be doing this.  Helping dangerous people run amok.  But I'm with you."

"We've faced down worse things than this, Varric."  He gazed out across the water.  Lanterns bobbed on the ships approaching the Gallows.  After everything, he was right back where he started.  In the Gallows, with no hope.  "What could possibly go wrong?"

"I hate it when you say that."  Varric drew Bianca.  "What do you say we put an end to all this waiting around and go meet destiny?"

#

Merrill was fidgeting, turning the ring around and around on her finger.  "I feel like I'm forgetting something.  Or there's more to do.  Or..."  She sighed.  "Does all this feel like a dream to you, too?"

"In a moment, I'll look down and see I have no pants on."  He glanced at where Carver was standing behind Merrill protectively.

Merrill laughed.  "The Champion of Kirkwall going to battle naked... why can't I ever have that dream?"  She shook her head.  "Hawke, before we go... I..."

"Haven't I said you worry too much?  We'll be fine.  Come on." 

Carver laughed.  "Brother."  He folded his arms.  "You always seem to find a way to make my life difficult.  I should be hunting Archdemons but..."  He glanced from Merrill to Gabriel.  "It feels right to be at your side again."

"Just don't go catching the blight again, or whatever it is we mages carry."

"I'm pretty much the walking dead already, thanks."  Carver shrugged.  "You kind of accept that as a Warden.  So, really, nothing to fear today except looking like an ass."  He put an arm around Merrill's waist.  "Take care of that for me, will you?  I've put in my time."  He sighed.  "I wish... I wish mother could have seen us like this.  I don't know what she would think about the rest, but..."

Gabriel punched him lightly.  "Don't make me tear up in front of the others, you jackass."

"Rubbed your collar with onions.  Aveline's idea."  Carver straightened.  "I'm proud to call you brother.  That's gone unsaid too long.  'In war, victory,' Champion.  And whatever else may come."

#

"Onions on my collar?"

Aveline gave him an innocent look.  "I don't know what you're talking about."  She sighed.  "What a mess.  You really put loyalty to the test, you know?  Donnic has kept the guard protecting civilians.  Meredith will have no support from them.  With luck..."  She shrugged.  "Well, let's just say we need some luck."

"Starting to doubt me?"  It would be fair.  He was starting to doubt everything.

She caught him by the front of the armor and pulled his face to within an inch of hers as she glared.  "Never."  She released him.  "Almost never."  She took a deep breath.  "Let's keep the damage to a minimum, shall we?  I've walked away from too many wastelands for one lifetime."

He laid a hand on her shoulder.  "I never wanted to mess up your life like this."

"I think it's something that just sort of happens to friends of yours."  She hugged him.  "Hawke?" She waited for him to nod.  "It's worth it.  Now let's bust some heads like the old days."

#

"Shouldn't you be halfway to Tevinter by now?"

Isabela shook her head at him.  "Maker's breath.  Take off with a priceless relic once and you never hear the end of it."  She laid her hand on his arm.  "Your life would have been easier if you had just cut me out of it.  But you stood by me.  You defied the Qunari and fought their Arishok for me, even after I betrayed you."

"If you'd gone with them, I wouldn't have been able to yell at you."  He winked at her.

"Oh.  Well, I'm glad you wanted to yell at me so badly then."  She stuck her tongue out at him.  "I know I don't exactly inspire confidence, but I swear I'm going to come through for you this time.  When you look for me, I'll be fighting at your side."

#

He glanced at the man in the dark coat.  For a moment, he considered turning his back and walking away.  Then he walked towards him.

Anders shifted his weight from side to side.  "You decided to join the mages after all.  Will it sully your victory to have me here?" 

"If we win, it will be more your victory than mine."  He didn't want this war.  He'd never wanted war.  If he'd just had a little more time, then maybe...

"It will be a victory for us all."  Anders smiled.  "I underestimated you, Hawke.  I really thought when it was put to the test, you'd have to kill me.  You truly are the leader we've been waiting centuries for."

"Oh, stop.  You're making me blush." 

"Thank you for standing by me.  We would not have reached this point without you.  May the Maker bring us victory.  Maybe if He shows His approval, the world will finally be ready to change."

"Let's be clear, Anders."  Gabriel met his eyes.  "I'm not doing this for you.  And when this is over, I don't want to see you again."  He clenched his fists.  "I think, perhaps, that if I do... I won't give you a third chance."

Anders nodded.  "I understand."

#

"Here I am, about to defend these mages in hopeless battle."  Fenris shook his head.  "You lead me to strange places, Hawke."

"I'll take you to stranger places than this, just watch."

"A tempting offer."  Fenris smiled.  "I... may not get the chance to say this again.  Meeting you was the most important thing that ever happened to me, Hawke."  Fenris ran a hand down the side of Gabriel's face.  "Promise me you won't die.  I can't bear the thought of living without you."

"I don't make that promise unless you do."

"Nothing is going to keep me from you."  Fenris put a hand behind Gabriel's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

#

"Are you prepared, Champion?  I believe the battle is almost upon us."  The First Enchanter looked tired, and old. 

"You don't believe there's a chance of winning this fight?"

"With you on our side?"  Orsino turned to face him.  "Perhaps."  He shook his head.  "But even if we win, what then?  More templars would come, with even larger armies.  We are apostates now.  Our only hope lies in the Circles elsewhere in Thedas.  They could rise up with us against this injustice.  I assure you, however, we will find sympathy nowhere else."

It was good to realize just how deep the shit they were in really was.  "Let the games begin."

"Very well.  You will need to give orders to your companions, and I will do the same for my people."

#

"Anders, focus on healing and barriers."

Anders nodded.  "I'll try to keep you in sight, then." 

"Merrill, attack from a distance.  Disrupt their lines.  Stay out of the fight as much as you can.  Keep them off balance."

"I will."

"Aveline, charge in whenever you see an opening.  Give the mages some breathing room, and let them do the work."

"Very well."

"Isabela, I want you to fight from stealth.  Keep them confused.  Maybe lose the tunic."

She laughed.  "Sounds like fun."

"Varric, take a vantage point.  Focus on their archers."

"I'll stick by Daisy."

"Carver, Fenris, you two stay with me.  I'm going to make a nice big target of myself and it would be nice to have some backup."

"I think we can handle that, brother."

Fenris nodded.  "I am yours."

"So, this is it.  Some of you are worried.  Maybe I am too, but I'm not staying long enough to find out."  He gestured.  "What I know is that I don't like being cornered, and I can fight harder scared than they can angry.  We're getting out, and I'm buying when they do."

He heard Orsino behind him.  "Champion.  It is beginning."

#

He threw a wall of fire over the chokepoint.  He saw Merrill call up a tempest and put it over the wall of fire.  Anders' barrier sprang to life around the combatants.

A few templars made it through, and mages died for it.  He saw Emile de Launcet, of all people, throw up a barrier to protect some of his comrades.  A moment later, Isabela was there at the buffoon's back, kicking one approaching templar in the face before burying one of her knives in the throat of another.

Some templars saw Gabriel and surged towards him.  The first one to come within reach of Carver's blade was promptly cut in half.  On the other side of him, Fenris and the blade of mercy began to glow, and he saw the oncoming templars hesitate at the sight.

Across the yard, Aveline fought.  He recognized the mage that stood back to back with her as Alain.  The young man twirled his staff, keeping the templars from being able to encircle the guard-captain.

The first and second waves of templars came, broke, and fell.  Gabriel waited, but if the third was coming, Meredith was rethinking her options.  He glanced down at the bodies, and saw the faces of people he'd known.  People he'd fought alongside.  He turned away.

#

"Look at it all."  The First Enchanter knelt by the body of a dead mage.  "Why don't they just drown us as infants?  Why wait.  Why give us the illusion of hope?"  He stood.  "I refuse to keep running.  I won't wait for her to kill me."

Gabriel glanced at him.  "I hope you aren't giving up without taking a shot at Meredith."

Orsino shook his head.  "I am not giving up.  I am giving in."  He shook his head.  "The irony is that until this very moment, I have never used blood magic."

"Orsino, don't."  Gabriel turned towards him.

"Quentin's research was too evil, too dangerous, so I put it aside.  But I see now there is no other way."

That name.  His mind went back to the letters he'd found in that... thing's lair.  Signed with an 'O'.  "You were working with that murderer?"  He saw the heads of Carver and Fenris come up as they heard the conversation.  The expressions on both their faces were murderous.  He imagined his own was similar.

"I knew about him."  Orsino sighed.  "I kept his existence secret because I didn't want to give Meredith more ammunition against us."  Orsino looked down at the bodies.  "I see now I needn't have bothered."  He drew his knife and slashed his palm open as more templars entered.  "Meredith expects blood magic?  Then I will give it to her.  Maker help us all."  Orsino began to change.

#

Emile died at the hands of a man who'd been supposed to advocate for mages.  And it was templars who fought at their side to put down the monster.  Hugh raised his shield to block arrows from striking Gabriel, as corpses began to rise in response to the former first enchanter's tearing of the veil.

Finally, there was nothing left but the strange, terrible squirming thing that had once been a man.  Gabriel gazed down at it, then crushed it beneath his boot.  He looked at the others.  The half dozen templars that had survived nodded, and stepped back.  Here, at least, the fight was over.

"We cannot afford to remain here," Fenris said.

Gabriel nodded, and headed out to meet their fate.

#

The tower was in disarray, but by the time they reached the courtyard, it was free of demons, abominations, and attacking templars.

"And here we are, Champion, at long last."  Meredith stared at him.

The time for illusions was gone.  "I imagine you've wanted to be rid of me for some time."

"I bear you no ill will."  Her face belied her words.  "You've done this to yourself.  You were never part of this Circle, and I tolerated that, but in defending them you've chosen to share their fate."

"It's over, Meredith."  Gabriel gestured at the Circle.  "What mages were willing to give in to demons have, and died for it.  It's done.  No one else needs to die today."

She glared.  "I am beginning to wonder just how large your part in all this actually was.  An apostate come into our city, gathering power and influence?  A sudden hero of the people?"  She gestured.  "How can I trust that the mighty Champion of Kirkwall is not a worse threat to this city than the Circle?"

"If you want to see a threat to this city, look in the mirror."  He knew damn well there was no way she could let him live, not after this.  He wasn't a threat to the city.  He was a threat to her.

"Hmph.  Just the sort of misdirection I would expect from you."  She shrugged.  "The people of Kirkwall will mourn your loss, but I will tell them you died battling the mages.  A righteous cause."

"Knight-Commander."  Cullen stepped out from the other templars.  "I thought we intended to arrest the Champion."

"You will do as I command, Cullen."  She turned her icy eyes on the Knight-Captain.

"No."  Cullen moved to stand between her and Gabriel.  "I defended you when Thrask started whispering you were mad.  But this is too far."

"I will not allow insubordination.  We must stay true to our path."  Her voice was no longer calm or controlled, and Gabriel could see the templars starting to shift and fidget.  She saw it too.  She drew her blade, aiming the point at Cullen and forcing the man to take a step back.  The blade glowed red.  A familiar red.

"Andraste's dimpled buttcheeks."  Varric summed up the entire situation eloquently.

"You recognize it, do you not?  Pure lyrium, taken from the Deep Roads.  The dwarf charged a great deal for his prize."

That idol.  That thrice-damned idol.  Was there nothing that wasn't going to come back and haunt him?  Any moment ago that fox he'd once let out of a snare was going to run up and bite off one of his ears.  "It seems a lot more sword-like than I remember."

"All of you."  She turned to the templars and gestured.  "I want him dead."

"Enough."  Cullen shook his head and gestured, and the templars stayed where they were.  "This is not what the Order stands for.  Knight-Commander, step down.  I relieve you of your command."

The look she gave Cullen was chilling.  "My own knight-captain falls prey to the influence of blood magic."  She whirled on the templars.  "You all have.  You're all weak, allowing the mages to control your minds, to turn you against me."  She was all but frothing at the mouth.  "But I don't need any of you.  I will protect this city myself."

Cullen stepped in front of Gabriel and drew his sword.  "You'll have to go through me."

She snarled.  "Idiot boy.  Just like all the others."

"She's lost it.  Just like Bartrand."  Varric reached for Bianca.

Gabriel nodded, and threw up a barrier, making sure it enveloped Cullen as well.  This was not going to be pretty.

#

The red glowing blade penetrated the stone of the courtyard as the red glow grew brighter, spreading over Meredith.  Her eyes gleamed with it.  "Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and wicked and do not falter."  The wave of energy that spread out threw half the templars off their feet.  Red glowed in the archways as fire sprang up on old wards.

Meredith practically flew through the air, landing behind some of the wards.  Gabriel was trying to figure out how to bring the wards down when some of the statues started to come to life and move towards them.  "That... is not good."

Fenris and Carver stood back to back as the statues of slaves surrounded them.   Gabriel was about to go to their aid when Meredith launched herself back into the fray.  She landed a few feet from him, and Cullen only barely got his shield up in time to block the blow she sent at Gabriel.  Gabriel sent a spray of ice at her, aiming to chill her armor and slow her movements.  It worked, and Cullen managed to get a hit in before she sent a wave of energy that knocked them both back.  They had to roll in opposite directions to escape the fist of a giant bronze statue.

An arrow hit the arm joint of another statue, preventing it from bringing its fist down on Isabela.  Gabriel glanced in that direction, hoping for a moment that Sebastian had returned.  Instead, he saw Nathaniel Howe up on the roof, using his bow to cover Isabela's movements as the pirate backed up Aveline.

Some of the statues managed to reform themselves into spider-like creatures.  He was going to have nightmares about that one day.  He ducked behind Cullen, letting the man cover him as he called up a tempest.  He glanced at Anders, who directed a firestorm at the same area, pounding away at the slower statues.  Carver and Fenris moved to his position just as Meredith attacked again.  With him backing up three blades, the insane Knight-Commander began to falter.

"I will not be defeated."  She held the glowing blade.  "Maker.  Aid your humble servant."  The red light enveloped her, and she began to scream.  The statues that were still moving collapsed, and the firey wards faltered.  Meredith's body began to shimmer, turning the same color as the statues as she collapsed to her knees.  A moment later, naught was there but statue.  Red light still shimmered from it.

#

Slowly, the templars began to approach.  Gabriel watched them cautiously.  Cullen gestured, and one of the templars approached what had once been Meredith.  She moved her hand towards the statue, then drew it back before shaking her head at Cullen.

The knight-captain nodded.  Then he gestured for the templars to step back, and nodded to Gabriel.

Gabriel returned the nod, then gestured at his companions.  Together, they walked out of the gallows.

#

Bodahn was waiting.  Orana had already taken the children and their belongings to Isabela's ship.

He hugged Aveline goodbye, and promised her he'd see her again.  There were tears in her eyes.  He told Donnic whatever was left in the estate was theirs.  Belated real wedding present.

Carver said something to Isabela, and she nodded before setting sail.

____________________________________________________

 "Word of the slaughter spread quickly.  The Champion's name became a rallying cry, a reminder that the mighty templars could be defied.  He had defended mages against a brutal injustice, and many lived to tell the tale.  The Circles rose up and set the world on fire.  More templars arrived at Kirkwall to restore order, but we were already gone.  We vanished into the hills, and circumstances eventually forced us all to leave the Champion's side.  Well... all us except for Fenris.  You still hear the stories, of course.  With each telling they grow, even if at the core remains the truth.  A new legend had been born."

#

"So that's it.  That's the whole story."

Cassandra nodded.  "Then Meredith provoked the Circle.  She was to blame."

"Or that damned idol was.  Or Anders.  Take your pick."

"Even so, had the Champion not been there..."  Cassandra closed the book, and set it aside.

"It might never have even gone that far."

"I see."

"So how is hearing all this going to help?"  Varric narrowed his eyes at her curiously.  "You've already lost all the Circles.  In fact, haven't the templars rebelled as well?  I thought you decided to abandon the Chantry to hunt the mages."

She sighed.  "Not all of us desire war, Varric.  Please, if you know where the Champion is, you must tell me."  She spread her hands.  "He is a hero, a man that the mages would listen to, someone who was there at the beginning.  The Champion could stop this madness before it's too late.  He may be the only one who can."

Varric blinked.  "Is that what this is all about?"  He shook his head.  "In that case, I wish I could help you."

She looked down at the book.  "Just tell me one thing, then: is the Champion dead?"

"Oh, I doubt that."


	33. Inquisition

"Gone.  Just like the Warden."  Cassandra sighed.

"That is no coincidence."  Leliana folded her arms.

"So do we proceed with the original plan, or keep looking?"

"It is in the Maker's hands now.  We put our faith in Him."  Leliana sighed.  "The Divine may have questions of her own."

Cassandra nodded.  "I will bring the dwarf.  It is time we go to Haven."


End file.
